Ride
by cindyg87
Summary: TRADUCCIÓN. Bella deseaba cumplir una fantasía - ser manoseada por un extraño en un tren repleto de personas. Cumplió su deseo y más, cuando un ex-convicto hambriento de sexo decide que ella es una presa fácil. TODOS HUMANOS.
1. Chapter 1

_La siguiente historia fue escrita por mi talentosa amiga Kris Salvador y pueden econtrar el fic original en el siguiente link: www . fanfiction s / 6253744 / 1 / Ride_

_La traducción ha corrido por mi cuenta._

_Les aseguro que se van a divertir y disfrutaran de este viaje tanto como yo lo hice. Espero les agrade el fic tanto como a mí._

_Algunas instrucciones que seguir: _

_1. Las originales notas de autor (de Kris Salvador) estarán siempre señaladas en negritas._

_2. De ser necesario, siempre que yo comente en las próximas actualizaciones, lo haré con letra cursiva para diferenciarme._

_3. Actualizaré cada semana sin falta a menos que ocurra cualquier imprevisto que me impida subir algún capítulo._

**Declarativa: Este pedazo de mierda está basado en reprimido libido de Stephenie Meyer y está corregido por una buena amiga que por el momento permanecerá anónima. Gracias cariño.**

**Contenido explicito. **

**Ride**

por

Kris Salvador

**Preludio Parte 1**

XXX

Yo no soy lo que la mayoría de las personas llamaría una chica cachonda.

He tenido sexo solamente con mi novio, y sólo he tenido uno en toda mi vida. Nuca he salido por ahí en busca de sexo. Sí, veo porno; pero sólo por aburrimiento, y las veces que me he masturbado han sido pocas y esporádicas. Sin embargo, durante mi primer año en la universidad, hice algo que pocas chicas se imaginaban podría pasar, y menos chicas se imaginarían haciendo.

Fue durante el verano después de mi primer año en la Universidad Estatal de Evergreen en Tacoma. Mi padre, jefe de la policía en el lluvioso Forks, me exigió que era para mí absolutamente necesario tomar Derecho, Justicia y Políticas Públicas y así poder ser un miembro productivo de la sociedad. Sí, ¡vamos Geoducks1! Acababa de romper con mi primer (y único) novio y no había nadie, ni uno, que despertara mi interés.

Un lunes por la mañana, Rosalie Hale, la más grande perra en toda la universidad que desafortunadamente era también mi compañera de cuarto, llegó a casa indignada. Abso-puta-mente furiosa. Me contó que su novio se metió en una pelea en la estación Tukwila de regreso a Seattle porque un cabrón tuvo la osadía de manosearla, y luego culpó al movimiento del tren. Por supuesto, el novio #567, un atleta llamado Emmett, no lo permitiría. Los hombres se pelearon a puñetazos y los tres terminaron siendo llevados a la oficina de seguridad por una larga discusión. Me estaba relatando la situación entera, golpe por golpe, de cómo los hombres gruñían y se golpeaban uno al otro hasta la médula (lo que sospecho la excitó) pero cuando mencionó los abultados músculos de Emmett por novena vez, me distraje.

No fue sino hasta después que empecé a pensar en ello que una extraña idea pasó por mi mente. No sabía por qué, pero de alguna manera la idea de ser manoseada en un tren me pareció lógica. Me imaginé como sería ser tocada por un completo extraño en un vagón lleno de personas. Una mano áspera en la curva de mi culo, deslizándose adentro de mis muslos… imaginé, podía usar una falda sobre uno de esos pantalones ajustados con agujeros en las nalgas. Estaba húmeda antes de que lo supiera. Al día siguiente, seguí imaginando las manos de un extraño en mi culo, en mis senos, entre mis piernas. Me inquieté durante clases, frotando juntas mis piernas, tratando en vano de aliviar la tensión. Tan pronto como llegué de vuelta al dormitorio, me conecté en línea para buscar vídeos y fotografías de manoseos en trenes. Por alguna extraña razón la mayoría de ellos eran de Japón (todos parecían planificados, pero yo divagaba). Me masturbé en un frenesí. Recuerdo haberme corrido tres veces esa noche sin terminar ninguna tarea. Pero cumplió con su cometido y no pensé de nuevo en ello hasta varias semanas después.

Era el pensamiento más lejano en mi cabeza.

Un viernes cuando me encontré en un tren, sola, de camino a Seattle para una noche de fiesta con algunos amigos. Rara vez salía, pues no era del tipo de chica que saliera de cacería por carne fresca. Gran parte del tiempo, no tenía que hacerlo. No era tan bonita como Rosalie pero los chicos me encontraban medianamente atractiva. He tenido algunas citas, no tantas como Rosalie y algunos de esos caballeros habían de hecho tratado de meterse en mis pantalones. Era solo porque no me atraían lo suficiente, o no me excitaban en lo absoluto, o porque era una jodida frígida (tal como uno de ellos me había gritado) que mis partes íntimas y yo nos mantuvimos secas durante el año escolar. Como sea, estaba en el tren ligero, y había bastantes personas ya que era viernes por la tarde. El roce de cuerpos contra el mío trajo a mi mente la historia de Rosalie, e inmediatamente me humedecí. La idea parecía ardiente y excitante y no pude contenerme. Imaginé las manos de alguien tentando todo mi cuerpo, y casi deseé que alguien lo hiciera. Nadie lo hizo, y pasé el viaje entero excitada como el infierno. Me bajé en la estación San Rey en Seattle y me masturbé dentro del baño de la estación.

Desde aquel instante, empecé a considerar seriamente hacerlo –provocar a alguien a que me tocara. Durante las siguientes semanas, me encontré pensando perezosamente en hacerlo hasta que ya estaba planeando el asunto entero. Incluso me sorprendí a mí misma, pero la curiosidad, la lujuria y el largo periodo de sequía habían acabado con mi paciencia.

Comencé a usar vaqueros apretados y playeras con profundos escotes, aprisionando mis pequeños senos en sujetadores push-up, enchinando mis pestañas y pintando mis labios de rojo. Practiqué una mira provocativa en la privacidad de mi baño, me pavoneé alrededor en unas ven y fóllame-zapatillas mientras planeaba y trazaba mis aventuras. En el pasado, siempre había hecho hincapié en cubrirme cuando viajaba en tren, autobús o en lo que fuera. Crecí en Forks, con sólo un padre serio y conservador criándome y además, siempre llovía en Forks. Siempre húmedo, frío y pegajoso.

Empecé a tomar el tren de Seattle a Tacoma los viernes por la tarde, durante la hora pico cuando los vagones estaban a reventar. Pero me di cuenta que no importaba cuán putilla me vistiera, nadie lo haría. Eso me frustró aún más. Y me puso muy, pero muy cachonda. El masturbarme ya no era suficiente para mí, a pesar de que lo hiciera en diversas estaciones. El hecho de pedirle a uno de mis amigos que me manoseara me parecía asqueroso. Sí, que ironía.

Y entonces, pasó. El verano estaba a punto de terminar y venía de regreso de Seattle cuando tomé una pasantía en una de las estaciones policiacas. Había decidido al comienzo del verano que no me quedaría en Forks y le informé a Charlie que necesitaba experiencia si es que planeaba llegar a ser una eficaz agente policiaca en el futuro. A Charlie no le agradó la idea pero sus instintos se disolvieron por el orgullo de que su pequeña niña iba a continuar su legado así que más valía que comenzara desde temprano. Eventualmente el orgullo ganó.

Tomé el tren de las 7:00 pm de Seattle a Tacoma ese día.

Ahora, soy una chica menuda, de casi 1.65 metros de estatura con zapatillas así que todo lo que podía ver en el concurrido tren, eran las espaldas y los pechos de las personas a mi alrededor. No había espacio suficiente para mover mis brazos o mis piernas, incluso tampoco para poder quedarme en una cómoda posición de pie. Todo lo que olía alrededor de mí era el sudor de la gente, mayormente hombres, cansados por su día de trabajo. Me percaté que la mayoría de ellos parecían dirigirse a Auburn. Mineros de carbón diría yo, por cómo lucían. Altos y musculosos hombres. Rudos. No eran exactamente del tipo que yo llamaría dóciles y encantadores. A pesar de eso, por alguna razón desconocida no me parecían repulsivos. La imagen de uno de ellos, o inclusive dos, tocándome me excitó. Estaba vestida con uno de mis más arriesgados atuendos –unas desgastadas Docs [_botas Dr. Martens®_], falda corta sobre unos rasgados leggings (con dos grandes agujeros en mis nalgas y una abertura enfrente, tal como lo quería). El conjunto era incómodo y también frío, pues no usaba ropa interior, pero ese era el punto. Algunos hombres me devoraban con la mirada, como si pudieran ver bajo mi falda y oler mi coño. Sabía entonces que sólo era cuestión de tiempo antes de que la mano de alguien comenzara a explorar mi cuerpo.

Nada pasó al principio, y el tren se detuvo en la siguiente parada después de que yo entrara. Una nueva oleada de gente forzó su entrada al tren y todos quedamos apilados dentro del vagón como una lata de sardinas. El tren comenzó su marcha, una voz cantarina anunciando la siguiente estación y las luces se atenuaron. Estaba comenzando a preguntarme si todos mis esfuerzos provocadores eran en vano, cuando lo sentí. Una mano en mi culo. El hombre quería pasar desapercibido, rozando su mano en mi trasero cada vez que el tren se agitaba. El modo en que lo hacía no podía disfrazar el hecho que lo estaba haciendo a propósito. Mi corazón comenzó a latir más rápido y podía sentir cómo me humedecía.

Trate de girar mi cabeza para ver cómo lucía el hombre, pero estábamos muy aplastados y no podía voltear completamente para echar un buen vistazo. Mi costado izquierdo casi estaba estampado con la pared del tren. Él estaba justo detrás de mí, de cara a la misma dirección que yo; con su escurridiza mano izquierda bien escondida de la vista de los otros viajeros. El hombre de enfrente y el que se encontraba a mi derecha, ambos nos daban la espalda así que era como si estuviera sola en un capullo, rodeada por hombres. Uno de ellos con mano exploradora. Podía percibir el olor de alguna loción cara para después de afeitarse, pero bien podía ser de cualquiera de las personas que estaban en el tren. La mano en mi culo era poco áspera, lo que indicaba que no se trataba de un obrero. Seguimos así por algunos minutos. El tren viajaba lento, a causa de lo cargado que iba. Me sentí más audaz, ahora que la lujuria corría por mis venas. Presioné mi trasero contra su mano, y busqué la manera de atraerlo más cerca de mí.

Como si eso importara.

Con la cantidad de personas en el tren, estábamos tan cerca como dos personas podían estar sin estar encima del otro. Él estaba usando pantalones de vestir y sorpresivamente estaban sin arrugas. No se sentía como si fuera uno de los mineros pero no me importó. Obviamente era un hombre, y estaba dispuesta a follar a cualquiera con pene en este instante. Mi mano rozó el frente de sus pantalones y sentí su polla estremecerse ligeramente contra la tela. Era alto, muy alto para mí y, como si pudiera leerme el pensamiento, lo sentí inclinar un poco su rodilla, trayendo su polla más cerca a mi trasero. Apretó firmemente mi trasero y luego inclinó su rostro más cerca a mi oído, su barba rozando mi mejilla y murmuró, "¿Te gustó?

Y mierda si su voz no provocó que mi coño se empapara. Mierda si su barba, dura y rasposa, no me hizo temblar.

No sonaba como un minero en lo absoluto, ¿pero que sabía yo? Pensé que sonaba como un cantante, como si estuviera acostumbrado a decir sus palabras fuertes y claras. Cerré mis ojos, enfocándome sólo en la sensación de sus manos en mi culo. No quería mirarlo, temerosa de que si lo veía a la cara dejara de excitarme y la fantasía se arruinara. Así que me enfoqué en las sensaciones y lo dejé a él y a mí imaginación hacer el trabajo.

Suavemente pero inteligible murmuré "Mmmmmm." Era lo más que podía hacer sin dejar que se convirtiera en un ruidoso gemido.

Me empujé con más fuerza contra él. Podía sentir su dura polla picándome a través de la suave tela de sus pantalones. Su mano se deslizó por debajo de mi corta falda y contuvo el aliento en sorpresa cuando encontró mi piel. Empezó a amasar mi trasero, no sólo a acariciarlo sino también a desplegarse sobre él, provocando mi suave y dócil carne. La estaba aplastando con su mano, apretando con tal fuerza que me pregunté si dejaría marcas. Respiré dentro y fueran tan discretamente como podía. Él también se estaba excitando, su respiración se volvía entrecortada. Luego me susurró. Me dijo, murmurando tan bajo que tenía que esforzarme para oírlo, cuán perversamente sexy era, cuán suave mi culo estaba y qué chica tan traviesa y cachonda era. Normalmente hubiera abofeteado a quien fuera que tratara de decirme algo como eso, pero joder si eso no me excitó aún más. Deslizó su mano entre mis piernas, y gruñó, hijo de puta, en cuanto sus dedos se toparon con mi empapado y recién depilado coño. Traté de abrir mis piernas tanto como el limitado espacio me lo permitiera pero tan sólo no había manera de hacerlo. Me aferré a la correa de mi bolso, colocándolo estratégicamente sobre su mano.

"Apuesto a que sabes delicioso," dijo y sentí cosquillas en mis partes íntimas mientras me imaginaba a él dentro de mí, sus dientes mordisqueando mi clítoris, chupándome, con su lengua hundiéndose en mi húmedo y depilado coño.

Comenzó a recorrer sus dedos arriba y abajo de mi abertura, trazando el contorno lentamente, aplicando la suficiente fuerza para que se sintiese bien pero no lo suficiente para penetrarme. Dios, era todo un provocador. Seguramente sabía lo que estaba haciendo. No pude evitar jadear cuando deslizó su dedo dentro de mí. Su dedo era largo, un tanto áspero y la fricción bastaba para volverme loca. Empezó a deslizarlo dentro y fuera lentamente pero tan profundo como podía. Por poco me aferro a la espalda del hombre que iba delante de mí. No supe como fui capaz de contenerme de gemir en voz alta. Bombeó su dedo dentro y fuera, dentro y fuera, más rápido y más rápido. Estaba agradecida de que el tren enmascarada los sonidos que estaba segura, mi mojado coño hacía. Estaba rozando casi por completo el interior de mi coño, resbalándose por mi clítoris y sus nudillos raspando el borde de mi entrada.

Era fantástico, putamente fantástico. Su dedo estaba mojado y resbaladizo con mis jugos. Lo sumergía adentro y lo giraba un poco, tratando de trabajar lo más profundo que pudiera ir, tratado de tocar todo dentro de mí, tocándome en maneras que nadie nunca antes lo había hecho. Luego lo sacaba, lo arrastraba sobre mi clítoris y lo deslizaba adentro de nuevo. Ya no podía soportarlo. Comencé a gemir suavemente, el aire saliendo de mi boca en rápida sucesión. Me estaba recargando en él como soporte. Mis piernas estaban temblando a causa del placer. De haberse apartado él, yo hubiera caído al suelo. Él estaba gimiendo suavemente en mi oído. Y era demasiado, demasiado como para que él y yo supiéramos que teníamos que parar. Si no lo hacíamos, nos follaríamos uno al otro justo ahí y en ese momento. Extrajo sus dedos silenciosamente y sentí mi cuerpo rebelarse, mis adentros pidiendo a gritos su toque. Y no tardó demasiado. Era como si no pudiera despegar sus manos de mí. Su mano izquierda se metió bajo mi playera y esta vez y por única ocasión, estaba agradecida de haber usado algo lo suficientemente suelto para ocultar su mano frotándome por debajo. Buscó dentro de mi playera y mi sujetador. Tomó mi pezón izquierdo y lo rodó entre dos dedos, provocando la delicada dureza. Pellizcó suavemente, retorciéndolo y luego amasando por completo mi seno en su mano.

Entonces, sin previo aviso, metió su mano en mi falda y debajo de mis leggings, yendo directo a mi coño. Empezó a follarme con los dedos fervientemente, solo dentro y fuera, dentro y fuera, rápido y duro. Su palma frotaba mi clítoris fuerte, mientras bombeaba dentro y fuera de mi apretado, húmedo y caliente coño y era una locura, una puta locura. Placer, frío y caliente, recorrió todo mi cuerpo. No sabía en qué concentrarme, si en sus largos dedos follándome, su respiración entrecortada y alocada en mi oído o en el hecho de que estaba a punto de correrme en un tren lleno de gente. Presioné mi culo contra su dura polla, restregándome. Él empujo contra mí y sabía que él se moría por embestir dentro de mí. Y deseaba que lo hiciera, grandísimo hijo de puta, sí, lo deseaba.

No tuvimos que esperara demasiado antes de que ambos obtuviéramos nuestros deseos.

xxx

* * *

**N/A**

**¿Están inquietas y cachondas? Platíquenmelo. Demuestren su amor y comenten. **

**1** Un geoduck es una almeja gigante y resulta ser la mascota oficial de la Universidad Estatal de Evergreen.


	2. Chapter 2

_Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia a Kris Salvador._

_Adelanté la actualización porque no podré subir el capítulo este miércoles, espero lo disfruten._

**¡Gracias M! Besos.**

**Preludio Parte 2**

**XXX**

Ya no podía soportarlo. Tenía que follarlo. Con una cantidad monumental de esfuerzo, me giré para encararlo, envolviendo mis brazos alrededor de su cuerpo, mi cabeza topando con su barbilla. Nadie nos prestó atención. Me temblaban las rodillas y mi corazón estaba latiendo tan fuerte que estaba segura saldría disparado de mi pecho. Aspiré su aroma, picaresco con un persistente olor a tabaco de un fumador constante, y era al mismo tiempo repugnante y excitante. Traje mis labios a su mandíbula, su barba raspando mi piel.

"¿Dónde?" entonces sonrió. Joder. Esperaba que se cepillara los dientes. Como si en verdad me importara que lo hiciera. En ese momento, no importaba si era un fenómeno, un psicópata o lo que fuera. Lo deseaba.

"Bajémonos en la siguiente estación," dije y él sonrió. Apretó su decisión, su polla dura contra mi estómago. Cerré los ojos y me enfoqué en esa sensación. Estuve tentada a empinarme y dejar que él me tomara justo ahí en el tren. Joder, joder, joder.

Hijo de puta. Mi celular estaba vibrando, interrumpiendo mi plan mental. Lo saqué de mi bolso. Rosalie me estaba buscando. "¿Dónde estás?" leía el mensaje. "Tengo una emergencia. No llegaré a casa esta noche." Mis manos temblaban mientras escribía el mensaje. Joder. ¿Así de cachonda estaba? ¿Deseaba que un hombre extraño me follara? Joder. Sí lo deseaba. Deseaba su polla, la grande y dura como palo polla que estaba restregando contra mí.

La estación Sumner llegó una eternidad después. Mi clítoris se estremecía y mis leggings estaban empapados y podría jurar que todo mundo podía olerme en ese instante. Él me sacó del tren y fuera de la estación. Conocía el pueblo, había estado ahí en un par de ocasiones pero una punzada de inquietud me atravesó por un segundo. No conocía aquel hombre y era una tierra helada, con muchos lugares aislados donde se podía tirar cuerpos. Su mano apretaba mi brazo con sus dedos clavados en mi carne mientras me jalaba a través de la multitud.

Se detuvo. "¿Conoces algún lugar?"

Debí haberle preguntado. "¿Vas a matarme?" pero lo miré, lo miré en verdad y eso no sonaba para nada apropiado. Tenía los ojos más verdes que jamás había visto y debajo de una barba de una semana, se escondía un fuerte y sorprendente rostro. Destacados pómulos, labios carnosos que me hacían olvidarme de dientes amarillos. Tatuajes recorrían su cuello y yo traté de imaginarme cómo lucía el resto de su cuerpo, pero no lo logré; abrumada por una renovada ola de lujuria. Pretendí pensarlo un minuto y tan pronto como asentí, él comenzó a caminar de nuevo arrastrándome hacía la dirección que recién había señalado.

"Posada Los Caballeros," dije. "A un par de cuadras de distancia."

"¿Tienes dinero?"

Hmmmm, así que yo iba a pagar. Fui a la recepción de la posada para registrarnos, dejándolo solo en el estacionamiento. A pesar de que era tarde, yo era el único huésped en el vestíbulo.

**XXX**

Joder.

Sólo tenía $20 dólares conmigo, lo suficiente para llegar a Tacoma donde el chofer de Carlisle me recogería. La posada costaría al menos $45 dólares.

"¿Tienes dinero?" Mejor que lo tuviera, de lo contrario sería follada contra la pared más cercana. Ella asintió, mirándome como si estuviera lista para comerme vivo. Maldita sea, la chica estaba cachonda. Sería mejor que tuviera 18 años, por lo menos, o si no regresaría derechito de donde venía. Follar a una menor de edad seguro era una violación a mi libertad condicional. Se me había otorgado la libertad para viajar fuera del estado por razones familiares sólo porque mi tío Carlisle era amigo del jefe de policía de un pueblo abandonado por Dios llamado Forks. Incluso su nombre sonaba estúpido. Papá lo había escogido por encontrarse lo más lejos posible de Chicago. Pensaba que la distancia me haría algún bien, que me mantendría lejos de problemas. Supongo que los problemas tenían su propia manera de encontrarme.

Cuando la vi por vez primera dentro del tren, apenas captó mi interés. Una pequeña y linda morena con culo apretado y tetas pequeñas. Lucía demasiado joven. Pero cuando comenzó a hacer ojos a cualquier cabrón que la miraba, supe entonces lo que ella estaba pidiendo. Rogaba por ello. Y yo no había tenido a ninguna mujer por algún tiempo, la prisión y mi entrometido padre se habían asegurado de que así fuera. Cuando me paré detrás de ella y capté el aroma de su mojado coño, sabía que estaba perdido.

Ella volvió hacía mí, después de registrarnos en una posada. El calvo, gordo y viejo hombre detrás del mostrador probablemente asumió que ella se había registrado sola.

"La última cabaña a la izquierda," pude escuchar el gemido sin aliento bajo sus palabras. Le di mi mejor sonrisa.

Aún antes de que la puerta se cerrara, sus labios estaban sobre los míos y mi mano entre sus piernas. Metí mi dedo debajo de su falta, a través del corte obsceno de sus leggings; penetrando profundamente su coño. Ella gimió, restregándose en mi mano. Caímos sobre la cama, nuestras bocas sin despegarse. A la mierda lo lento y lo sensual. La chica estaba poseída, salvaje y bestial, rogando por ser follada. Por ser tomada como un animal. Por ser montada duro y rápido. No me molesté si quiera en quitarle por completo la ropa. El botón de mis pantalones no podía abrirse, así que ella me ayudó con dedos temblorosos. Finalmente ella fue capaz de bajar mis pantalones y mi polla se liberó, dura y orgullosamente parada pidiendo atención. Su mirada sorprendida se posó un instante en mis gruesos y enmarañados pelos púbicos y casi me reí a carcajadas. Probablemente no debería mencionarle que sólo los maricas se rasuran en la prisión.

Rasgué sus leggings y los aventé al piso.

"Ábrelas bien, dulzura."

Ella abrió ampliamente sus piernas, tanto como pudo y yo me coloqué frente a su coño. Me deslicé lentamente y jódeme, casi me vine justo en ese momento. Había pasado mucho puto tiempo. Nadie había tocado mi polla en toda la temporada que pasé en prisión, salvo por la puta Ernesta. Quien pensé estaba lo suficientemente limpia y gritaba ¡puñeta! ¡puñeta! cuando se corría. Sin embargo, esta chica estaba tan apretada, que pareciera como si su coño no había sido usado en mucho tiempo. No era virgen, de eso estaba seguro, pero joder si no se sintiera como si lo fuera.

"Ohdiosohdiosohdios…," jadeó sin parar mientras la embestía. Estaba dotado, mi polla un poco demasiado grande y era toda una labor preparar coños para que yo entrara. Pero ella estaba tan húmeda que me deslicé suavemente, tan profundo como pude de una sola vez.

"Ahhhhhh…" tan bueno. Demonios, ¿a quién le tenía que agradecer por mi suerte? Me salí, antes de embestirla de nuevo acelerando la velocidad… me deslizaba afuera y golpeaba mi polla contra su clítoris. Sus gemidos se convirtieron en ruidosos maullidos. "¿Justo así, verdad?"

La atraje más cerca hacía mí, colgando sus piernas sobre mis hombros y la embestí tan fuerte que mis bolas pegaban contra su trasero.

Ella gritó con su primer orgasmo. Ahhhhs y joderes, contenidos dentro del tren, ahora salían de su boca con pasión. Yo continué. Dentro. Fuera. Empujando, empujando y empujando. Su cuerpo se retorció, sus palabras se volvieron incoherentes y lloriqueó por el placer, como una hiena poseída. Tan jodidamente dulce.

Mi polla la llenó completamente, las paredes de su coño se contraían con cada embestida, estimulando hasta la última de sus terminaciones nerviosas. Ella gimió y me gritó obscenidades y yo me quejé y le gruñí de vuelta, amándola en ese instante; amando el placer que me estaba dando con abandono. Amaba la sensación de libertad, de la anonimidad, de ser instintivo, de follar salvajemente a una chica salvaje.

La jalé hacia arriba, suspendiéndola en el aire hasta que mi polla estaba casi toda afuera, (la chica era ligera como una pluma) y la empujé de vuelta hacia abajo sobre mí. Rudo, fuerte. Una y otra vez. En un momento, mi polla se resbaló de su coño, haciendo un húmedo y pegajoso sonido. Ella buscó entre mis piernas, me agarró con avidez y me metió de nuevo dentro de ella.

"No pares. No pares. Joder, no pares. No pares de joder."

No lo hice. La recosté en la cama, con la cabeza colgando y la atraje apretadamente contra mi entrepierna. Ella cruzó sus piernas alrededor de mi trasero, atrayéndome aún más profundo. Maldita sea. Pequeña perrita impaciente. La follé más rápido y duro de lo que nunca antes había follado a nadie. Incluso las putas de la prisión no permitían este abuso, esta bestialidad. A cada embestida ganaba un grito. A cada grito, un joder. Ella se levantó, impaciente porque aún no me corría. Mordió mi cuello, yo apreté su culo. Ella tiró de mis lóbulos de mis orejas con sus dientes y sus uñas cavaban dolorosamente en mis hombros. Luego… ella rasguñó mi espalda. Tan profundo que me sacó sangre.

"¡JODER!" Mi cuerpo entero se disolvió en su sedoso y apretado coño.

Mis caderas cedieron y caí sobre ella, enterrando mi rostro en su cuello. Estaba a punto de venirme, me estaba viniendo. Embestí como desquiciado, sin gracia ni coordinación. Ella elevó sus caderas, llevando muy profundoprofundoprofundo mi polla dentro de ella. Nuestras entrepiernas estaban presionadas entre sí, piel contra piel. Ella contrajo lo músculos de su vagina, apretó y…

"¡JODER!" Estrellas bailaron frente a mis ojos y agarré sus caderas tan fuerte que sabía que ella iba a tener moretones por la mañana. Carajo si no me corrí demasiado, tan duro. Los espasmos me sacudieron mientras chorros calientes y pegajosos de blanco semen salían de mi polla llenando su coño.

Quería gritar puñeta tal como lo habría hecho Ernesta. Puñeta. Puñeta. Joder, joder, joder. Fue tan bueno. Tan putamente bueno.

Me contuve, tanto como pude, saboreando la sensación de su coño acariciando mi polla mientras ella terminaba su propio orgasmo. Me salí antes de que pudiera aplastarla en la cama y me recosté a su lado, sin habla. Ella estaba tendida sobre su espalda y mirando hacía el techo, con ojos vidriosos. Aún estaba completamente vestida de la cintura hacía arriba. Aunque debajo, era otra historia. Estaba húmeda y resbaladiza entre sus piernas, su coño maltratado y rojizo. Mi semen, mezclado con sus jugos, mojaba las baratas sábanas de algodón. Aún yo tenía puesta mi camisa, sin pantalones ni ropa interior. De alguna forma su blusa se abrió y sus senos se asomaban con los pezones erectos. Sus piernas todavía estaban temblando al igual que las mías. Ambos jadeábamos, sin aliento.

Carajo si ella no era la mejor follada del siglo. Carajo si su coño no era el coño más apretado que jamás había follado en mi jodida vida entera. Quería follarla por detrás, quería follar su culo, su boca, cada orificio abierto. De pie, abierta de piernas, boca abajo sobre el sofá marrón. Después de que la comiera. Jodido Jesucritsto. La idea de comer su dulce y joven coño era suficiente para alegrar mi flácida polla.

Se volteó hacia mí y me dio una amplia sonrisa. "¿Quieres tomar una ducha?"

**XXX**

Nunca había estado tan cachonda, tan necesitada que estaba dispuesta a tirar todo; prudencia, moralidad, todo por la borda, y a ser tomada en un motel barato por un extraño que ligué en un tren. Pero maldita sea si él no había valido cada puto segundo de mi pedida de cordura. Estaba tan dispuesto, desquiciado incluso, y me hizo sentir poderosa, saber que alguien podía desearme tanto de esa manera.

Yo, Isabella Swan, hice correrse a un hombre tan duro que casi se desmayó.

Lo miré y le di una sonrisa. "¿Quieres tomar una ducha?"

Me sonrió de vuelta y la fatiga se fue a la mierda. Se levantó, llevándome con él hacía el baño.

El agua caliente se estrellaba contra mí, relajando un poco mis maltratados músculos. No pasó mucho antes de que sus manos estuvieran sobre mí, como si no pudiera evitarlo. Agarró el pequeño jabón de la posada en su larga mano y comenzó a acariciar mis pechos con ella.

"Mmmmm, eso se siente bien," murmuré.

Se enjabonó el pecho y me jaló contra sí. Comenzó a enjabonarme de arriba a abajo mi cuerpo, el jabón resbaladizo y mojado. Talló mi coño con el jabón hasta hacer una espesa y cremosa espuma y no pude evitar gemir, como la cachonda putilla que era. Carajo si no se sentía tan bien.

Mientras saboreaba la sensación, él se detuvo y me dio el jabón, ordenándome que enjabonara su cuerpo entero. Lo obedecí y comencé a tallarlo permaneciendo más tiempo en su polla que se endurecía rápidamente, en parte porque estaba fascinada (¿cómo diablos metió esa cosa dentro de mí?) y en parte asegurándome de que estuviera lo suficientemente limpia. Estaba segura que él me pediría una mamada. Era un hombre, ¿no es así? Abrió la regadera al máximo, enjuagándonos a ambos. Comenzó a lamer mi cuello, su cálida lengua arrastrándose larga y fuertemente sobre mi piel. De nuevo estaba húmeda incluso antes de que tuviera la oportunidad de recuperar el aliento. Gemí, incitándolo y él me empujó contra la pared y chupó mis pezones. Fuerte. Contuve un grito. Dolía tan jodidamente bien. Luego él se agachó y atacó, sí, atacó mi coño. No había otra palabra para expresarlo. Con dientes, labios y lengua. Chupando, mordiendo y lamiendo. Subió mi pierna derecha sobre su hombro y mierrrrrrrrrda. Enseguida me corrí. Chupó más fuerte. Más y más hasta que ya no podía soportarlo. No podía respirar, apenas si podía sostenerme de pie. Tomé su cabeza y le dije que parara.

"Es mi turno," le dije.

Se levantó, tomó su polla en la mano y la apuntó hacía mí.

"Chúpala, dulzura."

Obedientemente me arrodillé ante él, con la intención de darle la mamada de su vida. Una buena acción no debía quedar sin recompensa decidí, y chico, él amó su premió. Gimió, gruñó, siseó y me dijo baby en repetidas ocasiones. Lamí sus bolas, toqué su culo, pasé mi lengua por donde el sol no brilla. Fue imposible para mí meter toda su longitud en mi boca así que lo lamí como paleta. Arriba y abajo por su polla. Estaba circuncidado, facilitándome girar mi lengua en el glande. Después de varios minutos de chupar y lamer, me pidió que me levantara y me recargara contra la regadera. Sin advertencia, hundió su grande y dura polla dentro de mí. Grité y eso le gustó. Empezó a embestir, sus muslos haciendo ruido al estamparse contra mi trasero. Podía escuchar su polla deslizarse dentro y fuera, pues mi coño hacía ruidos pegajosos con cada embestida. Lo amaba. Jodidamente lo amaba. No tarde mucho en correrme de nuevo. Él me siguió poco después.

Nos pasamos el resto de la ducha perezosamente acariciándonos, abrazándonos y besándonos uno al otro hasta que el agua se volvió fría y tuvimos que salir del baño. Fuimos a la cama desnudos y pronto nos dormimos, completamente agotados.

Desperté unas horas después antes del amanecer y encontré al extraño durmiendo. Me vestí silenciosamente y me alisté para marcharme, mi valentía y sentido de aventura me habían abandonado completamente. No quería que él despertara, demasiado asustada de que él me pidiera mi número o mi nombre. No quería tampoco saber el suyo. Salí de la habitación y cerré la puerta sin hacer ruido.

Le dejé pagada la habitación al gerente otro día más, en caso de que el extraño lo necesitara. Estuve tentada a dejarle dinero sobre la cómoda, pues parecía necesitar ayuda, pero no quise que él pensara que le estaba pagando.

Tomé el primer tren a Tacoma, manteniendo mi mirada abajo y tratando de estar lo más alejada posible de la gente. Llegaría a mi dormitorio, vería a Rosalie y tal vez iría a casa a Forks por algunos días. Hibernar. Lo necesitaba, después de aquella aventura surrealista.

Había saciado un antojo, una curiosidad. Tenía una fantasía cumplida y había sido buena. Tan buena que no creía que nada ni nadie pudiera superarla.

Pero si sirve de algo, no pensé que la experiencia se volvería a repetir. Una vez bastaba.

No sabía cuán equivocada estaba.

**XXX**


	3. Chapter 3

_Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a Kris Salvador. Yo sólo traduzco._

_Espero disfruten esta actualización sorpresa. No tenía planeado subir esta semana ningún capítulo porque salí de viaje. Pero esta mañana quedé varada en mi hotel sin nada que hacer debido a la tormenta tropical Ernesto. Así que tomé mi iPad y comencé a traducir. Seguro encontraran algunos errores, pero cuando llegue a casa los corregiré enseguida. Es sólo que tenía ganas de actualizar dado el buen recibimiento de la historia._

**Para M, mi beta, con amor.**

**XXX**

La chica anduvo a hurtadillas por el cuarto, tratando de ser lo más discreta posible mientras hacía su escape. Estaba satisfecha y ahora huía, probablemente cagada de miedo de que yo le pidiera su nombre o su número de teléfono.

Buena suerte. Ella podía huir pero no llegaría muy lejos.

Ya sabía quién era ella. No era mi culpa que haya descuidado su bolso, tan aturdida por la desquiciante follada como para notarlo. Tampoco debió traer consigo su identificación. Afortunadamente para ella, yo no era ningún psicópata degenerado que la acosara a ella o a su pequeño y apretado coño. No todavía, de cualquier forma.

La señorita Isabella Marie Swan tenía 18 años de edad, gracias jodido Dios. Estudiante de primer año en la Universidad de Evergreen, Geoputosducks. Un dormitorio enlistado como su concurrente domicilio y Forks, interesantemente, como su lugar natal. Una estudiante de leyes criminales pero traía consigo una copia de On The Road [Sobre el Camino] de Jack Kerouac. Leída una y otra vez, aparentemente. Tan solo una chica pueblerina aburrida con su vida, en busca de aventura. Con razón sabía tan dulce.

Me levanté una hora después de que ella se había marchado. No hacía falta perseguirla, de hacerlo sólo la espantaría. Quería permanecer recostado donde habíamos follado, olerla en las sabanas y almohadas pero tenía que hacer una llamada a Forks e inventar una excusa de por qué no había podido llegar ayer por la noche a Tacoma.

"Salida. Última cabaña a la izquierda," le dije a la recepcionista quién volvió a mirar cuando me vio. Sra. Banner, decía su placa. Obviamente, la libreta de huéspedes tenía registrado el nombre de una mujer, no de un hombre; por lo que ella sacó sus propias conclusiones.

"Ah, sí," dijo, su voz alta y gangosa arruinado efectivamente mi día, "la última cabaña de la izquierda, sí, sí."

Ella miró de nuevo en su libreta.

"Aquí dice que está pagada hasta mañana."

"Oh." No tuve que fingir sorpresa. "Lo olvide. Tuve una jaqueca terrible anoche, entonces mi amiga pensó que necesitaba descansar. Pero ahora se ha ido, sólo necesitaba aire fresco. No quiero incomodarla pero, ¿le molestaría mucho si tan sólo recogiera su depósito? Quiero regresárselo a ella."

Murmuré la última parte conspiradoramente, y le regalé una sonrisa. Necesitaba el dinero, no podía llegar lejos con veinte dólares. Además, no había desayunado ni siquiera cenado la noche anterior y follar siempre me ponía hambriento.

La Sra. Banner se rió por lo bajo, atontada y rápido me dio $45.

"¿Puedo..?" señalé los teléfonos públicos.

"Por supuesto. Ten, seguro vas a necesitar esto." me entregó algunas monedas y, jodido Dios Santo, se rió de nuevo. La mujer me dio escalofríos del tipo equivocado.

"¿Hola?" Esme contestó al primer timbre, con voz alta y tensa.

"Hola, tía Esme," dije como si estuviera fatigado. "Siento que no haya podido llegar anoche-"

"¡Edward!" gritó, abusando de mi pobre oído. "¿Dónde estás? ¿Te encuentras bien? Hemos estado muy preocupados por ti."

"Estoy bien, en Sumner. No pude llegar anoche. Tenía una terrible jaqueca."

"¿En qué parte de Sumner?"

Le respondí, inventando una mierda de historia.

"Quédate donde estas y Carlisle irá por ti. Justo ahora está en Tacoma, tratando de rastrearte... espera un segundo, ¿por favor? Tengo que llamarle."

Ella me puso en espera y podía escucharla hablar con Carlisle por otro teléfono. En menos de un minuto estaba de vuelta.

"Espera ahí, él irá a buscarte," dijo. "Gracias a Dios alguien se apiadó de ti. Le dije a tu padre que debía darte más dinero o por lo menos alguna de sus tarjetas de crédito. ¿Qué tal que te ocurría un accidente? O ¿qué tal que te daba hambre?"

Esa era mi noble tía Esme, siempre pensando qué era lo mejor para mí. Ella había sido una de mis mentores de piano y una muy estricta. Pero fuera de las clases, era la tía más consentidora. Ella era también una de las razones por la que había sido exiliado a Forks. Ella y su maldita idea de que podía volver a tocar piano y convertirme en el metódico pianista que alguna vez fui.

"Mándamelo a mí," le suplicó a mi padre algunos meses antes de que fuera liberado de prisión. "Me haré cargo de él."

Sí, las personas pensaban que era un puto genio. Era un prodigio del piano, formado por madre y tía exigentes, ambas siendo concertistas de piano. Pero deje de tocar el día que enterramos a mi madre. Dejé de ser todo excepto un dolor en el culo para mi padre - el pez gordo multimillonario Antony Cullen, hermano del buen samaritano y pueblerino Dr. Carlisle Cullen. Sí, hermano-hermano se casaron con hermanas. No había mucha variedad, siendo ellos Cullens. Cuando murió mi madre yo tenía quince años.

Me encantaría decir que me rebelé porque mi padre era un cabrón o porque él no era buen papá o que engañó a mi madre y que me dejó sufrir, que me descuido, que me abandonó - todas esas historias tristes que los adolescentes inventan como excusas para justificar su mierdas y patéticas vidas. Pero estaría mintiendo. Mi padre estaba tan alejado de ese estereotipo que me cagaba de la risa cuando la gente asumía que yo había tenido una infancia jodida cuando se daban cuenta de lo jodido que estaba. Mis padres me amaban y nunca necesité nada. Las preocupaciones de mi padre, la muerte de mi madre o incluso mi altamente disciplinada y demandante infancia, no tuvieron nada que ver con la persona en que me convertí - un ladrón de autos de clase alta.

Me enrolé en la vida del crimen porque quise, porque jodidamente me gustaba. Porque me aburrí tanto tocando piano y de obtener todo lo que deseaba, teniendo todo lo que necesitaba entregado en charola de plata. Violando y robando autos conseguí el alivio que en ningún otro lado pude encontrar. La adrenalina, la velocidad, la proximidad al peligro y la posibilidad de ser atrapado. Ganarme mi propio sostén, con mis propias manos e ingenio. Convertí el robo masivo de autos en un arte. Era putamente brillante para eso.

Hasta Tanya, esa perra.

Aún Esme seguía en línea - preguntándome si tenía hambre, si ya había comido, hablando de cuán injusto fue mi padre obligándome a viajar y seguía y sí, pobre de mí. Si tan sólo supiera.

"Tía Esme tengo que irme. Sólo me quedan un par de monedas." Jugueteé con la palanca y raspé una moneda contra el receptor, imitando una falla de conexión.

"Quédate ahí, espera a tu tío. Come algo y deja que Carlisle lo pague después." disparó las últimas órdenes y colgué antes de que terminara de hablar.

Carlisle arribó en menos de una hora. Gélido y llamativo, él era una de esos hombres que se conducían con autoridad sin esforzarse.

Cuando era más joven, todos decía que me parecía a él en varios aspectos. Era callado, reservado y extremadamente organizado. Él sería uno de los cirujanos más buscados en L. A. si ellos no se hubieran mudado a Forks después de que mi tía Esme se 'retiró' de ser una pianista de concierto. Tal como me pasó a mí, su pasión por el piano se desvaneció cuando mi madre murió.

Le dije a Carlisle la misma historia de mierda que le dije a Esme. Él apenas asintió, sin decir nada y tenía la ligera sospecha de que no me creyó ni una palabra de lo que le conté. Abrió la puerta de su Audi R8 rojo, nuevo pero aún así era un pedazo de mierda y murmuró una disculpa señalándome el asiento del pasajero. No tenía permitido manejar. Fue una de las condiciones de mi libertad condicional. No es que quisiera conducir este rojo pedazo de mierda de todos modos.

Carlisle me vio mirando su Audi con desdén y sonrió.

"Tengo algo mejor para ti esperándote en casa," dijo. "Pero sólo puedes conducirlo dentro de los límites del pueblo."

¿Para qué putas debería conducir entonces? Pero solo asentí. "No te preocupes."

Todas mis licencias, reales y falsas, habían sido canceladas años atrás y me tomaría al menos un año de buena conducta para obtener una licencia legitima esta vez.

"Alice está ansiosa por verte de nuevo. Nos las arreglamos para desalentarla de que te hiciera una fiesta de bienvenida pero ella insistió en una cena formal."

Alice, su única hija y mi única prima. Nuevamente, lo único que dije fue "no hay problema". Usar un traje de pingüino no me matará.

Después de eso, Carlisle se mantuvo callado recordándome por qué me agradaba. Él no parloteaba ni gastaba palabras pero sabía que dentro de su cabeza pasaban muchas cosas. Había notado mi apariencia, el hecho de que lucía bien descansado y la sonrisa idiota que portaba por ratos. Maldita sea. Aún estaba pensando en aquella chica. De verdad cautivó mi atención. Ya habían pasado cinco horas y todavía no podía sacármela de la puta cabeza.

"Asumo que tuviste una buena noche," comentó Carlisle con ironía y casi me carcajeo. Buena era quedarse corto.

Pronto llegamos a 'casa' y yo estaba siendo atracado por Esme y Alice. Esme quería que de inmediato viera la cabaña detrás de la casa. Es chica pero privada, dijo ella. Con una enorme habitación de piano, tal como la que tuve en mi hogar muchos años atrás. También estaba cerca de la casa principal, así no me tendría que preocupar del quehacer, de la comida o pendejadas como esas. Me dijo que había estado entonando el piano, que hacía años que no tocaba una pieza completa, etc., etc. Me costó un huevo no bostezar.

Alice gritó y chilló con voz quejumbrosa típica de adolescente, de lo bien que era que finalmente yo ya estaba aquí y de lo fabuloso que era todo y de cómo todas las chicas de Forks me adorarían.

"Vamos a ver sobre eso chorrito." Si no me equivocaba, ella estaría en la secundaría, probablemente follándose a un atleta a espaldas de sus padres.

Afortunadamente, sintiendo Carlisle mi fastidio me apartó, llevándome de vuelta hacía la casa.

Fue ahí que la vi. Una deportiva Harley Davidson cuarenta y ocho modelo 2010. De vívido color negro y rines de acero negros.

"Esme la restauró hace un par de meses," dijo Carlisle. "En verdad espero que te guste aquí."

"Está bien." Dije yendo alrededor de la moto, pasando mis dedos sobre ella. Casi instantáneamente, me imaginé a la pequeña Srta. Swan sobre ella. Orgásmicamente desnuda, con sus dulces tetas sobresaliendo y su apretado y pequeño coño sobre el frío y suave acero.

"Me refería a la casa, Edward." Dijo Carlisle con una ligera sonrisa en el rostro.

"Por supuesto," le sonreí de vuelta. "La casa es bonita."

Jodidamente rosa y bonita pero no iba a empezar una guerra por eso.

"Te dejo para que vayas entonces. Pasa a la casa principal tan pronto te instales. Después de almorzar, iremos a la estación de Policía para que te registres."

Como si fuera un puto pedo, fruncí en disgusto la cara. Todavía estaba clasificado como una amenaza para la sociedad y la propiedad privada, a pesar de haber cumplido más de dos tercios de mi sentencia. Ocho jodidos años estuve en prisión, ocho años enteros desperdiciados mientras mi imperio yacía en ruinas, todo mi duro trabajo desperdiciado. Pero también me dio ocho años para planear como lo iba a reconstruir desde los cimientos. Mejor esta vez. Más fuerte, impenetrable.

No podía esperar para robar autos de nuevo.

**XXX**

¡Qué putas!

Me escondí en la sección de registros, detrás de filas de espesas carpetas de policía, antes de que él me viera.

Llegué a Forks muy temprano, desayuné con Charlie y me presenté en la estación de policía después del almuerzo. Siempre Charlie se alegraba cuando le ayudaba con sus casos, así que me propuse ir de vez en cuando. Era lo único que teníamos en común y me dispuse a involucrarme a través de los años. Estar cerca de la estación me daba una apreciación profunda y duradera del trabajo policial. Charlie no era particularmente un hombre demostrativo, pero nunca le guardé resentimiento por ello. No se lo decía a menudo, dudo que se lo haya dicho después de que crecí mi infancia; pero lo amaba como su hija y siempre trabaja para ser alguien de quién él estuviera orgulloso.

Entonces aquí me encontraba, siendo una buena hija y buena ciudadana; cuando el Dr. Carlisle Cullen, el hombre de quién estaba flechada desde que tenía nueve años, entró. Detrás de él entró otra persona, un hombre que tenía tan evidente parecido con él que sólo me tomó un segundo para darme cuenta quién era.

Edward jodido Cullen, su infame sobrino criminal. El mismo hombre que me ligué en el tren y a quién le permití me follara hasta la estupidez. SantaputamadredeDios.

El hombre era una leyenda viviente. Joven, rico y encantador. Un prodigio del piano que se convirtió al crimen. Según rumores, fue la muerte de su madre que lo trastornó. Al principio eran sólo fiestas, alcohol y chicas en abundancia. Luego vinieron las drogas y más drogas, hasta que también se aburrió de eso.

Creó bandas de ladrones y organizó robos en Los Ángeles y Nueva York, entre círculos de celebridades, socialites, viejos ricos y sus secuaces. Personas que tenían cosas que no necesitaban o merecían. Robó los autos más caros, con etiquetas de precio mayores a un millón de dólares. Bugatti Veyros, Ferraris y Porches. Según se rumora, él mismo robó algunos de esos autos, usando sofisticadas herramientas que él inventó. Sus asociados más cercanos eran chicos ricos como él, con quienes se ponía en contacto desde una desconocida oficina en Chicago. Durante cuatro años, nunca dio la cara o dijo su nombre a nadie. La policía corría en círculos tratando de localizarlo e identificarlo. Era invencible, intocable. Un puto genio. Hasta que se lió con una chica que resultó ser un agente encubierto del FBI. También se rumoraba que él estaba locamente enamorado de ella y que se sintió tan traicionado que al final trató de matarla.

Estudié su caso, miré sus fotografías de adolescente cuando escuché por primera vez que papá iba a vigilar su libertad condicional. Pero nunca contemplé la idea de cómo él luciría diez años después. De todos los hombres de ese tren... sabía que no era un minero, sabía que él no pertenecía ahí. Pero al menos debí sospechar que había estado en la prisión cuando vi por primera vez los tatuajes sobre todo su cuerpo.

¿Pero quién se iba a imaginar que el gran Edward Cullen tomaría el tren? ¿Que follaría con sus dedos a una chica en el tren? ¿Que terminaríamos en una habitación por una salvaje follada sin decirnos nuestros nombres? ¿Cómo podría alguien esperar que yo fuera capaz de pensar cuando tenía su polla tan profundo dentro de mí, que pensaba iba a estallar?

Eché un vistazo entre las carpetas y lo vi entrar a la oficina de Charlie con el Dr. Cullen. Traía puesta una chaqueta de cuero café, debajo una playera blanca de Batman y unos vaqueros que le daban forma a su trasero. Obviamente se bañó. También se afeitó pero se olvidó de peinar su cabello. Ahí estaba, sobresaliendo en distintas direcciones y me hacía preguntarme cómo se sentiría recorrer mis manos a través de él, preguntándome cómo él y su cabello sexoso se verían entre mis piernas...

Joder. La estación no era el lugar apropiado para tener húmedas y salvajes fantasías. Sólo tenía un único baño y tampoco podía irme a casa para atender mis necesidades. No hasta que terminara a lo que voluntariamente me había condenado.

Pareció pasar una eternidad hasta que el Dr. Cullen y su sobrino salieron de la oficina de Charlie. Probablemente fue menos de una hora pero mi hiperactiva imaginación estaba protestando a gritos por estar condenada.

Cuatro horas después había terminado.

"¿Papá?" me asomé en su oficina. Charlie estaba hablando con un oficial pero se detuvo y se giró hacia mí.

"¿Sí?"

"Terminé. ¿Te veo después en casa?"

"Lo siento cariño," puso mal cara. "Estamos cortos de personal hasta la media noche."

Y esa era la historia de la vida de Charlie. Desde que tengo memoria, la fuerza policiaca de Forks siempre ha estado corta de personal y Charlie, siendo el buen policía que era, siempre cubría los lugares. La decepción se mostró en su rostro. Justo estaba visitándolo y sabía que él esperaba tener una de nuestras reconfortantes cenas.

"Está bien. Iré a cenar al merendero con Lou." Otro de nuestros rituales familiares. Cuando Charlie no podía hacerse cargo de mí, otros lo hacían. Lou me alimentaba, oficiales policiacos me llevaban a los juegos y viajes de campo y sus familiares y esposas me organizaban mis fiestas de cumpleaños. Jugaba con sus hijos, me divertía con sus primos. No era como si me hubiera quedado sola para valerme por mí misma. Y luego estaban el tío Billy y Jake quienes eran como una segunda familia para mí. Ugh, Jake. Hemos sido amigos desde que estábamos en pañales y cometimos el error de enamorarnos y follarnos durante la secundaría. Ahora apenas si nos hablamos.

"Lo siento cariño," dijo Charlie de nuevo.

"¿Quieres que te traiga pie de limón para después? Podríamos tener un bocadillo a media noche."

"Eso sería genial." me sonrió y le sonreí de vuelta. Un bocadillo de media noche sería entonces.

Estaba lloviendo ligeramente cuando abandoné la estación pero no me importó. Tenía puesta mi favorita chamarra amarilla, con una amplia capucha que cubría la mitad de mi rostro. No tenía forma, ¿pero a quién le importaba? Decliné ofertas de llevarme con Lou (en patrulla, ni hablar) decidiendo mejor dar una caminata. Necesitaba despejar mi cabeza, pensar en cómo lidiar con Edward Cullen. Además, el merendero de Lou estaba a tan sólo media hora a pie.

Iba a mitad del camino cuando lo oí. Un bajo sonido zumbante. El silenciador obviamente estaba encendido, pero el sonido era inconfundible. Dos pistones, pero solamente un escape. Si esa no era una Harley detrás de mí, entonces Jake no me enseñó lo suficiente sobre motocicletas.

Caminé un poco más rápido, sin mirar atrás. Quien quiera que fuera mejor que no cometiera el error de acosar a la hija del jefe de policía. Todos sabían quién era yo y no era exactamente indefensa. Charlie se había encargado de ello.

El conductor se detuvo por un instante. El sonido perezoso del motor, era inusualmente fuerte para la lluviosa tarde. Pop-pop... pop-pop... pop-pop. Sólo las Harley hacían ese irregular sonido.

Jódete, puto.

El conductor aceleró el motor, cortando mi camino con la moto. Y sabía, justo en ese momento, quién era. Sabía incluso antes de que alzara el visor de su casco y me mirara con sus sonrientes ojos verdes.

Lo observé, no muy contenta particularmente. Aún no estaba lista para lidiar con él.

"¿Qué es lo quieres?"

Se quitó el casco en respuesta y con una sonrisa me hizo una oferta.

"¿Quieres ir a dar un paseo?"

**XXX**

* * *

**N/A**

**¿Quién quiere algo de amor sobre motocicleta?**

**Levanta tu derecha, eh, mano izquierda.**

_N/T_

_Mientras más comenten, más me apuraré en traducir y actualizar. Un adelanto para los 5 primeros comentarios._

_Cuídense y hasta la próxima._


	4. Chapter 4

_La historia pertenece a Kris Salvador y los personajes a Stephenie Meyer. Desearía que el cock de Rob me perteneciera pero tristemente no es así. Yo sólo traduzco._

_Aún no puedo regresar a casa y mi vuelo se ha retrasado otra hora. Si comentan ésta actualización tal vez me anime y actualice de nuevo esta noche. Todo depende de ustedes XD._

**Querida M, quien permanecerá con una sola letra, gracias por limpiar esto. Besos.**

**XXX**

"¿Quieres dar un paseo?"

"¿Estás jodidamente loco?" Este era Forks, joder. En este pueblo todos me conocían. La pequeña Isabella Swan, la manzana de los ojos de su padre no era una chica calenturienta que se levantaba a ex-convictos extraños en trenes y los follaba como loca. Y no estaba dispuesta a perturbar esa imagen por confraternizar con el más nuevo ex-criminal del pueblo. "¡Fuera de mi camino."

Él era al menos un pie más alto que yo y endemoniadamente más grande. Nos encontrábamos entre casas pero si gritaba lo suficientemente alto, alguien seguro me escucharía.

"Relájate, tan sólo te estoy invitando a dar un paseo. Este monstruo es lo suficientemente grande para dos." Acarició la moto engatusándome con su voz.

Tan sólo un paseo, mi culo. Podía ser él una fantástica follada, pero también era un sociópata, con personalidad rayando en lo narcisista. El psiquiatra que lo evaluó durante su juicio no lo declaró clínicamente desquiciado, pero hubo un consenso general de que había algo definitivamente mal en su cabeza.

"Vete a la mierda."

Se rió, mandando cosquillas por mi espina dorsal. "¿Sabías que el jefe Swan tiene una foto de su hija sobre su escritorio? Una muy bonita y dulce chica. Él no quería alardear cuando Carlisle le preguntó por ella, no conmigo presente, pero lo hizo de todos modos. Nos habló lo suficiente de su Bella. Nos dijo que ella también estaba dentro de la estación, ayudando con el caso. Él no quiso presentármela, lo que fue un poquito grosero de su parte. ¿Pero no hacía falta, no es así? Yo ya la conocía bien, muy bien de hecho."

El hijo de puta me miraba con ojos calculadores. "¿Me estás chantajeando?"

"¿Chantajeando? ¿Por qué? ¿Por algo que no les incumbe saber a los padres?"

Era ridículo pero honestamente no sabía si estaba bromeando o no.

"¿Si voy contigo, me dejarás en paz?"

Se rió de nuevo y el sonido esta vez se fue derechito a mi entrepierna, disparado a mi vientre.

"Súbete a la moto dulzura. Ahora."

El tono se volvió más fuerte, menos engatusador y temblé de nuevo. Debí ignorarlo, debí marcharme y nunca mirar atrás. Pero no lo hice. En lugar de echarme para atrás, caminé hacía adelante y una necesidad irracional de montarlo y meter mi lengua hasta su garganta casi me abrumó.

Algo estaba obviamente muy, muy mal conmigo.

Bloqueando la voz que me gritaba que huyera, tomé el casco que me ofrecía y lo abroché a mi cabeza. Monté la Harley y lo abracé como una pequeña niña obediente.

Se volteó a mirarme, fijó su mirada en mis labios y murmuró, "¿Algún lugar al que quieras ir?"

"Da vuelta a la izquierda en la siguiente esquina." La calle te llevaba a un camino trasero a La Push, un largo tramo de rugoso asfalto sin límite de velocidad.

Aceleró el motor varias veces y el asiento del pasajero vibraba, mandándome temblores y poniéndome instantáneamente húmeda. Maldita sea.

"Agárrate fuerte."

La maquina entre mis piernas zumbaba, enloqueciéndome lentamente. Busqué liberar mi tensión, meciéndome en el asiento pero las vibraciones sólo pasaban a través de mí masajeando mi clítoris, redoblando mis frustraciones.

Me aferré de su chaqueta, agarrándome apretadamente de él. Los músculos de su abdomen se flexionaron bajo mi mano cuando él se recargó en ella.

Hmmmmm... tiempo de cobrármelas, _dulzura_. Moví mi mano hacia arriba, encontrando el cierre de la chaqueta y lo abrí. Metí mis dos manos adentro, rozándolas sobre sus pezones, que ya estaban duros y tirantes bajo su camisa. Él aumentó la velocidad en respuesta. La moto se aceleró y en consecuencia, las vibraciones de entre mis piernas se intensificaron, como un vibrador a toda marcha. Deseaba gemir, pero sabía que él me escucharía a pesar del viento.

Me presioné más fuerte contra él, apretando mis senos contra su espalda forrada de cuero; restregando mi entrepierna contra su trasero y rozando mis piernas sobre las suyas. Deseaba mayor contacto, mayor fricción. Pero sabía que este paseo era para él y yo sólo obtendría mi alivio si conseguía que se detuviera en el camino.

Carajo, entonces, si no lograba que se detuviera.

Deslicé mi mano más abajo, cubriendo su entrepierna y apretándola. Le faltó el aliento y se retorció, moviéndose contra mi mano.

Buen chico. Encontré los botones de sus vaqueros y nuevamente se retorció, dándome espacio para desabotonar los siguientes botones. Podía sentir su polla palpitar junto con su ritmo cardiaco bajo sus vaqueros, luchando por ser liberada. Busqué dentro y su polla salió de sus bóxers, erecta y dura. La piel se sentía suave y seca; comencé a acariciarlo, jalándole en cortos y circulares movimientos.

"Más fuerte, dulzura," gruño en voz alta sobre el viento, echando su cabeza hacia tras y recargándose en mí. La moto comenzó a tambalearse, pasando a la cuneta donde el camino era rocoso e inestable. Brincamos en los asientos, rozándonos uno al otro. Agarré su polla entre mis manos y la apreté duro, se la jalé más rápido. Enderecé un poco mis rodillas para poder alcanzar su cuello, sin dejar de agarrar su polla o sin parar mis maniobras. Sus ojos estaban enfocados en el camino con sus manos agarrando apretadamente el manillar. Él tenía la intención de regresarnos al asfalto y mantener la velocidad, pero ya estaba respirando entrecortadamente y su ritmo cardiaco era alocado y errático. Podía sentir el mío pulsar en sintonía con el suyo y carajo si no estaba ya cerca. Mi coño comenzaba a contraerse de pura emoción y ya mis pantis estaban empapadas. Me estaba empezando a frustrar. Teníamos muchas capas de ropa entre los dos. Desabroché el casco, me lo saqué y lo tiré a un lado del camino. Con el viento en su cabello y el mío, chupé su cuello ganándome un gruñido y un 'joder dulzura'. Pero el cabrón no paraba, ni siquiera disminuyó la velocidad. La moto voló sobre el asfalto a una velocidad estable. Sin pensarlo, hundí mis dientes en su hombro.

"¡JODER!" Gritó mientras se corría y la moto se tambaleó y se sacudió, resbalándose peligrosamente por el borde de la carretera. Íbamos rápido, demasiado rápido y él estaba perdiendo el control de la máquina rápidamente. Giró la moto para que se dirigiera hacia los árboles y nos metimos profundamente en la maleza.

Me sostuve de él y grité. Fue jodidamente loco.

**XXX**

Ella cabía perfectamente detrás de mi espalda, pequeña pero acogedora. Con sus tetas contra mi espalda, su coño contra mi trasero, y sus manos jalándomela como palanca. Aceleré la Harley a su máxima velocidad, coqueteando con el peligro y apostando nuestras vidas. La adrenalina era más intensa de lo que jamás había experimentado, más excitante que cualquier atraco de auto que haya logrado. El viento, la velocidad, la chica alocada detrás de mí que estaba intentando que me corriera para que me detuviera y la follara. Sus manos, su boca, su cuerpo envuelto alrededor de mí me estaban matando lentamente, terriblemente. Me contuve, tratando de prolongar mi tortura pero ella estaba cachonda e impaciente y nunca había deseado tanto a alguien como la deseaba a ella. La necesidad se convirtió en anhelo, rayando en una peligrosa adicción. Antes de que pudiera detenerme, me estaba corriendo en sus manos.

"¡JODER!"

Antes de perder el control total de la moto y de estrellarnos hacia nuestra muerte, giré y nos conduje directo contra los árboles, esquivando la maleza. Busqué algún claro, cualquier lugar donde parar y poder follarla de diez formas hasta el domingo. Ella gritaba detrás de mí, aferrándose a mi polla resbaladiza por el semen para salvar su vida.

"¡Estás putamente loca!" Le grité.

"¡Tú también!" Me gritó de vuelta.

Era pura y totalmente una locura.

Cada sensación estaba magnificada. Cada respiro era excitante. Comencé a reírme y después de un rato, ella también lo hizo. Nos carcajeamos y ella chilló y gritó histéricamente mientras rebotábamos contra el asiento y contra nosotros mismos.

Aún estábamos riendo cuando vi un claro y detuve la moto totalmente.

Luego ya no ría.

"No, no, no..." ella me peleaba mientras arrancaba su ropa, "no arruines mi chamarra." Ella desabrochó su chamarra mientras yo bajaba sus vaqueros y sus pantis, queriéndola desnuda tan pronto fuera posible. Fui directo a su coño antes de que ella pudiera quitarme la camisa, los juegos preliminares podían irse al infierno. Ella jadeó y se estiró, tomando el manillar detrás de ella antes de recostarse. La tenía tendida sobre la Harley, su espalda contra el tanque de gas, su trasero firmemente sostenido por el asiento forrado. La moto estaba totalmente parada, pero dejé el motor encendido, con las vibraciones sacudiendo su espalda, su trasero y su coño. Levanté su playera y sus tetas salieron al aire frío y me incliné para probarlas. Dulce, putamente dulce. Lucía gloriosa, perversa y necesitada.

Esperando por mí, suplicando por ser follada y montada.

Y la monté. Fuerte, profundo y rápido. Con sus manos en el manillar y sus piernas en el aire, embestí en ella gruñendo y gimiendo, diciéndole lo jodidamente dulce que sabía y cuán bien se sentía. Ella empujo también, asegurándose de tener cada pulgada de mí dentro de ella. No pasó mucho tiempo para que un orgasmo la golpeara y ella gimió un largo y ahogado 'joder' mientras se estremecía y temblaba. Le seguí un minuto después.

La senté, con nuestras entrepiernas todavía unidas, rodando un orgasmo mutuo. Agotada se dejó caer contra mí.

"Pobre bebé."

Ella me miró cuando hablé y sonrió aturdida. Incluso después de la ruda follada, ella lucía inocente. Me incliné y le di un largo y tendido beso.

Nos quedamos en esa incómoda posición, callados y cansados hasta que hizo demasiado frío.

"Llévame de vuelta," dijo minutos después.

Ella estuvo callada en el viaje de regreso, sus manos bien portadas y quietas. No podía estar preocupada por el jefe Swan. Nos habíamos ido menos de una hora así que nadie debió notar su ausencia. Me dijo que parara unos cuantos metros antes del merendero, tratando de no ser vista conmigo.

"Escucha..." empezó inquieta, mirando las puntas de sus zapatos. "No creo que deberíamos seguirnos viendo."

Me burlé. Que gracioso, porque esa era la última cosa que tenía en mente. "¿Por qué no?"

"No creo que sea una buena idea."

"No tiene por qué serlo."

"Mira," su tono se endureció. "Tan sólo mantente lejos de mí, ¿quieres?"

Ella se marchó y no miró atrás. Había algo malo con la forma en que lo dijo, como con un temor disimulado. Ella no podía estar así de preocupada temiendo que el pueblo o su padre se enteraran que estaba liada con un ex-convicto. Nadie tenía que saber cómo nos conocimos por primera vez. Nadie tenía siquiera por qué saber en absoluto que ambos nos conocíamos. No tenía ningún problema con ser discreto.

Pero lo que fuera tenía que esperar. Tenía cosas que hacer antes de empezar cualquier cosa con ella. Primero necesitaba llamar a alguien, organizar una reunión retrasada por años. Luego tenía que demostrarles a Carlisle y Esme, incluso al Jefe Swan del puto Forks que yo era un hijo de puta reformado.

Sin embargo, una cosa estaba clara. Nada ni nadie me mantendría alejado de ella.

**XXX**

* * *

**N/A**

**Permanezcan sentadas, algo está por venir.**

_N/T_

_Comenten por favor :)_


	5. Chapter 5

_Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a Kris Salvador. Yo sólo traduzco._

**Besos y abrazos para M.**

**XXX**

Dos semanas, dos putas semanas enteras y me estaba ya jalando el cabello de frustración e indecisión. Le dije al hijo de puta que se fuera a la mierda ¿pero por qué estoy tan maldita mente enojada de que él no me ha llamado en lo absoluto?

Había algo seriamente mal conmigo.

Por mucho tiempo, pensé que era algo más. Cuando estaba con Jake, tenía el pequeñísimo problema de ser incapaz de tener orgasmos, de ser un poquito frígida. Estando en la secundaria con un novio calenturiento, mis hormonas debieron volverse locas. Debimos estar follando todos los días. Debía haberme amaestrado en el arte del sexo adolescente para cuando me gradué.

Pero no lo hice. Ni siquiera podía ponerme lo suficientemente cachonda, excitada o húmeda. Cuando Jake comenzó a buscar coños por otro lado, no lo culpé. Fue humillante y dolió aún meses después pero era la triste y puta verdad. Era una amante pasiva que no podía correrse ni tampoco lograr que su pareja se corriera. Nunca le oculté a Jake que yo no era la novia putona común. Le repetí una y otra vez que no era su culpa, que yo sólo necesitaba algo de 'calentamiento' primero, que tal vez si él no me follaba cada día entonces aprendería a extrañarlo tanto que lo follaría en el instante que él entrara a mi cuarto. Pero él era un hombre, eso me dijo. Un hombre que tenía necesidades, como la de meter su pito en la siguiente vagina disponible.

Después de Jake, no evadí totalmente el sexo, pero tampoco salí en busca de él. No había nadie lo suficientemente interesante para follar de todos modos. Jake no sólo me avergonzó e hirió, sino que también dejó la confianza de mi sexualidad en ruinas.

Hasta ese momento en el tren con Edward Cullen. Y después en la posada. Y en el bosque.

Y cada puto minuto después.

Me asustaba. Era más fácil asumir que era frígida. De que nunca sería capaz de complacer a un hombre y mantenerlo a largo plazo. Que nadie podía excitarme o darme un orgasmo fácilmente y que no podía hacer que un hombre se corriera igual de fácil. Pero estaba equivocada. No sólo había satisfecho a un completo extraño, lo había hecho correrse una y otra vez. Él regresó el favor con creces y lo disfruté. Bastante, de hecho que por un segundo estuve dispuesta a avergonzar a mi padre por ser conocida como la puta que estaba dispuesta a follar y ser follada por un completo extraño.

Y eso estaba muy, muy mal. Porque esa era mi madre, no yo.

Renee, la mujer que me trajo al mundo, era la puta del pueblo. Ella era conocida por sus apetitos, por abrirle las piernas a cualquier hombre que se mudaba o pasaba por el durmiente pueblo de Forks. Ella entretenía a la mitad de los hombres del pueblo, antes y después de casarse con un buen y joven oficial de policía. Mi padre fue el último en enterarse de sus predilecciones. Ella nos abandonó, graciasjodidoDios, cuando tenía dos años. Nunca tuve que tratar con ella fuera de su reputación.

Quizá estaba sacando todo fuera de proporción, pero nunca debí hacer lo que hice en el tren. Nunca debí despertar un apetito latente. ¿Qué tal que si lo que sentí siendo manoseada en el tren no fue cosa de una única vez? ¿Qué tal si heredé los genes putones de Renee? ¿Qué tal si era una ninfómana como ella? ¿Qué tal si sólo reprimía las ansias y la adicción de follar convenciéndome a mí misma que yo era frígida? Jake no presionó. Él era del tipo de posición de misionero. ¿Qué tal que sólo lo escogí porque no estaba realmente atraída sexualmente a él y eso hacía de él algo seguro?

Incluso ahora lo extrañaba. Extrañaba follarlo. Extrañaba a Edward jodido Cullen, a pesar de que no sabía quién era él fuera de su expediente criminal.

Había algo definitivamente mal conmigo. ¿Cómo demonios podía seguir sintiendo su polla dentro de mí, embistiendo dentro y fuera de mi coño, aún dos semanas después? Cualquier memoria al azar me ponía húmeda tan rápido que incluso pensar en él era una afección discapacitante. Cuando me masturbaba con mi mano y mi confiable regadera manual, todo lo que tenía que hacer era imaginar su cara sobre mí, congelada en el momento de su orgasmo y me corría. Fuerte y a veces no tan silenciosamente. Rosalie me reclamó, chingando de cuán escandalosa era en las mañanas (y en las noches también) y que sólo debería de buscarme a un hombre y follarlo hasta volverlo loco.

Podía haberle dicho que ya lo había encontrado. Y podía decirme a mi misma que no lo follaría sólo para probar que yo no era como mi madre. Pero estaría mintiendo.

**XXX**

El sedán marrón había estado estacionado detrás del supermercado de Forks por más de diez minutos, con el motor encendido. Después de un rato, las luces se encendieron. Una vez. Luego dos veces.

Caminé hacia él, desafiando la lluvia torrencial, y me metí al asiento del pasajero. El auto era un feo pedazo de mierda por fuera pero adentro, era una verdadera pesadilla. El asiento estaba flojo en medio y el decolorado forro gris raspaba contra la parte posterior de mis brazos mientras trataba de ponerme cómodo. El tablero negro lucía viejo y horroroso. Y lo peor, el auto olía a cigarrillos viejos y vómito.

"Tardaste bastante tiempo," le dije al hombre detrás del volante, sin molestarme en ocultar mi mueca. Él apenas sonrió en respuesta. Se suponía debía haber llegado una hora más temprano. Lo llamé dos semanas antes, tan pronto como Bella dejó Forks. Podría haber hablado con él por teléfono o a través de canales cifrados en lugar sacarlo de cualquier cueva en la que se escondía. Pero quería verlo. Ocho años habían sido jodidamente largos y podía pasar un rato antes de que tuviera la oportunidad de verlo de nuevo.

"Es difícil conseguir sedanes confiables en estos días," contestó el hombre. "Pero puedo ver la razón por la cual específicamente lo pediste." Él estaba mirando alrededor del estacionamiento con una expresión ligeramente desconcertada. Filas y filas de Chevrolets obsoletos, cacharros oxidados y viejos de máquinas llenado el estacionamiento.

"No puedes traer un Ferrari a este pueblo inmundo sin levantar sospechas."

"Me doy cuenta de eso," se rió, saliéndose del estacionamiento y dirigiéndose a la calle principal del pueblo sin problemas. "Es bueno verte de nuevo jefe."

"Deja esa mierda de jefe, Jasper."

Jasper se rió. "Sí, jefe."

Lucía bien, mejor de lo que anticipé. Su cabello estaba largo, su cara más afilada, más maduro. También creció unos cuantos pies más alto. Lo único que permanecía igual eran sus ojos, muy brillantes mirando por el parabrisas. Él era tan sólo un niño la última vez que lo vi, hace más de ocho años atrás. Yo apenas era un adolescente cuando el FBI arrastró mi culo a la prisión.

Jasper Whitlock no era sólo el único hermano que jamás tuve, sino también mi socio silencioso y sin descubrir. Hijo de Peter Whitlock, dueño de los principales socios industriales del Pentágono, y amigo íntimo de los hermanos Anthony y Carlisle. Su padre siempre lo había complacido, dándole el mejor y más novedoso equipo para jugar y así compensar su falta de atención. Por cuenta propia, él aprendió a acceder a las grandes líneas de comunicación.

Jasper era un soñador, propenso a vuelos de fantasía, diagnosticado con el síndrome de Asperger cuando tenía ocho años. Cuando hablaba de sus últimas obsesiones, todo mundo lo daba por sentado. Todos, excepto yo. Tenía casi 15 años y Jasper apenas 13, cuando se nos ocurrió por primera vez la loca idea de robar autos, usando pandillas rivales en Chicago y exportándolos a China, calculando más allá del conocimiento. Comenzamos una asociación, dirigida de forma remota a través de líneas seguras. Todo lo que necesitábamos eran unos cuantos millones de dólares y un ejército de secuaces, cuya eficiencia y lealtad conseguimos y pagamos. De vez en cuando, pasábamos juntos unas semanas libres. Para evadir sospechas, nos reuníamos sólo cuando nuestros padres lo hacían –en vacaciones en las Bahamas, Navidades en los Hampton's, temporadas de esquí en Suiza. Usando substitutos, señuelos y falsas identidades, construimos un imperio basado en la lealtad de pandillas, la mortífera competencia del bajo mundo y la desenfrenada avaricia y lujuria de los ricos por brillantes y nuevos juguetes.

Cuando mi madre murió, nuestras operaciones entraron en pleno apogeo. Yo planeaba y principalmente ejecutaba. Él se quedaba en habitaciones de hoteles y se encargaba de todo lo demás –comunicaciones, vigilancia, inteligencia y contrainteligencia, y cuando era necesario, extracción de operaciones. Él era astuto, extremadamente inteligente y en raras ocasiones se equivocaba. Pero más que todo eso, era fanáticamente leal. También tenía la gracia social de un mapache.

"No creí que me llamarías tan pronto," dijo Jasper, trayéndome de vuelta de mis reflexiones.

"Sí, bueno, encontré un celular."

"El cual revisé," se volteó hacía mí por un momento, "por motivos de seguridad. Enlista como propietaria a una Isabella Swan. ¿Sabías que ella es la hija de tu oficial de libertad condicional?"

"Sí, lo sé."

"¿Qué estás haciendo con ella?" preguntó. "¿Quieres su dirección, el nuevo número de su celular nuevo, el número de su casa, de sus amigos y de su profesor? ¿Quieres saber a dónde fue ayer y el día anterior? ¿Lo que comió anoche?"

"Joder Jas, ¿la revisaste?" La idea de alguien, incluso aunque sólo fuera Jasper, espiara a Bella era extrañamente perturbador.

"No quiero que vuelvas a la prisión Edward."

"¿Cómo demonios se te ocurrió eso?"

"Busqué todos sus archivos de los últimos dos meses. Ella utiliza su tarjeta de estudiante cuando viaja por tren y eso comprobó que ella estuvo en el mismo tren que tú estuviste el viernes 14. Paró en la misma estación que tú lo hiciste y luego estuvo en Forks durante las mismas horas que tú estuviste." Dijo en voz baja. "Me llamaste un rato después de que ella fue vista yéndose a Tacoma y el celular fue apagado después. Bip..bip…bip. Señal muerta. Ella reportó su celular como perdido al día siguiente y pidió uno nuevo, el cual obtuvo en el lapso de una semana. O lo tiró y tú lo encontraste, lo que es poco probable a menos que la hayas estado acechando; o tú lo robaste…cuando la estabas acechando. Tan simple como eso."

No había nada de simple en eso y podía notar que lo estaba poniendo muy nervioso.

"No lo robé." En realidad Bella lo había olvidado. Se había resbalado de su chamarra en el bosque y ella se olvidó completamente del celular cuando se fue enojada. Debí tirarlo en la zanja más cercana de inmediato pero era de Bella y estaba reacio a deshacerme de él.

"Tan sólo quiero que seas cuidadoso," dijo Jasper. "No quiero que otra Tanya te pase a ti."

"No te llamé para hablar de Tanya." No quería pelear a cinco minutos de haberlo visto de nuevo pero él me estaba comenzando a enojar.

"No, me llamaste porque quieres reanudar operaciones," dijo, yendo directo al grano. "Sé que han pasado ocho años y que probablemente ahora estamos al final de la lista del FBI, pero ellos aún te vigilan."

"Es por eso que tienes que hacer la exploración," contesté, tampoco teniendo tiempo para pequeñas charlas. "Ellos no esperan que me mueva enseguida, no cuando estoy atorado en Forks con mis tíos y el completo jodido pueblo respirando sobre mi cuello."

"Yo no hago exploración," negó con la cabeza. "No ensamblo equipos o encuentro objetivos ni hago los planes. Eso siempre ha sido lo tuyo. No soy bueno para eso, sólo lograré que nos atrapen."

"No lo harás," dije y añadí. "No lo hiciste."

Era un golpe bajo, el usar los años en que lo protegí como ventaja para obtener su cooperación. Durante ocho años, mantuve su identidad secreta. A lo largo del juicio, no dije ni pio acerca de su participación, ni siquiera cuando terminé por servir más tiempo en prisión de lo que debía.

Desvié todas las pistas con las que el FBI pudo haberlo implicado –mintiendo hasta con los dientes, jodiendo con los polígrafos, llevando a cabo trucos que me consiguieron palizas o me mandaron al aislamiento, jugando con las mentes de todos, incluso la mía. Nadie creía que yo podía orquestar robos simultáneamente por mí mismo, pero ellos no tenían sospechosos, pruebas o motivos. Jasper estaba en Europa con su padre cuando Tanya planeó la trampa y la mierda se regó. Incluso si él no hubiera estado allá, lo escondí tan profundo dentro de la red que nadie sería capaz de encontrarlo sin información privilegiada.

Pero no lo encubrí porque deseara que él estuviera en deuda conmigo. Lo hice porque sabía que no lograría sobrevivir un solo día en prisión.

Jasper podía negar con su cabeza todo lo que quisiera pero sabía que él no sería capaz de decirme que no.

"Confía en mí Jasper, tuve ocho años para preparar esto. Sé exactamente lo que estoy haciendo."

"Confío en ti Eddie. Siempre lo he hecho," dijo usando un apodo de infancia que no había escuchado en mucho tiempo. "No confío en mí mismo."

"Eso no debería ser problema." Extendí la mano y revolví su cabello como lo hice hace mucho tiempo. "Sólo piensa en esto como una inversión tuya y mía. Tú sales y yo cuido tu espalda. Estaré contigo a cada paso del camino. ¡Será divertido!"

Estaba lejos de ser convencido.

"¿Qué tal si nos olvidamos de esto por ahora? Sólo conduzcamos como antes, sin ningún cuidado por el mundo."

Jasper se rió. "¿Cuándo fue la últimas vez que conducimos sin cuidado Eddie? Sólo dime a donde quieres ir."

Nunca podía engañarlo, incluso cuando éramos niños. "Tacoma."

"¿A dónde en Tacoma?"

Le sonreí. "Pensé que habías dicho que tenías la dirección."

Abrió desmesuradamente sus ojos, su cuerpo se puso rígido mientras se volteó hacía mí y gritó. "¿Me trajiste volando desde DC para que pudieras acosar a una chica?"

"No tengo permitido conducir," dije aún sonriendo. "¿A quién más le llamaría?"

"Bastardo," dijo negando con su cabeza, diciéndome que estaba en medio de un proyecto. Uno por el cual el Pentágono lo había estado acosando durante varias semanas, etcétera, etc. Pero podía ver que él estaba sonriendo a pesar de él mismo, feliz de que lo hubiera llamado a él y a nadie más. "¿Qué hay con Ernesta?"

"¿Qué con ella?"

"Aún ella es de alguna manera tu esposa hasta después de que el divorcio sea finalizado. Estuviste dispuesto a fingir un matrimonio a cambio de falsas visitas conyugales, para que pudieras meter tu verga en un hoyo."

"¿Acaso acabas de decir verga?" Jasper a veces podía ser muy, muy divertido. Estaba criado como un caballero sureño que prefiere decir pene en lugar de verga o genitales femeninos en lugar de coño. Él era alguien que sacaba las sillas para las señoritas, les abría las puertas y jodidamente se paraba cuando una de las gordas mujeres dejaba la mesa. Jas no maldecía, no tomaba, y no andaba de puta en puta. Su única distracción era fumar marihuana, de la que estaba orgulloso como si fuera un puto experto. "¿Con quién has estado hablando muchacho?"

"Ella quiere verte," Jasper hizo una mueca, "por última vez."

"Ya no tocaré a esa puta jamás. Págale, llévala lo más lejos posible de mí."

"Ella no es una puta, Edward. Es la hija del General Gustavo Hernández y si él supiera lo que estuviste haciéndole, te mataría. No sé por qué razón ella adora tu jodido culo."

"Porque le pagamos su asquerosa adicción a la cocaína, por eso." Por supuesto que sabía quién era su padre. El General Hernández, cabeza de las putas fuerzas aliadas en Afganistán. "Aléjala de mi verga Jasper. Hazte cargo personalmente de ello."

"¿Personalmente?" se rió. "Ah, ya veo. Esto es acerca de la hija del policía, ¿no es así? Quieres barrer tu mierda debajo de la alfombra, hacer que todo desaparezca, entonces tú podrás pasar como un ex-convicto reformado y no el saco de mierda que realmente eres. Estas jugando con fuego Edward."

Maldita sea, ¿por qué no podía callarse la puta boca? ¿Por qué no podía esta vez estar equivocado? Me iba a quemar, eso lo sabía. Isabella Swan tenía un lado oscuro, pero en sí ella era una buena chica. ¿Valdría ella la pena y el precio? ¿Podría ella sobrevivir después de que yo terminara con ella? ¿Podría yo?

"Me gusta el fuego," dije, "y no hablaremos más de ella."

Se quedó callado, como si estuviera obligado a hacerlo cuando la gente se lo ordenaba. Me sentí culpable por eso pero maldita sea, no quería pelear tan pronto con él después de verlo otra vez. Habrá bastante tiempo para eso más adelante. Ni siquiera habíamos comenzado a hablar de lo que pasó con Tanya.

Una hora más tarde, nos detuvimos frente a un edificio de dos plantas y Jasper apagó el motor. Sacó un escáner y lo encendió. Una luz roja parpadeó, mostrando la ubicación de alguien.

"Ella está en su habitación, a solas, el número 216. Eso sería... segundo piso, tercera ventana a la derecha."

Miré hacia arriba. La luz fluorescente salía de la ventana. Aún sin el rastreador de Jasper, sabía dónde estaría ella. Era martes por la noche y como todos los buenos estudiantes, ella estaría arriba estudiando. "¿Trajiste el equipo para escalar?"

"Está atrás," contestó Jasper. "¿Cómo supiste que lo necesitarías?"

"Sólo adiviné," respondí. No era mucho el tramo. Evergreen era una universidad pequeña, con edificios de baja altura. Era estudiante de segundo años así que no tendría una de las habitaciones más accesibles, ya que esas estaban reservadas para los estudiantes de primer y último año, pero tampoco tendría la peor habitación. Así que era segundo o tercer piso. Simple.

La luz en la siguiente ventana, que era más pequeña y estaba un poco más alto, estaba encendida. Un baño. Bingo.

Tomé el quipo de escala y golpeé la ventana de Jasper. "Espérame. No tardaré mucho."

Ocho años de ejercicio en la prisión tenían sus ventajas. Unos cuantos pasos seguros y ya estaba en su habitación. Ni ella ni su compañera de cuarto habían cerrado las ventanas.

Miré alrededor y cerré todo. La habitación lucía como las demás. Genérica, decrepita, aburrida. El baño y algunos muebles dispersos eran las únicas cosas que se distinguían en la gran celda de prisión.

La regadera era ruidosa dentro del baño pero sobre ese sonido del agua, podía escuchar claramente algo más.

Gemidos. Bajos sonidos de necesidad y deseo. Joder. Estaba duro en un instante.

Golpeé la puerta. Los gemidos pararon pero no la ducha.

"Un momento," gritó. Conté hasta tres y toqué de nuevo. Ella cerró la llave del agua y se movió alrededor del baño.

Golpeé la puerta, más fuerte esta vez. Maldita sea, se estaba tomando su propio dulce tiempo.

"¡Maldición Rose!" Abrió de golpe la puerta. "Dije un momen-"

Ella se paró en seco, con su boca abierta. Todo lo que traía puesto era una pequeña y esponjosa toalla alrededor de su pecho. Agua chorreaba de su cabello hacia el piso pero algunas gotas se quedaban sobre su piel. Lucía inocente y dulce y jodidamente hermosa.

En un segundo la tenía de espaldas contra la pared, mi boca sobre la suya, ahogando sus gritos. Mi mano jaló su cabello, la otra agarró la toalla. No sabía lo que ella estaba diciendo cuando comencé a morderla, lamiendo y chupando las gotas de agua de su cuello, de sus hombros, de sus tetas. Tal vez era un espera, o un "tranquilo", o una cadena de bonitas y coloridas maldiciones. No me importaba.

La primera probada de su piel, tan deliciosa y tan, tan buena, me puso frenético. Estaba temblando, mis manos inestables mientras me quitaba la ropa, tratando de estar lo más cerca posible a ella. Deseaba más, necesitaba más. El deseo, que había estado ahí todo el tiempo, floreció en un dolor punzante.

Después de dos semanas de permanecer alejado, ya no podía soportarlo.

"Déjame follarte," me oí rogar. "Por favor Isabella, déjame follarte."

**XXX**

* * *

**N/A**

**Para aquellos que se preguntaban, la edad de Edward sería alrededor de 26 – 27 años**


	6. Chapter 6

_Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia a Kris Salvador._

**Gracias M. Con amor, Bond.**

**Ride, anteriormente llamado Commute.**

**Prometo a todos quienes comenten un adelanto. ¿Qué tal un capítulo completo? ;)**

_(Eso lo dijo Kris LOL pero quien comente obtendrá el siguiente capítulo completo)_

**XXX**

Lo dejé entrar. Después de días de reflexión y negación, lo hice.

Estaba temblando demasiado, sus dedos inestables. "Déjame follarte," rogó. "Por favor."

Le ayudé a deshacerse de sus vaqueros y sus bóxers. Guié su polla y lo ayudé cuando me folló como desquiciado. Mis piernas temblaron, mis rodillas se doblaron, mi espalda y mi culo dolieron mientras los azulejos del baño, agrietados y descuidados durante años, presionaron y cortaron mi piel. Jaló mi cabello, me mordió, lamió y chupó. Le dije que se tranquilizara, 'espera…tranquilo…tranquilo'. Él estaba más allá de escuchar, más allá de toda restricción y más allá de cualquier control.

Amé cada puto segundo de ello. Cada brutal y desenfrenada embestida. Amé como él rogó, necesitado y desesperado. Amé como su camisa destrozada lucía tirada en el piso, sus botones esparcidos por todos los rincones del baño. Amé como no podía sacarse sus putos vaqueros, como tembló mientras mordía y gemía y gruñía y decía joder una y otra vez. No me importó cuando me empujó contra la pared, golpeando mi cabeza contra los azulejos y sus dedos apretando mi culo. Todo lo que importó fue como se sentía su polla dentro de mí y me estaba corriendo fuerte y rápido.

Fue sólo más tarde, cuando él cayó y yo me deslicé hacía el piso, que me di cuenta de lo que pasó. Había permitido que un hombre me follara como si nada más importara. No estaba preocupada por innecesarias complicaciones. Me había aplicado las inyecciones anticonceptivas regularmente en la clínica estudiantil. Tal vez él estaba infectado, ¿pero a quién le interesa eso? Sí, había sido su culpa ya que groseramente interrumpió una buena sesión con el Sr. Duchademano y sí, él pidió y dijo por favor, pero, ¿qué tal si no era él quien irrumpió en el baño? ¿Qué tal si era otro hombre? ¿Hubiera permitido que otro extraño me follara? jodidoJesúcristo, ¿qué tal si era Emmett?

Dejando las preocupaciones sobre follar a un extraño de lado, el hecho de que estaba desnuda dentro del baño, sola con un sociópata certificado, era más inquietante. Edward Cullen no era un extraño ordinario. Era un hombre impredecible que vivía su vida al límite, un delincuente juvenil que no demostró ningún remordimiento por sus crímenes. Claro, él nunca mató o hirió personalmente a nadie. Sólo robó posesiones que parecían frívolas y extravagantes para los ciudadanos ordinarios y sus registros demostraban que era un sociópata de principios que mantenía normas e ideales nobles. Pero aún así estaba loco y era peligroso, capaz de hacer las cosas más irracionales si no se manejaban correctamente.

Rosalie se encontraba con Emmett y no volvería hasta el jueves. Si él decidía mantenerme aquí, en contra de mi voluntad o secuestrada, tomaría al menos un día y medio para que alguien notara que estaba desaparecida. Quizás alguien, quien sea, lo vio entrar. "¿Cómo entraste aquí?"

"La ventana," respondió. "Ciérrala la próxima vez."

Joder. Temblé, repentinamente tuve mucho frío. Jalé mis rodillas contra mi pecho con mis músculos protestando. Mi espalda dolía como el demonio.

Se movió, poniéndose sus vaqueros y se sentó detrás de mí con sus piernas a mis lados. Empujó mi cabello sobre mi hombro y me inclinó gentilmente hacia adelante dejando al descubierto mi espalda. Dedos comenzaron a explorar los raspones, se develaba el color de florecientes moretones en mis caderas. Toques de mariposas rozaban sobre mi piel, gentiles y reconfortantes. Traté de no estremecerme.

"Creo que deberías irte ahora."

En lugar de responder, sentí sus labios tocar donde sus manos habían estado, pasando su lengua sobre los raspones. Gentilmente, ligeras lamidas remplazaron sus dedos, desde mis hombros hasta mi cuello, lamiendo la sangre de los cortes, alarmante e inquietante y tan increíblemente erótico.

"Por favor," jadeé, aterrada no por su perversidad sino por la necesidad desesperada que él parecí evocar dentro de mí con el menor esfuerzo. No se detuvo sino siguió lamiendo y mordisqueando con sus brazos alrededor de mis rodillas. Me obligué a mantenerme quieta, a no pedir por más.

"Ven a la casa el domingo," murmuró y negué con la cabeza. El domingo era el cumpleaños de Carlisle.

Durante años, Charlie y yo hemos ido a los cumpleaños de Carlisle. Sus fiestas siempre han sido la habladuría del pueblo. Tenían glamur y fama y otorgaban a todos, no sólo la oportunidad de disfrutar de la afección y atención de la 'realeza' de Forks sino también, la ocasión para echar una mirada a famosos que venían a Forks para celebrar con los Cullen. Artistas, músicos, grandes nombre en el mundo de los negocios y del espectáculo llegarían al pueblo en limosinas y medias perfumadas, deslumbrando y cautivando a la población hambrienta de glamur. También era la única ocasión en que Esme Cullen tocaba el piano en público.

Por primera vez, inventé excusas. Tenía un examen por venir, le dije a Esme personalmente cuando ella me llamó para invitarme. Estamos muy ansiosos de tenerte aquí querida, ella dijo sin esconder su decepción. De hecho también lo estaba yo. Pero no me quería arriesgarme a una confrontación pública.

"¿Te mandó Esme?"

Se rió quedamente contra mi cuello. "Nadie mi envió."

"¿Por qué estás aquí Edward?" Nunca antes lo había llamado por su nombre y sonaba extraño viniendo de mí. Debió también darse cuenta de ello porque se detuvo y me giró para que mi espalda descansara contra una de sus piernas y yo estuviera encarando su pierna derecha. Tocó mi mejilla, mi cara, mis labios y miré como sus dedos provocaban y exploraban con extraña intensidad. Sus manos se movieron más abajo, trazando curvas y ángulos, trayendo de vuelta el calor.

"Te extrañé," simplemente contestó, admitiendo algo que yo nunca diría en voz alta. "Extrañe éstos," dijo mientras me agarraba un seno, amasándolo gentilmente con su mano con sus ojos siguiendo sus dedos mientras retorcía mi pezón, adolorido por sus frenéticas chupadas, "y esto," su otra mano se metió entre mis piernas para cubrir mi húmedo coño y un dedo rozando mi clítoris. "Extrañé todo de ti."

Las palabras fueron dichas quedamente, murmuradas con fascinación y los dedos de mis pies se curvaron, cada nervio de mi cuerpo gritaba y hormigueaba. Cerré mis ojos y traté de concentrarme en sus manos exploradoras pero sabía que una amenaza se avecinaba. Los sociópatas se caracterizaban por ser extrovertidamente carismáticos y temporalmente devotos a sus conquistas sexuales, pero muy en lo profundo, eran hostiles y dominantes.

Pero en lugar de una amenaza cliché, él sólo repitió su petición.

"Ven a la casa el domingo."

Los escenarios que en mi mente construí se derrumbaron.

"¿Por qué?" Ya había dejado en claro que no quería que nadie me viera cerca de él.

"Tengo una sorpresa para ti."

Un temblor de emoción corrió a través de mí y me aferré a éste. Él no era de fiar ni siquiera por un segundo. "¿Qué estás tramando?"

Sonrió con verdes ojos brillantes e indulgentes. "Ya verás."

Después de que se fue, me quedé durante minutos en el piso del baño, demasiado débil para levantarme. Algo estaba tramando, y a pesar de la emoción incomprensible que sentía, estaba preparada para que no me gustara.

**XXX**

La dejé sentada en el piso con sus rodillas levantadas, sus pies apartados y su coño desnudo para mí entre sus piernas. La imagen debía bastarme hasta el domingo. Salí por el mismo camino por el que entré, escalando la pared de su dormitorio.

Jasper bajó el vidrio de su Corolla [sedán de la Toyota] y estaba sentado en el asiento del pasajero descalzo y con las rodillas pegadas al pecho. Sosteniendo una pipa a plena vista.

Me deslicé en el asiento del conductor y giré la llave que él había dejado colgada en el encendido. El motor cobró vida y ronroneó un bajo y áspero sonido.

"Pensé que no tenías permitido conducir," comentó Jasper cuando conduje fuera de la universidad.

"¿Vas a delatarme?"

"¿Yo? ¿Delatarte?" Se rió drogado hasta la coronilla. "Ridículo."

Era jodidamente ridículo. Tan ridículo como era perseguir a una chica que claramente estaba al otro lado de la reja. Jasper tenía razón sobre Bella siendo otra Tanya. Sólo que esta vez, yo sostenía todas las barajas. No era como aquel tiempo con Tanya de quien no sabía, ni siquiera sospechaba, que era una perra convincente y mentirosa hasta que ella me esposó delante de veinte agentes del FBI. Había dolido como el demonio que alguien me engañara completamente. Ernesta, la hija del general, había pagado por los pecados de Tanya. Bella sería mi venganza.

Era apenas media noche cuando abandonamos la universidad, así que tenía al menos algunas horas con Jasper antes de tener que regresar a Forks y pretender que nunca me fui. Pasé por una tienda y compré una botella de whisky y una cajetilla de cigarros. Jasper estaba callado, perdido en el humo de sus propias reflexiones. Conduje por el puerto de Tacoma, cuidando de no rebasar el límite de velocidad. Me estacioné en una parte desierta de la carretera, lo suficientemente cerca del Pacífico y salí del auto. Jasper me siguió y ambos miramos hacia la negrura que era el mar.

Cuando éramos niños, soñábamos y planeábamos dónde estaríamos y lo que seriamos cuando fuéramos "grandes". Cómo íbamos a lograr juntos los más difíciles y complicados atracos y robos. No nos importaba el dinero o la fama. Todo lo que me importaba era la adrenalina y todo lo que le importaba a Jasper era poder ser más astuto que el resto del mundo.

Así que aquí estábamos, en una playa desierta en medio de la noche, no exactamente "grandes" pero capaces de compartir un trago como adultos legales por primera vez. Le ofrecí la botella de whisky.

"No puedo tomar," Jasper dijo arrastrando las palabras. "Tengo que conducir de vuelta."

"Llama a Remus," Remus, un sordomudo, era el mayordomo personal, el padre, la madre y el asistente personal de Jasper, todo en uno. El se hizo cargo de Jasper desde que era bebé. "Pídele que te recoja. Yo aventaré este pedazo de mierda por un acantilado o algún lado y tomaré el autobús de regreso a Forks."

De esa forma podría permanecer tan drogado como deseara y yo podría disfrutar un poquito de la destrucción y regresar borracho a mi pequeña villa rosada. Abrí la botella de whisky y tomé un largo trago.

"¡Joder!" El líquido quemó mi garganta hasta mi barriga mientras escupía. El whisky siempre era escaso en la prisión, volviéndome casi libre de alcohol por los últimos 8 años. Jasper comenzó a reírse, apuntando mi camisa ahora mojada y sin botones.

"Wuss," se carcajeó y años de ausencia de desvanecieron cuando me le uní.

"Lo haré," minutos más tarde dijo Jasper, después de que tuvo su diversión. "Sólo dime qué hacer."

Sabía que lo haría. "Llama a Garrett, está en Minneapolis."

"¿Garrett Henderson?" Preguntó, sorprendido. Garrett fue uno de los primeros operadores. "Él trata ahora con diamantes. No quiere tocar ningún auto por el resto de su vida."

"¿Quién dijo algo acerca de autos?" Le sonreí.

"No lo hiciste," asintió, asimilando poco a poco la idea. Se levantó y comenzó a pasearse lentamente por el Corolla, cambiando de fumar de la pipa a un cigarrillo. Siempre le encantaba descifrar lo que yo pensaba. Entre menos pistas mejor. "¿Por qué diamantes?"

"¿Importa?"

Podían ser diamantes, pinturas, tesoros nacionales, gatos siameses. No importaba lo que robáramos hasta que tuviéramos el juego puesto en marcha.

"Puedo ver la ventaja..." dejó de hablar para fumar. "Los diamantes son más pequeños y fáciles de disponer y-"

"Requieren de un método específico para robar, totalmente diferente del robo de autos." Completé.

"Además, es una mejor unidad de intercambio."

Levanté la botella de whisky en señal de saludo. "Empezaremos con Garrett, golpearemos varios objetivos al mismo tiempo y pondremos a todo mundo emocionado. Cuando todos estén pagados y establecidos, iremos tras los Veyrons."

"No encontrarás muchos de ellos," Jasper conocía sus autos tan bien como yo. Con el precio a la alza de $1.7 millones de dólares cada uno, había menos de cien de los más nuevos Bugatti Veyron vendidos alrededor del mundo. "Y no en el mercado. Son demasiado raros."

"No en Estados Unidos, no."

"¿Estás pensando en Europa?" Negó con la cabeza. "¿Rusia? ¿Latinoamérica? ¿Asia?" hizo una mueca. "¿Canadá?"

"Medio Oriente."

"¡Ah!" Sabía que encontraría novedosa la idea. "Por ende los diamantes. Inteligente."

Medio Oriente era donde los ricos disponían de más dinero para gastar, donde las apuestas son más altas y peligrosas. Pero ellos no tienen una economía amigable con el dólar así que sí, por ende los diamantes.

"Contacta a los Volturi, negocia nuestros términos. No aceptes nada por debajo del 65% y debemos nosotros escoger nuestro equipo."

Los Volturi, una de las mafias internacionales más viejas, tenían su base en Italia. "¿No operaremos localmente?"

"Por si acaso no lo has notado, la economía estadounidense está por los suelos," dije. "Además, los autos americanos apestan."

Se rió y de nuevo estábamos en terrenos familiares. Él tenía trece cuando su padre le regaló un Maseratti modificado en su cumpleaños, sin saber que estaba iniciando así nuestra vida criminal. Lo probamos en la finca que nuestros padres habían rentado durante el verano en Nordhorn, condujimos por la frontera de Alemania y Holanda, corriendo a gran velocidad, riéndonos, teniendo el mejor momento de nuestras vidas como malcriados niños ricos. Remus nos acompaño en el asiento trasero como él único adulto más cercano, silenciosamente gritando su desaprobación y terror.

Carajo si no se sintió tan bien en ese tiempo. Carajo si no deseaba sentirlo de nuevo. Lo que no haría por tener ese tipo de máquina otra vez debajo de mí, corriendo por la carretera, preferiblemente con una docena de policías persiguiéndome. Ese momento vendría de nuevo, de eso me aseguraría.

"¿Me trajiste algo?"

"Oh sí, lo olvide," Jasper caminó hacia el auto y regresó con algo que parecía un extremadamente delgado celular. "Usa esto."

"¿Qué hace esto?"

"Tan sólo de todo," me dijo y procedió a decirme cada función y característica a detalle. Pantalla táctil, imposible de rastrear o detectar, con acceso a cablevisión, radio e internet, acceso a canales privados, policiales y militares, a registros y cámaras de vigilancia, a mapas e imágenes de satélite y rastreador. Como él había dicho, hacía de todo. Habló y yo escuché. Gesticulo mientras hablaba de conceptos abstractos y brincoteaba alrededor cuando un tema le emocionaba.

"¿Viene con algún sistema de lanzado de misiles?" Pregunté cuando paro a tomar aliento, mirando hacia el mar por varios minutos.

"¿Quieres tener uno?" Se rió, disfrutando su propio chiste y comenzó de nuevo, feliz de que alguien por el que su padre no había pagado o que no estaba en deuda con su familia, lo escuchara. Entusiasmado, lanzó una explicación sobre los últimos logaritmos de AES, sus últimos proyectos para el Pentágono, y de esto y lo otro, y de aquello.

Escuché y observé como revertía al niño de trece años que conocí. Detallando un aparato por varios minutos, describiéndolo una y otra vez antes de pasar al siguiente tema. Recuerdo la vez que estaba obsesionado con las baterías de autos, cuando hablaba sobre ellas por horas y horas -como las baterías de litio eran más eficientes comparadas con las baterías de plomo mucho antes de que esas innovaciones fueran hechas, como los amperios podía ser aumentados en baterías convencionales argumentando en contra de la Ley de Peukert y seguía, y seguía, y seguía. Mientras crecimos su obsesión tomó un camino más firme y se obsesionó con aparatos computarizados y supercomputadoras. Sin embargo, los autos permanecieron como su primer amor.

Me entristecí cuando me percaté de lo aislado que debió estar después de que fui a prisión. No sólo era la única persona que lo escuchaba sino quizás, el único en apreciar su brillantez. Lo dejé hablar de forma intermitente, que llevara la conversación a donde él deseaba, hechos bolita en el horrible sedán cuando se volvió demasiado frío afuera, hasta que el cielo se volvió rosado y las olas se levantaron en la costa.

"¿Te aburro?" Preguntó horas después.

Me reí y le dije que se callara. El whisky se había acabado hace mucho y junto con él mi borrachera. De repente se me ocurrió que nos merecíamos una indulgencia, que no habíamos tenido por mucho, mucho tiempo.

"¿Qué tal si vienes a visitarme después de que termines en Italia?" Ofrecí.

"¿De verdad?" Brincó emocionado ante la oportunidad antes de fruncir el ceño. "¿En Forks? ¿Será eso sabio?"

Le prohibí estrictamente que me viera durante el juicio y después cuando estuve en prisión para evadir sospechas. Nos las arreglamos para mantener un línea de comunicación abierta y manteníamos correspondencia a través de Ernesta principalmente, quien metía de contrabando información y artefactos entre sus amplios senos y culo.

"Todo lo que necesitas es una coartada apropiada."

Y tenía justo una en mente.

Aún estaba frunciendo el ceño, tratando de descifrar mis motivos, "¿Por qué?"

"Quiero que conozcas a mi prima, Alice."

**XXX**

* * *

**N/A**

**Jeje, no me odien por el comentario de que los autos americanos apestan.**

******Arriésgate** a adivinar cuál será la sorpresa de Edward.


	7. Chapter 7

_Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia a Kris Salvador._

**Un millón de gracias para Eviekinz por ofrecerse a corregir este capítulo.**

**Ella se aseguró de hacer de esto algo brillante y legible. **

**Y gracias también a M.**

**XXX**

"Luces bien cariño."

"También tú, papá."

Era una de las pocas ocasiones en que Charlie se vestía formal y lucía todo elegante que un montón de señoras de la estación jadeaban por él. Sabía que se suponía no debería de saber eso, pero las esposas chismeaban, niños molestaban e incluso Lou hablaba de vez en cuando.

Casi eran las siete; tiempo para que nosotros partiéramos a la mansión Cullen para el cumpleaños de Carlisle. Llamé yo misma a Esme unos días antes y retiré mis excusas, decidiendo enfrentar lo que Edward tenía guardado para mí. Esme estaba contenta de contar con mi presencia.

Yo comencé todo el asunto, después de todo. Si no hubiera estado tan jodidamente cachonda ese día en el tren, no hubiera seducido a Edward Cullen. Él nunca me abría encontrado afuera del soleado Forks. Mi vida hubiera continuado como lo había hecho antes: seca, segura y aburrida. Él hubiera encontrado otro juguete con el cual jugar. No era idiota. Sabía lo que él era y lo que quería. Sabía lo que pasaría eventualmente: sería usada, en algún momento probablemente abusada, y si no era cuidadosa, podría acabar seriamente herida.

En la entrada de la casa Cullen, Charlie y yo seguimos los mismos ritos de gala como lo habíamos hecho años anteriores. Los invitados se plantarían cerca de la puerta, agrupados en pequeños y exclusivos grupos. El personal y los meseros se mezclarían y servirían entre ellos. El grupo a la izquierda era el Alcalde y su esposa y su exótico personal político. A la derecha estaba el famoso conductor de Los Ángeles. Él estaba rodeado por personas de su tipo: pianistas, violinistas y así. Al fondo de la habitación, vi al Sr. Popularidad pavoneando su culo para deleite de las malcriadas mocosas de Forks. Ellas incluían a la Srta. Jessica Stanley, de quien era buena amiga en la secundaria.

Mirando alrededor, noté que todas las chicas lucían empolvadas y bonitas, haciéndome sentir poco atractiva e insignificante en mí vestido azul claro y tacones modestos.

Charlie y yo nos adentramos aún más a la casa, admirando la amplia escalera y los candelabros. Como en años anteriores, el piano de Esme estaba exhibido a plena vista en uno de los lados del gran salón. Pero no era lo único atrayendo la atención de todos. Otro piano, tan grande y brillante como el de Esme, estaba puesto junto a él.

Se hablaba mucho acerca de ello y capté sólo la última parte de esa conversación murmurada. Perecía que Edward Cullen, heredero de la corana Masen-Cullen, iba a tocar.

Mientras pasaba la velada, Edward no estaba por ningún lado y lentamente, comencé a relajarme. Fue sólo después de la cena cuando lo vi y se me atoró el aliento en la garganta. Maldita sea si el cabrón no lucía bien. Vestido en un esmoquin negro, lucía como el mismo príncipe de las tinieblas que sus detractores lo había apodado. Anchos hombros, con su cabello más rebelde que nunca, pero peinado de una manera que invitaba a que dedos corrieran a través de él.

Al carajo su cabello. Todo en lo que podía pensar era su polla.

Esme no desperdició tiempo en anunciar su presencia, y un expectante silencio cayó alrededor de la habitación mientras él hacía su gran reintegración a la sociedad. Todos los ojos, unos furtivos, otros evaluando abiertamente, estaban sobre él. Después de su corta introducción, ella presentó la pieza musical que ellos iban a interpretar. Sonata de Mozart en Re para cuatro manos, Allegro con Spirito, la única composición de Mozart escrita exclusivamente para dos pianos. El público aplaudió con mal disimulado entusiasmo.

Edward miró hacia la audiencia y por un momento, estaba indecisa entre querer que él me viera y correr hacía un escondite. Él miró al frente y se inclinó.

Tía y sobrino tocaron, empezando con una poderosa introducción. Cuatro manos –veinte dedos sobre las teclas marfil y las negras en modo galopante. Crearon una melodía intrincada y agitada. Esme estaba dentro de su elemento. Era agraciada y sonreía mientras miraba a su sobrino de vez en cuando para anticipar, lanzar y atrapar una serie de notas y movimientos. Edward tocó con disciplinados y simples movimientos, sus codos quemaban mientras él seguía el rápido y melodioso ritmo.

Allegro con spirito.

Era infecciosamente sencilla, elegante y hermosa. A pesar de mí misma, estaba disfrutando de la música. Era aparente que Edward iba marcando el ritmo; su tía alegremente tocaba junto con él. Después de unos cuantos minutos ellos llevaron la pieza a un cierre, levantando sus manos al aire antes de tocar las últimas notas de júbilo.

La sala estalló en aplausos, trayendo lágrimas a los ojos de Esme. Ella alzó sus manos buscando a Edward, y mano en mano, se inclinaron ante el público admirador. Carlisle se les unió, con Alice en cola y el cuadro real estaba completo. El rey, la reina, la princesa rosada y el príncipe negro… El último, por supuesto, estaba conquistando con ridícula facilidad a la sociedad. Edward Cullen, el ex – convicto y sociópata estaba siendo adorado, incluso venerado, a pesar de sus transgresiones. Miré a Charlie y tenía la ligera sospecha de que él estaba pensando lo mismo.

Este mundo, al cual Edward pertenecía, era otro mundo donde los crímenes eran perdonados en nombre de la belleza y el arte. No éramos más que plebeyos que observaban desde afuera. Al final, los ricos y poderosos protegían a los suyos – excusando sus crímenes, aún cuando la ley no lo hacía.

Deslicé mi mano en el hueco del brazo de Charlie y le di una sonrisa. Era en tiempos como éste que podía sentir mi solidaridad y mi afección hacia él de forma intensa. Era evidente a dónde pertenecíamos. Él le dio a mi mano un apretón y me sonrió de vuelta.

"Parece que tendremos un gusto raro esta noche. Como todos saben, ha pasado bastante tiempo desde que Edward tocó en público," dijo Esme, mientras una risa indulgente corría a través de los invitados.

"Esta noche, Edward quiere tocar una composición nueva. Es algo que comenzó a escribir desde que llegó aquí en nuestro pequeño rincón del mundo. Edward es el orgullo y la alegría de mí y de Elizabeth, y es un honor presentarles una rara pieza Cullen. Se llama..." Esme se detuvo, mirando hacía Edward. "¿Cuál es el nombre de esta pieza cariño?"

Edward se había quitado su saco mientras Esme hablaba, dejándolo con una nítida camisa blanca de esmoquin puesta. Él volteó y miró a su tía tan pronto escuchó su nombre, arremangando hasta el codo su camisa, haciendo alarde de los tatuajes que obtuvo en prisión.

Buscó rápidamente por la habitación que estaba colectivamente aguantando el aliento en silenciosa espera.

"Ride," anunció, mientras sus ojos se clavaban en los míos.

**XXX**

Amaba tocar el piano. Adoraba el tintineo de las teclas y cómo cada nota tenía un sonido propio, y cuando se combinaba con otras, se convertía en una armonía; creando los más ricos y diversos tonos en la música. Sí se tocaba adecuadamente, se podía instigar la más amplia gama de melodías como también se podía del cuerpo de una mujer –desde los más gentiles gemidos a los más fuertes gritos. Dejé de tocar, no porque lo odiara, sino porque no le veía ningún propósito. No tenía sentido hasta que monté el tren de Seattle a Tacoma y conocí a una cachonda y sexy chica.

Podía negarlo, pero el hecho era que la pequeña Srta. Swan bien pudo ser la única fuerza motriz detrás de mi renovado interés por la música; eso y su pequeño y dulce coño. Me estaba manteniendo despierto de noche. Tenía que encontrar otros usos para mis manos porque la piel de mi polla estaba comenzando a irritarse de tanto masturbarme.

No debí provocarla con el título, pero no pude resistirme. Di una reverencia que estaba destinada sólo para ella.

Sólo para ti, mi sucia, cachonda, sexy y salvaje chica.

Comencé lenta y somnolientamente, seductora y encantadora, como una chica inocente comenzando a ser follada. El tono se subió después de que un dedo golpeara fuerte una tecla, y luego deslizándose por el teclado para crear una oscura melodía juguetona y caprichosa. El tono reprimido tomó un ritmo más urgente, como la lujuria anónimamente escalando y la melodía se subió de nuevo- no muy diferente a lo que pasó en el tren, en la cama y dentro de la ducha.

El tempo dominaba, creando un ritmo, como mi polla enterrándose profundamente en su coño, embistiendo y sacando… más y más rápido, volviéndose turbulenta y jubilosa al mismo tiempo, antes de caer, bajando al post-orgasmo y luego al sueño. No antes de que la última nota se desvaneciera, la melodía empezaría su viaje de nuevo, con una siempre creciente energía y bravura pianística, respaldada por un zumbido bajo como el ronroneo de una motocicleta.

Mis dedos volaron sobre las teclas, creando notas salvajemente resonantes. Las cuerdas dentro del piano se estremecían mientras tocaba el teclado, duras, tensas y estiradas. Armonías tónicas y dominantes alternaban como gemidos y gruñidos; joders y placer. No hubo un momento de calma, no cadenza ad lib [término musical que significa no improvisación], sólo torbellinos de sonidos, de deseo, de pura e inalterada lujuria y necesidad. Movimiento y placer jugaban con un abrumador crescendo de octavas prestissimo, ascendiendo y luego descendiendo como seguras y estables embestidas mientras tocaba todas las teclas como lo hacía con su cuerpo. Luego finalmente… finalmente, dejé la pieza diluirse en una salvaje y orgásmica conclusión.

Me levanté después de la última nota, respirando entrecortadamente como si me hubiera masturbado enfrente de cien personas. El público se puso de pie junto conmigo.

Los aplausos sonaron, fuertes y festivos. Podía escuchar los gritos de bravo sobre el sonido de manos aplaudiendo. Los aplausos y murmullos asombrados casi me hicieron carcajearme. Todo era jodidamente fácil. Los viejos amigos de mi madre, los asociados de mi padre, y otras personas que no había visto durante los ocho putos años me estaban palmeando la espalda y dándome besos al aire. Podía entender a Esme y Carlisle, incluso a la pequeña loquita Alice, por su entusiasmo. Ellos tuvieron que soportar la humillación de estar ligados a mí durante ocho años mientras que estos idiotas tomaban turnos para insultarme.

Sólo había una persona entre el público que sabía el significado. Y ni siquiera estaba aplaudiendo.

Me estaba mirando, con la boca abierta –incredulidad horrorizada escrita sobre su rostro. Todo lo que quería hacer era gritarle.

Sí, jodidamente te reto.

Sí, acabo de tocar una canción a la puta habitación completa ilustrando cuanto adoré follarte.

No me importaba un carajo que su padre estaba en la habitación, aplaudiendo con ganas. Si él supiera de qué se trataba todo esto, me cortaría mis bolas.

Ella se volteó un segundo hacía él, dijo algo y luego abruptamente se fue de la habitación.

"Eso fue maravillo… maravilloso Edward."

"Gracias." Apreté mis dientes, forzándome a no golpear a quien lo había dicho. ¿Por qué la gente no podía decir una palabra sólo una vez? Siempre era maravilloso, maravilloso… hermoso, hermoso.

Jódete, jódanse todos.

Esme estaba callada, con tremendo nudo en la garganta como para hablar mientras Alice brincaba a lado suyo. Las últimas tres semanas habían sido la primera vez que había tocado desde mi madre, y la primera vez que tocaba esa pieza con Esme. Mozart siempre estaba reservado para que mi madre y Esme tocaran. Allegro con spirito. Animado con el espíritu. Semejante a como mi madre era. Ahora era casi inimaginable tocarlo, pero sentí como si había dejado de extrañar a Elizabeth Masen-Cullen, mi madre, mi maestra, mi amiga mientras tocaba.

"Estoy bastante seguro que eso no fue para mí," dijo Carlisle, palmeando mi espalda. Mi tío era un hombre inteligente. Sólo me reí y le regresé el gesto.

"¿Pueden disculparme por un momento?" Me giré hacía todos e hice grandes gestos hacía los jardines. "Sólo voy a tomar un poco de aire."

Necesitaba una fumada y una gran follada. Conseguir la primera era suficiente.

El artefacto de Jasper era útil rastreando a corta y larga distancia. Lo encendí, buscando por ella.

Estaba sentada detrás del volante de un cacharro oxidado como si hubiera decidido huir, y luego decidió no hacerlo.

"No te gustó mi sorpresa." Miró arriba sorprendida. Era increíble como pensé al principio que ella no era interesante. Largas pestañas, mejillas rosadas, con rostro de ángel y labios que estaban hechos para chupar polla. Sin mencionar su menudo y tonificado cuerpo bajo el vestido azul claro.

"No, fue… fantástico." Mediocre, pero lo tomaría. Aún era mejor que toda la mierda arrojada a mí antes.

"No actúes tan impresionada por mi cuenta," molesté.

Ella se rió nerviosamente y me observó encender mi cigarrillo. Podía ver levantarse y caer los suaves montículos de sus pechos debajo de su vestido mientras respiraba. Comenzó a golpear sus dedos contra el volante, inquieta. Se detuvo, luego mordió su labio y su pulgar. Mi polla siguió esos pequeños y distractores movimientos con mucha atención.

"¿Cómo se siente? ¿Ser bueno en todo?"

"Aburrido." La fama era desalentadora. "¿Quieres volver adentro?"

No que lo deseara, pero estaba casi seguro que se camioneta no tenía aire acondicionado. Negó otra vez con la cabeza, gracias jodido Dios.

"Si insistes en estar conmigo en la oscuridad, ¿podemos irnos a un lugar más cómodo?" Su camioneta era un horrendo pedazo de mierda. Alguien debía tener la misericordia de conducirlo a un acantilado, o prenderle fuego. "Preferiría algún lugar sin la amenaza de ser cortados y contraer tétanos."

Su dedos dejaron de tamborilear mientras se volteó hacía mí ofendida. "Jódete."

Me reí. "Sí por favor."

Abrí la puerta del conductor, intentando sacarla. Estaba sentada recatadamente con sus rodillas juntas, pies apartados, tensa y rígida. Estaba jugando con el dobladillo de su vestido, haciendo bolita las hebras de hilo sueltas con su pulgar y dedo índice.

La visión de sus rodillas desnudas era suficiente para enloquecerme. Quería lamer la piel asomándose por debajo de su falda. Quería subir su vestido hasta su cintura. Quería hacer a un lado sus pantis y enterrar mi legua en su coño. Jodido Jesucristo. La deseaba…

"Bájate amor. Está muy frío aquí."

Después de unos momentos, ella salió de la camioneta y casualmente la guié lejos de la casa principal. No podía arriesgarme a llevarla al inferno rosa que era mi cuarto. Alguien podría buscar por mí ahí. Además, había docenas de autos alrededor de nosotros con puertas o ventanas abiertas, todos presuntuosamente seguros dentro de la mansión Cullen. Estaban listos para ser robados… no es que lo iba a hacer. No había nada que valiera la pena robar en todo el jodido lote. En el último extremo de una fila, oculto a la vista, vi un apenas nuevo BMW; negro, con vidrios entintados gracias al cielo y con grandes y espaciosos asientos traseros.

Bingo.

No podía esperar a meterla adentro, y a mí dentro de ella.

Abrí la puerta del asiento trasero y me metí jalándola a ella conmigo. Ella cayó en mi regazo, su falda subiendo más y sus tentadoras rodillas a plena vista. Puse mi mano en una rodilla y la apreté. Ella se tensó, cerrando sus piernas apretadamente y luego trató de escaparse. El carro se meció. Joder.

"Quédate quieta, maldición."

"Jesús, ¿de quién es el auto?"

"Carajo si lo sé," murmuré cerca de su oído antes de chupar la punta de su lóbulo. Sin perder el tiempo, deslicé mi mano debajo de su vestido, moviéndola de arriba abajo por sus muslos desnudos. Sus piernas estaban tersas como si acabara de depilarse. Se retoricó, presionando su culo en mi ya dura polla. Acaricié su piel suave como la seda hasta el borde de sus pantis y busqué debajo de la tela para agarrar y frotar su pubis. Una suave pelusa había crecido ahí, su entrada era cálida y resbaladiza. Torcí un dedo.

"¡Edward!" Arqueó su espalda y mi dedo de en medio se deslizó sin esfuerzo, en lugar de salirse.

"Shhhh…" cubrí con mi mano su boca, sosteniéndola contra mí, trabajando mi dedo en su coño, antes de insertar otro. Ella se retorció de nuevo, meciendo el auto.

"Shhh, guarda silencio." Ya estaba respirando rápidamente, sus tetas embistiendo contra su delgado brasier de algodón. Mi polla luchaba contra mis pantalones, rogando por ser liberada pero ella todavía no esta tan mojada y si la follaba antes de que estuviera lista, no sería capaz de caminar después.

Mis dedos presionaron duro dentro de ella, tocando una melodía que hacía vibrar su cuerpo, murmurando como me encantaría comérmela. Lamerla… hacerla correrse en mi boca. Diciéndole cuán dulce y apretada era… como mi polla amaba su pequeño y apretado coño. Como me encantaría apretar sus tetas, morderlas y chuparlas… como amaba follarla y como me gustaría follarla fuerte… rudo… y rápido.

En poco tiempo, ella estaba gimiendo suavemente contra mi mano, montando mis dedos con pequeñas embestidas de su cadera. Mi polla estaba tan dura que dolía. Quité mi mano de su boca y metí un dedo dentro para que ella chupara y mordiera. "¿Esta bueno?"

"Edward por favor…" Gimiendo, con respiración entrecortada y necesitada.

"¿Por favor que nena?"

Podía decir que era su culpa por ser tan jodidamente caliente y cachonda, pero en menos de un minuto le había quitado sus pantis, con su falda replegada alrededor de su cintura y su espalda plana contra el asiento. Tenía mi lengua en su dulce coño, lamiéndola hasta dejarla limpia mientras ella se derramaba suave y gentilmente sobre mi rostro. Ella maulló y siseó y me llamó putos nombres mientras yo desabrochaba mis pantalones. Me masajeaba mi polla mientras ella se corría… una y otra vez.

"Mi turno." La enderecé sobre el asiento y me subí encima de ella, empujando sus rodillas hacia su pecho antes de ponerlas sobre mis hombros. Ella plantó ambos pies en el interior del vehículo mientras yo jalaba su pelvis para que se encontrara con la mía. Deslicé mi polla lentamente…pedazo a pedazo dentro de su húmedo y sedoso coño. Ella se arqueó y gimió, deteniéndose de la puerta y rogándome para que la follara. Que la embistiera. Que se lo diera buena y fuerte.

Jódeme… jódeme… jódeme… oh Edward, Edward… Edward no pares… no pares…

Mi sucia, sucia chica.

Dobló sus rodillas mientras empujaba contra el techo del auto. Con una poderosa embestida de sus piernas, llevó mi polla muy profundo dentro de ella.

Carajo si no olvidé respirara por un instante.

No sé cómo nos las arreglamos los siguientes minutos sin atraer seria atención. No estaba seguro como un auto meciéndose fuertemente se escapó del ojo vigilante de la seguridad que Carlisle contrató para mantener vigilado los jardines, o cómo los gruñidos y gemidos y los gritos de placer de una chica sucia fallaron para que ellos fueran en busca de un asesinato. Después de varios minutos ella se calló y el intenso sentimiento de quererme quedar dentro de ella tanto como pudiera comenzó a ceder un poquito. Sólo entonces fue que ella y yo fuimos capaces de permanecer uno al lado del otro sin acecharnos como ovejas.

"En verdad sabes cómo hacer sentir especial a una chica," dijo mirando el BMW, deduciendo que probablemente era el auto de uno de los invitados. "No soy una idiota, ¿lo sabes?"

"Nunca dije que lo fueras."

"Sé lo que eres," dijo. Me hizo reír un poquito. Dudo que ella tuviera la más mínima idea de lo que era capaz de hacer, o cuán grandes eran mis apetitos, y de que sería capaz de hacerle.

"Sé lo que quieres," continuó, "y sé lo que pasa después."

Encendí un cigarro y la miré mientras soplaba el humo en el frío aire de la noche. No estaba nerviosa, inquieta o asustada. Ella me miraba con tranquila determinación.

"¿Qué hay de lo que tú quieres?" Nunca le di promesas ni nada por el estilo, sabía que ella no estaba buscando una.

"No sé lo que quiero." La pobre chica, quería alejarse de mí pero no podía. Tanto como yo no podía alejarme de ella.

"Te diré algo," dije, rodando medio cigarrillo entre mis dedos. "¿Qué tal si nos la llevamos calmada por un rato? ¿Tienes exámenes, verdad?" Tenía también un millón de cosas que hacer, especialmente con Jasper en Italia y Garrett trabajando en ensamblar un nuevo equipo. Necesitaba todo mi ingenio a mí alrededor.

"¿Llevárnosla calmada?" Frunció el ceño. "No tenemos nada que llevarnos calmadamente. Follamos, eso es todo."

"Llámalo como quieras."

"Mira Edward, eres fantástico y me gusta la manera en que me haces sentir…"

Ella se detuvo, pero podría haber dicho lo que ella intentaba decir. Me sentía de la misma forma. Ella me hacía sentir vivo, delirante, incluso. Como una droga, ella me hacía olvidar todo lo demás.

"¿Pero?"

"Pero creo que no va a funcionar."

Desde ya estaba funcionando, quería decirle. No había forma de salirse en lo que a mí respectaba. Era una criatura egoísta y alegremente disfrutaba mis obsesiones, no importaba cuán peligrosas o autodestructivas fueran.

"Vamos sólo a disfrutarlo, entonces."

Ella estaba callada, sopesando mis palabras. Mientras me quedara escondido en segundo plano, no habría ninguna captura. Ella podía disfrutarme a mí y yo a ella mientras ambos quisiéramos. Simple.

"Vuelve adentro, tu padre se estará preguntando dónde te has metido."

Ella entró y un par de minutos después, yo me uní de nuevo a la fiesta.

Padre e hija estaban diciendo su adiós a Carlisle y Esme cuando decidí hacer notar mi presencia. Me acerqué a ellos casualmente justo cuando se estaban volviendo hacia la puerta.

"Oh," Esme los llamó de vuelta. "Olvidé presentarlos a ustedes dos. Bella, cariño, conoce a nuestro querido Edward."

"Edward esta es Bella, hija del Jefe Swan."

La miré fríamente, desinteresado, mientras ella me miraba con su espalda endurecida por la tensión.

"Encantado de conocerte, Bella." Traje su mano a mis labios donde permaneció un poquito, amando la tensa y luego horrorizada mirada en su cara. Su padre aclaró su garganta junto a ella y después de un gruñido hola, ellos se habían ido. Ido de la mansión y de mi vida.

Al menos por un rato…

**XXX**

* * *

**N/A**

**Sonata de Mozart para Dos Pianos www . youtube watch?v=v58mf-PB8as**

**¿Cuánto tiempo creen ustedes que permanezcan alejados uno del otro?**

**Comenten. :)**


	8. Chapter 8

_Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia es original de Kris Salvador._

**Besos a mis betas por pulir y hacer brillar este capítulo, dos veces.**

**A la maravillosa eviekinz;**

**Y a mi M, siempre. Mejórate pronto.**

**Capítulo 8**

**XXX**

Iba a ser uno de esos largos días en los que todo apestaba. Desde la media mañana en adelante, estaba atorada en la librería haciendo un trabajo sobre Colton Harris-Moore, el "bandido descalzo". Tenía que entregarlo para la siguiente clase y ni siquiera había hecho mella de los cientos de archivos que tenía que revisar.

Moore, un terrible niño, era por mucho la figura romántica. Robó cinco avionetas pequeñas, un bote y dos autos, y era sospechoso en los robos de al menos 100 residencias privadas –todo antes de cumplir dieciocho. Su primer delito lo hizo cuando tenía doce. Había hecho tres más para cuando había cumplido 13. Pero a pesar de toda su fama, Moore nunca hizo nada que en realidad lastimara a nadie. Robó cosas que la gente en realidad no necesitaba y dejó a todo mundo en paz.

Gracioso, él sonaba mucho como alguien que yo conocía.

Sin quererlo, mi mente se desvió a su caso. Durante los últimos días, saqué todo lo que la policía y las cortes tenían sobre Edward Cullen: reportes, transcripciones y declaraciones juradas; y todo fue posible gracias a la autorización de Charlie. Edward era fascinante como criminal tanto como lo era en carne y hueso. La red que construyó en tan poco tiempo era asombrosa; el control sobre ésta no era nada menos que espectacular. Nadie iba en contra de él, ni siquiera después de su arresto. Por supuesto, él tenía millones de dólares en la punta de sus dedos y los gastaba libremente, comprando la lealtad del bajo mundo en efectivo. Si le hubieran dado más años, él hubiera sido invencible; una mafia virtual por sí mismo.

Mi atención se desvió a las transcripciones de su juicio, la cuales había escondido debajo de uno de mis libros. Había estado leyéndolas intermitentemente, y desde ya más de una docena de preguntas se me habían ocurrido. Él fue enjuiciado y sentenciado por dos robos. Uno en Los Ángeles y otro en Nueva York, pero el juicio estaba salpicado con referencias a otros estados y lugares fuera de Estados Unidos. Luego había un misterioso, pero sin comprobar cómplice, las circunstancias que rodearon su arresto, y también su relación con Tanya Denali quien, resultó ser 5 buenos años mayor que él.

Me pregunto si él me contaría los detalles. Sería una gran oportunidad para ver cómo él trabaja y de meterme en la mente de un maestro criminal.

La curiosidad estaba comenzado a comerme viva de nuevo, y antes de que pudiera ceder a la urgencia de seguir leyendo dónde me quedé, guardé los papeles del juicio apresuradamente en mi mochila. Apagué mi laptop y decidí irme de la librería. Sólo tendría que pensar en una excusa de por qué no había terminado mi trabajo de Moore.

Enserio tenía que concentrarme. Desde el cumpleaños de Carlisle, he estado distraída en mis clases y de mal humor con mis amigos. Incluso le espeté a Rosalie, que es algo que nunca antes había hecho. Si no me controlaba, algo estaba a punto de rendirse. Como mis calificaciones o mi dignidad, si no me detenía a mí misma de ir por él arrastrándome, rogando por su polla.

Necesitaba un café; era eso o echarme un polvo. El café era más fácil, así que fui al puesto más cercano y permanecí en la fila.

Mi celular sonó justo cuando apenas estaba llegando al mostrador.

"¿Hola?"

Había una pesada respiración en línea, como en las películas donde un acosador respira en el teléfono para masturbarse. Jesús. Justo lo que jodidamente ordené.

Cerré de golpe mi celular, pero sonó de nuevo. Otra vez, colgué.

Y una vez más…

"Mira pervertido, quien quiera que seas, no intentes volver a llamar a este número de nuevo o te tendré…"

"¿Me tendrás qué?"

El tono bajo y somnoliento me detuvo en seco. "¿Edward?"

"¿Estás esperando a alguien más?" Su voz era suave y agitada, como si se acabara de despertar. Fue directo a mi entrepierna antes de que mi cerebro registrara que ya era casi la hora del almuerzo. ¿Qué putas estaba haciendo todavía en cama?

"¿Qué es lo que quieres?" No quise sonar ruda, pero no me había llamado para nada y, francamente, estaba ardida por su última despedida aparentemente casual. Además, no podía imaginarme ninguna razón por la que él me llamaría en medio de un complicado día de escuela, a menos que se encontrara en problemas. O enfermo, tal vez era por eso que estaba respirando como un pervertido.

"Mmm… tú…" ¿Qué putas? Mi preocupación voló por la ventana. El bastardo de verdad se estaba masturbando tal como lo había pensado primero. Una imagen me asaltó espontáneamente: Edward sobre su grande cama, con su cabeza echada atrás contra las almohadas, ojos entrecerrados y piernas abiertas. Su polla, dura y enojada. Con su mano agarrada alrededor de su polla, jalándose a si mismo al ritmo de mi respiración. Podía escucharlo lamerse los labios antes de murmurar "chúpalo nena… sí, justo así…" como si yo estuviera ahí, con mi boca alrededor de su polla y mi cabeza flotando entre sus piernas. Dejé de respirar, aturdida.

"Quédate en línea," suplicó jadeando. "Por favor cariño."

Debió ser el por favor o el cariño, pero no colgué. Dejé el puesto sin pedir mi café y busqué un lugar para sentarme. Mis rodillas estaban amenazando con ceder. Me di cuenta, para mi mala suerte, de que haría casi todo cuando él usara esa voz entrecortada y necesitada. Permanecí en la línea, escuchando sus bajos y rápidos jadeos, sus murmullos mientras se complacía a sí mismo, con su aliento cortándose de vez en cuando.

Podía escucharlo beber algo, el sonido de cubos de hielos tintineando mientras inclinaba el líquido dentro de su boca. Me imaginé su garganta abriendo y cerrando mientras tomaba el trago; whisky o tal vez ron. Algo fuerte, como la forma en que él follaba. Carajo si eso no me puso cachonda. Cerré mis ojos, tragando con dificultad. Podía sentir la fluencia de color en mi rostro y abajo en mi cuello mientras mi corazón comenzaba a latir más rápido y la humedad entre mis muslos se acumulaba. Joder, él sólo tenía que respirar y yo estaba allí.

Oí crujidos, como si él hubiera cambiado a otra posición antes de exhalar un grito ahogado, y se me cortó la respiración. Él me escuchó lo que causó que su propia respiración se acelerara. El ruido se hizo más fuerte, como si sus movimientos se estuvieran volviendo más salvajes. Supe que él estaba cerca cuando comenzó a gruñir. Eran rápidos y desesperados "ahhs", junto con su respiración entrecortada. Apreté mi celular, casi partiéndolo a la mitad justo antes de que él gritara un dolido "joder" en la línea. Se quedó por varios minutos más, hasta que su respiración y la mía, se igualaron.

"Gracias cariño." Había alivio en su voz como si en verdad lo necesitaba. Me senté ahí sobre una banca en un camino concurrido, sin habla. Mis ojos se habían nublado y mi boca estaba abierta como la de un pez moribundo. Lo escuché tomar otro trago de lo que fuera que estaba tomando, saboreándolo con un gran gemido.

Antes de que pudiera decir cualquier cosa, él colgó. Ningún adiós o te llamo después. Fui dejada cachonda, frustrada y muy, muy húmeda.

¡Pendejo egoísta! Ni siquiera obtuve la charla superficial del sexo telefónico. ¿No se supone que yo también debía tocarme? No podía, por supuesto. Si él era el sabio pensador que todos creían que era, él asumió que yo estaba en algún lugar lleno de gente y que no podía hacer nada mientras lo escuchaba hacerse una paja. Si él quería sexo telefónico, debería haber tenido la delicadeza de ser reciproco.

De todas maneras me corrí espectacularmente en mis dedos esa noche.

Al día siguiente llamó de nuevo, y luego intermitentemente después de eso. Siempre era durante las horas ocupadas del día o mientras yo estaba en un lugar lleno de gente: durante el almuerzo, en medio de una sesión de estudio, dentro de la librería… Se estaba burlando de mí; provocándome, asegurándose de que yo tuviera que esperar hasta que mis clases se acabaran antes de poder masturbarme.

Algunas noches, satisfactoriamente me corría y el deseo intenso se desvanecía en un sordo latido entre mis piernas. Otras, me corría muy apenas antes de que me perdiera en un sueño inquieto, soñando con penes enormes. Despertaba cachonda, frustrada y lista para arrancar a mordidas las cabezas de todos. Sabía lo que él estaba haciendo. Me estaba excitando, haciéndome hambrienta por más.

Carajo si no estaba funcionando.

Consideré alternativas para sacarme esa espinita. Follar a otros hombres estaba fuera de cuestión ya que no tenía la urgencia ni la energía de arreglarme ni siquiera para una cita amistosa. Además, ¿quién necesitaba a otro hombre cuando Edward Cullen estaba en la línea?

Después de mucha deliberación, me conformé con un juguete. Tragándome toda mi vergüenza, hice una compra por internet y recé para que nadie se enterara. Estaba acumulando el número de secretos potencialmente embarazosos. Sabía que muy pronto, uno o todos ellos verían la luz del día y me morderían el culo.

El juguete ayudó, aunque sólo un poquito.

El día después de los exámenes, Rosalie me pidió que me uniera a ella y Emmett para una salida de noche con algunos amigos. Había estado hasta el cuello con casos, documentos y reportes. Internamente, estaba vomitando a mi impresión de ser una niña buena así que dije que sí.

Sorpresivamente, me la pasé bien. Fue liberador estar con mis amigos y no pensar en nada ni nadie. Así que cuando todos se emparejaron y me dejaron sola, no me sentí excluida o presionada para escoger el más próximo y medianamente interesante chico. Sólo me despedí, agradecí a todos por el agradable momento y me dirigí de vuelta a mi dormitorio.

Para llegar más rápido, corté camino atravesando la derecha del campus justo enfrente de las casas de fraternidades; donde había algunas ruidosas y alborotadas fiestas. No pensé mucho acerca de éstas y me sorprendí cuando choqué con alguien justo cuando estaba dando la vuelta hacia el tramo más desierto del camino. La calle estaba alumbrada tenuemente, pero lo conocía así que no estaba muy preocupada. James Carter solía salir con Rosalie. Él medio se quedó en mi camino, bloqueándome.

"¿Qué está haciendo afuera tan tarde una cosita linda como tú?"

Cristo, ¿alguien podía darle una frase más original? "Vete a la mierda James."

Se rió. "¡Oye, te conozco! Dura como el acero Bella Swan. ¿Cómo has estado?"

"Bien."

"Sabes, siempre he tenido curiosidad por ti," dijo arrastrando las palabras y envolviendo su borracho brazo alrededor de mis hombros. "Rosalie me dijo que tú casi no te revuelcas, pero apuesto que eres una salvaje en la cama, ¿no es así Bella Swan?"

"¿No te gustaría saber?" Me lo quité de encima, empezando a sentirme incomoda. Él era grande, pero también estaba borracho y torpe, así que fácilmente podía derribarlo. Busqué casualmente en mi bolso y envolví mis dedos alrededor de mi viejo y confiable cuchillo mariposa.

"Entonces, ¿qué debo de tener para que chupes mi polla?"

Al menos era directo, pausé como si estuviera considerándolo. Un pene extra largo, una boca sucia, una predilección para robar autos… nop-

"Nada de lo que tú tienes," dije. El depravado sólo se rió de nuevo.

No estaba segura de cómo todo había pasado después de eso. Todo se había terminado tan rápido. Un minuto James estaba hablando sobre su polla. Al momento siguiente, estaba volando por el aire cuando el parachoques de una camioneta negra golpeó dolorosamente su trasero. No fuerte, pero lo suficiente para que rebotara contra el parabrisas. La camioneta marchó en reversa y se giró, tirándolo al suelo. James se levantó en un segundo, gritando y maldiciendo al hijo de puta que lo atropelló; pero quien quiera que fuera sólo aceleraba más el motor. El jodido estúpido ni siquiera se percató de que iba a ser arrollado de nuevo. Lo empujé a un lado justo cuando el conductor aceleró, sabiendo instintivamente que él no iba a golpear a una chica.

Más específicamente, él no me iba a golpear a mí.

**XXX**

Las llantas rechinaron cuando paré totalmente, el parachoques a meros centímetros de sus rodillas. Todo lo que quería hacer era ponerla sobre las mías y nalguearla. No iba a matar al hijo de puta. Si lo hubiera querido, él estaría muerto; pero no había necesidad de jodidos heroísmos.

No era ningún caballero andante en una brillante jodida armadura. Era aparente por la forma en que estaba parada de que ella no se sentía amenazada, sólo asustada. Tenía su mano dentro de su bolso, alrededor de una botella de Mace [aerosol de pimienta] o, tal vez, algo más rudo, como un cuchillo. Ella no necesitaba mi ayuda pero igual atropellé al pervertido. Ni siquiera era la culpa de él de que yo estuviera tan enojado. Tan sólo tuve una larga y cansada semana y pasaba que él se encontraba justo ahí manoseando a mi chica.

Gracioso como corrió fuera del camino cuando ella lo empujó; jodido cobarde.

Se suponía que ni siquiera debía estar en Tacoma. Se supone que debía estar en Seattle recogiendo a Jasper en el aeropuerto para que yo pudiera presentarlo a mi familia. Pero carajo si verla provocada y enojada no valía la pena el pequeño desvío. Sólo verla, tensa y exhalando fuego ya me estaba haciendo sentir mejor.

Ella estaba absolutamente furiosa con mi pequeña broma.

Si tan sólo tuviera diez minutos más de tiempo, la jalaría adentro y la nalguearía de verdad. Luego la follaría rápido en el interior del auto y después larga e interminablemente sobre el capo, justo ahí en la puta calle. A penas podía contenerme.

Había tenido años de experiencia y podía arreglármelas con meses de auto-privación, pero las últimas semanas han sido el puto infierno puro. Si tan sólo no tuviera tanto que hacer, estaría trepando a su habitación cada noche, aunque fuera sólo para oler sus pantis. Pero las primeras tareas raramente salen tal como se planean. Especialmente con alguien tan putamente noble como Jasper al mando. Luego el puto FBI tenía que interferir. Primero, arrestaron a Randall, uno de mi equipo original justo cuando Jasper lo estaba contactando. Luego, asustaron a Garrett. Además de todo eso, ellos condecoraron a la perra de Tanya con la Medalla de Valor por infiltrarse en una banda en un endiablado hoyo en Nuevo México.

He estado enojado por días y ahora también encabroné a mi chica. Hubiera estado justo perfecto para un enojado festín de folladas.

Lástima. Tenía que poner esa imagen en espera o de lo contrario Jasper comenzaría a correr alrededor del aeropuerto como una gallina decapitada. El tonto podía ser a veces tan inflexible e irracional. Si algo no salía de la forma como él planeaba, como que yo lo recogiera en el aeropuerto a puto tiempo, no me la iba a acabar.

Me fui, dejando a mi chica ardiendo con rabia. Iba a ser un infierno cuando tuviera que pagársela después.

Jasper estaba arrastrando los pies, luciendo descuidado y patético en la acera cuando lo vi. Paré en el carril al lado de él, tarde apenas por cinco minutos. Detrás de él había una montaña de equipaje, cajas de diferentes tamaños, cajones, jaulas. Viajaba peor que cualquier chica que conocía.

"¿Planeas asaltar un país pequeño?" La pila era enorme.

Se dio la vuelta, como si viera sus cosas por primera vez. "Es tu equipo."

Probablemente también yo lo necesitaba. Había sido un dolor seguir todo a través del pequeño aparatito que me había dado unas semanas antes.

"¿Pudiste sacar a Randall?" Jasper preguntó tan pronto como metimos todo dentro de la camioneta. Tan pronto como se sentó, comenzó a tocar con un dispositivo rectangular que parecía una grabadora... o un dispositivo de detonación.

"Estoy trabajando en ello."

Se echó a reír. "Pachorrudo [1]."

Yo era, decididamente, tan lento como un caracol. Me llevó días hacer lo que yo podría haber logrado en horas hace ocho años. Cosas tan simples como la creación de falsas alarmas y liberar a un miembro del equipo de la cárcel.

"Por lo menos no tuve que llamar a Irina y Kate para que limpiaran mi desmadre."

"Aro estaba jugando a ser un culo duro," razonó Jasper.

No podía evitarse. Jasper no era el negociador que yo quería que fuera. En el punto álgido de las conversaciones, tuve que llamar a Irina y Katrina "Kate" Deveyrenko para que suavizaran las cosas. Originalmente había pensado en enviar a las hermanas de inmediato, pero quería ver si Jasper podía manejarlo.

No pudo.

Así que en el lío fueron Irina y Kate, dos de mis negociadores más experimentadas. Las hermanas estaban tan dedicadas a sus misiones que habían jodido su camino a través de un grupo de hombres y mujeres para conseguirme lo que yo quería. En el lapso de tres días, habían logrado un acuerdo con los Volturi, dándonos hasta un 70% de los ingresos de cada auto exitosamente revendido.

"Estaremos utilizándolas a partir de ahora", le dije, mientras Jasper suspiró con decepción, murmurando una serie de disculpas y "Te-lo-dije."

"Cállate, ¿de acuerdo? ¿Y qué si no tienes suficiente sordidez para negociar con los hijos de puta? Significa que aún hay esperanza para ti."

"Kate pensó que era gracioso que tú quisieras darles la mitad."

"Se lo merecen."

"Ellas dijeron que lo harían gratis." Dijo Jasper y me miró acusadoramente como si hubiera hecho algo cruel sólo porque me hacían favores gratuitos. Durante todo este tiempo, Jasper se reusó a mirar a la parte sórdida y desagradable de lo que estábamos haciendo. Se había cerrado con sus aparatos y artefactos, negándose a reconocer que la gente era usada y abusada para mantenerse a la cabeza del juego.

"No lo están haciendo por mí, Jas." Irina y Kate lo hacían por ellas mimas. "¿Las enviaste a Rumania?"

"Están ahora con Stephan y Vlad."

"¿Y Liam?"

"Jodidamente feliz al escuchar del jodido jefe," dijo, en una horrible imitación del grueso acento de Liam. "también Siobhan y Maggie."

Era algo que nadie hubiera esperado de una red de robo de autos. Cuando empecé, la mayoría de mis "colegas" no sólo eran de la misma edad que yo, un buen número de ellos eran chicas. Inteligentes, hermosas hijas de los amigos de la familia y conocidos, todas aburridas con sus vidas de una manera u otra. Todas fácilmente entrenadas y dispuestas a saltar cualquier cosa que les tirara, y joder a quien yo les ordenaba. Todas habían crecido hasta convertirse en magníficas y autosuficientes mujeres, mientras yo estaba fuera.

"¿Zafrina y Senna?"

"Todos listos para ponerse en marcha."

Excelente. El resto de la red no sería muy difícil de activar. Lucia y María en México, Alistair y Charles en Noruega, incluso Amón y Bejamin en Egipto, donde la mayoría de nuestros tratos se llevarían a cabo. Sólo teníamos que trabajar el doble de tiempo en el equipo de . Con Randall bajo custodia del FBI y Garrett nervioso, sólo quedaban María, Peter y Charlotte. Íbamos a necesitar por lo menos dos más.

"¿Tienes a alguien en mente?" Era increíble como Jasper podía decir lo que estaba pensando.

"Te dejaré decidir si ella cubre tus expectativas".

Cambiamos de asientos justo afuera de los límites de Forks. No quería correr el riesgo de violar mi libertad condicional. De todos modos el vehículo era en realidad de Jasper. Yo detestaba las camionetas, incluso si era una BMW.

Jasper su puso más nervioso mientras nos acercábamos a la mansión. Siempre había sido aprensivo al reunirse con las personas, incluso aquellos que había conocido toda su vida. Qué pena. Sólo tendría que aprender a tolerar Esme.

"¡Jasper! ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado?" Esme estaba a la mano para darnos la bienvenida. Un abrazo apretado y un beso a cada mejilla. Jasper lo soportó bien – sin encogerse o rehuir. No le gustaba ser tocado.

"Uh, ¿demasiado?" Ni siquiera estaba tartamudeando. No todavía.

"Entra, querido," Esme lo jaló hacia la casa. "¡Alice! Ven a conocer a nuestro invitado."

Alice estaba sentada en la parte inferior de la escalera, probablemente bajo las órdenes de no ir a ningún otro lugar hasta que conociera a "los amigos de Edward." Se puso de pie y miró a Jasper con la franqueza de una chica de dieciséis años.

El idiota estaba mirando a todas partes excepto ella.

"¿Qué tienes ahí?" Alice le preguntó, no muy sabiamente.

"¿Qué? ¿Dónde?"

"En tu mano."

"Ah, ¿esto?" Jasper levantó el dispositivo, un aparato pequeño con el que había estado jugueteando durante todo el viaje desde Seattle. "Es un dispositivo de reconocimiento de voz. Le metí patrones de voz de gente con la que hablo y le añadí SPLICE al sistema de reconocimiento así que cuando ellos hablen, el dispositivo pueda responder o decirles lo que quieren saber de acuerdo con quienes son y sus necesidades. ¡Y oh, SPLICE significa Stereo based Piecewise Linear Compensation for Environment. Se trata de un algoritmo-"

"Jasper", sacudí su hombro, interrumpiendo su lección sin tono antes de que pudiera lanzarse en una discusión de voz para aplicaciones de texto de alto rendimiento de aviones y helicópteros. "¿Qué tal si primero ponemos tus cosas-"

"¿Cómo funciona?" La chica realmente me interrumpió.

"De esta manera," Jasper se giró hacia mí. "Edward, di algo."

"Uh, ¿hola?" Tonto.

"Llegas tarde, Edward," sonó el dispositivo en una desentrañada voz de un anunciante de aeropuerto.

"Genial," se rió Alice y milagro de los milagros, Jasper se rió con ella.

Él extendió su mano hacia Alice, tímidamente ofreciéndole el artefacto. "¿Quieres intentarlo?"

No exactamente lo que yo esperaba, pero casi.

**XXX**

* * *

[1] La historia originalmente decía Slowpoke, cuya traducción literal sería algo así como pinchazo lento o picotazo lento. Sin embargo esa expresión es utilizada para describir a alguien muy lento y perezoso. En algunos lugares de México, utilizamos la palabra pachorro, para describir exactamente esas cualidades. Espero haya sido clara. Si tienen alguna duda, escríbanme y con gusto les contestaré.

**N/A**

**El aparato SPLICE es de la película Adam. Vayan a verla. Hugh Dancy enserio es lindo.**

_N/T_

_El siguiente capítulo está ufff, re bueno. Así que estén atentas a la próxima actualización. Comenten por favor. Hasta pronto :)_


	9. Chapter 9

_La historia pertenece a Kris Salvador y los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer._

**Gracias a mis betas, eviekinz y M. Las amo a ambas, chicas.**

**También gracias a otra M, una reina y experta en autos, por compartir conmigo una de sus cosas favoritas. :D**

**Argumento, ¿qué argumento?**

**XXX**

Lo tenía todo planeado.

En teoría todo parecía bastante fácil. Todo lo que tenía que hacer era escalar una cerca de dos metros y medio de cierta mansión. Había estado en un reconocimiento aéreo con Charlie en varias ocasiones así que sabía dónde se encontraban los puntos débiles de la cerca. Una vez dentro, sólo tenía que meterme en una pequeña y ligeramente rosada cabaña de la que Esme me había platicado hacía unos meses. No debería ser algo muy arduo de hacer.

También parecía bastante lógico. Los exámenes habían terminado y todo mundo estaba fuera relajándose, bebiendo y Dios sabe que más. Decidí ir a Forks para enfrentar a Edward. Él había dicho que nos veríamos después de los exámenes y estaba harta de esperar.

Por primera vez en mi vida, deliberadamente le mentí a mi padre. Le llamé y le dije que iba a Kingston con algunos amigos por el fin de semana y que íbamos a hacer senderismo, de todas las cosas que pude haberle dicho. Charlie ni siquiera se detuvo a preguntarse por qué iba a ir. Después de pescar, aborrecía hacer senderismo y acampar y todo lo que tenía que ver con la naturaleza. Charlie sólo me dijo que disfrutara, que me cuidara, que revisara mi equipo, blah blah blah.

Rosalie, cansada de lo perra que me había portado, me cubrió. Empaqué una mochila de viaje, obtuve unas cuerdas y tomé el primer viaje en autobús a casa.

Escalar la pared y meterme dentro de la cabaña fue lo suficientemente fácil. Tratar de averiguar qué haría a continuación fue más difícil. Especialmente porque Edward no estaba por ningún lado.

La cabaña no era siquiera una "cabaña" en el sentido tradicional. Era más una casa pequeña y especializada. La pequeña sala te dirigía a una cocina chica de un lado y más atrás había una puerta. La curiosidad me guió hacia ella.

Era una recamara, con una enorme cama y sábanas frescas. Pero no fue la cama lo que captó mi atención. Fue la larga mesa a un lado de la pared. En ella había computadoras, muchas de ellas, haciendo lucir la recamara más como un cuarto de control que como un dormitorio.

Antes de que pudiera meterme, escuché dos voces, ambas masculinas. Joder. No esperaba que él tuviera compañía. Esperaba que estuviera solo, preferiblemente penando por mí en la privacidad de su recamara. Justo como yo lo había estado haciendo durante los tres días pasados desde que me dejó, con la boca abierta, en medio de la calle después de que atropelló a James.

Obviamente, él no había sentido la misma compulsión ya que estaba aquí, riéndose y bromeando con alguien que nunca antes había visto. ¿Un amigo? ¿Uno de sus asociados? ¿Tal vez el dueño de las computadoras?

Ellos estaban casi adentro cuando recordé la otra puerta que había visto cuando entré y corrí hacia ella. Imaginé que era una opción más segura que la recamara. Error. Perecía que la habitación se usaba más que la recamara. Libros llenaban el suelo y había un pequeño pero bien provisto bar en un lado. En medio se encontraba un gran piano y detrás de éste, un enorme sofá. Maldición. Podía imaginármelo tumbado ahí, con un vaso en una mano, el teléfono encajado entre su hombro y su oreja; murmurando cosas sucias mientras su otra mano acariciaba y bombeaba su polla. Desde ahí era de donde él me llamaba, torturandome con sus palabras, su respiración, para su propio placer.

El diablo mismo entró y encendió las luces algunos minutos después. Me encogí de nuevo en la esquina, preguntándome por qué me estaba escondiendo. Había venido hasta aquí para verlo, no para acobardarme en la oscuridad esperando a ser descubierta.

Caminó directamente al bar y se sirvió un trago. Bebió lo que fuera de un solo trago, se rió por lo bajo y habló.

"¿Te vas a esconder ahí toda la noche?"

¿Qué putas?

Se giró hacia la esquina donde yo estaba enfuruñada y sonrió.

"¿No pudiste esperar, verdad?"

La ira me abrumó. Durante tres putos días, no había sido capaz de dormir bien, pensado cuán loco estaba él y cuánto más loca estaba yo por desearlo a pesar de ello. Sabía que yo no era nada más que un juguete para él pero estaría jodida si no conseguía algo a cambio. Como un poco de respeto y un poco de consideración.

Salí de las sombras, caminé hacia él y tiré el primer golpe. Dolor atravesó mi brazo después de que mi puño conectara con su mandíbula. Maldición, dolió. Pero carajo si no fue supremamente satisfactorio verlo tambalearse un paso atrás, con su rostro lleno de perplejidad. Alcé mi otra mano, pegándole del otro lado. No sabía que me había poseído para pensar que pegarle resolvería cualquier cosa pero estaba muy enojada, muy frustrada y humillada. Todo lo que deseaba es que él tuviera brillantes moretones a juego en cada lado de su cara bonita por la mañana.

Dos golpes más y él atrapó mis muñecas a medio golpe y las torció. Se giró, usando mi impulso y me encontré estrellándome contra la pared. Su rostro se movió cerca del mío, con una mano sujetando mi muñeca mientras la otra empujaba mi otro brazo contra la pared. Estaba atrapada pero sería tan fácil quitármelo de encima. Todo lo que tenía que hacer era conectar mi rodilla contra su ingle y esperar ese grito doloroso.

No lo hice.

No estaba preparada para lo que vi. Su rostro estaba enrojecido, sus pupilas tan dilatadas que sus ojos estaban casi completamente negros. Su corazón vibraba en sintonía con mis respiraciones entrecortadas y era ardiente…Dios, era tan ardiente que repentinamente lo quería lejos de mí pero al mismo tiempo, lo quería cerca. Estaba muy consciente de su cuerpo entero contra el mío, de su polla presionada contra mi estomago. Lo deseaba alrededor de mí, contra mí, dentro de mí.

"Mi turno," gruñó, liberando mi brazo para así poder envolver su mano alrededor de mi cuello. Podía sentir sus largos dedos sobre mi piel, inclinando mi cabeza hacía un lado. Él se inclinó y pasó su lengua sobre la piel expuesta. Cerré mis ojos y me dejé sentir. Labios remplazaron la lengua y no pude evitar sisear mientras me probaba; piel y sudor y respiraciones agitadas.

"Quédate quieta."

Aunque lo quisiera, no me podía mover. Una mano alrededor de mi cuello me mantenía firmemente en mi lugar y podía sentir su mano apretar ligeramente cada vez que me retorcía. Su otra mano buscó a tientas el botón de mis vaqueros, empujándolos bruscamente hacia abajo mientras su otra mano me inmovilizaba contra la pared.

"Mírame…mírame antes de que te folle…mírame…"

Era tosco y despiadado, apretándome y frotándome a través de mis pantis. En algún lugar en el fondo de mi mente, también sabía que lo necesitaba. La violencia, la ira, el desenfreno. Era lago que ambos compartíamos y anhelábamos desde el principio. En aquél tren, en aquella posada cuando no éramos más que dos extraños con una incomprensible necesidad.

Jadeé cuando insertó un dedo, y luego otro, bombeando dentro y fuera con su rostro cerca del mío mientras miraba la presión se acumulaba agonizantemente dentro de mí.

Me corrí gritando, desasiéndome contra su mano. Sonrió con malvado triunfo. Me quitó mis pantis, abrió sus propios vaqueros y los empujó hacia abajo tan descuidadamente como lo hizo con los míos. Sin advertencia, empujó su polla dentro de mí. Fue tan recio que me quedé sin aliento, con mi cuerpo tensándose en shock.

"Respira…," gruñó. "Maldición, respira."

Comenzó a moverse, toscamente al principio antes de volverse más gentil, más lento. Movió su mano hacia mi nuca, quitando suavemente mi cabello del camino.

Entonces los besos comenzaron…

Las palabras de cariño…

Las caricias…

Los murmullos diciéndome que me sentía tan bien…tan apretada y húmeda y que deseaba follarme de manera desquiciante…jadeando y gruñendo contra mi boca y mi cuello.

Que era tan jodidamente bueno.

Lentamente, me ajusté a él, aferrándome de sus hombros mientras comenzaba a follarme sin piedad contra la pared. Me sumergí más y más profundo en las sensaciones hasta que no había nada más que él dentro de mí, su boca, su lengua, sus labios y su voz. Me vine de nuevo y me dejé caer contra él, agotando lo que quedaba de mi energía.

Pensé que eso sería todo pero estaba equivocada. Me llevó al sofá que había estado mirando antes y me recostó. Me desnudó por completo antes de que él también se desnudara.

Entonces empezó de verdad: la contante e implacable follada. Sobre mi espalda, con mis piernas sobre sus hombros, contra el sofá, boca abajo, de lado, sobre mis rodillas, encima de él, debajo de él, con mi espalda contra su pecho, cara a cara.

Lento hasta que gruñí mi liberación, duro hasta que chillé de placer. Cuando él se corrió, sacó su polla y su boca la reemplazó. Me follaba con su lengua o sus dedos hasta que estaba listo de nuevo.

"No, no más…" La presión estaba aumentando otra vez con él dentro de mí y si me corría una vez más, estaba segura de que me rompería.

"Oh, Dios…"

**XXX**

"Sólo una más," le dije. "Una más nena."

Trató de huir del sofá pero la inmovilicé, manteniendo mis embestidas en un ritmo lento y estable.

"Shhh…shhh…"

"Oh, Dios…oh, Dios…" Ella se retorcía mientras chupaba sus pezones, sensibles por el abuso que le había administrado a su cuerpo, que estaba tenso por haberse corrido tantas veces.

"Tan bueno…"

"¡Demasiado…oh, Dios…Edward!"

"Respira nena, respira…"

"No…puedo…soportarlo…"

"Déjalo ir…"

Se retorció y chilló cuando se vino de nuevo, casi cayéndose del sofá. Ella estaba temblando pero no me detuve, no podía romper el ritmo.

"Vamos a hacer esto a mi manera, ¿está bien?"

Dudaba que ella deseara un resultado como este. No habría más espera, no más masturbarse como un mono degenerado mientras el otro estaba al teléfono. No más escalar cercas ni esconderse en la oscuridad. Ella vendría cuando yo la deseara y yo estaría donde quiera que ella me deseara.

Asintió y gimió su acuerdo en mi boca. Me imaginé que diría si a cualquier cosa con tal de que me le quitara de encima.

"Una más… sólo una más…" Ella comenzó a negar con su cabeza y jalé de su cabello, inclinando su rostro. Sus ojos estaban entreabiertos, nublados con placer delirante. Sus labios estaban ligeramente abiertos mientras jadeaba con cada embestida. Su piel brillaba por el esfuerzo y su cabello era una salvaje nube sobre su cabeza.

Hermosa, tan sólo putamente hermosa.

"Dios, te extrañé…"

"Mentiroso…"

Sabía que si no la hubiera conocido en el tren, la hubiera conocido en algún lugar y en algún momento y hubiera cazado su culo. Sólo que nos hubiera tomado un poquito más de tiempo pero terminaríamos justo donde estábamos- enredados entre mis sábanas, sobre mi sofá y con mi polla dentro de ella.

Sabía que estaba cansada y si no terminaba pronto, ella se iba a dormir mientras la follaba. La monté más rápido, mis embestidas acelerándose y mis manos apretando sus tetas.

En el instante que me vine, la quería follar otra vez.

"Mmmcansada…" ella murmuró, moviéndose y empujándome lejos. Me moví con ella, moldeando su pequeña figura contra la mía. No me iba a ir a ningún lado.

Para evitar aplastarla, la jalé sobre mi costado. Terminó mitad recostada sobre mí con mi polla aún profundamente dentro de ella. En verdad estaba cansada. Sabía que no había estado durmiendo bien pero maldición, estaba lejos de sentirme saciado. Comencé a empujar dentro de ella, mirando mi polla, cubierta por sus jugos, deslizarse dentro y fuera.

"Edward…," suspiró enfurruñada y exasperada.

"¿Si?"

"Quiero dormir…"

Está bien. No tenía que estar despierta, de cualquier forma. La puse sobre su espalda y me moví hacia abajo, lamiendo y chupando su coño a mi antojo. Después de un rato, ella comenzó a retorcerse de nuevo, murmurando débiles maldiciones. Éstas sólo me estimulaban más.

"Aléjate," murmuró y rodó sobre su estomago, enterrándose profundamente en el sofá con su apretado y pequeño culo en plena exhibición. Era como si me estuviera incitando.

"¡Putamadre!" gritó sorprendida cuando mordí la curva de su culo. Gruñó, me abofeteó y me empujó, maldiciéndome a una muerte prematura mientras yo trataba de someterla. Pero se dejó agarrar después de una corta batalla y acurruqué su cuerpo contra el mío una vez más. Ambos gemimos cuando me deslicé dentro de ella.

"Eres insaciable," se quejó pero gimió cuando comencé a embestir más profundo dentro de ella. Era su puta culpa que yo no pudiera tener suficiente de ella.

"Te dejaré dormir…después…"

Encontrar el ritmo correcto se volvió más fácil, acumulando la presión mucho más rápido.

Mi mano estaba en su cabello, su lengua en mi boca, tragándose los joder y sus sí y tan bueno. Ella pensó que estaba mintiendo cuando le dije que era hermosa, que no podía tener suficiente de ella, que se sentía tan bien que la podía follar la noche entera. Ella se carcajeó de lo que pensó que eran absurdos.

Me corrí justo cuando otro orgasmo le llegó de golpe, aferrándome a ella mientras prolongaba el mío. Ella se colapsó y rodó como saco de patatas sobre el sofá tan pronto terminé. Permanecí dentro de ella por un par de minutos más, besando sus hombros hasta sus brazos, succionando sus dedos hasta que se quejó otra vez y me dijo que me fuera a joder yo mismo por un rato.

A regañadientes, me levanté y la dejé dormir.

De todos modos, me estaba muriendo de puta hambre y necesitaba ver que andaba haciendo Jasper. Le daría a Bella dos horas, máximo.

Ya estaba dormida antes de que pudiera ponerme los vaqueros.

**XXX**

* * *

**N/A**

**Ok señoritas, denme un poco de amor y comenten.**

_N/T_

_Ajam, lo mismo que dijo Kris arriba. _


	10. Chapter 10

_La historia pertenece a Kris Salvador y los personajes a Stephenie Meyer. Yo sólo traduzco._

**Aquí va…**

**Gracias a eviekinz y M, por los comentarios y sus correcciones.**

**A todas quienes tweetearon, recomendaron, hablaron o le hicieron propaganda a Ride, gracias.**

**Ustedes son la puta onda. De verdad.**

**XXX**

Encontré a Jasper dentro de la recamara, con los audífonos puestos. Él había declarado la recamara como suya tan pronto llegó, así que me vi forzado a quedarme en la habitación del piano y dormir en el sofá.

Toqué su hombro y suspiré. "¿Pensé que querías trabajar en la cocina?"

Se levantó abruptamente, salió de la recamara y señaló el dispositivo discretamente montado sobre el marco de la puerta de la habitación del piano.

Cierto, el neutralizador.

Cuando estaba encendido, recibía cualquier cosa que pasara en el interior de la habitación. Como las desarticuladas grabaciones de piano tocando cuando se suponía debía estar practicando pero en su lugar, estaba monitoreando las negociaciones de Jasper. De otra manera, funcionaba como un dispositivo anti-espionaje, llenado frecuencias no reguladas dentro de un radio de 200 metros con estática.

Maldición. Olvidé apagarlo. Habría grabado cada sonido del festival porno.

"Lo siento, por todo eso."

Jasper sólo rodó sus ojos y regresó su atención a lo que estaba haciendo.

"¿Ella vio esto?" Jasper señaló las computadoras.

"Probablemente." Lo admito, debería estar preocupado. Ella sospechará, ¿pero que podrían probar un montón de monitores y computadoras? "No te preocupes por ello."

Podía siempre decirle que eran de Jasper. De todas formas, lo vamos a empacar todo y mudarlo a un lugar más seguro cuando él se vaya.

"¿Podrías llamar a Carmen por mí, por favor? Necesito algo."

Jasper me señaló la computadora y presionó una serie de teclas. Un momento después, una impresionante castaña apareció en pantalla.

"Hola chico," saludó ella.

"Hola querida."

Carmen González era la chica a la que siempre recurría. Una abogada de profesión, que se ha ocupado de la mayoría de las cosas que necesito. Eleazar, su esposo, es un banquero privado y se ha hecho cargo de todas mis finanzas. Ambos han estado conmigo desde el inicio.

"Ya era hora de que llamaras. Estábamos un poquito preocupados porque no nos llamaste tan pronto como saliste de ese infernal agujero."

"Conoces las reglas, nada de chismorreos de chicas hasta que el Sr. Whiz tenga todo asegurado."

"Sí, sí," dijo. "Jasper ya nos informó y Eleazar está completando el resto de las transacciones justo ahora. Todo debería estar en su lugar en un par de días. ¿Necesitas algo más?"

"Ahora que lo mencionas, sí…"

"Sólo di la palabra mágica."

"Necesito una casa en Tacoma, cerca de la Universidad de Evergreen. No muy grande, pero completamente amueblada," le dije. "Por favor."

"¿Cuándo la quieres?"

"Mañana."

Ella me miró, y carajo si no veía la mirada de reproche en sus ojos. Ni siquiera hemos comenzado las operaciones todavía. Por lo tanto, la petición urgente sólo significaba una cosa: una chica estaba involucrada. Pero si ella me daba el mismo sermón que Jasper dijo sobre la jodida forma en que manejé mi relación anterior, iba a golpear algo. Afortunadamente, ella se guardó sus recriminaciones para ella misma.

"Vas a necesitar seguridad, un chofer y personal de limpieza para tu casa. Contactaré a los hermanos Giancana. Ellos tienen gente que tú has usado anteriormente. Son muy profesionales y extremadamente discretos. ¿Algo más?"

"No, eso es todo, gracias."

Una prolija ceja se levantó. "¿No habrá flores entregadas a su puerta cada día? ¿No tendrás el jet en espera para un viaje repentino a cualquier lado? ¿Cerraras restaurantes para que puedas tener cenas en paz? Te estás convirtiendo en un viejo tacaño Edward."

Me reí. Si me atrevía a mandarle un montón de flores a Bella a la puerta de su casa, ella me dispararía. "Ésta es diferente."

Eso me ganó otra mirada mordaz. Hubo una vez que también había declarado a Tanya como "diferente".

No dije nada más y Carmen lo dejó pasar.

"Tu viaje a Los Ángeles va yendo muy bien, por cierto. La Filarmónica de L.A. ya mandó una carta oficial al Departamento de Correcciones del Estado de Washington pidiendo tu "innovador" y "contemporáneo" culo para una presentación en solo," sonrió. "Debería llegar la próxima semana."

Esme había estado recibiendo bastantes consultas y solicitudes de la misma naturaleza últimamente. "Ride," mi pieza extremadamente privada, aparentemente ha sido circulada y me estaba comenzando a convertir en algo curioso entre los círculos de artistas; un reformado virtuoso resurgiendo de la vida del crimen. Nada podía ser más ridículo, pero salté en la primera oportunidad como si no pudiera haber llegado en mejor momento.

"He arreglado la seguridad necesaria y he hecho las reservaciones en el Club Lounge del Ritz en el piso 23 para lo noche entera," dijo. "¿A quién quieres invitar?"

"A todos."

"¿A todos?" Ella se recargó hacia atrás, pero se las ingenió para no contradecirme.

Mi círculo de amigos íntimos estaba automáticamente en cualquier lista de invitados en la que yo estaba. Pero nunca antes les permití socializar en público, prefiriendo invitar uno o dos al mismo tiempo. Ahora los quería a todo fuera. La presentación de Los Ángeles sería una especie de fiesta de introducción, ocho años después de mi condena. Mandaría a los sabuesos del FBI a girar en círculos.

"Te das cuenta de que los estatutos de tu caso permiten la reapertura o la presentación de un nuevo caso de haber nuevas pruebas que apoyen cualquier fundamento".

"Estoy muy consciente de eso."

Casi podía escuchar sus preguntas y temores. Sus 'que tal si', pero se las arregló para no expresarlas en voz alta. De igual forma, nunca fui conocido por dar explicaciones.

"¿Puedes hacer que mis documentos digan que necesito ser acompañado por mi oficial de libertad condicional?"

"Podría, pero esa sería una condición altamente inusual," Carmen preguntó frunciendo el ceño. "¿No es él Jefe de Policía de allí? Ser niñera de un ex-convicto estaría por debajo de su puesto."

"Sí lo es." Y lo era, pero carajo si me importaba. Un asunto formal como una presentación necesitaba de un escolta. El Jefe Swan tendría que llevar a alguien con él y las probabilidades eran que él llevaría a su hija. "Haz que suceda, Mina."

"Está bien," dijo, todavía frunciendo el ceño. "Por cierto, Jasper ya purgó tu matrimonio falso de todos tus registros así que no hay rastro de él en ningún sitio."

"Bien." Sabía que Bella había estado hurgando últimamente, usando la autorización de su padre, ni más ni menos. De hecho, sabía un montón de cosas sobre ella: dónde usualmente comía su almuerzo, a qué hora iba a la librería, qué juguetes compraba por internet. Incluso sabía la hora en que llegó a Forks, el minuto exacto en que ella escaló la pared y entró a mi pequeña e infernalmente rosada casa.

No estaba seguro de que pensar sobre todo eso. Rápidamente ella se estaba convirtiendo en una distracción, justo como lo había previsto Jasper. Sin embargo, no podía detenerme.

Un pequeño movimiento desvió mi atención de nuevo a la pantalla. Una pequeña niña trepó al regazo de Carmen, con sus manos presionando al azar el teclado. Era una cosa endemoniadamente divertida de observar – Carmen tratando de que se fuera, mientras la niña no le prestaba ninguna atención. Sabía que ella y Eleazar habían comenzado una familia, que tenían dos niñas y que ellas eran el mundo para ellos. Si no fuera por su lealtad tenaz, ellos me habrían defraudado y dado la espalda a una vida de crimen de una vez por todas.

En verdad todos crecieron mientras yo estuve encerrado.

"Luces bien, chica madura."

"Tú también, jefe."

"Te veré a ti y a Eleazar en L.A."

Cerré la conexión y me giré hacia Jasper.

"¿Quieres un sándwich?"

"Una dona," respondió, entregándome una taza para que la rellenara de café sin apartar sus ojos de la pantalla de su computadora. Aparentemente, me había vuelto su criada.

"Por cierto," me llamó. "Invité a Alice a salir mañana."

"Bien."

No quería a nadie en la casa.

**XXX**

Ya era de día cuando me desperté. Por un instante, no podía recordar dónde estaba, y joder, dolía moverme. Estaba desnuda, sobre un sofá, en una habitación que apestaba a sexo y cigarrillos. Debí desmayarme en algún momento de la noche.

En algún momento, Edward me despertó y "una más" se convirtió en tres más. Me hizo beber algo picante, una especie de té, para mantenerme despierta. Sabía como a mierda y no podía recordar cómo me las había arreglado para no vomitar. El tiempo se desvaneció, pero recuerdo que las sensaciones se agudizaron después de eso.

Mirando alrededor y lo encontré parado frente a la ventana. Estaba fumando, mirando la lluvia afuera. Se veía tan pensativo; me preguntaba qué era lo que estaba pensando.

"¿Qué hora es?" Puso atención con mi pregunta, apagó su cigarro y se acercó a donde yo estaba.

"Las diez," dijo agarrando de paso una pequeña botella de aceite que estaba arriba del mini bar. "Voltéate."

Me estremecí cuando me tocó y cada músculo protestó cuando hice lo que se me ordenó. Vació aceite sobre sus manos y comenzó a sobar mis hombros, mi espalda, mi trasero y luego alcanzó el interior de mis muslos. El aceite calentó mi piel mientras sus manos gentilmente calmaron mis adoloridos músculos.

Lentamente, comencé a relajarme de nuevo, adormecida por su toque. Probablemente me hubiera quedado dormida si mi estomago no hubiera gruñido, recordándome que no había comido por más de 12 horas.

"Arriba," me levantó lentamente del sofá. "Necesitas comer."

"¿Dónde está mi ropa?"

"Afuera."

"No voy a comer desnuda."

Él sólo se rió.

"¿Por lo menos puedo tener de vuelta mi blusa?"

Salió de la habitación y regresó con una camisa suya. La tela rozaba dolorosamente contra mis pezones, haciéndome desear haberlo escuchado y permanecido desvestida.

Me observó comer, lo que era inquietante.

"¿No tienes mejores cosas que hacer?"

"No."

"Quiero una ducha."

Se rió de nuevo. "Después, cuando puedas caminar."

Me dio el mismo té picante que recordaba me había dado a la fuerza durante la noche.

"¿Qué es esto?"

"Una poción de sexo," contestó. El té voló sobre él, el sofá y sobre mi camisa mientras lo escupía.

Se rió más fuerte y me dijo que era jengibre, cúrcuma, clavo y té verde - un brebaje contra la inflamación de músculos adoloridos.

"Las triadas confían en ella."

Él me alimentó, me vistió, me miró mientras tomaba un baño. Me preguntó estúpidas preguntas al azar; como qué color me gustaba, comidas que deseaba, muebles que me gustaría tener. Libros, música, cursos, cuándo era mi cumpleaños, cómo era crecer sin una madre.

Contesté todas sus preguntas y pregunté las mías – sobre su mamá, sobre tocar el piano, crecer en aislamiento, y cómo era la prisión. Me mantuve alejada de sus actividades criminales, para que no se diera cuenta del montón de cosas que sabía y me delatara yo misma. Él respondió todas mis preguntas con un humor autocrítico, a veces deseoso, con un toque de ligera tristeza, y a veces con la alegría de un niño de cinco años.

Fue extrañamente reconfortante, acostarnos sobre el sofá, intercambiando inofensivas e inocentes historias de nuestra infancia como si no hubiera nada más allá de las cuatro paredes de la habitación. Algunas veces, él se perdía en medio de un recuerdo y el silencio se extendía hasta que él encontraba de nuevo el punto donde se había quedado, y comenzaba una historia nueva. Otras veces, él sólo me dejaba hablar y hablar y hablar.

El sexo era imposible por el momento, pero aparentemente no el besarnos. Tampoco el manosearnos o apretarnos o frotar su erección sobre sus pantalones o debajo de sus bóxers. Puso mi mano sobre su polla, apretándose y bombeándose a él mismo a través de mis dedos hasta que gimió, maldijo y se alejó antes de que las cosas se salieran de control.

Se paseaba alrededor de la habitación, fumaba o se tomaba uno o dos tragos de whisky. Por momentos, permanecía cerca de la ventana y miraba afuera, perdido en recuerdos que no quería que yo supiera. Algunas veces, tocaba el piano medio desnudo, rápido y furioso, alternativamente llenando la habitación con un ritmo discordante y cómico. Me decía que era Petrouchka o algún otro baile increíblemente vigoroso que sin duda requería una técnica maestral y superior. Petrouchka, dijo, era una marioneta que cobró vida a través de un hechizo y empezó a sentir emociones humanas. Él se enamoró de una bailarina y trató de ganársela, pero no pudo.

Lo escuché mientras practicaba, observé los tatuajes de su espalda y brazos marcados mientras tocaba el piano con pasión contenida. Se volteó hacia mí y me dijo "toqué esto cuando tenía siete" o me preguntaba si sabía una pieza en particular. Otras veces su rostro se transformaba con una expresión de inquebrantable concentración, no como cuando se estaba corriendo. Me senté en el sofá, cautivada por su actuación privada.

Las cosas siguieron así durante todo el primer día que me quedé con él y hasta bien entrado el segundo.

Mientras las horas pasaban, me di cuenta, con un sentimiento abrumador, de cuán fácil sería enamorarme de él. Era inteligente y gracioso; encantador y atento. Un poco ególatra y juguetón, pero en general bueno.

Tal vez si lo hubiera conocido antes de que empezara a robar autos – en la escuela o en algún otro lado. Tal vez si él fuera estudiante, como yo, o alguien que trabajaba cerca; si él fuera un minero en el tren lleno de mineros o tan sólo Edward Cullen, sobrino de Esme y primo de Alice.

Sería tan fácil.

Pero él era Edward jodido Cullen, maestro criminal; y yo era Isabella Marie Swan, la hija del jefe de policía. No importaba cuán románticos las películas hicieran los romances entre el chico malo y la chica buena, sabía que siempre terminaban en desastre.

Era inimaginable y un poco humillante, pero fui yo quien rompió primero.

Me arrodillé entre sus piernas y chupé su polla cuando estaba en medio de la práctica del primer movimiento de Petrouchka. Las venas de su cuello se hincharon mientras sus dedos presionaban las teclas con impresionante precisión mientras mis manos y boca trabajaban sobre él. Aparte de un ocasional murmurado: "¡Oh, Jesús," sus manos siguieron el ritmo de la música hasta el último momento cuando él estaba cayendo, rindiéndose, y los diez dedos sobre las teclas se estrellaron en un sonido discordante y horrendo.

Jadeó un rasposo, "Oh Dios, te amo," mientras se corrió en mi boca.

_Si, como no._

Había escuchado eso antes. No era estúpida. La gente como él, con extensa experiencia y fácil encanto, podía darse el lujo de ser descuidada con sus afecciones. Probablemente sólo se quedó sin cosas para decir.

Pero si me alzó para besarme profundamente, antes de proceder a demostrar un control excepcional para no abalanzarse sobre mí y follarme justo ahí y en ese momento.

En cambio, fue considerado, gentil y exasperadamente lento. Me torturó con sus manos y su boca y me hizo sentir hermosa con sus palabras. Me folló deliberadamente, extendiendo la agonía hasta que rogué correrme.

Me vine espectacularmente, justo ahí, contra el piano.

Aunque él no se detuvo con uno. Continuamos durante toda la tarde y hasta la noche. Menos salvaje y más gentil que antes, pero igualmente intenso; como si ambos estuviéramos ahorrando para los días que venían y era un reto para él hacerme que me corriera una y otra vez. Amaba verme romper en pedazos, mientras murmuraba y susurraba cosas bobas para que yo siguiera adelante.

Me preguntó, en algún momento de la tarde, si también me gustaba verlo. Le dije que sí, porque me gustaba. Amaba cuando se arqueaba contra mí, embistiendo su polla tan profundo como podía llegar. Su rostro se contorsionaba en pasión; su boca abierta y sus ojos cerrados…y decía joder con cada embestida.

Joder…joder…joder…joder, joder, joder, joder.

En algún momento antes del amanecer del tercer día, lo desperté y le pregunté si me podía encaminar para irme. Si para entonces no salía de la habitación, me hubiera quedado la semana completa.

Por un largo instante, él no habló.

"Caminaré a la estación de autobuses," dije.

"No," me contestó secamente. Por vez primera, detecté irritación en su voz. "Le diré a alguien que te lleve de vuelta."

No me atreví a decir no.

Salió de la habitación mientras me vestía y recogía todas mis cosas. Miré alrededor, tratando de recordar cada detalle; el piano, el sofá, el bar a la derecha. Algunas cosas no podían ser replicadas. Él vino a la puerta un momento después y juntos nos fuimos. Atravesamos el jardín de la mansión en silencio, marchamos hasta el portón que milagrosamente estaba abierto. Me guió a través de la calle, hacia la curva más cercana donde un auto negro con ventanas fuertemente entintadas esperaba. Un hombre, de monstruoso tamaño y apariencia, salió del asiento del conductor mientras nos acercábamos.

"Derrick." Edward lo llamó fríamente.

"Señor." El hombre asintió de vuelta. Era obvio que ambos se conocían.

Él abrió la puerta trasera y me besó. Su boca se detuvo sobre la mía mientras me aferraba a él, despreocupada si Derrick el chofer estaba viendo. Se alejó, metiéndome suavemente en el auto y me besó una vez más.

"Vete, antes de que te detenga."

La puerta se cerró y el auto se puso en marcha. Me volteé para verlo permanecer solo en la curva, sintiéndome inexplicablemente culpable por dejarlo.

El auto giró en la esquina y él desapareció de la vista.

**XXX**

* * *

**N/A**

**Fiuu.**

**Ok, señoritas, derramen el amor y comenten. **

**Gracias. **

_N/T_

_Gracias a todas las que comentan y a las que leen cada actualización. Me agrada mucho compartir esta historia con ustedes y me emociono con la historia igual que cuando la leí por primera vez cada vez que traduzco un capítulo._

_Les recuerdo que los comentarios que están al inicio y al final de cada capítulo con letras negritas, son las notas originales de la autora Kris Salvador. La cuestión es que quise mantener el fic tal cual lo escribió ella. Así que en algunas ocasiones no tendrán sentido los mensajes._

_Las betas M y eviekinz son de Kris. Yo no tengo beta, pero quizá me haga falta una porque me he percatado de algunas fallas gramaticales o errores de dedo. Si alguien está dispuesta a ayudarme, escríbanme un mensaje personal por favor. Y nos pondremos de acuerdo para que el trabajo esté mejor pulido._

_Actualizaré un capitulo por día y son 19 en total, así que vamos a mitad del camino. Bueno eso es todo por hoy. Espero hayan disfrutado el capítulo._

_Atte. Cin XD_


	11. Chapter 11

_Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a Kris Salvador._

**Gracias a mis betas eviekinz y M. Las quiero chicas.**

**A todas las que recomendaron y comentaron, wow…sólo, wow. Me sorprendieron.**

**XXX**

Jasper era la única persona que soportaba tener cerca cuando estaba de mal humor. Él se mantenía al margen de todo lo que yo hacía en general y plácidamente aceptaba mis fallas y crímenes. Pero había algunas veces en que él podía llegar a ser una pequeña mierda molesta.

Una hora después de que Bella me dejó parado en la curva como un idiota, él vino a la cocina donde yo estaba comiendo. Echó un vistazo de mi enfurruñado y desarreglado y se rió.

Si decía algo sobre mí luciendo como el inferno, lo iba a estrangular.

No lo hizo.

Sus primeras palabras fueron: "Apuesto cien mil dólares a que puedo infiltrarte dentro del Pentágono."

"¿Por qué putas querría infiltrarme en el Pentágono?"

"Doscientos mil," ofreció, ignorando mi mal humor.

"Apuesto trescientos mil a que no puedes."

"Acepto."

La mayoría de nuestras bromas empezaban como apuestas descuidadas y costosas antes de que se convirtieran en toda una gama de delitos.

Cuando Jasper tenía 10, le aposté cien dólares a que no podía hackear la computadora de su padre y robar los números de sus tarjetas de crédito.

Cuando tenía 12 años, él me apostó mil dólares a que no podía robarle el bolso a Madame Delaure, una tía distante suya que constantemente me atosigaba para que tocara el piano.

Cuando yo tenía 12, aposté a que no podía meterse en el ordenador central de Circuito Cerrado de Televisión privado de CNN y conseguirnos escenas de una co-editora que me gustaba, y quien estaba trabajando ahí como pasante.

Cuando tenía casi 15, él me apostó quinientos mil dólares a que no podía robar un Jaguar para que yo pudiera correr su Maseratti en las carreteras secundarias de Alemania.

Por el precio correcto o por ninguna razón en particular, la respuesta siempre ha sido la misma: "Acepto."

Hasta la última apuesta.

Hice la apuesta esa noche que él me llevó a Tacoma, la primera vez que nos vimos después de ocho largos años.

"Te apuesto mi propio culo a que puedo robar todos los Bugatti Veyrons último modelo en el lapso de dos semanas y embarcarlos a Dubái bajo las putas narices del FBI y la Interpol."

Los autos deportivos Veyrons 16.4 eran una edición especial, valorados en $2.5 millones cada uno. Ellos alcanzaban una velocidad de 268 mph [433 kph], y eran los autos más veloces del planeta. Hasta el momento, sólo había 20 de ellos en el mercado, desperdigados en nueve países y tres continentes.

Jasper se opuso al principio. Los autos eran demasiado raros, razonó, y su robo atraería mucha atención. Automáticamente yo estaría en la lista de sospechosos del FBI. También lo estarían él y toda la gente que me hablara, llamara, o simplemente compartieran conmigo el mismo aire en las próximas semanas. Se expondría a la sospecha a la mitad de nuestra red y los más cercanos a nosotros.

Sobre todo, requeriría un ejército de ladrones, operarios y conductores altamente competentes para llevar a cabo los terrenos de vigilancia, distracciones a gran escala y los robos reales.

No podíamos encender un Bugatti haciendo corto circuito en el cableado. Duplicados de llaves adquiridas de concesionarios incautos o las originales robadas de los hogares eran las dos únicas opciones. Una vez que los conductores tuvieran las llaves, los autos expuestos podrían ser llevados lejos sigilosamente. Aquellos que estén bajo llave y candado serían robados, se desarmaría su sistema localizador y el sistema de seguridad alrededor del reloj. Con la paranoia que los ladrones estaban seguros de generar, adquirir el Veyron último modelo haría parecer el infiltrarse en el Pentágono como una caminata en el parque.

Una vez que los autos estuvieran en custodia, deberían ser trasladados en avión a Maastricht y Amberes, donde los Volturi esperarían con forjadores maestros para darles a los autos sus 'nuevas identidades'. De ahí, serían embarcados a Dubái y colados a cualquier parte del Medio Oriente.

Era como tocar el piano en una orquesta en vivo. Todo tenía que ser hecho con precisión infalible.

"¿Recuerdas a Tim Ellis? Ferrari Testarossa de 2009," habló Jasper, sacándome de mis pensamientos.

"¿El Ellis que fue atrapado conduciendo a exceso de velocidad en Suiza?"

Él asintió. "Fue multado por un millón de dólares."

"Jodido idiota."

"Y Boyd Mayfied corrió su Volvo hacia el lago-"

"Jasper," lo interrumpí. "Es muy temprano para hablar sobre idiotas. Hablemos de algo más."

Estaba privado de sueño, sobre estimulado y extrañamente enojado.

"¿Como qué?"

"¿Cómo te fue ayer?"

Me miró sin comprender. "¿Ayer?"

"Cuando saliste con Alice."

"Ah, cierto." Sonrió. "Fuimos a mirar aves."

Gruñí. Las aves era una de las siempre latentes obsesiones de Jasper y nada era más aburrido que una Wikipedia andante de aves.

"¿Sabías que aquí tienen Alabastros de patas negras y pardelas de patas rosadas? Vimos una familia de pardelas, pero se alejaron volando tan rápido. Tuvimos que esperar una hora para que más familias se acercaran."

Otra hora más. Cristo jodido Todopoderoso. Probablemente se acabó los oídos de Alice hablando sin parar sobre patrones migratorios y extraños hábitos de apareamiento de las aves del noreste.

"Pasamos después por su escuela y nos sentamos en los escalones de la librería," él continua.

"¿Enserio?"

"Fue divertido." Sonrió. "Había un juego y observamos a las personas."

"No son personas, son jodidos adolescentes."

"Como la hija del policía."

Joder, tenía que traer eso a colación.

Afortunadamente, no dijo nada más. Comimos en silencio, yo hincándole el diente a mi segundo sándwich mientras él empujaba hojuelas de cereal alrededor de su tazón. Se tuvo que conformar con la última caja de cereal porque yo me había comido todo lo que estaba en la alacena en los últimos dos días. Se dio por vencido después de un rato, botando todo en el fregadero y estaba a punto de regresar a su recamara cuando alguien llamó a la puerta.

"Jasper, alguien está en la puerta."

"Sí." No hizo ningún movimiento.

"Jasper, ve a abrir la puerta."

Se arrastró hasta la puerta, abriéndola y se quedó mirando. Maldición, debí decir 'abre la puerta y deja a quien quiera que esté ahí pasar.'

"Hola." Era Alice.

"Hola," Alice lo saludó de vuelta y me gritó un saludo hasta la cocina.

Dije "hola" y trate de ser lo más callado y discreto que podía.

"Gracias por lo de ayer," Alice habló primero. "No sabía que tú sabías tanto sobre aves."

Jasper no la invitó a pasar así que ellos hablaban con él adentro y Alice afuera.

"Sí," él contestó, arrastrando su pie. "También me gustó cuando observamos a las personas."

"Escucha, más tarde vendrán unos amigos por si quieres venir…"

"Ah…"

"Son personas, sabes, ¿tal vez quieras…observarlos?"

Jasper no contestó de inmediato. Las fiestas suelen molestarle: el ruido, las preguntas y la inhabilidad de las personas de mantener sus conversaciones prolijas y unilaterales.

"Pero si no quieres, sabes, está bien."

"No, quiero ir pero y-y-yo no creo que pueda."

"Está bien, si estas ocupado-"

"No, no estoy ocupado."

"No es la gran cosa, de verdad. Tan sólo una pequeña fiesta para unos amigos. Edward tampoco irá, así que…"

"¿A qué hora?"

"¿Alrededor de las seis?"

Él exhaló un suspiro. "Está bien."

"Mira, no te sientas presionado. Sólo vendré y tocaré y si puedes ir, vas."

Él asintió de nuevo y exhaló otro doloroso "está bien."

…

Al cuarto para las 5, él estaba listo. Camisa fajada, cabello prolijamente peinado, relucientes zapatos con calcetines a juego. Se sentó sobre el sofá durante una hora, mirando las manecillas del reloj correr.

Al cuarto para las seis, Alice tocó. Él no abrió. Alice llamó, tocó de nuevo y cuando no hubo respuesta, se giró y regresó a la mansión.

Salí de la habitación del piano cuando ella se fue y encontré a Jasper tirado contra la puerta. Estaba sosteniendo su cabeza con ambas manos, visiblemente molesto.

"No te burles," dijo, girándose enfadado hacia mí. "No te atrevas a reírte de mí."

No lo hice, sabiendo ya lo que era tener un mal día. Hay algunas cosas que no podían ser apresuradas, por más que uno lo deseara.

La mañana siguiente, se despertó temprano, caminó hacia la mansión y espero 30 minutos en el frío hasta que Alice salió para ir a la escuela. Él dijo algo, probablemente una disculpa por la noche anterior, luego abruptamente le dio la espalda y comenzó a caminar de regreso a la cabaña. Alice lo siguió a paso lento.

"Quiero enseñarte algo."

Entraron a la cocina donde Jasper extendió sus aparatos. Los había preparados por horas hasta el amanecer.

"Di hola."

"Um, ¿hola?"

"Buenos días Alice." El generador de voz SPLICE la saludó.

"Oh, es tu SPLICE."

"¿Sabes algo acerca de segmentación automática de discurso?"

"Es lo que tú haces, ¿no es así? ¿Es lo que pasa a las voces grabadas cuando…uh, cuando las pasas a través de a máquina y la máquina las reconoce y responde de vuelta?"

"Es difícil con el actual generador de dictación de discurso. La mayoría de los dispositivos de reconocimiento los evitan directamente, por lo que utilicé el sistema g2p. Ya sabes, el sistema g2p se basa en el mecanismo del Árbol de inducción de decisión y está capacitado en la primera base de datos de pronunciación Fonilex. Cada fonema está predicho basado en un vector de 10 variables: el grafema bajo consideración, un contexto de cuatro izquierdas y cuatro grafemas derechas y el último fonema decodificado o lo que comúnmente se conoce como retroalimentación... "

"Si," ella asintió cortésmente, interviniendo con un "aja" aquí y allá a lo largo del monologo de Jasper. "Más o menos lo entiendo."

"Puedes dictar tus trabajos y notas o grabar a tus maestros, el SPLICE puedo convertirlos en texto. Le puse caracteres auditivos de reconocimiento para tus señales acústicas o para usarlo al revés."

"¿Mis qué?"

"Tus señales acústicas especiales…es decir tu voz," se detuvo, agitado por su largo y apresurado discurso. "Y-yo lo hice para ti."

"Oh, que dulce," dijo y sonrió. "Gracias, estoy segura que lo amaré."

"De nada," le dio una risa satisfecha. "¿Acaso hablé mucho?"

"Un poquito, si," Alice se rió. "Pero está bien."

"Hablo mucho cuando me emociono. Es lo que hago."

"No, no," dijo Alice, posando una mano en su brazo. "Está bien, enserio."

"¿Te puedo llevar a la escuela?"

"¿Qué?"

Repentinamente, me compadecí de la chica. Yo conocía bien a Jasper, pero incluso a mi me costaba mucho seguirle el ritmo algunas veces.

"No lo sé," dudó Alice. "Alguien deberá recogerme después y tengo un auto. ¿Tal vez para la próxima?"

"Yo puedo pasar por ti," ofreció Jasper. "Podríamos ir de nuevo a ver las aves."

"¡Oh!" Finalmente entendió, que de una forma rebuscada, él la estaba invitando a salir. "¿Nos iremos en tu auto?"

"Sí." Jasper estaba muy contento, pero probablemente yo era la única persona que lo sabía. "Sí, sí lo haremos."

…

Él volvió más tarde de muy, pero muy buen humor.

"Ella quiere ir a Princeton para ser escritora."

"Es lo que las malcriadas hacen," le dije. "Ir a la universidad y convertirse en escritoras que nadie lee."

"Nunca he ido a la universidad," dijo con tono esperanzado.

Tampoco yo por obvias razones, o a ninguna otra institución con maestros y otros chicos. Una larga línea de tutores privados completó mi educación. En ese sentido, Jasper y yo éramos iguales. Dos marginados sociales flotando sobre dinero desde que nacimos. Mi padre hizo un último esfuerzo cuando yo me estaba saliendo de control y contrató a una recién egresada como mi nueva tutora después de que mi madre murió. Su nombre era Tanya, quien resultó ser un agente en cubierto, y ella me enseñó más de por lo que se le había pagado.

"Te gusta."

Suspiro. "Es tu prima, Eddie."

"¿Y eso qué?" Me sacudí de hombros. "Tú eres Jasper. Si lo vieras desde mi perspectiva, sería jodidamente incestuoso, así que no lo hagas."

Estaba lleno de mierda. La verdad era, que lo quería fuera de mi camino. Algo podía salir mal y me tenía que preparar para la posibilidad de que tal vez necesitaría desaparecer y dejarlo por su cuenta otra vez. Remus le había servido bien, pero un sordo mudo que estaba en el ocaso de sus años no duraría. Él necesitaba alguien joven; alguien que con suerte le ayudaría a sobrevivir.

Alguien como Alice.

Ella sería perfecta. Nacida y criada en un ambiente estable y aburrido. Con un gran papá, una genial mamá y una normal y contenta infancia. Putamente normal, algo que ambos nunca fuimos. Ella superaría pronto la etapa acelerada y molesta.

Jasper se la ganaría pronto si se las arreglaba para poner sus asuntos en orden.

Ellos salieron todos los días después de eso para observar las aves. Regresaban a la cabaña, y se sentaban por un rato. Alice dejaba divagar a Jasper hasta que era tiempo de comer y los dos iban a la mansión para la cena. Algunas veces, me iba con ellos y me quedaba por un rato cuando ellos estaban presentes. La mayoría de las veces, los evitaba.

Gracias jodido Dios que lo hice, porque no quería estar en la habitación para esta conversación.

"¿Estabas excitada?" Jasper le preguntó a Alice después de otra 'cita' para mirar aves.

"¿Qué?"

"Sexualmente," balbuceó, "Cuando estábamos viendo a las aves."

Tuve que frenarme para que no notaran la puerta parcialmente abierta pero pude haber muerto de risa.

"Umm…" Probablemente Alice se estaba preguntando si esto era o no una broma. "Yo no- no, ¿en realidad no?"

"Porque yo lo estaba cuando sostuve tu mano y me preguntaba si también tú lo estabas."

Por un rato nadie habló y nada se movió.

"Entonces," Alice dijo y podía escuchar su resistencia a contestar, "Gracias por traerme de vuelta. Creo que ahora me iré."

Pude verla ir hacia la puerta de enfrente y abrirla.

"¿Te molesté? Cuando te dije que estaba sexualmente excitado."

"No, no- es decir, sí," Alice dejo salir una corta risa avergonzada. "¿No lo sé?"

"¿Es gracioso?"

"No, no, es sólo que no lo esperaba."

"Lo siento, no sé lo que las personas están pensando a menos de que me lo digan," dijo él. Cuando Alice no dijo nada… "¿Como ahora?"

"Oh, lo siento. Está bien, tratemos de nuevo," dijo tomando un respiro profundo. "No creo que sea gracioso. Es algo…lindo."

Desafortunadamente para Alice, Jasper estaba en una mala racha. "Tengo Aspergers, es algo en el espectro del autismo. Soy diferente de la demás personas. Digo cosas que otros creen son inapropiadas, pero es como me siento."

"Lo sé, Edward nos lo dijo."

"La única persona a la que puedo entender es Edward porque su mente trabaja similar a la mía," explicó. "Puedo descifrar lo que él está pensando incluso si dice una cosa y hace otra. Él no es realmente honesto de esa manera. Como cuando me dice qué no decir y qué hacer, para no meterme en problemas."

Alice se rió de nuevo. "Asumo que no lo es, habiendo estado en la prisión y todo eso, pero él es mi único primo así que no ataques para Edward."

"Correcto," Jasper concedió. "No ataques para Edward."

Por mucho que él pudiera evitarlo, de todos modos.

"¿Considerarías tener sexo conmigo?"

En su favor, Alice no se rió. "¿Puedo pensar en ello?"

"¿Mañana?"

"Si, lo pensaré mañana."

"Gracias."

Incluso a través de las paredes, podía sentir a Jasper emocionado.

…

Alice me agarró el modo rápido. Prestó atención a cómo interrumpía los monólogos de Jasper sin ofenderlo, cómo escucharlo y dirigir una conversación hacia la siguiente. En poco tiempo, se hablaban muy bien por su cuenta y teniendo conversaciones de dos vías.

Una vez, los atrapé besándose. Aparentemente, ella le dio un libro sobre las aves del noreste y el bobo tenía tan trabada la lengua que no podía decir correctamente las palabras y actuó por instinto. De verdad me mantuve alejado de la cocina cuando ellos estaban presentes por ahí después de eso.

Luego cometí el error de preguntarle a Jasper cómo marchaban las cosas. No debí hacerlo porque entonces el tuvo que preguntarme cómo iban las cosas conmigo.

Y las cosas no iban bien.

Tuve que frenar cada instinto para no perseguir a Bella cuando se marchó. No la llame, ni la provoqué o hice viajes inesperados a Tacoma para verla. Estábamos en medio de la planeación de uno de los robos más complicados que habíamos hecho, y me di cuenta que si no mencionaba su nombre en voz alta me olvidaba que ella existía. Si me perdía en los planos y esquemas y el mundo tecnológico de Jasper, no recordaría como ella olía, como se sentía o cómo se reía cuando me contaba las "historias de Charlie."

Me estaba jodidamente engañando a mí mismo.

"No sé lo que estás planeando," Jasper dijo. "Pero cualquier cosa que sea no puede ser buena. Lo que pasó con Tanya, pasará de nuevo."

"No, no pasará. Tanya es una perra."

"Deja de decir esa palabra." Le molestaba cuando me refería crudamente a las mujeres. "Ella tan sólo estaba cumpliendo con su trabajo."

"¿Así que ahora estás de su parte, es eso así?"

"Ella es un agente del FBI. Era su trabajo atraparte así que puedes dejar de culparla. Fuiste a prisión porque te enamoraste de ella demasiado rápido y te volviste descuidado."

"¿Ah sí? ¿Y cuántas veces tuve que salvar mi propio culo por tu putos errores?"

"Pude haberte metido en problemas anteriormente, pero nunca te envié a la prisión," me gritó de vuelta. "Lo que estoy diciendo es que es peligroso, juntarte con alguien que es tan diferente a nosotros, que nunca entenderá-"

"¿Diferente a nosotros? ¿Porque ella no tiene puto pedigree como un puto cachorro? ¿Porque es la hija de un policía humilde? Eres un puto engreído Jasper."

Negó con la cabeza. "La vas a lastimar Eddie."

Y ese era el punto de la cuestión. Por alguna razón, Jasper se sentía protector de las chicas que mostraban interés por mí, incluyendo a las peores. Chicas cuyos nombres y caras ni siquiera podía recordar: Ernesta, Irina, Kate e incluso Tanya.

Fue un golpe bajo y yo era un imbécil. Le pedí disculpas al día siguiente.

Llegó el día en que era tiempo de que él se fuera. Lo quería cerca de los Volturi para que pudiéramos monitorear las ofertas que ellos habían estado recibiendo por los autos. También él necesitaba establecer una base segura de monitoreo tan lejos como pudiera de mí. Empacamos sus cosas y nos aseguramos que nada se quedara en la cabaña. Sería el primer lugar en donde el FBI buscaría una vez que nuestras opresiones empezaran

Salvo por algunas piezas faltantes, todo estaba casi listo.

Alice lo llevó al aeropuerto. Al principio, Carlisle se había negado a que lo hiciera, pero cedió después que Esme y Alice confabularon en su contra, diciendo que ella estaría bien conduciendo sola tan lejos de casa. Jasper y Alice no habían mantenido su relación en secreto y era digno de reconocerles a Carlisle y Esme que hubieran aceptado tan fácilmente a Jasper. De todos modos, le pedí a Derrick que los siguiera.

Al día siguiente que Jasper se fue, Alice vino a verme.

"Sé lo que estás haciendo," ella anunció tan pronto entro.

"Un momento," le dije y le indiqué que me esperara en la cocina mientras encendía el neutralizador.

"Así que," dije uniéndome a ella en la mesa, "¿qué es lo que estoy haciendo?"

**XXX**

* * *

N/A

**:)**

**¡Espero que hayan disfrutado a Jasper y a Alice! Después del último capítulo, pensé que un descanso de Edward y Bella sería bueno. :)**

**¿Le dirá Edward a Alice? ¿Le dijo algo Jasper?**

**Jasper está, y seguirá estando, inspirado en "Adam" (Hugh Dancy).**

**Señoritas, aviéntenme una nota o déjenme un comentario o díganme hola en twitter. En verdad lo apreciaría. **

_N/T_

_Comenten por favor XD. _

_Si desean mandarle un mensaje a Kris, háganlo a su cuenta de FF. Siempre responde. O pueden mandarle un tweet a esta dirección: krisalvador_

_Su historia está genial y creo que su trabajo merece reconocimiento. _

_Nos leemos mañana._


	12. Chapter 12

_Esta historia pertenece a Kris Salvador y los personajes a Stephenie Meyer._

**Gracias a todas las que recomendaron Ride en blogs, sitios, páginas de Facebook y otros lugares de lo que no sé nada. Gracias a las chicas PervPackSmutShack y waywardpushers por sus asombrosos comentarios.**

**A todas quienes dijeron que decribí a un buen Jasper, un gracias enorme.**

**Gracias a las dos grandes señoritas, eviekinz y M por darle forma a mis capítulos.**

**Este capítulo es para ustedes impatientpervs/ladies. :P**

**XXX**

El coupé plateado había estado estacionado enfrente de la librería durante la última hora y las personas estaban comenzando a notarlo, atraídos por la insignia de Alfa Romeo en la parrilla. Ellos estaban naturalmente curiosos ya que no era de todos los días que un raro auto deportivo italiano aparecía en el aburrido y viejo Evergreen.

Las luces delanteras del coupé se encendieron un par de veces, expresando la impaciencia del conductor. Lo había estado mirando desde mi asiento en el segundo piso de la librería el tiempo entero, infantilmente prolongando la espera del conductor. Si él esperaba que yo saltara a su disposición cuando finalmente decidió hacer acto de presencia, estaba equivocado. Se las había arreglado para ignorarme por más de una semana. Esperar más o menos una hora mientras yo garabateaba no le mataría.

No es que esperara mucho de él. Que Dios lo ayudara si comenzaba a llamarme de nuevo, dejándome mensajes u otras mierdas sentimentales. Si hubiera venido unos días antes, le habría dado la espalda y me habría alejado sin siquiera darle un vistazo. Necesitaba tiempo para pensar y francamente, mi cuerpo necesitaba un descanso. Tuvo que pasar días antes que pudiera moverme sin molestias.

Él fue astuto y se mantuvo alejado; tal vez un poco demasiado tiempo. Probablemente sabía cuando yo me dejaría de sentir tan inquieta.

No dijo nada cuando decidí ir con él, deslizándome hora después en el interior del auto media. Sólo encendió el motor y se salió del estacionamiento rechinando las llantas. Fue hasta que llegamos a la carretera que me di cuenta que él iba demasiado rápido, alejándome de Evergreen.

"¿A dónde vamos?" Demandé. "Mañana tengo clases."

Era miércoles y no podía darme el lujo de perderme el resto de la semana.

"Ya verás."

Menos de 20 minutos después, volvió el auto hacia la entrada de una extensa casa de ladrillo rojizo. Salió disparado de su asiento, sacándome del auto en pocos segundos. Agarrando mi mano, me llevó dentro de la casa, a través de un largo pasillo y una sala semicircular con paredes de cristal. Hacia la derecha estaba una cocina moderna con una mesa puesta para dos. Una cafetera encendida sobre el mostrador, como si alguien justo acabara de estar ahí y desapareció mágicamente tan pronto llegamos. La casa lucía acogedora y cálida, ya sea porque era habitada o porque había sido cuidadosamente hecha para que luciera de esa forma.

Pero no era el ambiente doméstico que llamaba mi atención. Era la vista a la Bahía más allá de las paredes de cristal. Las puertas francesas abiertas te guiaban hacía una cubierta donde uno podía ver la extensión del océano tan lejos como se alcanzaba a ver- una inmensa extensión de azul- adornada por un ocasional yate que se desvió de una bahía cercana.

"¿De quién es esta casa?"

"Mía," contestó, jalándome hacia una serie de puertas a la izquierda de la cocina.

"¿A qué te refieres con que es tuya?"

Abrió una puerta de una patada y me empujó dentro de la recamara de grandes ventanales con la misma vista a la bahía. "Significa que la compré."

"No, no, maldición," me escapé de su agarre. "Quiero decir cómo. ¿Por qué?"

"Dijiste que te gustaba el azul."

"¿Qué?" ¿Qué tenía que ver con eso? ¿Y quién demonios compra una casa con base a un color?

"¿Podemos hablarlo después?" Preguntó mientras se dejó caer en la cama, jalándome encima de él. "Justo ahora, tan sólo necesito de verdad follarte."

No se molestó en desvestirme completamente; sólo empujó mi ropa fuera del camino, removiendo cualquier cosa que fuera inconveniente y no se molestó con el resto. Chupó, mordió y lamió, concentrándose en ponerme húmeda y lista. Me calló cuando le hice preguntas, tragándose mis palabras con su boca. Me dijo que me sentía tan bien, que me extrañó, extraño follarme y que no debió haberse mantenido alejado por tanto tiempo. Agarró y frotó los lugares correctos, apretando con adecuada presión con sus manos alternando entre fuertes y gentiles. Dios, él era bueno. En poco tiempo, me tenía retorciéndome contra él con mis preguntas temporalmente olvidadas.

Tan pronto como estuve acostada boca arriba con mis piernas apoyadas en sus hombros, él embistió su polla dentro de mí de golpe, llenándome hasta el fondo. La invasión me robó el aliento pero cada nervio en mi cuerpo le dio la bienvenida. Pulsos de placer se extendieron desde mi coño hasta la punta de los dedos de mis pies y manos. Se sentía tan bien – demasiado bien.

Debí quedarme en blanco por un instante porque lo siguiente que supe era que él estaba quitando mi cabello de mi rostro, canturreando, "¿Se sintió eso bien nena?"

Movió mis piernas abajo sobre sus brazos para poder inclinarse hacia delante y besar y chupar mis labios. Enganchando una almohada, la deslizó debajo de mi pelvis, posicionándome para que él pudiera embestirme desde otro ángulo. Envolví mis brazos alrededor de su espalda y me sostuve para el paseo mientras él comenzaba a follarme contra el colchón. Después de asegurarse de haberme dado mi dosis, sus movimientos se volvieron despreocupados y egoístas.

"Oh Dios…"

"Shhh…shhhh…" Él podía sentir que yo estaba cerca de otro orgasmo mientras me embestía más rápido. "Ya casi nena, ya casi."

Placer se estrellaba contra mí con cada impacto y me podía escuchar incitándolo. Repentinamente se retorció y una mirada cercana a la agonía apareció sobre su rostro mientras le llegaba de golpe su propio clímax. Tembló por un largo rato, sin respirar, antes de caerse a un lado de mí.

**/xxx\\**

"Entonces, ¿por qué lo hiciste?" le pregunté, minutos después cuando recordé cómo respirar.

"¿Por qué hice qué?" Estaba tumbado a mi lado, respirando profundamente.

"Mantenerte alejado."

Se giró para enfrentarme. "¿No era eso lo que deseabas?" Cuando no respondí el quedamente añadió, "Así lo pensé."

Y ahí estaba, el ligero endurecimiento de la mandíbula, el imperceptible adelgazamiento de sus labios. Estaba enojado, enojado de que no lo había querido a mí alrededor. Estaba furioso cuando me fui, cuando sugerí que caminaría a la estación de autobuses como si él me hubiera dejado irme así como así. Me dijo que lo haríamos "su manera," y que habría "no más" de esto y aquello. No pensé nada de eso entonces, sólo frases incoherentes y amenazas en la agonía de la pasión. No podía evitar pensar en que él deseaba algo más que una follada ocasional, algo menos fugaz.

Estaba en lo correcto y la casa confirmó mis sospechas. No tenía duda de que si miraba alrededor, vería cosas que le dije que me gustaban. Lo había planeado desde entonces, aquella vez cuando me había hecho todas esas preguntas insignificantes. Estaba lo suficientemente cerca de Evergreen que él podía venir en cualquier momento sin romper mi rutina pero lo suficientemente lejos de Forks para escapar de la interferencia de su familia.

Él deseaba que lo aceptara como mi amante; y no estaba segura si estaba lista para eso. Ni siquiera sabía qué era lo que estaba haciendo con él.

"¿Qué le dijiste al Dr. Cullen?"

"Nada," dijo, rodando a mi lado para que mi espalda estuviera pegada a su pecho. "El Dr. Cullen cree que estoy en Seattle, haciendo lo que cada convicto sueña con hacer cada noche."

"¿Y que sería eso?"

"Comiendo coño," se rió quedamente, trayendo su boca a mi cuello. Empezó a mordisquear un camino por mi espalda, mientras sus manos inquietas se aferraban a mi entrepierna y un dedo perezoso comenzó a frotar mi clítoris. "Pero, ¿por qué iría cuando tengo un…delicioso…coño…justo aquí?"

Edward sólo tenía una idea en mente complementada con dedos ágiles y una boca perversa. Yo no tenía ninguna posibilidad.

Para la media noche, se quedó dormido. Yo permanecí despierta, a pesar de mi fatiga, incapaz de apagar mi mente. No podía evitar la peculiaridad de mi entorno, hecho aún más desconocido por su finalidad.

La luz de la luna se filtraba a través de las ventanas, haciendo sombras alrededor de la habitación y sobre la cama, creando un patrón misterioso sobre los tatuajes del hombre que estaba tumbado a mi lado. Desde el inicio, sus marcas me habían fascinado siempre. De cerca, éstas eran absolutamente cautivadoras. Paredes de Catedral, ventanas y puertas cubrían cada pulgada de la parte superior de su cuerpo, al frente y atrás. La imagen estaba repleta de ángeles y demonios luchando, extendiéndose sobre su brazo izquierdo, hasta encontrar la tinta de su muñeca. Los detalles obviamente eran de un diseño completo y no imágenes puestas al azar. Había un sentido de balance en el mismo, una pulcritud que yo no le hubiera atribuido a imágenes tan violentas. Su brazo derecho estaba notoriamente sin tatuar, excepto por los tres galopantes sementales compitiendo alrededor de su bíceps.

Era la insignia de Ferrari, ligeramente modificada. Rocé mis dedos sobre él pero retiré mi mano cuando él se removió, repentinamente despierto. Atrapó mi mano, y la colocó, con la palma hacía abajo, sobre su pecho.

"Continua."

Entusiasmada, me senté a horcajadas sobre él y dejé que mis manos hicieran su investigación. En una inspección más cercana, había detalles escondidos en las ventanas y puertas de la catedral que parecían incongruentes – como las letras entrelazada la derecha de su pecho.

"¿Quién es A?"

"No quien sea que te imaginas," sonrió con ironía.

"¿Qué es esto?" Pregunté mientras deslicé una mano sobre un estilizado ojo asomándose desde la parte posterior de su hombro derecho.

"Ojo de Horus," contestó. "Se supone te protege de ser apuñalado por la espalda."

"¿Y este?" Pregunté mientras mis manos acariciaban a través de su pecho, luego sobre su pezón hasta la detallada rosa sobre su pectoral izquierdo.

Suspiró y me dijo que lo hiciera de nuevo antes de contestarme. "La cresta de la mafia Rusa, me protege de ser asesinado mientras duermo."

En la parte izquierda de su estómago, entre dos ángeles, estaba un gato negro. Recordaba haber visto otro así que le pedí que se volteara. Otro gato, del mismo color pero más pequeño, se posaba en una túnica de un ángel en su espalda.

"Gatitos," bromeó antes de añadir, "es un código de la prisión para los ladrones."

Mis manos se detuvieron. Dos gatos. Dos ladrones…interesante.

"¿Por qué lo hiciste? ¿Por qué robaste esos autos?" Lo dije antes de que pudiera detenerme. Había jurado que nunca sacaría a colación su pasado criminal con él. Temía que si lo hacía, de alguna manera él me haría entender.

"Porque podía."

Realmente no era una respuesta pero me puso a pensar. Todo era un juego inofensivo para él, uno que hizo por aburrimiento; como ponerse un tatuaje sobre todo su torso o tal vez conseguirse una amante.

"Deja de sobre analizar las cosas, dulzura," murmuró, sacándome de mis pensamientos.

Me bajé de él y automáticamente se volteó para que lo enfrentara, con sus brazos a mí alrededor.

Eso era otra cosa. Era 'dulzura' desde el primer momento en que me conoció, excepto cuando me estaba follando.

"¿Llamas a todas las chicas dulzura?"

Sonrió. "Sólo a las que conozco en el tren."

"¿Por qué?" Pregunté. En realidad nunca comprendí el apego de algunas parejas a sobrenombres cariñosos, pero extrañamente, el suyo no me molestaba. La otra única persona cuyos sobrenombres cariñosos sonaban naturales era Charlie.

Él se quedó callado, aparentemente pensando las razones por un largo rato.

"Parece apropiado," respondió. Luego sonrió de nuevo, como si se le hubiera ocurrido algo y agarró mis manos. "Debería tatuármelo en algún lado. Tal vez aquí…" llevó mi mano a la parte interna de su muslo. "O aquí," sonrió perversamente mientras tomaba sus bolas con mis manos. "Dolería como la jodida pero valdría la pena."

En verdad él era incorregible.

Envolvió mi mano alrededor de su polla y comenzó a bombear, murmurando que si se hacía el tatuaje, tendría que curarlo a besos, envolviendo mis labios alrededor y ohhh…eso se siente tan bien nena. Se envalentonó más, pidiéndome que chupara su polla, porque dolía…justo ahora…¿por favor?

Cuando me rogaba, era irresistible.

A la mañana siguiente, me dejó enfrente de mi edificio y me dijo que usara un vestido para el viernes.

No lo hice.

Cuando llegó el viernes, terminé temprano y esperé por él en mi dormitorio, usando la misma falda corta sobre unos leggings rasgados que usé cuando nos conocimos.

Al caer la tarde, llegó con un auto nuevo. Era un bajo coupé anaranjado con una insignia de CCX. Un Koenigsegg. Había hecho mi tarea y me comencé a familiarizar con los autos pequeños y veloces por lo que parecía él tener gusto. También comprobé si sus privilegios para conducir habían sido restaurados, sólo para asegurarme. Lo estaban. Tan pronto como llegué al asiento del pasajero, vi por qué había hecho el cambio. El CCX era más grande y espacioso que el Alfa Romeo. De mi investigación, también deduje que era más veloz.

A tan sólo unas millas de Evergreen, giró el auto hacia una zona apartada de la carretera y me folló. No desperdició su aliento en palabras dulces. No es que yo necesitara escucharlas. No me hice ilusiones de que el sólo quería ver mis piernas cuando me pidió que usara vestidos. Los leggings fueron fáciles de arrancar, la falda corta fácilmente empujada hacia arriba pero la movilización aún era dificultosa. El CCX podía ser más amplio pero el interior aún hizo incómodos mis brazos, rodillas y codos mientras él se removía para posicionarme.

No le importó la incomodidad de los espacios reducidos. Lo que le preocupaba era meter su polla dentro de mí tan rápido como era posible. Me volteó sobre mis manos y rodillas para que montara el asiento y él pudiera adentrarse en mí tan pronto como estuviese lista.

No hubo caricias, ni cariños susurrados. Estaba callado excepto por sus gemidos mientras me follaba desde atrás. Tenía un brazo alrededor de mi cintura, el otro alrededor de mis hombros para mantenerme contra él mientras arremetía duro su polla en mi interior, una y otra vez. Abrió la puerta del pasajero para anclar uno de sus pies en el piso, meciendo el auto de lado. Su polla pulsaba mientras se acercaba a su liberación y sabía que tendría uno de sus orgasmos espectaculares.

"Grita," me ordenó y lo hice, tal como lo hice después, cuando encendió el auto y le dio vueltas alrededor en caóticos círculos que provocaban nauseas. Vitoreó y se rió sobre el rugido del motor, saturado de testosterona y adrenalina, mientras nos deslizábamos y brincábamos sobre pronunciadas curvas, rebasando docenas de autos en menos de un minuto. Maldije y juré que nunca jamás me subirá a un auto con él de nuevo, mientras él completamente disfrutaba mi terror.

Yo nos conduje a casa – técnicamente. Mantuve mis manos sobre el volante mientras sus pies presionaban los pedales. Me recargué en él mientras él mantenía sus manos debajo de mi ropa desgarrada, con su polla profundamente enterrada en mi interior.

Muy apenas logramos llegar a la puerta principal.

La mañana siguiente, llamó a Derrick para que nos recogiera y nos llevará a Forks. Me dejó a tres cuadras de la casa de Charlie con un rápido beso y el mismo leve e imperceptible enojo.

Me recogió en el mismo lugar el domingo por la tarde.

Nuestro horario de encuentros continuó así durante la siguiente semana y la otra después de esa. Miércoles, jueves y domingos. Tan pronto salía de clases o medio terminaba mis tareas, él estaba ahí. Parecía saber exactamente dónde estaría cada minuto, y que estaba haciendo el minuto anterior. En el momento que entraba a su auto, todo cambiaba y me convertía en la chica cuya principal preocupación era follarlo y ser follada por él…en cualquier lugar, cualquier superficie, en cualquier momento.

Me familiaricé con las diversas facetas de Edward Cullen. Siempre estaba hambriento después de las rondas de sexo. Roncaba después de una mamada espectacular. Le gustaba que le frotara la espalda y le gustaba todas las cosas resbaladizas. Tampoco tenía reparo alguno en follar a una chica dormida. Podía hablar perfecto italiano y posiblemente una gran cantidad de otros idiomas.

Me enteré de lo último accidentalmente, cuando vagaba fuera de la habitación una mañana, desnuda. Al principio, no noté que había una mujer cocinando en la cocina y otra abriendo las puertas, ventilando la casa entera. Caminé afuera, sin saber, hasta que estaba en medio de la sala y las dos mujeres me miraban boquiabiertas; en parte divertidas y en parte sorprendidas. Debió ser absolutamente gracioso ver cómo corrí y me tropecé de regreso a la habitación. Desperté a Edward y le dije que había dos extrañas en la casa. Él sólo se rió y me dijo "sólo son Renata y Chelsea" y ellas hacían "cosas por él". Entonces se vistió y habló con ellas en la puerta. Los escuché hablar en un fluido italiano, entendiendo una palabra aquí y allá, mientras la señora más grande se disculpaba por espantar a la "signorina" y Edward se reía y les decía que todo estaba bien.

Avergonzada, no dejé el cuarto hasta que ellas se marcharon.

A parte de esa única indiscreción, mi vida como buena hija y amante de Edward permanecieron firmemente separadas. Había una línea invisible, una que cruzaba en el momento que salía de su auto y me alejaba del mundo que él había creado para ambos. Cuando no estaba con él, estudiaba y me la pasaba con mis amigos, haciendo lo que se esperaba de una estudiante de segundo año. Durante los fines de semana, iba a casa con Charlie.

Pensaba que era un muy buen plan. Estaba, como se dice, tendiendo mi pastel y también comiéndomelo. Pero estúpidamente olvidé con quién estaba tratando. También había olvidado que yo no era la única Swan que estaba involucrada en la vida de Edward.

En el tercer fin de semana que me dejó, llegué a casa, sorprendida gratamente de encontrar a Charlie en la casa. Estaba en un asombroso buen humor, y me pregunté, sospechosamente, si algo estaba pasando con él que yo no supiera. A lo mejor él estaba saliendo secretamente con alguien, justo como yo lo hacía pero después resultó que ese no era el caso.

"¿Recuerdas cuando solíamos hablar de ir a un lugar donde el sol realmente brilla?" me preguntó después de que comenté que Forks debería estar extraordinariamente tranquilo ya que él podía permitirse un sábado libre.

"Sí," me reí, recordando. Siempre había sido nuestro sueño ir a algún lado que no fuera frío todo el tiempo. "Pero creo que tal vez ahora soy demasiado vieja para Disneyland."

"Bueno, tal vez aún podríamos ir a un lugar cálido," dijo. "La policía del estado de Washington me acaba de dar un pase para Los Ángeles."

"¿Enserio? ¿Cuándo?"

"Nos iremos el domingo por la noche y nos quedaremos allí hasta el jueves por la tarde."

"¿Nosotros?"

"Dos boletos." El sonrió de oreja a oreja, agitando dos sobres en el aire. "¿Qué opinas? No hemos hecho nada juntos, no desde que te mudaste tan lejos."

"Vamos, papá," dije. "Tacoma está a menos de dos horas conduciendo desde aquí."

"Sí," respondió un poco melancólico. "Pero todavía no es lo mismo que cuando siempre estabas aquí y…ya sabes…"

Sabía lo que él estaba pensando. Estaba pensando que nos estábamos empezando a alejar; que en verdad yo estaba creciendo y que algún día pronto, conocería a alguien, me casaría o me mudaría al otro lado del país permanentemente para hacer cualquier cosa. Entonces él no sería nada más que un viejo, pacientemente esperando por las visitas breves de su única hija.

"¿Así que qué opinas?"

La culpa caía pesadamente sobre mí. Mi padre me estaba pidiendo que lo acompañara en una de las raras ocasiones de su vida en que podía realmente dejar Forks y todo en lo que podía pensar era "¡pero es domingo!" y el domingo era un día de Edward.

"Seguro, ¿por qué no?" Le dije y le sonreí. Edward podía joderse a sí mismo por una noche. "¿Tres días? Podríamos ir a los estudios Universal."

"Podríamos."

"¿Por qué repentinamente te dieron unos días libres? ¿Es alguna forma de bono de pre-retiro?"

"No soy tan viejo cariño," dijo riéndose. "Es por otra cosa. El chico Cullen se presentará en L.A. y quieren que yo vaya con él para que pueda entregarlo al Departamento de L.A. Es algo tonto, en realidad, ya que sólo le faltan algunos días para terminar su libertad condicional, pero que demonios. ¿Quieres que hable con tus profesores para que te den un pase de ausencia por un par de días?"

Charlie no lo notó pero sus palabras me cayeron como un balde de agua fría. Edward iría a L.A. el domingo. No sólo eso, iba a ser escoltado por mi padre.

Habíamos estado juntos varias veces, y cubrimos un montón de cosas no relacionadas con sexo, pero nunca me había mencionado esto a mí. Ni una sola palabra, ni siquiera cuando me bajó del auto diciéndome que "fuera una buena niña y corriera a casa con papi." Entonces recordé algo. No dijo que me recogería el domingo. Sólo asumí, como había asumido todos esos días que el regresaría porque no podía mantenerse alejado de mí. Mi corazón se hundió. ¿Era esta su manera de ponerme en mi lugar? ¿O él se burlaba de mí con las cosas que no podía tener y que no podían ser mientras mantuviéramos nuestro romance secreto?

De cualquier manera, no debería ir. Si Edward me hubiera querido ahí, me lo habría dicho. Pero si me lo hubiera dicho, probablemente no iría.

"No", tardíamente le respondí Charlie. "Quiero decir, yo me encargo de la escuela."

Ya era muy tarde. Ya le había dicho que sí a Charlie.

* * *

**O_O**

**N/A**

**Siguiente parada: L.A., baby! Y si, entonces sabremos qué es lo que Alice sabe. ¡Hasta entonces!**


	13. Chapter 13

_Los personajes son de SM y la historia de Kris Salvador._

**¡Disfruten el capítulo!**

**L.A., Parte 1**

Era, sin lugar a dudas, ella. Desde el balcón, podía distinguir su familiar figura – la curva de su cuello hacia la curva de sus pechos, hasta sus caderas. Estaba demasiado lejos para captar su aroma, pero no necesitaba estar cerca de ella para saborear el apetitoso olor de lilas, labial y algo que era distintivamente ella.

Eso estaba bien. Dudaba que pudiera controlarme si me acercaba más, ya que nunca antes la había visto vestida en algo tan desquiciantemente sexy. Sus minifaldas y desgarrados leggings han sido innegablemente ardientes pero esto…esto era algo más. El vestido que usaba se ajustaba a su joven y tersa figura, sus pechos se levantaban provocativamente por encima del bajo escote de la prenda sin mangas. Satén azul oscuro se pegaba a ella en una perfecta simetría de movimiento, fluyendo alrededor de su cuerpo como la espuma de las olas en el océano. El color enfatizaba la palidez de su piel y las delicadas sombras de sus clavículas. El cabello que estaba apilado sobre su cabeza, y caía en cascada hacia abajo de los prendedores que aseguraban la masa de risos sueltos en su lugar, tocaban su piel en un íntimo roce de suavidad, más cerca de lo que cualquier hombre se atrevería. Las delicadas curvas de sus tobillos estaban envueltas en finísimas correas de unas sandalias azul oscuro, con tacones de aguja de 10 centímetros…

Todo lo que podía pensar en ese momento era en esos tacones encajándose dolorosamente en mi espalda, con sus piernas envueltas alrededor de mis caderas, su cabeza echada hacía atrás y sus gritos fuertes mientras gemía con cada embestida…sí…sí…sí…

Mi polla se estremeció mientras las imágenes de ella viniéndose se filtraron a través de mi cerebro. Si no fuera por la docena de policías pululando en el vestíbulo, la hubiera arrastrado al rincón oscuro más cercano y la hubiera follado. Maldita Carmen. Si tan sólo no hubiera invitado a todo el escuadrón del Departamento de Policía de L.A., Charlie no se sentiría tan incómodo en el jolgorio con los engreídos de L.A., y yo habría tenido el camino libre con su única hija.

Dicha hija miró alrededor, como si sintiera que estaba siendo observada. Un ligero sonrojo se posó en sus mejillas y sus labios…esos hermosos labios que chupaban mi polla cada vez que lograba endulzarle el oído y convencerla. Su lengua lamió su labio y yo gemí quedamente. Joder, tenerla tan cerca y no poder ser capaz de tocarla era una absoluta tortura. Pero si me acercaba un poco más, tendría que pagar más que un vestido roto y pantalones mojados. Sacaría a la luz nuestro sucio y pequeño secreto.

Permaneció en una esquina sola, sosteniendo una copa de vino, luciendo extrañamente perdida y vulnerable. Sabía que ella deseaba correr. Aún estaba insegura si debía estar aquí en lo absoluto. Por un breve instante, la necesidad de tranquilizarla me abrumó. Quería tocar sus labios con los míos y decirle cuanto la quería conmigo. Al carajo las consecuencias. De todos modos ella me dejaría. Lo haría difícil, seguro. Se tensaría y trataría de alejarse pero podría sujetar sus codos y jalarla hacia mí y ella se olvidaría, como yo ya lo había hecho, de que había gente alrededor de nosotros.

Ella podía negarlo, pero el realidad era que podía hacer que ella hiciera lo que yo le pidiera. Había veces cuando ella se ponía casi tan cachonda como yo lo estaba y se corría con un toque, un beso o la correcta presión de mi cuerpo sobre el suyo. Se estaba volviendo más audaz, más segura de su cuerpo, dispuesta a ejercer su control sobre mí. Antes de que la dejara el sábado, ella había estado impaciente y cachonda más allá de lo creíble, e incluso hizo el primer movimiento. Carajo si eso no me dejó boquiabierto.

**XXX**

"_Fóllame,"_

_Miré sus ojos brillantes entreabiertos que resplandecían hacía mi en una bruma de lujuria, preguntándome si la había escuchado correctamente. Acostado sobre mi espalda, incapaz de sacar nada más que respiraciones cortas, pude olerla mientras se posicionaba encima de mí, apoyando una de sus manos en su rodilla y la otra resbalándose bajo su cuerpo, entre sus piernas, un áspero gemido cayendo de sus labios mientras sus dedos se adentraban en su coño. Temblé con el sonido pegajoso mientras bombeaba sus dedos dentro y fuera unas cuantas veces antes de alzar su mano y sus dedos brillaban con la luz de la luna que se filtraba por las ventanas. Mirando su mano por algunos segundos en completa fascinación, se echó a reír a carcajadas, y su lengua lamió la humedad de sus dedos. _

_Casi me corrí ahí mismo. Agarré su mano y la jalé hacia mis labios, chupando ávidamente sus dedos con mi lengua._

_Se rió de nuevo, alzándose sobre sus rodillas, y tanteando con su mano libre hacia abajo para agarrar mi polla y bajarse sobre mí. La sensación de la cabeza de mi polla deslizándose entre sus pliegues de resbaladiza y ardiente piel era demasiado, muy perversa y descomunalmente abrumadora. Un sonido gutural, casi como un ronroneo (pero no tanto), se le escapó mientras se levantaba y caía de nuevo, una y otra vez, cada vez sólo tomando la cabeza dentro de ella antes de alejarse._

"_Dime…" Le urgí mientras ella jugaba conmigo, "dime qué es lo que quieres."_

"_Te quiero a ti," dijo, con su cuerpo temblando, "hasta el final…dentro de mí…"_

_Un gemido se me escapó cuando ella me apretó fuerte, mi cuerpo sacudiéndose en reacción violenta. Se rió suavemente, complacida con su indiscutible control sobre mí, y comenzó a bajarse sobre mí una vez más._

_Soltando su mano, aferré sus caderas y la empujé hacia abajo tan duro como pude. Su grito resonó en el engrosado aire, y su cuerpo convulsionaba encima de mí mientras su orgasmo le llegó de golpe. Sus senos se agitaban, su cuerpo temblaba y su coño se apretaba alrededor de mí. Era demasiado para mí. Las primeras oleadas de semen salieron disparadas de mí dentro de ella, olas y olas de placer tan intenso que casi dolía. Aturdido y desorientado, incapaz de hacer cualquier cosa mientras mi mente luchaba con mantenerse al ritmo de mi cuerpo, no pude moverme durante un largo rato. _

_Su respiración era poco más que jadeos. Demasiado pronto, se empujó hacia arriba en sus rodillas una vez más, nuestros cuerpos separándose con un desagradable pop de la carne separándose mientras la succión era liberada. Se deslizó por mis piernas mientras mi orgasmo se derramaba de mi polla, bajo mis bolas, sólo para captar el semen con su ardiente lengua. El sonido de ella lamiendo cargaba de un siseo eléctrico a la habitación._

_Gemí, rogándole para que no se detuviera, urgiéndola a que me llevara más profundo, que me chupara más fuerte… Joder nena, justo así…me levanté sobre los codos, fascinado mientras la veía bañarme con su boca. Chupando una de mis bolas dentro de su boca, rodó su lengua sobre ella y caí devuelta en la cama, abrumado por la sensación pero urgiéndola a que prolongara la tortura._

"_Todavía estás erecto," murmuró, distraídamente haciéndome una paja con ambas manos. "¿A qué se debe eso?"_

"_¿Por qué crees tú? Dije gimiendo._

_Su respuesta fue una suave risa mientras se deslizó hacia adelante para posicionarse de nuevo. Cerró sus ojos, bajando y resbalando la estrechez de su coño abajo sobre mí en un púnico y fluido movimiento. Le ordené tomar sus talones en sus manos y embestir hacia delante sus caderas, pegándolas contra mí. Su espalda se arqueó, empujando sus tetas al aire. Levantándose y cayendo, creando un ritmo lento que se aceleraba con el sonido de su respiración – jadeando, gimiendo, rogando y tomando. Miré las hermosas curvas de sus pechos, hipnotizado, mientras ellas brincaban arriba y abajo, con los agraciados movimientos de su cuerpo. _

"_Mmmmás," gruñí y gemí mientras luchaba por un control que no poseía. "Unngghhh…"_

"_¿Así?" sonrió, empalándose duro sobre mí, satisfecha con mi casi incoherencia. _

_Gruñí mi acuerdo, pero el sonido rápidamente se convirtió en un lloriqueo cuando ella se alejó de mí, trepando encima de mí para agarrar la cabecera. Me las ingenié para meter uno de sus pezones en mi boca, succionando profundo y duro. Su cuerpo tembló mientras su esencia explotaba alrededor mío una vez más, y mordí gentilmente, prologando su placer mientras pellizcaba su otro pezón entre mi pulgar y dedo índice. _

_Estaba tan sumergida en medio de su orgasmo, con su rostro contraído en una expresión rayaba entre el dolor y placer intensificados, que no pareció notar cuando rodé por debajo de ella, colocándome detrás suyo, levantando su culo tan sólo un poquito para posicionarla y que me recibiera. Su coño no puso ninguna resistencia – estaba demasiado mojada, muy lista. Con un gruñido, jalé hacía atrás sus caderas mientras embestía hacia adelante, saboreando el cálido liquido que me rodeaba mientras ella se abría y cerraba sobre mí._

"_Oh, Dios, oh, Dios, oh, Dios…" Ella gimió, empujando su cuerpo contra el mío, encontrándome en algún lugar en el medio mientras bombeaba frenéticamente en sincronía con sus gemidos._

_Me estaba perdiendo, maldición si no lo estaba haciendo. Todavía estaba estrecha, incluso después de horas follando. Me contuve para que ella pudiera correrse de nuevo, pero sus salvajes movimientos me estaban empujando al borde del abismo. La ondulación de su cuerpo, una involuntaria sensación de escalofríos, me estaba haciendo imposible aguantar mi orgasmo. Era como si todo lo que ella hacia me alentara, llevándome y empujándome. Jadeó mi nombre, con su cuerpo tenso mientras luchaba por un control que no estaba allí. Aferrando sus caderas, la jalé duro hacía atrás. Gritó, una y otra vez, su voz llamándome, llamando a Dios, alternativamente rogando y maldiciendo hasta que sus palabras se convirtieron en tonterías. _

_Podía sentirlo en lo más profundo de mis bolas, la tortura absoluta justo ahí antes de terminar. El hormigueo, la estrechez, la hinchazón, la sobrecarga de energía. Sacudiendo fuerte su espalda, restregando mis caderas contra su culo, la mantuve sujeta ahí, embistiéndola duro. Ella gritó, lloró y se rió mientras su cuerpo explotaba, y yo cerré mis ojos y grité su nombre mientras el mundo explotaba en una cegadora luz._

**XXX**

El mero recuerdo casi bastaba para arrastrarme de mi escondite derechito a donde ella estaba pero me contuve. A ella no le gustaría. Estaría enojada porque no le dije sobre el viaje. Me mantuve callado a propósito porque sabía que si le decía algo, habría inventado miles de excusas para no venir. Incitarla antes de que ella tuviera la oportunidad de reclamarme, me mandaría directo a la puta casa del perro.

Aunque, maldición, si ella no era fantástica cuando estaba enojada. Sus fosas nasales se inflaban apenas un poquito como sus labios se presionaban juntos en una apretada línea mientras me fruncía el ceño. Me miraba como si no pudiera decidir entre gritarme o ceder ante la necesidad de abofetearme el rostro. Me importaba poco su decisión. De cualquier manera, ella haría un gran alboroto – la hija del policía gritándole al pianista destacado. ¿Cuán deliciosamente escandaloso sería eso?

Si ella hubiera puesto atención a lo que había estad diciendo y haciendo durante todo este tiempo, ella sabría que la quería aquí. Si me salía con la mía, ella estaría conmigo en cada presentación, mirándome con esos hermosos ojos cafés, pasmada e hipnotizada. Si ella fuera obligada a escuchar cada presentación, vería que yo podría ser alguien más allá del fantástico polvo como ella me percibía.

Si tenía suerte, mi polla sería chupada. Le excitaba cada vez que tocaba el piano y yo sólo no tenía suficiente tiempo para tocarle por mucho que lo deseara.

Si tenía aún más suerte, ella comenzaría a reconocer el hecho de que yo significaba más para ella que una usual follada. No me importaba su discreción y su negación a salir en público. Lo que hacíamos entre las sábanas no era asunto de nadie más que nuestro.

Pero la medida en que ella estaba manteniendo el romance en solo un polvo fortuito era ridícula. Yo estaba de acuerdo con que ella me ignorara completamente cuando estábamos apartados. Ser pegajosa o aferrarse, tan sólo no era lo suyo. Ella aborrecía cualquier demostración de afecto, se rehusaba a que las cosas fueran hechas por ella y absolutamente vomitaría si yo hacía algo remotamente romántico.

Eso estaría bien para mí si ella no se tomara tan seriamente su autoimpuesta indiferencia. Me mantenía a un brazo de distancia aún cuando estábamos juntos – siempre controlando sus emociones, evadiendo preguntas que podrían llevarnos a una discusión de qué putas estábamos haciendo. Ella ignoraba mis gestos, rechazaba mis regalos y cualquier pequeña cosa que yo hacía y decía que pudiera involucrarla más. Sabía que sólo estaba siendo inteligente pero joder si no me estaba afectando los nervios.

Sospechaba que algo iba mal aunque había sido cuidadoso de mantenerla alejada de cualquier cosa que pudiera destacarse como una pista de las actividades ilegales mías y de Jasper. Le expliqué fácilmente de donde saqué la casa, los autos. Era un rico malcriado, ¿acaso no era así? Tenía más dinero que Dios, si eso era posible, y tenía el derecho a gastarlo en cualquier cosa y en quien yo quisiera. Hasta el momento, ella había aceptado a regañadientes mis explicaciones a medias.

"Si fijas la mirada con mayor fuerza, le harás un hoyo a su vestido," una divertida voz, baja y provocativa, dijo bromeando a mi lado.

Volteé hacia la persona que hablaba, sorprendido por la intromisión. "¡Kate! No creí que pudieras venir."

Kate Deveyrenko sonrió mientras aceptaba mi abrazo, con su distintivo perfume flotando en mis fosas nasales. "¿De verdad creíste que me perdería del retorno del gran Edward Cullen?"

"¿Está aquí Irina?"

"Por supuesto, todos estamos aquí," ella dijo y tenía razón – desde las hijas e hijos de dignatarios y los primeros lugares del Top 100 de Forbes, hasta el brillante mundo del cine y la televisión, pasando por el sórdido y tenebroso bajo mundo de casi todas las ciudades del país. El teatro de la opera estaba lleno, no sólo con personas. Ella debería saberlo, probablemente se cogió a la mitad de ellos.

"Entre más, mejor." Dejemos que el FBI los descubra a todos.

"Ahora puedo ver por qué nos querías a todos juntos aquí. Irina y yo tuvimos que jalar un montón de cuerdas para meter a todos en este circo. Afortunadamente, la mayoría de ellos no pueden reusarse a una probadita de coño ruso." Se rió dulcemente, su crudo comentario en agudo contraste con su actitud recatada. "Cuando los Veyrons empiecen a desaparecer esta noche, todos los aquí presentes aquí serán sospechosos. Habrá demasiados de nosotros para entonces y combinados con la lista de invitados les tomará al menos dos semanas, justo el tiempo suficiente para que tú te movilices. Eres un genio malvado, Edward."

"Vaya, gracias. Srta. Deveyrenko," le dije, haciendo una teatral reverencia, "pero sabes que yo no hubiera llegado tan lejos sin tu ilustre organización. De no ser por ti, habría muerto el segundo día en prisión."

"Nos das mucho crédito," ronroneó y trajo su mano a mi brazo para acarisiarlo gentilmente. "Pero me alegra que enviáramos a Sergei para protegerte mientras tú estabas dentro de ese asqueroso lugar. El código de la mafia Rusa aún tiene algunos usos, aunque sea para proteger a los reclusos. El fue un buen compañero de celda, ¿no es así? El te tatuó y perfeccionó tu ruso." Una expresión agria cruzó su rostro. "Si no fuera por esa mujer Tanya, no hubieras estado ahí en primer lugar."

Era bien conocido el hecho, entre mi círculo íntimo de amigos, de que las hermanas y Tanya se odiaban con pasión mutua. En algún momento, su animosidad se volvió tan inaguantable que les pedí a las hermanas que dejaran de verme ya que Tanya haría una rabieta que duraba por días cuando apenas les echaba un vistazo. Pensé que era tan sólo su derecho exigirlo, ya que extraoficialmente, entonces ella era considerada mi novia. Poco sabía yo que ella sólo me quería para ella mientras planeaba la trampa para mi arresto. Ni que decir, las hermanas la odiaron aún más.

"Nos hubiéramos ocupado de ella desde hace mucho tiempo, si tan sólo nos lo hubieras pedido," dijo Kate, su mano resbalándose de mi brazo, a la cintura de mis pantalones, haciendo evidente lo que quería hacer. En el pasado, habría estado sobre ella en un segundo. Ningún hombre podía resistir a una insinuación de las hermanas Deveyrenko, incluyéndome a mí. Perdí la cuenta de las veces que jadeé detrás de ella y su hermana y obtuve mi satisfacción. Pero curiosamente, no podía reunir ni una chispa de interés mientras sus manos se movían hacia abajo, su dulce y perfumado cuerpo moviéndose más cerca hasta que estaba presionada contra mí en las sombras con mi polla erecta en su mano. Ronroneó de nuevo pero el sonido que antes encontraba absolutamente fascinante sólo sirvió para desinflar mi erección. El cuerpo presionado contra el mío se sentía diferente, el aroma de su cabello diferente, su tamaño, su ronroneo – todo era diferente y de pronto, no la quería cerca.

Estaba en el proceso de arrodillarse mientras sus dedos desabrochaban mis pantalones, cuando atrapé su mano y la levanté gentilmente. "Ahora todo eso quedó en el pasado, Kate."

Sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente y una de sus cejas se levantó en tentativa confusión, probablemente insegura a cuál me refería – mi negativa a la oferta de matar a Tanya o mi deseo por ella. Eran ambas.

Me miró durante un largo rato, hasta que se encendió una luz en sus ojos.

"Ya veo…," ella dijo. "Prefieres sufrir un severo caso de bolas azules durante la próxima hora que permitir que yo te ayude."

"He tenido peores."

Estrechó sus ojos. "En verdad no me deseas. ¿A qué se debe eso?"

Me sacudí de hombros. "No tenemos tiempo, estoy a unos minutos de salir al escenario."

"Esa es una excusa patética para decírsela a una dama, Edward," ella sonrió, divertida por mi descarada mentira. "No es que aclame ser una."

"¿Y cómo sabes que no te digo la verdad?"

"Porque, mi querido amante," ella sonrió, "estás dura como la roca pero tu sangre no se precipita a tu polla cuando hago esto…" me frotó sobre mis pantalones. "Tu respiración se normaliza, tus pulsaciones no se aceleran, y no puedo ver nada en ti que diga que deseas tocarme. Eres demasiado amable para negárteme porque, después de todo, ¿no tuvimos antes la más salvaje diversión? Tú y yo; tú y 'Rina'; luego tú, yo y Rina juntos."

Me reí de nuevo, porque ella tenía razón en todo. "Esos eran los días ¿verdad?"

"Me despreciaste a pesar de que estás a punto de estallar en tus mis costosos pantalones, lo que significa sólo una cosa."

"¿Y cuál sería?"

"Significa que tú, Edward Cullen, estás absolutamente loco por alguien más y apuesto ambas tetas que es la cosita linda que te estabas muriendo por comer antes. Ella tiene tu polla firmemente envuelta alrededor de sus pequeños dedos, lo sepa o no, por lo que la mera imagen de mis boca alrededor de tu polla te hace sentir culpable…como si estuvieras dando algo que desde ya es suyo."

"Tal vez," me reí de nuevo para cubrir mi gemido, imaginándome los dedos de Bella envueltos alrededor de mi polla. "¿Quieres saberlo?"

"Pff, eres un bastardo arrogante," se rió, sus palabras contrastando con la indulgente expresión en su rostro. "Como si pudieras engañarme. He conocido a otros como tú…hombres que pierden su erección debido al olor de otros coños que no son el de su golubushka. ¿Su coño es lindo y dulce? ¿Delicioso?"

Si no estuviéramos escondiéndonos en la oscuridad, probablemente siendo espiados por una docena de agentes, me habría carcajeado.

"Oh, Katie, te extrañe a ti y tu obsesión por el coño."

"Y pollas," ella concedió, rompiendo en risitas. "No olvides que me fascinas las pollas, incluyendo la tuya."

Deslizó sus brazos alrededor mío en un sencillo y afectuoso abrazo. Era gracioso, cómo ella siempre ha sido más una amiga que una amante.

"¿Así que cuántos tenemos aquí?" Me estaba preguntando cuantos agentes nos tenían vigilados.

"Cincuenta adentro, cincuenta afuera y alrededor del hotel," le contesté, citando las estimaciones de Jasper. Una centena de agentes del FBI, atraídos al circo como tiburones atraídos por el olor a sangre.

"¿Debería advertirles a los otros?"

"Joder, no," le dije, "deja que el FBI se divierta. Tan sólo no dejes que los Giancanas se sienten cerca de tus secuaces o tendremos un baño de sangre en nuestras manos."

Ella soltó un bufido, un no muy delicado sonido salido de una chica muy delicada. "Todo mundo ha estado inusualmente comportándose, no como tú. ¿Estás seguro de que no necesitas nada de ayuda?"

"De hecho voy a necesitar algo," dije, pensando en la forma de salirme del agujero que yo mismo había cavado. Bella iba a estar más difícil de lo normal y no tenía el tiempo de congraciarme con ella antes de meterme en sus pantalones, o debajo de la abertura de su vestido. "¿Crees que puedas meter a la cosita linda a mi sala?"

"Cariño, podría meter a quien fuera, donde fuera," ronroneó de nuevo. "¿Y qué voy a obtener a cambio?"

Me reí, conociendo sus predilecciones. "Ésta es mía Kate, así que no la toques."

"¿Ni siquiera un besito?"

Por más tentadora que fuera la idea de verlas a las dos besándose, dudaba que Bella encontrara atractiva la idea.

"Hoy no." Ni nunca, probablemente.

"Está bien," frunció sus labios, desacostumbrada a que se le negara dos veces. "Mejor dime quien obtendrá el primer auto."

"Adivina."

"No puedo," dijo. "Todas tus mujeres están aquí así que ella probablemente es alguien nuevo que nunca antes he conocido."

"¿Cómo sabes que ella es mujer?"

"Porque siempre es una chica quien se lleva el primer paseo en tus planes, Edward."

Por supuesto que lo era. Sólo que ella no era mía, sino de Jasper. Dicha chica me había convencido de su implacable determinación y yo tenía absoluta fe en ella. Yo mismo la entrené. Ella era una rápida aprendiz, casi natural. Después de todo, compartíamos una gran cantidad de genes.

"Ya verás," le dije, prefiriendo mantener en secreto su identidad. Era demasiado peligroso revelarla, muy cerca de casa. Además, me mataría si ponía en peligro su primera incursión en lo que se estaba convirtiendo en un negocio familiar.

Recordando su equivocada lealtad, casi pude escucharle decir otra vez.

_Sé lo que estás haciendo._

Por supuesto que ella lo sabía. Jasper y yo dejamos suficientes migas de pan para que ella las siguiera, el resto ella lo descubrió por su cuenta. ¿Qué puedo decir? Tal vez al principio ella pueda parecer caprichosa pero ella era inteligente. Compartíamos la misma sangre, ¿no era así?

Le di a ella la tarea de robar el primer auto porque era lo más fácil. Convincentemente fingió una molestia en el estómago antes de salir desde la mansión, convenientemente perdiéndose mi presentación. Desde el instante en que nos fuimos, ella pretendió quedarse en su recamara, con la ayuda de Renata y Claudia; temporales que yo envié para cubrirla a ella. Se escapó fácilmente de la mansión, fue recogida por Derrick en la esquina más cercana, voló a Texas en un avión privado, fletado donde Garrett, el ladrón de diamantes, la encontraría. Desde ahí, ellos irían a Galveston donde primero vi a un idiota casi aventar su Veyron hacia el lago.

Galveston, Texas. A más de dos horas de distancia en avión. Me era imposible estar ahí mientras estaba festejando a lo grande en L.A. Antes de que terminara mi última pieza, ella conduciría muy silenciosa y fácilmente lejos con nuestro primer Veyron. Jasper había estado al tanto de los preparativos durante días, sin dejar ni un detalle al azar. Todo estaba perfecto, y por lo que podía ver, marchaba sin problemas. No dudaba que Jasper estuviera entrando en pánico en el camerino por algo tan irrelevante como un semáforo dando la señal equivocada.

A la media noche, ella llegaría el destino pre-planeado donde un camión estaría a la mano para transportar el auto al más cercano puerto. Ella abordaría un avión y volaría a otro estado, una zona horaria de distancia. Para el medio día del siguiente día, llamaría a su madre para decirle que milagrosamente se recuperó de su gastroenteritis y rogaría para que se le permitiera volar a L.A. donde nos estaríamos quedando por el resto de la semana. Su madre se negaría. Su permiso de ausencia sólo cubría dos días y tenía clases al día siguiente – clases a las cuales no asistiría porque iba a estar ocupada ayudando con otros atracos. Ella llamaría de nuevo al día siguiente, una llamada rastreable a la mansión en Forks con la pequeña ayuda de las asombrosas habilidades de Jasper, colocándola lejos de la escena de sus crímenes.

"Pobre Alice," pensé con una sonrisa. Ella estaba en algún lugar cerca al objetivo justo en este momento, cubriendo el área con manos sudorosas y el corazón acelerado. En menos de una hora, estaría detrás del volante, sintiendo una euforia que ella nunca antes había sentido en su vida. Pobre Alice, de verdad. Jasper y yo éramos más jóvenes, y con mucho menos experiencia y sin respaldo cuando robamos nuestro primer súper auto.

Al día siguiente, otro Veyron desaparecería. Luego tres más. Un patrón emergería al cuarto día, cuando fuera evidente que una banda determinaba como objetivo un tipo especial de Veyron. El FBI sería llamado pero sería demasiado tarde. Para ese entonces, un total de diez Veyrons desaparecerían y estarían en altamar, camino hacía Belgica.

Llegar a la mitad de objetivos antes de que la alarma sonara no estaba mal. Hacer que el FBI corriera alrededor en círculos para la siguiente mitad iba a vales la pena.

"Un centavo por tus pensamientos…" escuché la voz de Kate a mi lado, débil y cuestionadora. Probablemente pensó que estaba perdido en mis reflexiones.

No lo estaba. En su lugar, estaba absorto en lo que estaba pasando en el vestíbulo.

Una mujer había entrado y a pesar de la distancia, sabía instintivamente quién era ella ya que la había estado esperando. Tanya Denali, después de todo, la consideraban como una 'experta en Cullen'. Portaba una gran figura, alta e imponente, al entrar en el área con pasos decididos, yendo directamente a dónde los policías, incluido Charlie Swan, estaban congregándose. Ella comenzó a hablar quedamente, mirando en ocasiones alrededor en busca de algo. O alguien. Ella sabría que tendría al grupo vigilado.

La agente estaba parada junto a Bella, y Bella la estaba mirando con mirada perpleja y curiosa. No le tomaría mucho tiempo para averiguar quién era la mujer, y sacar sus propias conclusiones.

Una extraña calma se apoderó de mí como otra pieza del plan caía en su lugar. El juego había subido un escalón más arriba.

Tomé el brazo de Kate y la llevé lejos antes de que ella pudiera ver a la otra mujer y se lanzara en otro odioso ataque verbal.

"Pensándolo bien," le dije, mientras la jalaba conmigo de vuelta a los camerinos, "sólo tráela conmigo después de la presentación."

"Pobrecita cosita," negó su cabeza hacia mí con fingida lástima, ajena a lo que acababa de presenciar. "¿Esta de verdad te tiene bien agarrado de las bolas, ¿cierto?"

Me mantuve en silencio mientras la llevaba lejos. Supongo que Bella tenía mis bolas en sus pequeñas y talentosas manos. Ni siquiera había sido capaz de pensar en alguien más desde la primera vez que la vi.

* * *

**O_O**

**N/A**

**Sí, hay una Parte 2 en algún lugar de mi disco duro, con una limosina y algo de alcohol oh, y posiblemente un elevador.**

**Señoritas, ya saben la onda. Comenten por favor.**

_N/T_

_Gracias Loonydraconian por tu ayuda._


	14. Chapter 14

_Los personajes perteneces a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a Kris Salvador._

**L.A. Parte 2**

**XXX**

La presentación había acabado, y para entonces ya estábamos fuera del salón de conciertos, con el bajo murmullo de la humanidad trabajando alrededor de nosotros. En lugar de un rápido y casual adiós, Charlie se quedó hablando con los policías de L.A. mientras yo lo esperaba en la distancia. Incluso desde la lejanía, sabía lo que estaba pasando, lo que él estaba a punto de decir cuando se reunió conmigo minutos después.

"Bella, cariño, ¿puedes esperarme en el hotel? Tengo que regresar con los chicos a su estación," dijo Charlie, con una mueca de disculpa por otra inesperada cancelación. Era nuestra última noche en L.A. y habíamos planeado ir a un pequeño restaurante cerca del hotel para coronar nuestro inesperado viaje, así que él estaba tratando de demostrar suficiente decepción ante su ausencia. Pero por mucho que tratara, él no podía ocultar por completo la emoción en su voz. No era de todos los días que él fuera invitado a una operación de la gran ciudad.

"Seguro, no te preocupes por ello," le aseguré. Estábamos en L.A. por un asunto policial oficial. Era casi un milagro que él no fuera llamado para servir desde el primer día. "Sólo ordenaré servicio a cuarto o algo así."

Besó mi mejilla, aún apenado. "Te llamaré tan pronto vuelva, ¿está bien? A lo mejor todavía podríamos tener una cena tardía."

Lo dudaba, pero asentí de todos modos. Algo que involucraba al FBI y a la fuerza policial local estaba destinado a llevar tiempo.

No era difícil notar que algo estaba pasando. Al menos había una docena de agentes tan sólo en el vestíbulo, probablemente había más escondidos en la oscuridad y fuera del salón de conciertos. Al principio, pensé que eran personal de seguridad para los VIP que asistieron por lo que rechacé deliberadamente la posibilidad de que ellos estuvieran aquí para vigilar a Edward…

Pero entonces, la Agente Denali entró, borrando cualquier duda que de alguna manera, Edward Cullen era el objetivo.

Tanya Denali, la mujer que atrapó exitosamente a Edward Cullen, estaba muy lejos de lo que me imaginé que sería. Ni siquiera habría sabido que se trataba de ella si no hubiera estado parada cerca del grupo de Charlie y la hubiera escuchado presentarse simple y bruscamente, como "Denali".

Alta y rubia, exudaba confianza y gracia femenina, sin verse afectada por el ordinario traje sastre que usaba y el revelador bulto de un arma en su cadera. Su rostro tenía la más mínima pizca de maquillaje, pero eso sólo servía para resaltar cuan naturalmente hermosa era.

Habló brevemente, pero con autoridad, a los policías en el vestíbulo antes de irse con dos agentes pisándole los talones. Fresca y tranquila, daba la imagen de ser alguien eficiente, alguien que hacía su trabajo, un rasgo admirable ya que ella estaba trabajando dentro de un mundo predominado por hombres.

En algún otro momento y lugar, me habría agradado.

Pero en este momento, todo lo que podía sentir era pánico irracional. Maldito Edward. ¿Qué putas estaba haciendo? Lo que sea que hiciera, era lo suficiente alarmante para que el FBI lanzara a Denali, una agente en peligro, de nuevo en su camino. ¿Qué estaba pensado él? No podía aspirar a un nuevo ingreso a la prisión.

A menos que eso fuera lo que deseaba desde el principio, atraer a Tanya Denali hacia un lugar público. La idea era más inquietante de lo que deseaba admitir.

Se lo había dicho antes, yo no era estúpida. Sabía exactamente en lo que me estaba metiendo cuando me dejé llevar por mis deseos. Mi distanciamiento era deliberado, ya que no quería quedar atrapada en su pasado criminal. Pensé que podría hacer de la vista gorda si pasara algo como esto. O podría tan sólo alejarme, con la mayor parte de mi dignidad intacta.

Cada vez que me detenía a considerar las implicaciones de nuestra aventura – que era lo que estábamos teniendo, más o menos – sabía que era un error, uno que sólo podía terminar de mala manera. Habíamos hecho mucho, demasiado pronto, y habíamos llegado muy lejos como para poder regresar. No estaba lista para confiar en él y él no había hecho nada que lo redimiera.

Pero aún no estaba lista para renunciar a él, incluso estando malditamente segura de que sería mandada a volar cuando él terminara conmigo.

Así que hice la cosa más sensata, dadas las circunstancias en las me encontraba. Tan pronto como la patrulla que se llevó a Charlie desapareció en el tráfico, di la vuelta y regresé al salón de conciertos para buscar respuestas.

Meterme al salón fue cosa fácil. El vestíbulo y las dos entradas principales estaban repletos de personas – músicos cargando sus instrumentos, seguridad y personal y todos corriendo hacia lo que sonaba como el comienzo de una fiesta en uno de los corredores. Innegablemente estaban de buen humor ya que las presentaciones fueron un contundente éxito. Atajando el camino a través de la multitud, caminé a la parte trasera del escenario, hacia el pasillo que asumía me guiaba a los camerinos.

La multitud comenzaba a diluirse en la parte trasera y yo estaba a punto de ir hacia uno de los corredores cuando un guardia me bloqueó el paso, deteniéndome en el proceso. "Disculpe señorita, pero ésta es un área restringida."

"Ella viene conmigo," una voz de mujer, un alto-suave que extrañamente sonaba como un felino ronroneando, intervino dulcemente. De dónde había venido, no tenía idea. Enseñó su pase backstage al guardia y antes de que pudiera preguntarle quién era ella, enredó su brazo alrededor del mío y me jaló hacia el pasillo restringido. "Ven conmigo, cariño."

Su agarre en mi brazo era firme bajo su vestido de gasa sin mangas, escondiendo una fortaleza bajo su frágil y endeble apariencia. Me jaló más allá del pasillo, hacia otro corredor con una serie de puertas.

"Lo siento pero, ¿te conozco?"

"Digamos que compartimos a un amigo," ronroneó de nuevo. Ella era casi un pie más alta que yo, con cabello negro y labios rojos como la sangre. De Europa del este o Rusia, a juzgar por su acento.

Al final del pasillo, abrió una puerta y me llevó hacia una habitación poco iluminada.

"Aquí estamos," anunció con alegría en el camerino aparentemente vacio. Dejándome ir, fue directa hacia la cómoda donde una botella de whisky y algunos vasos desechables estaban convenientemente localizados, se sirvió un trago y se volvió hacia mí. "¿Te apetece un trago?"

"No, gracias," amablemente me negué.

"Como quieras, cariño." Se tomó el trago suavemente, cubriendo el ardor del licor con una suave risita y yo me estaba empezando a preguntar si había sido buena idea dejarme arrastrar alrededor por una extraña cuando lo escuché reírse quedamente.

"Eso fue rápido." No había duda de la voz.

"Pfft," la otra chica dijo, "ni hice nada. Ella estaba vagando por el pasillo como un cachorro perdido."

No lo había visto de inmediato ya que él había estado recargado en la pared más lejana, medio escondido entre las sombras. Enderezando su cuerpo, caminó hacia la luz y repentinamente todo lo que pude pensar era cuan alto él era, cuan amplios eran sus hombros…y lo bien que lucía junto a esa mujer.

Estaba diferente. Parecía lejano y distante, demasiado alejado del demonio sexual que yo conocía. Parado en un costado, con la luz detrás de su cabeza, no podía ver correctamente sus ojos para adivinar qué era lo que él estaba pensando, pero podía sentir la tensión acechando debajo de una calma cuidadosamente construida.

"Gracias Kate," le dijo a la otra chica, inclinándose hacia ella para besar su mejilla. "Estoy en deuda contigo."

"Sí que lo estas," ella respondió con el mismo ronroneo perezoso, "puedes agradecerme después. Y antes de que me eches a patadas, me voy. Te veo en el club, amante."

¿'Amante'?

Así que a eso se refería ella cuando dijo que "compartíamos un amigo".

'Kate' le guiñó el ojo a él y sacudió sus dedos hacia mí antes de salir por la puerta, dejándome con una sensación inquietante de que me había tropezado con algo de lo que no tenia deseos de saber. Primero Tanya Denali, y luego esto. No sé si debía sentirme insultada por ser tan casualmente introducida con las otras mujeres de su vida.

"¿Sabías que demuestras abiertamente las emociones en tu rostro?"

Por mucho que toda esa información no deseada me irritaba, no había venido a buscarlo para hablar sobre las mujeres que folló; ya sea en el pasado o en el presente. Especialmente cuando tuvo la osadía de estar divertido por eso.

"¿Qué está pasando?"

Se encogió de hombros, "Kate es una vieja amiga."

Sí, bueno; lo que sea.

"Quiero decir, ¿por qué esté lugar está rodeado por el FBI?"

"Oh, eso," él dijo. "Eso no es nada."

Odiaba cuan fácilmente mentía.

Técnicamente, no estaba mintiendo; sólo esquivaba una pregunta directa pero el resultado era el mismo. Eso debió detenerme, como lo hizo las veces anteriores cuando le comencé a preguntar sobre las cosas que hizo, pero esta vez no.

Tomando una respiración profunda, traté de nuevo. "No estás en problemas, ¿o sí?"

"Si así fuera, no te preocupes por eso, tendrás suficiente tiempo para saltar fuera del barco."

"No seas estúpido. Sea lo que sea, no tiene nada que ver conmigo."

"¿Quieres decir que nunca has pensado que si el FBI vino a husmear, hay una buena probabilidad de que ya se hayan enterado de ti? Relacionarte con un conocido criminal, no se verá tan bien en tu currículum, ¿no es así?"

¿Qué putas? "Si me preocupara sobre un puto currículum, no estaría aquí. Estaría de regreso en el puto Forks, sin importarme lo que le pase a tu culo."

"Tú no viniste por mí, viniste por tu padre-"

"¿Quién está ahí afuera justo ahora con el FBI, esperando a que tú hagas algo? ¿Traerlo hasta aquí era realmente necesario?"

"Tú no habrías venido si no fuera por él."

No, no lo hubiera hecho. Si él me lo hubiera pedido, yo me hubiera negado. Si me hubiera avisado, habría inventado cientos de excusas para no venir. Me tomó un momento antes de darme cuenta de que él no estaba enojado por eso, tan sólo un poco resignado.

"No te preocupes por Charlie," dijo. "Él estará bien. El FBI sólo está revisando la lista de invitados."

"¿La lista de invitados?"

"La mayoría de…mis amigos estaban en el concierto."

"Quieres decir tus asociados."

Me dio una leve sonrisa. "Supuestos asociados y no, algunos de ellos son amigos. Sí, tengo algunos. ¿Te gustaría conocerlos?"

¿Para qué? ¿Como qué? Pero en un instante comprendí el significado de la invitación. Él estaba tratando que yo ingresara a su mundo. Yo ya lo había visto salir al exterior, rodeado de personas de su tipo. Ahora él quería que yo viera otro lado, uno que no es fácilmente accesible para cualquier persona.

Ni siquiera para el FBI.

Debí negarme pero no podía evitarlo. La parte curiosa en mí, aquella que estudió sus archivos; estaba gritando que dijera si, la oferta era muy buena como para dejarla pasar. Pero otra parte de mí se dio cuenta de que lo significaría, lo que iba a conceder si aceptaba ser vista en público con él.

"Una noche…eso es todo lo que pido, sólo una noche. Tu secreto estará a salvo."

Siempre sabía las correctas palabras que decir. Maldito sea.

"Está bien, una noche…"

**XXX**

Fuimos al piso 23 del lujoso hotel, a través de un pasillo forrado con paneles de madera de arce rojo e iluminado por candelabros de cristal Swarovski. Desde el exterior de las enormes puertas de cedro, me había imaginado que entraríamos a una habitación tranquila donde los ancianos fumaban puros y bebían brandy, completada con un telón suavemente alumbrado y música clásica discretamente sonando en el ambiente.

No era una habitación tranquila…ni siquiera era una habitación en absoluto sino un club de concierto repleto de gente; con luces destellantes, barras elevadas y una banda tocando al centro. Abarcando casi la mitad del piso del hotel, era uno de aquellos lugares de moda que las celebridades y la socialité frecuentaban y estaba lleno de rostros hermosos; algunos famosos, algunos vagamente familiares. Música estridente impregnaba cada centímetro del lugar, a la vez que el aire frío flotaba a través de los orificios de ventilación, como un enorme organismo viviente respirando. El humo que provenía de la nube de marihuana inmediatamente asaltó mis sentidos en el instante en que entramos al 'club' y se adhirió a mis fosas nasales a pesar de mis esfuerzos por quitármelo de encima.

La gente solicitaba la atención de Edward tan pronto como fue visto y me hice a un lado, agradecida por esa distracción. Me abrí camino hacia una de las barras, con la intención de permanecer entre las sombras durante toda la noche.

Desafortunadamente, esa no era la razón por la cual yo me encontraba allí en primer lugar.

"Me alegra que hayas podido venir," una familiar voz ronroneante sonó a mi lado y a pesar de que era tan molesta como antes, estaba agradecida por una presencia familiar. Bueno, más o menos familiar, de cualquier modo. Kate se sentó en el taburete junto al mío y ordenó un trago. "Edward me pidió que te cuidara. Y no, no hay necesidad de presentarte. Nosotros ya sabemos quién eres tú cariño."

'¿Nosotros?' Vaya noche me esperaba.

Pedí whisky solo. Yo no era una gran bebedora pero una mirada alrededor del lugar me dijo que no iba a sobrevivir si no me emborrachaba un poquito. El camarero puso el vaso sobre la barra y yo tomé su contenido de un solo trago, haciendo una mueca cuando el ardor se deslizó por mi garganta. Casi inmediatamente, sentí los efectos del alcohol en mi sistema, irradiando calidez por todo mi cuerpo y cegando mi mente.

Pedí otro trago.

Para el momento en que tomaba mi tercer trago, estaba lo suficientemente relajada como para entablar una pequeña platica con Kate. Entonces empezaron las presentaciones.

Un hombre mayor, Peter, y una mujer que Kate introdujo como Mina, vinieron primero. Luego se acercaron a conversar un par de hermanos y tras de ellos, dos chicas –hermanas- con las más impactantes cabelleras rojizas heredadas de sus ancestros irlandeses, y su hermano. También vino una mujer que tenía gran parecido con Kate y platicó por un rato. Irina, se presentó a sí misma. Ellos merodeaban por la barra, de uno en uno o en grupo, discretamente me miraban e intercambian saludos y bromas. Era un círculo relativamente pequeño, me di cuenta, y si no hubiera bebido demasiado y tan rápido, podría haber recordado sus rostros y las conversaciones que mantuve con ellos.

Durante todo el tiempo que estuve siendo "presentada" a sus amigos – por más arcaico que eso sonara- Edward se mantuvo alejado. Fue cerca de una hora después que lo volví a ver.

Él permanecía de pie al otro extremo de la habitación, hablando con un hombre con cabello rubio y despeinado. El hombre era más joven que el resto que había visto, y él casi nunca dejó de mirar el aparato que tenía en sus manos. Aparentemente, no iba a ser presentada a este amigo en particular.

Encontrándolo casi tan pronto como yo lo hice, Kate terminó su trago y se levantó de su asiento; su deber como mi niñera se había terminado.

"Recuerda cariño, él es todo tuyo," me dijo antes de irse, besando mi mejilla en una forma distante, sin embargo, también amistosa. "Cuida bien de él por nosotros."

Abrí mi boca para responderle algo, sólo para darme cuenta de que no sabía que pensar de su petición. Ella se fue, y me sorprendí al desear que aún no se marchara. Tal vez fue debido a su extraña petición que me que me di cuenta de que me agradaba a pesar de mis dudas iniciales.

Como si él pudiera sentir mi mirada, dicho 'amigo compartido' compartido' (tal y como lo llamó Kate) miró hacia arriba y me encontró instantáneamente. Sus ojos verdes me miraron desde el otro lado de la habitación, teñidos por la neblina de humo que ofrecía, dando a su vez un aspecto de verdadero ensueño al lugar entero.

Atajó a través de la multitud, aparentemente sin percatarse de la gente a su alrededor. Alguien empujó una botella casi llena de Jack Daniels en su mano y él se la tomó en un trago fluido, devolviendo la botella sin romper sus alargados pasos. Ignorando a aquellos que trataban de obtener su atención, él se movió a través de la multitud sin desviarse, con el pesado rito de la batería incitándolo aún más, atrayéndolo más cerca…

Lo observé hipnotizada. Era casi como la primera vez, sólo que más fuerte, más desesperada. Esta vez, ya no éramos extraños. Nos conocíamos el uno al otro tan íntimamente como nos conocíamos a nosotros mismos, sin embargo, el misterio permanecía.

'_Él es todo tuyo…'_ las palabras de Kate hacían eco en mi mente y sí, él lo era. Él me necesitaba tan desesperadamente como yo lo deseaba, por más irracional que eso fuera.

Una noche, él había dicho, sólo una noche y yo accedí.

Al carajo el ser sensible.

Tomando una bocanada del humo de la marihuana, me bajé del taburete y caminé hacía él; encontrándolo en medio de cuerpos que se ondulaban y giraban.

Por un instante, una eternidad, estuve ciega. Edward sabía a whisky y a humo y a él, y por un momento; estaba flotando, bailando sin pies.

"Salgamos de aquí," le dije mientras trataba de recuperar el aliento.

Él asintió una vez y sin decir nada, me jaló a través de la multitud y fuera de las gruesas puertas de cedro. El sonido de la fiesta paró abruptamente mientras las puertas se cerraban detrás de nosotros y ya estábamos en los pasillos iluminados por los candelabros antes de que pudiera parpadear. El primer elevador que pedimos se abrió cuando nos acercamos, y estaba milagrosamente vacio.

Su bragueta estaba abajo y yo estaba chupando su polla incluso antes de que las puertas se cerraran completamente detrás de nosotros. Era torpe y mis movimientos eran bruscos, pero no importaba. Él se corrió casi inmediatamente, tambaleándose lejos de mí mientras su semen salía disparado en el aire –dejando un lío en el piso. Apoyándose pesadamente contra la pared mientras su respiración regresaba, retardada y poco profunda, cerró sus ojos por un instante.

Las puertas del elevador se abrieron en una suite y sin ceremonia, me llevó hacia la cama más cercana. El era gentil pero firme, mientras me recostaba, arrancándose la ropa descuidadamente. Me deslicé hacia arriba en la cama, quitándome los zapatos pero él tenía otras ideas.

Se arrodilló junto a la cama, agarrando mis piernas por detrás de mis rodillas y me jaló de ellas y me las abrió. Arrancó mis pantis y enterró su lengua profundamente dentro de mí, sorprendiéndome con mi primer orgasmo. No mostro piedad alguna, chupando y lamiendo mi coño, incluso aunque le rogaba…

'_Espera…Dame un minuto…Jesús…¡Joder!'_

Tomando mis rodillas y me volteó, quedando boca abajo sobre la cama y me abrió ampliamente las piernas. La posición me cegaba, ya que no podía ver lo que él estaba haciendo justo en ese momento. Me jaló hacia arriba, dejándome sobre mis manos y rodillas y me abrió aún más. Levantando mi culo, me dio un lengüetazo y un grito áspero salió de mí…

'_Oh Dios…'_ Un placer absolutamente sorprendente, sacudió a través de mí…

Un gruñido escapó de él mientras gateaba sobre mí, colocando su polla contra mi coño. Estaba dentro de un solo golpe, el chasquido de carne golpeando contra carne hacía un sonido brusco en el aire quieto mientras Edward comenzó a moverse. Mi cuerpo convulsionaba alrededor de él, mi coño se contraía y tensaba mientras otro orgasmo me estremeció meros segundos después.

Empuñando las sábanas, restregué mi culo contra sus caderas cuando frotó mi clítoris con dedos hábiles, mientras bombeaba su polla dentro de mí y el sonido de sus muslos golpeando contra mi culo era alto en el aire. La aflicción entre mis piernas y en mi vientre creció en espiral hasta convertirse en un dolor agudo mientras mi cuerpo se acercaba velozmente hacia el siguiente clímax…

"Más d-duro," Susurré, arqueando mi espalda para encontrar sus embestidas, con mi cuerpo temblando bajo el firme agarre que tenía sobre mis caderas. Rompiendo en sudor, sentí el inicio de otro orgasmo, más poderos. Di un grito ahogado y los murmullos abruptos resonaban en mi cabeza como un disparo.

_Más duro…más duro...más duro…más duro…Joder._

Lo sentí envolver mi cabello en su puño sin romper el ritmo y con una poderosa embestida de sus caderas, jaló –fuerte. Lloriqueé y gemí, pero él embestía implacablemente dentro de mí una y otra vez.

"Oh, Dios."

El violento latido de su polla en mi interior señalaba el rápido acercamiento de su liberación; y comenzó a gemir – suave y estable – reteniendo su propio orgasmo y manteniendo a su propio cuerpo como rehén mientras trataba de durar más tiempo. Me empujé hacia arriba, buscando hacia atrás aferrándome ciegamente de su cabello y él cayó hacia adelante, empinándome contra la cama. Planté firmemente las rodillas en el colchón, empujando tan duro como él lo hacía, encontrando sus embestidas con las mías. Mis gritos retumbaron en las paredes y mis dedos se apretaron alrededor de las sábanas mientras él lamia y chupaba la curva de mi garganta y gentil, pero firmemente, hundía sus dientes sin romper la piel…

Perdí la cuenta de cuántas veces me corrí después de esa. Nada importaba, excepto su polla dentro de mí; su boca en mi piel; sus gruñidos y sus maldiciones.

En el último instante, él se irguió, aferrando mis caderas tan fuerte que estaba segura de que tendría marcas por la mañana, y se sacudió –larga y fuertemente- perdiéndose en el frenesí.

Cayó sobre mí, abatido e incoherente, con su cuerpo convulsionando debido a la fuerza de su orgasmo. Su polla se retorció salvajemente en mi interior, embistiendo con sus caderas y gruñendo como si se estuviera muriendo. Abrí mis manos para que él pudiera entrelazar sus dedos con los míos y me aferré mientras él continuaba corriéndose.

Después de lo que pareció una eternidad, él se dio la vuelta, arrastrándome con él y pegándome a su costado con su polla todavía dentro de mí. El momento se sentía tan bien, tan perfecto, a pesar del leve espesor que se reunía alrededor del borde de mi conciencia y del inicio de un dolor que quemaba debido al agotamiento de mis músculos.

Su respiración aún era entrecortada y él gruño suavemente cuando me moví a su lado y su polla se salió de mí. Aún estaba erecto, sabe Dios cómo, y sabía muy bien que él podía fácilmente continuar una o dos rondas más. Pero estaba cansada, exhausta, y si él quería seguir una vez más, él tendría que hacer todo el trabajo.

Sólo sonrió cuando le dije justamente eso.

Su cuerpo parecía fundirse contra el mío cuando se acostó, y dejé escapar un suspiro cuando besó mis labios, mis mejillas, mis ojos y me sostuvo cerca. Fueron un par de segundos después que me di cuenta de que él estaba tarareando suavemente, con sus dedos presionando mi piel como teclas invisibles mientras mantenía la tonada. Era suave y gentil, a diferencia de todas las piezas que le había escuchado tocar.

"Estuviste maravilloso allá afuera…" Susurré, recordando cómo tocó antes. Salvo por su suave zumbido, de repente la habitación quedó completamente en silencio.

"¿Si?" preguntó, sonriendo adormilado contra mi piel.

"Sí," asentí, bostezando cuando un cómodo letargo menguaba por encima de mí mientras el continuaba tamborileando sus dedos en un ritmo silencioso.

"Gracias por haber venido," susurró de vuelta.

"De nada," respondí, luchando contra el sueño mientras mis ojos se cerraban aparentemente por voluntad propia. "Aunque en realidad debiste decírmelo antes."

"La próxima vez."

"¿La próxima vez?"

Lo oí murmurar algo en respuesta, pero me estaba quedando dormida y no pude entender lo que dijo.

'_Le preguntaré en la mañana'_. Pensé mientras las últimas hebras de coherencia se tensaron y se rompieron.

**XXX**

Cuatro días después, estaba de regreso en Forks y los recuerdos de aquella noche residían en mi memoria como un sueño surrealista y alucinógeno. Desperté la mañana siguiente, sola y desnuda dentro de la habitación. Había un cambio de ropa sobre la mesilla de noche, junto a una nota que me ordenaba llamar un número en el momento que estuviera lista para irme. Más tarde, Edward me envió un mensaje diciéndome que se quedaría en L.A. el resto de la semana y que me vería el domingo.

Afortunadamente, Charlie fue retenido en la estación hasta el medio día, dándome el tiempo suficiente para lavarme de los residuos de la noche anterior y organizar mis pensamientos en un aparente orden. Regresé directo a Tacoma el mismo día para ponerme al corriente con mis clases.

Marcándola como una de esas extraordinarias noches gastadas por beber demasiado, una vez más, no pensé que tuviera alguna consecuencia. Eso fue hasta que llegué a la estación a visitar a Charlie el domingo por la mañana y vi el lugar repleto de agentes del FBI.

"¿Qué está pasando?" Le susurré a Sherry, la oficial más joven de la estación, tratando de no mirar boquiabierta a los agentes.

"Algo que tiene que ver con el pedazo de hombre que vino aquí meses atrás. Te acuerdas de él ¿verdad? El sobrino del Dr. Cullen," dijo soñadoramente antes de añadir, "tu papá está con unos agentes dentro de la sala de conferencias."

Un terror frío se levantó desde la boca de mi estómago, instintivamente sabiendo que algo estaba a punto de salir mal. Lentamente, caminé hacia la puerta y me recargué cerca. Desde afuera, podía escuchar una voz dando los detalles de una fiesta involucrando cerca de cien personas.

"Es una artimaña posible, sabemos que utiliza sus conciertos como coartada," la voz estaba diciendo. "Él mezcla a ricos, celebridades y herederos para guiarnos a un búsqueda inútil y atarnos de manos. La lista de invitados es larga y exclusiva, y tendremos que ser muy cuidadosos cuando estemos tratando con estas personas. Si apenas susurramos alguno de sus nombres, seremos abofeteados con una demanda tan grande como Texas."

"Estamos tratando de confirmar quién acudió y lo que está pasando," la voz continuó, "decidimos empezar con alguien."

"Esta chica," un proyector se encendió y hubo un alboroto repentino entre los asientos, como si todo mundo se incorporase para poner atención a la pantalla. "Ella estuvo con él durante todo el tiempo. Fueron captados saliendo del pasillo hacia la limosina. Ella fue vista con él después, en el club del Ritz donde ambos desaparecieron. Ella y Cullen fueron los únicos que no vimos que abandonaran el edificio, no por la salidas conocidas, de cualquier forma. Fue reportado que un helicóptero haría un aterrizaje de emergencia en la pista del hotel pero no hubo reportes de ningún pasajero cuando aterrizó en un helipuerto cercano así que realmente no tenemos idea quién es la chica ni a dónde fue-"

Giré la perilla de la puerta, entré y me quedé quieta…

La fotografía en la pantalla mostraba una imagen borrosa de una pareja, enmarcada por una familiar puerta trasera. Otra foto mostraba al mismo hombre cubriendo a la chica, su blanca camisa de esmoquin en contraste brillante con el fondo oscuro, y su rostro estaba despejado a pesar de las sombras.

'_Santaputamadrededios'._

Era Edward y él me estaba abrazando, cubriendo mi rostro para que sólo una porción del saco negro del esmoquin y un sombrero de lado se mostraran. Él insistió que me pusiera su saco antes de salir del camerino y lo completó con el sombrero. En aquel momento, me pareció vagamente tonto y me reí pensando que era una broma.

Una oleada de nauseas me atravesó y me esforcé por mantener adentro mi desayuno.

'_Él lo sabía…durante todo el tiempo…'_

En realidad no debió sorprenderme. Edward era demasiado meticuloso como para dar nada por sentado. Él sabía, tanto como yo lo hacía, que llegaría el tiempo en que seríamos descubiertos y el mundo se nos caería alrededor. Pero nunca, ni siquiera en mis más locos sueños, imaginé que pasaría de esta forma. No con una docena de agentes del FBI cazándome y la mitad de la fuerza policiaca de Forks buscando.

Aturdida, miré mientras la sucesión de fotos continuaba; todas borrosas, todas sin ninguna toma clara de mi rostro y recé como nunca antes lo había hecho para que no hubiera fotos, o Dios no lo quiera, videos de nosotros dentro del elevador.

"Estas fotos fueron las únicas que nos fue posible asegurar. Tal como es el procedimiento estándar de Cullen, aseguró las grabaciones del hotel y las borró antes de que nosotros pudiéramos obtenerlas."

Cualquier alivió que sentí en ese momento fue efímero.

"No tenemos ninguna forma de saber desde cuando ellos dos se conocen," el hombre continuó hablando. "Pero no debe ser desde hace mucho, lo que nos lleva a pensar que él la conoció en algún lugar cercano, ya que no lo hemos monitoreado saliendo del área de Washington en los últimos meses. También es posible que él la estuviera viendo en secreto. Cullen es conocido por no quedarse dos veces en el mismo lugar, así que estamos buscando por posibles áreas, lugares de encuentros y cualquier lugar donde hayan podido ser vistos."

'¿Él no se queda dos veces en el mismo lugar? Pero –la casa, los autos, las visitas– ha sido una rutina durante semanas…'

"Consideramos que ella tiene 18 años de edad o incluso más joven," el hombre continuó. "probablemente una estudiante así que exploraremos alrededor de las universidades y algunas secundarias. Castaña, 1.58 mts de altura. De acuerdo con nuestras fuentes, perecería que ningún miembro del clan la conoce, así que lo más probable es que ella sea alguien externa."

"¿El clan?" Alguien preguntó.

"El clan de Cullen, un grupo muy unido de amigos con pedigrí que le juraron eterna lealtad y absoluta discreción. Él los conoce a todos desde la infancia. Juntos, abarcan todas las actividades financieras y económicas –petróleo, bienes raíces, minería, transporte marítimo, mercados de valores, transporte aéreo, lo que sea. Un imperio completo en sí mismo, o mejor dicho, una completa organización criminal. A excepción de la fiesta del pasado lunes, ellos nunca habían sido vistos juntos en un mismo lugar, y según rumores, él nunca dejó a nadie que no creció con él entrar al círculo. Si queremos echar un vistazo a lo que Cullen está planeando, esta chica es nuestra mejor oportunidad.

Les estamos pidiendo que la busquen. Ella es la única chica que pudimos encontrar que está relacionada con Cullen desde su liberación y él es conocido por ser obsesivo con sus conquistas, siempre y cuando no esté ocupado planeando su próximo golpe. No es imposible que la chica se aparezca aquí en Forks, si es que no lo hizo ya, y cuando lo haga, queremos que nos lo notifiquen inmediatamente y la pongan bajo vigilancia 24 hrs al día."

'Jodido Jesucristo'.

"No se le acerquen o la detengan. Conociendo a Cullen, él está preparado para la posibilidad de que nosotros la encontremos así que la tendrá vigilada a todo momento. Necesitamos llevarla hacia un lugar dónde él no la encuentre antes de que nosotros podamos hablar con ella."

'_¿Llevarme a un lugar para hablar con ellos? ¿Para hacer qué? ¿Ponerme en contra de él? ¿Y por qué demonios me tendría él vigilada todo el tiempo'. _Yo no era alguien como Tanya Denali. Y no era como si él no supiera quién era yo.

'_A menos que él supiera que esto iba a pasar…'_

El temor frío floreció aún más, ya que la comprensión de que estaba totalmente jodida por ambos lados me llegó de golpe. En el fondo de mi mente, yo sabía que era mi responsabilidad la que me llevó justo al centro de este lío. No debí ir a L.A. Tampoco debí haber ido a buscarlo a su camerino. Debí negarme cuando él me pidió que fuera al club con él. Yo pude haberlo hecho, pero no lo hice.

Demasiado tarde. El momento que había temido que llegara. Charlie se enteraría tarde o temprano y si permanecía en silencio, las cosas lucirían peor de lo que ya eran.

Era entonces o nunca.

La mayoría de los oficiales y agentes no me habían prestado atención desde que entré a la habitación, probablemente pensando que yo era una joven oficial o una secretaria. Entonces di un paso hacia adelante, justo donde la mayoría de ellos podían verme y con voz ahogada dije: "Esa soy yo."

Charlie levantó la vista desde su asiento, notándome por primera vez. Echando un vistazo alrededor, sonrió disculpándose por mi interrupción y se levantó. "Oh, hey. Um, esta es mi hija, Bella, ella nos ayuda algunas veces...discúlpenos...¿Estás buscando un archivo?"

"Sí –quiero decir, no–"

Fue muy duro estar allí parada y respirar en el repentino y aturdido silencio. Todo el mundo me miraba preguntándose si había oído bien, mirándome con expresión atolondradas. Castaña, 1.59 mts de altura, estudiante - concordaba perfectamente con las descripciones. Todo el mundo miró - excepto Charlie, que parecía no haber oído lo que acababa de decir, o tal vez sí, pero se negó a escucharlo porque la idea era ridícula, francamente absurda.

Se puso de pie y mientras se me acercaba, con cautela tomó mi frente con el instinto de un padre dedicado. "¿Estás bien? Te ves pálida."

Negué con la cabeza, y luego asentí, con mis entrañas retorciéndose mientras el frío lazo de auto-recriminaciones se ciñó alrededor de mi cuello.

"Papá, la chica que ellos están buscando", le dije, preparándome para el contragolpe, "soy yo."

**XXX**

_N/T_

_Gracias Eli y Loonydraconian por su valiosa ayuda._

_Siento la tardanza pero no pude actualizar antes. Espero hayan disfrutado el capítulo. Comenten por favor XD_


	15. Chapter 15

_Los personajes pertenecen a SM y la historia a Kris Salvador._

**Gracias a mi M, mi amiga. Y gracias a todas ustedes señoritas, por todo el amor y sus amables comentarios.**

**XXX**

"_Esa soy yo."_

La voz de Bella salió ahogada pero desafiante, cuando se enfrentó a su padre y a los agentes del FBI que se encontraban en la sala de conferencias dentro de la pequeña estación de policía de Forks. Había estado escuchando su conversación por el pequeño dispositivo que Jasper me dio. No sólo me daba acceso directo a todas sus redes, sino que también añadió un canal que está sintonizado constantemente en el celular de Bella. Sin importar si su celular está o no apagado, un poderoso micrófono capta varias conversaciones alrededor de ella en cualquier momento. Un software de reconocimiento automático de voz aísla y aclara la suya lo que me facilita seguirla. Afortunadamente, ella lleva esa cosa a todos lados, a petición de su padre.

"_¡No sabía que era él!"_

Ella había estado discutiendo con el jefe dentro de su oficina, ignorando las preguntas de los demás agentes.

"_¿Planeaste reunirte con él en L.A.?"_

"_¡No! Ni siquiera sabía que él iba a ir hasta que tú me lo dijiste. Papá, por favor, tienes que creerme."_

Un agente interrumpió. _"¿Cómo lo conoció Srta. Swan?"_

"_Nos conocimos en el tren de camino a Tacoma…era sólo un tipo…"_

Sólo un tipo al que folló sin preguntarle el nombre, sólo un tipo al que ella continuó viendo incluso después de que se enteró quién era, sólo un tipo al que ella mantuvo como su sucio y pequeño secreto. Ella no había hecho nada malo, pero debió darse cuenta que acostarse conmigo sería un crimen en sí.

"_Papá, iba a contártelo."_

La escusa sonaba patética, más aún a través de las líneas digitales.

"_Jefe Swan ¿podemos hablar a solas con su hija?"_

La voz de un hombre resonó a través de las líneas, grave y familiar.

Sí, Charlie los dejó pasar a la sala de conferencias. Eso me facilitaría seguirlos ya que Jasper había logrado entrar al circuito cerrado de televisión en ese lugar.

Una puerta se abrió y luego se cerró, y cambié de canal.

Dos agentes, ambos varones, se sentaron enfrente de Bella en una habitación blanca y rectangular, amueblado con apenas lo indispensable. La puerta apenas se había cerrado cuando las preguntas comenzaron.

"_Srta. Swan ¿desde hace cuando conoce a Edward Cullen? ¿Cuál es la naturaleza de su relación? ¿Cuántas veces lo ha visto? ¿A dónde fueron? ¿Qué fue lo que hicieron?_

_¿Por qué no informó a nadie de su relación con Cullen?_

_Edward Cullen es un psicópata, que busca tus debilidades y las explota para manipularte, para hacer que hagas lo que él desea…_

…_hablador y superficial, egocéntrico y fanfarrón, falto de conciencia, culpa y empatía, será mentiroso y manipulador… _

Sí, sí y sí. Le estaban diciendo cosas a Bella que ella ya sabía. Ella había leído mis registros de principio a fin y sabía en qué se estaba metiendo. El agente no estaba al tanto de eso pero la estaba haciendo enojar, aparentemente sus preguntas estaban atenuando la impulsiva decisión de ella.

"_No soy una sospechosa, ¿verdad?"_

"_No, por supuesto que no."_

Una mujer apareció en la pantalla y se sentó enfrente de Bella, su espalda daba hacia la cámara. No necesitaba ver su cara para saber quién era ella.

"_Bella, mi nombre es Tanya. Sé que esto debe ser incómodo para ti pero necesitamos hacerte algunas preguntas."_

"_Sí…seguro."_

"_Entiendo por qué mantuviste en secreto tu amorío con Cullen."_

Ella abrió un folder y comenzó a extender unas fotos.

"_¿Has visto a este hombre?"_

"_Ese – ese es Derrick, él va por mí cuando Edward no puede."_

Hubo una breve pausa mientras Tanya miró al otro agente. Bella podría no notarlo pero casi podía ver la tensión levantarse dentro de la habitación.

"_Bella, el nombre real de este hombre es Felix Accardo y él es el matón de la familia Giancana en Chicago."_

"_¿Qué?"_

Sacaron otras fotografías, imágenes que le entregaron a Bella para que las viera y confirmara. Mina, Peter, Kate, Irina y los otros.

"_¿Los has visto o conocidos antes de la fiesta del pasado lunes?"_

"_No."_

"_¿Has conocido a otros?"_

"_No, sólo a Derrick…y las mujeres que vinieron a limpiar la casa y cocinar."_

"_¿Casa? ¿Qué casa?"_

Y así continuaron, con el FBI tropezándose con un secreto tras otro mientras Bella involuntariamente revelaba más. El cumpleaños de Carlisle, las visitas a Evergreen, los autos, la casa en Tacoma. Los agentes fueron implacables, no dejando ninguna pregunta sin contestar, incluso las más incómodas. De vez en cuando, vacilaba levemente la voz de ella, contestando cautelosamente las preguntas.

"_Los autos, ¿qué tipos de autos eran?"_

"_Un Alfa Romeo, un Koenigsegg –pequeños y veloces."_

"_¿Veyrons no?"_

"_No, Veyrons no. ¿Por qué lo pregunta?"_

En verdad no crearían que yo iba a conducir autos robados ¿o sí?

"_Diez Veyrons han sido robados en el lapso de diez días y los trabajos tienen la firma de Edward Cullen escrita por todos lados. No hay señales de entradas forzadas, las cámaras de seguridad fueron manipuladas y alteradas haciendo imposible de señalar la hora exacta del robo; echaron polvo blanqueador por todo el lugar, arruinando cualquier oportunidad de recolectar ADN. Nunca hemos hecho público su Modus Operandi, así que él tiene un extremadamente bien enterado imitador o él está robando de nuevo; lo que es altamente probable dadas sus actividades en las últimas semanas. Aquí es dónde usted entra Srta. Swan, ya que parece que usted fue la única persona con la que tuvo contacto antes de que se marchara a L.A."_

Sabía que el blanqueador sería la primera cosa que ellos notarían, pero no pude resistir provocarlos. ¿Qué es lo divertido de robar si nadie trata de atraparte?

No tenía idea de lo que ellos estaban hablando.

"_¿Así que estás diciendo que te reunías con él sólo por sexo? ¿Sólo sexo?"_

La pregunta se puso más abrasiva y menos amigable, cuando los agentes se dieron cuenta de que ellos no iban a obtener nada de ella. Tanya se quedó en el fondo y yo sabía que para entonces, ellos estaban lo suficientemente desconcertados por las inconsistencias.

Después de un rato, me quité los audífonos y marqué el número de Jasper. Hasta ahora, las preguntas del FBI eran todas estándar, confirmando el hecho de que ellos no sabían nada que yo no quisiera que ellos supieran.

Dos tonadas y se enlazó la conexión. Nadie contestó y no había ningún sonido alrededor excepto por los zumbidos y pitidos de las máquinas en el fondo antes de que Jasper apareciera en el monitor.

"¿Estas grabando todo?"

Un hmmm pensativo y un leve movimiento mientras Jasper jalaba sus rodillas a su pecho ya que era su posición usual de reflexión. "Ella va a descubrir que tú preparaste todo esto."

"Tomé precauciones para ocultar su identidad, fue su decisión delatarse."

"Es lo mismo. La llevaste a L.A. sabiendo que íbamos a ser vigilados y la introdujiste en la fiesta donde sabías que ella iba a destacar. Aún si aseguramos todas las cámaras del hotel, había cientos de personas con teléfonos personales en la zona esa noche. Alguien pudo haberla fotografiado y hubiera sido sólo cuestión de minutos antes de que el FBI obtuviera una imagen que fuera lo suficientemente clara como para identificarla. Ella hizo lo correcto al asumir esto, y delatarse fue un movimiento preventivo para evitar más sospechas."

"Es una chica muy inteligente."

"También es un callejón sin salida." Jasper continuó, como si yo no hubiera dicho nada. "El FBI no obtendrá nada útil de ella, excepto confirmar lo que ellos ya saben así que-" Jasper se detuvo, frunciendo el ceño. "El punto de exponerla sería…exponerla."

"También ya era hora."

"Y…tú querías saber de manera indirecta cómo ella reaccionaría a toda la información…"

"-con la que el FBI está haciendo un trabajo excelente."

"Y querías que ella los confundiera, ya que la información que ella les está proporcionando es inconsistente con tu perfil, haciéndoles más difícil que anticipen tu siguiente movimiento."

Me reí. "Las personas cambian."

"No, no lo hacen," Jasper no estuvo de acuerdo. "Tú no."

Yo no, silenciosamente afirmé.

"Mina ya envió a tus abogados de Seattle," dijo Jasper. Todo lo había hablado en un tono monótono y desaprobatorio. "Dos de ellos van de camino a la estación en este momento."

"Diles que no, diles que se queden cerca pero que no intervengan. Yo me encargaré de esto."

Jasper estaba callado y podía ver que aún estaba enfurruñado.

"Irás tú sólo." Mitad declaración y mitad pregunta.

"No la voy a dejar sola con los lobos, no soy tan cabrón."

"Puede que no lo seas pero al ir sólo y sacarla, vas a arruinar su credibilidad como testigo potencial."

"Eso también." Ellos se van a preguntar si ella me advirtió, si ella los estuvo engañando durante todo el tiempo.

"Vas a mancharla."

"Con pinceladas tan negras que ni se les ocurrirá acercarse a ella nunca más."

Jasper suspiró. "Eso todavía no te hace menos cabrón."

Entre él y Bella, tendré que ir acostumbrándome a ser llamado cabrón por el resto de mi vida.

"¿Cuántos agentes hay dentro de la estación en este momento?"

"Cerca de doce."

"¿Sólo 12? Debemos estar perdiendo el toque…"

"Podría haber más, pero no estoy seguro."

"¿No estás seguro?"

"No, no lo estoy. No soy Dios Eddie."

"¿En serio?" Le sonreí. Siempre estaba de lo más gruñón cuando no podía saber todo de inmediato. "Podría haber jurado que lo eras."

Él negó con su cabeza pero podía verlo sonreír ligeramente.

**XXX**

Desde en exterior, parecía como si tan sólo fuera otro ordinario día en el único recinto policial de Forks. Pero adentro, la tensión era palpable en el aire cuando los oficiales esperaban mientras el drama se desataba involucrando a uno de los suyos justo debajo de sus narices.

Los agentes en el vestíbulo apenas me dieron una mirada cuando entré. Novatos, supuse. Pasé a tres más antes de que un agente me reconociera. Él dejó de hablar con uno de los oficiales de policía, dejando a madias la frase, enderezando su espalda por la sorpresa incrédula.

"Agente Clearwater," lo saludé, tratando de no sonreír. "Ha pasado mucho tiempo."

Ocho años atrás, el FBI logró atraparme metiendo una chica bonita en mi red. El oficial a cargo de toda la operación había sido un burócrata medieval que tenía un interés personal en contra de los niños ricos que él pensaba que no merecían la vida que estaba viviendo. Él consiguió el premio gordo conmigo. Desde entonces, el Agente Harry Clearwater se ha encargado de casos altamente especializados. Era un hecho que él sería la cabeza de la operación en contra mía una vez que yo reanudé mis operaciones.

La sorpresa se convirtió en hostilidad cuando el agente se recuperó. Clearwater y su equipo insistieron en penas más severas para mi condena, argumentando que yo era un peligro para la sociedad por corromper a menores, convenientemente ignorando que yo era menor de edad. Ellos cambiaron su táctica y me consignaron como adulto diciendo que mis crímenes no entraban dentro del ámbito de los delitos menores y que mi edad era un mero tecnicismo. Mi batallón de abogados – los mejores que el dinero podía comprar – no lo creyeron así. Al final, me dieron una pena menos rigurosa.

"Edward Cullen…," su voz era lo suficientemente fuerte como para llegar al otro lado del recinto, y la actividad cesó. "¿Qué te trae por aquí?"

"Vivo por aquí." Le di una sonrisa tensa. "¿No debería yo hacerte esa pregunta?"

Él se quedó callado por un momento, probablemente sopesando sus opciones. Sabía que no podía interrogarme sin la amenaza de una demanda por acoso. Si tan sólo se atrevía a tocar mi brazo. Tendría a mis abogados encima de su culo y eso obstaculizaría efectivamente su investigación.

"Detén esa mierda Cullen," dijo él, "tú sabes por qué."

"¿Lo sé? Estaba pensando que tal vez tú sólo me extrañabas."

Eso no le hizo gracia. De hecho, él lucía como si quisiera destriparme y desollarme. "Diez autos altamente cotizados, desaparecidos en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. ¿Dónde los estás escondiendo?"

Catorce autos, lo corregí silenciosamente, y pronto serían quince.

"¿De verdad crees que voy a contestarte eso?"

"No," dijo él. "No, no lo harás. Pero seré franco, porque podríamos vernos uno al otro muy pronto. Logramos obtener una huella digital de una de las escenas del crimen y cuando ésta sea procesada, se volverá tu boleto de regreso a la casa grande."

¿Una huella? Respiré profundo para contener una risita. ¿A quién quería engañar? Todos mis conductores están equipados con guantes especiales y nadie sería lo suficientemente estúpido como para dejar una puta huella.

"¿De verdad?" Me las arreglé para sonar neutral. "Buena suerte, entonces. Quizás esta vez, si harás una investigación real y así no tendrás que reclutar cosas bonitas y jóvenes que hagan el trabajo por ti."

Abrió su boca, dándose cuenta de lo que quise decir y luego parpadeó. Casi podía escucharlo preguntarse cómo era posible que yo supiera, pensando en la gente que pudo haberme alertado de su investigación.

¿Realmente pensó él que yo estaría mal preparado para ellos tal como la había estado hace ocho años? ¿Que él podría ponerme la misma trampa y que yo caería? No, esta vez ellos iban a ver desaparecer el resto de los autos uno por uno y se retorcerán las manos desvalidamente sin poder hacer nada al respecto. No les iba a dar ni la más mínima razón para que me encerraran de nuevo, pero ellos iban a saberlo. Lo que es más, ellos iban a observar su única oportunidad de obtener información salir de la estación caminando conmigo.

"Ella es una buena chica, Cullen."

"Sí lo es, así que te sugiero que dejes de acosarla."

El juego había acabado incluso antes de que empezara.

"La última vez no te saliste con la tuya, ¿cómo piensas salirte con la tuya esta vez?"

Oh, lo haré. Definitivamente lo haré, y tú jodidamente puedes verme salirme con la mía.

En voz alta, me limité a reír. "¿Ya terminaste de interrogar a mi novia? Ella tiene clases temprano por la mañana. ¿O tal vez prefieras que llame a mis abogados y les deje que manejen esto?"

**XXX**

"¿Estás bien?"

Ella brincó cuando escuchó mi voz ya que no me había visto merodeando en la esquina, esperando por ella. Lucía cansada, con su rostro tenso por ser sometida a un interrogatorio durante varias horas. Yo conocía ese sentimiento, habiéndolo vivido en varias ocasiones.

"¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?" siseó, mirando alrededor como si la gente nos estuviera viendo. Lo hacían.

"Pensé que tal vez necesitarías algo de ayuda."

"Ellos te andan buscando."

"Lo sé," le dije, gentilmente agarrando su codo para guiarla fuera del precinto. "Vamos, hablaremos en el auto."

Perecía como si fuera a negarse en un principio, pero me permitió sacarla de la estación después de una ligera vacilación. Podría haber sido desconcertante para ella, que la cuestionaran en la estación en la que prácticamente se crió. Ella esperó a que estuviéramos fuera de la vista de la estación y comenzó a hablar.

"Las cosas que ellos me preguntaron…," comenzó. "Ellos me dijeron…"

"Lo sé."

"¿Qué?"

"Escuché todo."

"¿Qué?"

"Me metí a través del circuito cerrado de televisión."

Dijo una maldición ahogada y pasó su mano por su cabello. De alguna manera, ella debió de albergar la esperanza de que eso no fuera verdad. "Así que es-"

"Todo verdad, sí."

"Joder…" ella respiraba con fuerza. "Detente, detén el auto."

Me di la vuelta en un área aislada, estacioné el auto y apagué el motor. Esto iba a tomar un largo rato.

Cerró sus ojos y respiró profundamente mientras trataba de calmarse y mantener su ira a raya – en contra mía, en contra de ella misma por no darse cuenta de las cosas más antes. Se agachó, puso su cabeza sobre sus rodillas y respiró adentro y afuera, tratando de no hiperventilar. Se enderezó, se agachó y se sentó de nuevo. Comenzó a inquietarse – moviendo sus rodillas y pasando sus dedos entre sus cabellos.

La deje ser y me senté a su lado en silencio, preparándome para aguantar su enfado.

"¿Cuántos has robado?"

No pretendí entender mal. "Quince."

Otra maldición. "¿Cuántos más robarás?"

"Cinco."

"Jesús…" Ella dejó caer sus manos en su regazo y comenzó a frotarse las rodillas por pura frustración. Su falda se subió y podía ver sus rodillas enmarcadas – con una falda de encaje blanco encima y botas de gamuza café abajo.

Demonios.

"Tú no vas a-"

¿Seguir adelante con eso? "Sí, lo haré."

Maldita sea, su falda se subió, mostrando medio muslo. Mejillas enrojecidas, respiración pesada, ligero temblor, cabello todo despeinado – me hizo desear levantar más arriba su falda, jalar sus pantis y enterrarme en ella, follarla en el asiento hasta que ella clavara sus uñas en mi piel y se corriera gritando mi nombre.

Joder.

"Maldita sea," dijo ella de nuevo y respiré adentro y afuera junto con ella.

"Todo estará bien."

"No, no será así. Todo no va estar bien. Todo estaba bien antes pero ahora no está bien." Habló en tonos controlados, con la rabia a flor de piel.

"Nada va a pasarte."

"¿Pasarme?" Me miró como si hubiera perdido la cordura. "Acaba de ocurrir. ¿Tienes alguna idea lo que fue estar ahí sentada, admitiendo que he estado siendo amiga con derechos de un sospechoso principal? ¿Lo que fue que Charlie se enterara de que he estado follando a espaldas suyas al ex – convicto que estaba vigilando que cumpliera su libertad condicional, con una docena de oficiales escuchando? ¿Pasarme? ¿Estás demente?"

La dejé desahogarse.

"¿Cómo me has estado siguiendo?"

Ah, sí, esa. Ella había oído del informe que yo la había estado vigilando durante todo el tiempo pero probablemente se negaba a creerlo en un principio. Para entonces, era bastante obvio que la estaba vigilando.

"Por teléfono."

"Pero cambié celulares-"

"Dos veces, lo sé. Luego viniste a la casa y-"

"Los dejé por ahí," terminó mi sentencia. "Maldición."

"Demonios," dijo de nuevo, acentuando la palabra con un golpe duro en la salpicadera. "Maldición, maldición, maldición, maldita sea."

Ella pensaba que tenía todo bajo control. Pobre bebé.

"Escucha, las cosas van a estar bien. Ellos sólo van a ser un poco duros por un rato-"

"¿Duros?" Soltó una risa amarga antes de recargarse en el asiento con un suspiro frustrado. "Tenía todo planeado. Desde que era una niña, siempre supe lo que quería ser, lo que quería hacer…luego tú llegaste y… y…lo arruinaste todo."

Bueno, no podía discutir eso.

"Sólo porque no puedes evitar robar."

Robar…una palabra muy fea.

"Sólo son autos, dulzura." Brillantes y bonitos adornos que las personas ponían dentro de sus cocheras y les sacaban a dar una vuelta por diversión. Después de que yo…los obtengo, sus dueños se olvidan de ellos y compran la siguiente cosa "de moda".

"¿Sólo autos?" dijo, levantando su voz. "No son sólo autos, las personas pagan millones por ellos."

Y las personas que pagan millones por sus juguetes, tienen más millones en el banco, dentro de sus armarios o en la jodida Suiza. Eso no era problema, le quería decir todo eso a ella sólo para irritarla aún más. En verdad ella es jodidamente sexy cuando está enojada.

"¿Sabes qué? Eres un idiota, eso es lo que eres. ¿No se supone que eres un jodido genio? ¿Qué pasa si ellos te atrapan?"

"No lo harán." Quería decirle algo más tranquilizador pero sabía cualquier cosa que dijera sonaría a patrañas. "Te prometo que no lo harán. Todo está bajo control. Confía en mí con esto."

"Jesús…maldita sea…¿confiar en ti…tengo alguna otra opción?"

"La tuviste." Le dije a ella. En un inicio, ella la tuvo cuando salió y se delató a sí misma, cuando su padre le hizo la primera pregunta y cuando los agentes empezaron a detallar mis crímenes. Tuvo varias oportunidades, pero las desaprovechó, una a una. "Pero ya no."

Ella tomó su decisión. Francamente, sospeché que ella ya la había tomado algún tiempo atrás, antes de L.A. Tenía que estar seguro.

"¿Por qué no vamos a algún lado? Vamos a comer pastel o algo."

Me miró como si yo acabara de sugerir matar a su mejor amiga. "¿Estás jodidamente hablando en serio?"

Estaba tan asustada que se estaba perdiendo de un montón de cosas.

"Escucha," trate de mantener mi voz tranquila, "para ahora, la mitad de Forks sabrá de tu desgracia y mi involucramiento." Maldijo de nuevo. "El FBI te van a estar acechando y tal vez pongan a alguien a que te siga, pero ellos no se te acercaran de nuevo, no si ellos quieren evitar una demanda sombre sus cabezas. Tu padre no te hablará, hoy no, tal vez ni siquiera mañana pero lo hará, eventualmente. Lo que está hecho está hecho y no hay nada que tú o yo podamos hacer ahora al respecto así que abróchate el cinturón de seguridad, dulzura, porque esto va a tardar un rato."

Me miró como si quisiera golpearme duro por sugerir tal cosa y también por tener razón al respecto. Lo que se avecinaba iba a ser doloroso, por lo menos para ella, pero el mundo no se iba a acabar por una indiscreción sin importancia. Mientras más pronto ella afrontara las cosas, mejor.

Sugerí el merendero de Lou, ya que la mayoría de la personas allí la conocían y no había ningún otro lugar a dónde ir.

"Será bastante romántico," le dije, dándole una sonrisa. "Un refugio de la infancia para nuestra primera cita."

Me miró como si me acabara de cagar en los pantalones.

Fuimos a través de los movimientos. Le abrí la puerta del auto, abrí la puerta del merendero como el joven caballeroso que yo no era. Si Jasper me estuviera viendo, se hubiera muerto de risa. Bella, por otro lado, estaba tratando de controlar su mortífera mirada mirando hacia el suelo, optando mejor por apretar y aflojar los puños y yo sabía, sin ser un lector de mentes, que ella estaba imaginando pegarme con ellos.

"¡Bella, cariño!" Una guapa mujer negra de unos treinta años la saludó con un exuberante abrazo. "No te había visto por aquí en un largo rato. La universidad te está manteniendo ocupada, ¿verdad?" Ella se volvió hacia mí, con una sonrisa de bienvenida en su rostro y me imaginaba que Bella nunca había traído a nadie con ella al merendero. "¿Y quién es este joven?"

"Este es-"

"Edward," intervine, tan suave como pude, extendiendo una mano para saludarla. "Edward Cullen."

"¿Cullen…el sobrino del Dr. Cullen?" Levantó una ceja con vaga sorpresa y la sonrisa se convirtió algo cautelosa. Ella me agradó de inmediato. "El-"

"-el ladrón de autos, si. Ex ladrón, en realidad," dije, haciendo énfasis en el ex, mientras estrechaba su mano firmemente.

"Así lo dices tú," ella replicó, ni divertida ni tampoco impresionada. "Así que Edward Cullen, ¿qué te trae por aquí, en este lado del pueblo?"

"Bueno," comencé tímidamente. "He estado en el pueblo desde hace varios meses y escuché que tienes un pay bastante bueno. Sería una lástima que yo no lo probara."

Miré a Bella como indicando de quién había escuchado las trivialidades del pueblo, me acerqué más a ella y le di un pequeño codazo con familiaridad. Lou siguió mis acciones con una ceja arqueada y Bella se vio forzada a darle una leve sonrisa.

"Ya veo…," Lou captó el significado de mis acciones. "Bueno, en ese caso están de suerte. Acabamos de sacar varios pays del horno." Ella volteó hacia Bella, sin darse cuenta de la mirada mortal dirigida para mí. "Ustedes vayan a sentarse en su gabinete cariño, y les llevaré a ambos algo de ese pay."

Seguí a Bella hasta el gabinete y me senté junto a ella. Se movió hasta el otro extremo de la mesa, sentándose lo más lejos que pudo de mí. Todavía estaba enojada, con un puchero en su linda boquita, recordándome a sus pequeñas rabietas.

"¿Cómo voy a hablar con Charlie de nuevo?" dijo quedamente, antes de recargar su frente en la mesa.

"Dale tiempo, ya entrará en razón."

"¿Y cómo lo sabes tú?" Ella se volvió hacia mí, con su enojo ardiendo de nuevo.

"Porque él es tu papá, no cualquier lacayo del FBI."

Por lo que había visto, el Jefe Swan era un hombre decente, un padre cariñoso que haría cualquier cosa por su única hija. Al igual que mi madre lo hizo con mi papá. Era una de las cosas que Bella y yo teníamos en común. Ambos fuimos criados en familias emocionalmente estables, incluso si no lo pareciera en diversas ocasiones.

Además, estaba tentado a decirle que ella había estado diciendo la verdad. O lo que ella creía que era verdad y que tenía las suficientes agallas para delatarse a pesar de la inevitable decepción. Eso debería de valer algo ante los ojos de Charlie Swan…

"Debí decirle desde el principio," Bella dijo, dejando caer su cabeza en miseria. "Él lo hubiera entendido."

Me detuve de decirle que no, que probablemente el Jefe Swan no lo hubiera hecho. Los padres son legítimamente protectores de sus hijas cuando de mí se trata, especialmente de las que son realmente buenas. Pero Charlie Swan tampoco hubiera tenido el corazón para decirle que 'no' a ella; así que a lo más, él hubiera permanecido ambivalente con su decisión o sin querer cooperar, en el peor de los casos. De cualquier forma, él tendrá que soportar voluntariamente mi presencia dentro de la vida de su hija – y de sus pantalones – en silencio.

Pero esta era una cagada de su propia creación, la consecuencia de su propia decisión equivocada, y era importante para todos que las cosas salieran como yo las había planeado. Bella tenía que aceptar el hecho de que ella había cruzado la línea más allá de sus estrechos sueños de carrera y la crianza de 2.5 niños en casas con cercas blancas, aunque ella no había renunciado completamente a su deber como ciudadana honrada e hija modelo. El Jefe Swan tendrá que lidiar con el hecho de que su hija probablemente nunca será como él ya que en primer lugar, nunca ha sido como él. Ella tenía las mejores cualidades de su padre – centrada, metódica, leal hasta la exageración – pero también ella tenía cualidades propias – apasionada, salvaje, incluso temeraria. Conmigo, ella podía ser ambas.

No me atreví a tocarla en ningún lugar excepto su cabello, alaciando los mechones que caían sobre su rostro en el pequeño espacio del gabinete que el merendero ofrecía. Ella se retorció y golpeó mi mano pero no me pateó, aunque me echó una mirada que decía que ella en realidad deseaba hacerlo. Por mucho que me odiara por el momento, yo era el único que entendía qué era lo que estaba pasando. Ella me necesitaba allí, incluso si lo único que podía hacer era decirle algo que su mente se rehusaba a entender.

Todo va a estar bien.

Lo dije una y otra vez, tan sinceramente como pude. Había muy poco que yo podía hacer.

En algún momento, se tranquilizó lo suficiente como para mirarme con menos irritación y enojo y sabía que ella estaba tratando de pensar otra vez. Pero todo lo que hizo fue darme un gesto brusco y se volteó hacia las ventanas del merendero, prefiriendo la nada afuera en lugar del consuelo que yo estaba tratando de darle.

Se sentó en silencio, -triste, enojada, asustada, confusa y miserable. Casi podía escuchar las ruedas girar en su cabeza –mentalmente reorganizando su mundo de acuerdo a sus prioridades – poniendo a Charlie en primer lugar, después su familia, sus amigos, el FBI y todos los demás. Ella me pondría al último, instintivamente sabiendo que yo era la menor de sus preocupaciones.

Habría envuelto mis brazos alrededor de ella si no hubiera estado seguro de que me arrancaría la cabeza de un mordisco.

Así que la dejé enfurruñada, mientras yo comía el pay que se enfriaba rápidamente. De verdad estaba rico, justo como ella lo había dicho. El lugar era cálido y acogedor, el aire pesado con el olor a pay recién horneado. A excepción de uno o dos individuos, la mayoría de las personas en el merendero habían mirado hasta saciarse y luego se habían volteado ocupándose de sus propios asuntos, dejándonos en paz.

A pesar de todo, las cosas no podrían haber salido mejor de lo que yo esperaba. Por supuesto, Bella no me estaba hablando pero tampoco me decía que me largara y que metiera mi pito en otra parte.

Lo que era mejor, porque no planeaba irme a ningún lado.

**XXX**

* * *

**N/A**

**Postearé un outtake después de este capítulo. NO ES UN CAPÍTULO. Es un outtake que escribí para la colección de foxyfics. Así que no tienen por qué dejarme comentarios o algo pero si lo hacen, les daré un beso por ello. :)**

**Entonces, ¿cómo creen que las cosas saldrán para Edward y Bella a partir de aquí? Siento que debí poner una advertencia en la parte superior para advertirle a los lectores que este capítulo NO CONTIENE sexo. LOL. Pero el outtake si tiene. ;) **

_N/T_

_Siento la tardanza. Espero hayan disfrutado el capítulo y como lo dijo Kris, la siguiente actualización no será un capítulo, será una escena que sucedió antes de que Bella y Edward viajaran a L.A. No se la pierdan, que está muy divertida._

_Muchas gracias Loonydraconian por tu valiosa ayuda._

_Hasta pronto y no se olviden de comentar por favor. Gracias._


	16. Chapter 16

_La historia pertenece a Kris Salvador y los personajes a Stephenie Meyer._

**AGUJAS**

**Un outtake de Ride, ocurrido antes de L.A.**

**Resumen: Es miércoles y Bella no se siente bien.**

**Advertencia: No hagan esto en casa, a menos que sepan lo que están haciendo.**

**Escrito por mi beta Maylin (dihenydd), una de mis más queridas amigas y una de las primeras del fandom, para la colección de foxyfics. Perdió a su mamá debido a la enfermedad de Parkinson el año pasado. ¡Gracias a todos los que donaron!**

**XXX**

"¿Día largo?" Me preguntó Edward tan pronto como me subí al auto. Había vuelto a usar el Alfa Romeo, y el auto destacaba como un pulgar adolorido en el estacionamiento de estudiantes.

Contesté con un gruñido. "Largo" era poco. Levantarme al amanecer con una compañera de habitación de mal humor, que pasó una hora entera en el baño mientras que yo tuve que aguantarme la pipí adentro; apurarme durante el desayuno, después de que recordé que tenía que estar en la biblioteca para trabajar en un documento vencido; tres horas escuchando los relatos aburridos de asesinos del tipo jardín en el siglo diecinueve; dos horas de exámenes para los que estudié toda la noche sólo para encontrarme las más simples e idiotas preguntas – todo el rato molesta por el hecho de que era miércoles.

Tenía tanto que hacer en un miércoles. Un putero de mierdas, así que realmente no debería estar yéndome a ninguna parte a sólo tres días del comienzo de la semana. Tenía una rutina, tenía fechas de entrega. Necesitaba llegar temprano a clase el jueves, pero nunca sería capaz de arrastrarme fuera de la cama con él en ella. Pero si no me aparecía en el estacionamiento a las cuatro pm como él me lo ordenó, iba a estar jodidamente cachonda y miserable para el jueves; y cachonda más miserable no era una buena combinación. Estaría de mal humor y distraída en algún momento. Empezaría una pelea con Rosalie. Y terminaría miserable por el resto de la semana.

No había caso en pretender que todo estaría perfectamente bien si yo dijera no y él me dejara frente a mi edificio y se regresara a Forks o a dónde quiera que fuera en medio de nuestras citas. ¿O no eran nuestras citas las que estaban en medio de algo? ¿Una distracción pasajera para aliviar el aburrimiento de estar atrapado en el idílico-pero-glamuroso desafiante Forks?

A la jodida todo, a la jodida él. Yo sólo había tenido el más mierda de los días y no estaba en condiciones de contemplar el significado de lo que ambos estábamos haciendo.

"Dolor de cabeza," le dije, medio esperando que me botara fuera del auto. ¿A caso no era la excusa más usada en contra del sexo? ¿Tengo dolor de cabeza así que no puedo ser molestada para chupar tu polla?

Él no dijo nada. En su lugar, salió del estacionamiento, apagó la música que había estado escuchando y con la mano libre, ajustó mi asiento para que me pudiera reclinar y descansar mi cabeza más confortablemente.

"¿Quieres algo para comer?" me preguntó tan pronto como entramos a la carretera y quería contestarle algo malhumorado, o molesto, o lo que fuera. Pero parecía tan preocupado, raro en él, que casi me sentí culpable por no sentirme bien.

"¿Pizza?"

Hubiera dicho pay, ya que el pay de limón siempre pareció ponerme en un mejor estado de ánimo cada vez que me sentía malhumorada. Había comido pay después de algunos días bastantes mierdas desde el jardín de niños, pero difícilmente podría pedirle a él algo tan infantil. Además, ¿quién come pay para la cena? Por lo tanto, la pizza sería. Luego recordé que la cena estaba usualmente preparada cuando nosotros llegábamos. Estaba a punto de decirle que no se molestara pero él ya estaba al teléfono, hablando con alguien.

"¿Puedes descartar la cena?...no, sólo guárdalos y que te envíen una pizza…" Así que él puso a alguien a cocinar algo, probablemente elegante, y yo tan sólo fui y lo tiré a la basura, lo que en realidad me hizo sentirme más culpable. "¿Y puedes decirle a Chelsea que me traiga algún pay?...no, de limón…sí, eso es todo…"

Era desconcertante cómo él sabía exactamente qué hacer a partir de los pequeños pedacitos de información que le dije cuando ambos estábamos lúcidos. Era aún más desconcertante que yo estaba comenzando a esperar eso de él.

Se mantuvo callado durante todo el trayecto y fue extrañamente confortable, a pesar de que él conducía como alma que la lleva el diablo. Una vez en la casa, me llevó a la recamara y me dijo que me recostara. No había presión, ni stress, ni manoseos injustificados. Tan sólo él, yo y el sonido relajante del mar deslizándose desde las ventanas abiertas.

Me recosté en la cama – nuestra cama – que asombrosamente olía a él, como si se hubiera acostado ahí recientemente.

"Trata de relajarte," me dijo, moviéndose alrededor de la habitación. "La pizza no llegará aquí hasta dentro de un rato."

Adormilada por su aroma en las sábanas, estaba empezando a hacer justo lo que me había ordenado cuando el olor empalagoso de alcohol me llegó. Abriendo mis ojos, lo vi sentado junto a mí en la cama, sosteniendo un estuche negro adornado con lo que parecían ser inscripciones chinas. Dentro del estuche había agujas tan delgadas que fácilmente podían caber dentro de una aguja hipodérmica.

Alarmada, me senté y me alejé abruptamente hacia el otro lado de la cama, añadiendo un par de martillos golpeando dentro de mi cabeza. "¿Qué son esas cosas?"

"Agujas."

"Eso lo puedo ver. ¿Para qué son?"

"Acupuntura, para aliviar el stress y el dolor de cabeza."

También eran puntiagudas, afiladas y lucían muy, pero muy dolorosas.

"No me gustan las agujas," le dije, manteniendo estable mi voz. 'No me gustan' era poco para describir lo que sentía al ver esas malditas cosas. Estaba jodidamente aterrorizada de ellas.

Él sacó una – de casi cuatro pulgadas de largo – y me la mostró. La aguja de bronce brilló contra el sol del atardecer amenazadoramente.

"Tomará sólo una pequeñísima y diminuta aguja para curar tu dolor de cabeza."

"Aleja esa cosa de mí."

"No duele," trató de engatusarme, "no sentirás nada."

Una imagen horrible de mí con agujas saliendo de mi cabeza, como un puercoespín humano con púas de metal, destellaron por mi mente aterrorizada.

"De ninguna manera."

"He hecho esto antes, es seguro."

Decía el hombre que se rehusaba a manejar a menos de cien kilómetros por hora.

"No me gustan las agujas."

"No tienen por qué gustarte. Sólo recuéstate," palmeó el lugar junto a él, "y relájate."

"No."

No había forma de que él me convenciera de esto.

"No dolerá, lo prometo. Todo lo que sentirás será un pequeño pinchazo mientras la aguja entra."

Si creía que diciéndome que no me dolería mientras la aguja 'entraba' iba a calmarme, él estaba muy equivocado.

"Maldición, dije que no me gustan."

Él se rió, divertido.

"Está bien, está bien," dijo y metió las agujas dentro del estuche. "Ahora no."

"Ni nunca," aclaré. ¿Qué tal si él me ensarta una mientras estoy dormida? No tenía ningún reparo en meterme su polla dentro de mí mientras estaba apenas despierta, ¿por qué entonces no meterme una pequeña y diminuta aguja?

"Prometo no ensartarte una mientras estés dormida," dijo, sonriendo. "Tan sólo siéntate y trata de relajarte, estás haciendo empeorar tu dolor de cabeza."

Tenía razón pero estaría condenada si cedía aunque fuera una pulgada. "Primero aleja esas cosas de mí."

Se rió de nuevo, levantó sus manos e hizo un exagerado cierre del estuche y lo guardó dentro de un cajón de una de las mesas laterales.

"Ya está. Ahora, ¿puedes volver aquí y recostarte?"

Sólo cuando estuve segura de que él no haría nada me le acerqué. Se sentó al filo de la cama y tomó mi mano, la volteó y apretó gentilmente. Estaba empezando a creer que era algo dulce – pero ultimadamente inútil – de él sostener mi mano contra el dolor de cabeza, cuando aferró su pulgar y su dedo índice en medio del lugar entre mi pulgar y mi dedo índice y me dio un fuerte y doloroso apretón.

"¡Aw idiota, eso duele!"

"Calla…esto no tardará mucho."

"¿Qué estás haciendo?"

"Acupresión…no tan rápida como con las agujas, pero servirá."

"Duele, maldición."

"Se supone que debe doler, a diferencia que cuando lo haces con las agujas…¿se te está pasando el dolor de cabeza?"

Lo estaba haciendo, maldito. Apenas podía sentir mi cabeza palpitar debido al dolor sordo en mi mano. "Eso es porque me estás apretando demasiado fuerte."

Se rió de nuevo. "No te estoy apretando."

No lo estaba haciendo, sólo presionaba firmemente el área cercana a la palma de mi mano – los adductor pollicis _[__músculo__aductor__del pulgar]_ – me dijo él.

"Está conectado a la artería radial, la que mantiene tu pulso latiendo, mandará señales para que la sangre sea bombeada a tu cerebro."

Desviar el flujo de energía, blah, blah, blah. No era que yo no quisiera escucharlo explicar pero estaba muy ocupada tratando de decidir si el dolor en mi mano era más preferible al dolor en mi cabeza.

Asombrosamente, las palpitaciones en mi cabeza comenzaron a ceder un poquito. "¿Cómo sabes estas cosas?"

"Leí sobre ello aquí y allá," se encogió de hombros. "Sólo es acupuntura básica, nada extravagante. Había algunos libros sobre esto en la biblioteca de la prisión y algunos de los chicos se las ingeniaron para hacer agujas con las cuerdas de guitarras."

"¿De verdad?" Sería justo como él – aprender algo enteramente extraño sólo porque sí. "¿En quién practicaste eso? ¿En tu compañero ruso de celda?"

"¿Sergei? Joder, no." Se carcajeó, obviamente encontrando absurda esa idea pero no me explicó por qué. "Practiqué en mí mismo."

"¿No fue eso peligroso?"

"No realmente. No es tan difícil. Todo lo que debes de saber es dónde están los puntos meridianos y de acupuntura, insertar las agujas, jugar con ellas un rato-"

"¿Jugar con las agujas? ¿Mientras que están ensartadas en ti?" Eso no sonaba muy científico. De hecho, sonaba completamente demente.

"Está basada en la filosofía oriental tradicional, no basada en evidencia científica o anatomía moderna pero es rápida y funciona. Difícilmente podía correr a la enfermería cada vez que tenía un terrible dolor de cabeza, ya que podría haber sido confundido con un marica."

Sólo podía imaginarme a un chico riquillo como él. Así que tenía dolores de cabeza, lo que explicaba la necesidad de agujas en la prisión, pero podría apostar que él no las había ocupado estrictamente con fines médicos.

"No maté a nadie con ellas," se burló, como si pudiera leer mi mente. "Los guardias me las habrían confiscado si ellos hubieran sabido que yo las tenía."

Le di una mirada que decía que eso me tranquilizaba.

"Sabes, algunos de esos puntos tienen usos muy específicos," me dijo, volteándome para que estuviera boca abajo, acostada sobre mi estómago. "Quédate quieta."

"No – agujas no…"

Otra vez se rió. "Miedosa."

La cama se hundió cuando él se subió y no pasó mucho rato antes de que las yemas de sus dedos empezaran a aplicar presión estable y moderada en medio de la base de mi cuello hacia abajo en mis hombros. Pedazo a pedazo, comencé a relajarme, sintiendo como mi dolor de cabeza comenzaba a desaparecer.

"¿Se siente bien?"

Me las arreglé para murmurar mi apreciación, enterrándome más en las almohadas y permitiéndole que me moviera como una muñeca de trapo, mientras buscaba el dobladillo de mi blusa y la sacaba por encima de mi cabeza. Sus dedos eran suaves, manteniéndose en sintonía con mi respiración. Él continuó hablando, sobre puntos y presión y lo que fuera y yo estaba comenzando a dormirme en contenta dicha, adormilada por sus manos y su voz, y fue entonces que lo sentí – un simple y ligero beso en mi cuello, marcado con firme presión sobre la base de mi espina dorsal. Me sacudí, como si me hubieran electrocutado, mientras una sensación diferente anulaba el dolor en mi cabeza. La sangre se precipitó hacia abajo y repentinamente estaba muy, pero muy despierta.

Sentí algo como adrenalina cuando me chupó mi seno y de repente mordió un pezón – mitad dolor, mitad sorpresa y sensación pura – sólo que más intensa ya que fue inesperado.

"¿Qué-"

"Shhh…" Una mano me empujó hacia abajo, manteniéndome en mi lugar mientras él trabajaba sus dedos más profundo. "Relájate."

Así que permanecí ahí, sobre mi estómago, desquiciantemente curiosa.

Sus manos aterrizaron sobre mis hombros de nuevo. Y procedió a presionar y amasar metódicamente, y mis ojos rodaron hacia atrás en placer puro y sin adulterar. Me quitó los pantalones, dejándome en mi ropa interior. Sus dedos se deslizaron por mi espalda, hasta llegar a mi culo, buscando – y encontrando – los pequeños puntos de presión con facilidad. Mi cuerpo zumbaba por la atención pero no me atreví a moverme ni un centímetro. Aparentemente insensible, me dejé hundir en un pequeño mundo solipsista _[significa más o menos 'un mundo donde sólo yo existo']_, manteniendo mis ojos cerrados y mi cuerpo flojo.

Manos y dedos hicieron el trabajo con precisión casi clínica, deshaciendo las torceduras y los nudos que no sabía que tenía, empujándome hacia una zona confortable y lánguida donde mi cuerpo flotaba en una dicha relajada. Pero justo cuando comenzaba a dormirme, él presionó un punto y me sacudí de nuevo. Lengua y labios siguieron, tamborileando una casi imperceptible intensificación, hasta que finalmente, un largo e inusual gemido se me escapó.

"¿Cómo está el dolor de cabeza?" Suspiró pesadamente contra mi oído, su voz era ronca.

Me arrastré hacia la superficie y le di un incoherente 'mmmm-hmmmm', si darle señales exteriores de que yo estaba cerca, su mero toque desencadenando una avalancha de sensaciones suficientes para apagar la mitad de mi cerebro. Sus manos continuaron rozando, acariciando, presionando y amasando, desde mi trasero hasta la planta de mis pies y de nuevo hacia arriba, provocando la parte interna de mis muslos. Luego, como por accidente, sus nudillos rozaron mi clítoris, encima de mis pantis. Una vez y luego otra, presionando un poquito. Abrí mis piernas, dándole amplio acceso. Aspiró bruscamente cuando encontró la humedad, antes de deslizar su mano debajo de la tela e insertar un dedo –

"Joder, estás tan húmeda," gruñó antes de moverse, acostándose junto a mí para que mi espalda estuviera contra su pecho. Él puso un brazo alrededor de mi hombro, manteniéndome quieta. Su otra mano permaneció en mi coño y sin perder el ritmo, deslizó otro dedo. Sus dedos empezaron a follarme mientras su boca se aferraba a la base de mi cuello. Dos, luego tres dígitos, manteniendo el ritmo de mis temblores. Su pierna atrapó la mía, sujetándome contra la cama para que no me pudiera mover.

Incapaz de detener a mi cuerpo de sacudirse, gemí. "Oh, Dios…"

"Shhh…"

Sabía lo que estaba haciendo, de lo que él era capaz…aumentar la presión estimulante y casi dolorosa hasta que se convirtiera en una fuerza capaz de noquearme.

"Edward…," supliqué.

Su única respuesta fue succionar más fuerte y aferrarse con más fuerza. Sus dedos aún estaban dentro de mí, aumentando establemente la presión hasta que casi le rogué que me follara.

"Oh, Dios."

Soltó el brazo que me sostenía contra su pecho, buscó a tientas el punto debajo de mi ombligo, en algún lugar cerca de mí cadera, y con dos de sus dedos, presionó hacia abajo.

Duro.

Me retorcí y un grito desgarrador salió de mi boca. Energía radiaba mi cuerpo, quemando a su paso desde mi coño hasta mis pulmones, mi cabeza y las puntas de los dedos de mis pies y manos. Por un largo momento, no pude respirar, ni tampoco me podía mover mientras me ahogaba en una sobrecarga de sensaciones. Comencé a temblar y no podía parar. Estaba ardiendo, desde adentro hacia afuera, unas sensaciones insoportables que mi mente no logra describir.

Justo cuando pensé que mis pulmones estallarían, mis instintos se apoderaron de mí. Agitando un brazo, logré soltarme de su agarre y grité mientras los temblores sacudían mi cuerpo.

_Oh, Dios...oh, Dios mío, oh Dios, oh, Dios...oh, Dios mío..._

Segundos, minutos pasaron antes de que yo pudiera controlar mi cuerpo. Fue sólo entonces cuando dejé de temblar, cuando me di cuenta de que sus manos ya no estaban sobre mí y que con excepción de mi respiración, todo estaba callado y extrañamente quieto.

Me volví hacia él y vi que estaba sobre su espalda, como si le acabaran de sacar el aire de golpe.

"¿Edward?"

Con sus ojos cerrados apretadamente, parecía que él agonizaba de dolor.

Joder. ¿Le había pegado tan fuerte?

"Pantalones," gritó, "pantalones…"

Su polla estaba dura como roca. Dura. Como roca. Con dedos temblorosos, bajé su cierre, liberando su polla de los confines de sus vaqueros. Su polla sobresalía con las venas furiosamente latiendo. Amaba su polla. Era increíble y única y siempre me había complacido, pero esta vez era un poco diferente. Empujó dentro de mí sin vacilación o disculpas. No había que ceder, ni flexibilidad. Él estaba tan concentrado que cuando me folló inmediatamente yo estaba montando esa ola entre placer y dolor. La cabeza hinchada de su polla empujaba en mi interior y ni siquiera me preocupé por contener mis gritos.

"¿Así nena?"

"¿Quieres más fuerte?"

"¿Eso se siente bien?"

"¿Más rápido?"

"Jodidamente bueno, ¿verdad?"

"Te voy a follar tan duro…"

Cuando se corrió, miré su rostro contorsionarse en dolor y placer. Siseando y maldiciendo, sus dedos se enterraron en mis hombros mientras yo me retorcía y gritaba y me deshacía debajo de él.

Él no se salió, incluso después de que su polla dejó de eyacular. Sólo se movió ligeramente para sacar su camisa sobre su cabeza antes de sacarse a patadas sus vaqueros.

Sin perder ni un segundo, empezó a mecerse en un ritmo perezoso y estable, reconstruyendo la presión del clímax. Lo había hecho antes; follarme de manera constante sin separarse de mí. Se podía venir dos veces, incluso tres sin salirse, volviéndome loca.

Es como bailar, me dijo una vez. Todo está en quién te guíe.

Sus manos amasaron con propósito, sus dedos encontraron su camino hacia lugares sensibles. La base de la garganta, en medio de los pechos, detrás de la rodilla. Subió mis piernas más arriba, trayendo mis tobillos contra sus hombros, presionando ese punto en la base de la planta de mis pies, mandando señales desde puntos sensibilizados hacia mi cerebro y yo me ahogué en placer sin sentido. Siguió pidiéndome que cambiáramos de posición – sobre mi espalda, yo montándolo, detrás de mí, montándolo de nuevo, sobre mi espalda otra vez, de perrito con la cabeza y los hombros hacia abajo.

Ni siquiera sabía cuántas veces me corrí. Lo que si sabía era que había eyaculado tanto que lo mojé a él y a las sábanas debajo de nosotros. Cuando él se vino lo sentí tan profundo en mi interior que creí que iba a explotar por el impacto.

Ya que todo terminó, me quedé en silencio a su lado con mis piernas temblando, mi garganta ronca de tanto gritar y mi cuerpo empapado de sudor, semen y saliva.

"¿Estás bien nena?"

"Estoy bien," dije agitada. A excepción de mi garganta, me sentía bien, incluso un poco energizada.

Me acunó debajo de su barbilla y me dejó medio recostada sobre él. Anteriormente, había sido una gran sorpresa el descubrir que Edward Cullen, genio criminal, era un acurrucador desvergonzado. Estaba a favor de ciertas posiciones, aquellas donde podía deslizar fácilmente su polla dentro de mí y mecerse hasta el éxtasis. No era inusual despertarme por la mañana y encontrarlo en mi interior, gruñendo y gimiendo para él mismo cuán jodidamente bien me sentía, cuán malditamente apretada estaba, cuánto adoraba follarme y me preguntaba si me apetecía un puto desayuno.

"¿Cansado?" Le sonreí cuando su respiración comenzaba a normalizarse. Eso nunca antes había ocurrido, que él se durmiera antes que yo.

"Un poco," mintió, obviamente agotado. "Pero fue bueno, ¿verdad?"

Estuvo mejor que bueno. Fue jodidamente asombroso y si no estuviera segura que él lo tomaría como una invitación para empezar a follarme de nuevo, le diría justo eso. Así que mejor me acosté ahí, tocándolo sutilmente – sus mejillas, la ligera barba en su mandíbula, sus labios, su cabello y detrás de sus oídos – adormeciéndolo. En algún momento estaba quedándose dormido y yo estaba a punto de bajarme de la cama y de ir a buscar algo para comer, cuando se despertó sobresaltado y me detuvo.

"Quédate." Me dijo. "Por favor."

Le dije que sólo iría por algo que comer, ya que no sabía qué había pasado con la pizza que ordenó pero un jalón y otro por favor me convencieron para regresar a la cama con él.

"Nunca te he visto dormir," reflexioné cuando sus ojos se cerraron después de algunos minutos.

"No duermo," respondió, tomando un respiro profundo y moviendo sus piernas contra las mías, buscando una posición más confortable. "No cuando estoy contigo."

"Eso es ridículo."

Sólo se rió de nuevo y con los ojos cerrados, comenzó a restregarse sobre mí.

"¿Cómo podría dormir con todo esto a mi alrededor?" Ronroneó, amasando suavemente mis pechos, antes de agarrar mi culo. Sus labios comenzaron a moverse hacia abajo, quemando un mapa sobre mi cuello, encontrando un pezón y luego el otro, mordisqueando, chupando… gentilmente primero y luego fuerte y más fuerte hasta que grité y mi espalda se arqueó.

"¡Maldición, Edward!"

Él amaba dejarme marcas por todo mi cuerpo, adoraba hacerme retorcer y reír debajo de él mientras me marcaba. La mayoría de las veces, chupaba y mordía cuando yo estaba despierta, pero no era una sorpresa despertarme algunas mañanas y encontrar marcas de mordeduras que no podía recordar que él me las hiciera.

"Deja de tontear, joder."

Con los brazos, las piernas y los codos suficientemente entrelazados, dejó de moverse, atrapándome debajo de él. Observando nuestros cuerpos, me pregunté cuán lejos había llegado de la 'perra' insegura y frígida que estaba tan convencida que yo era. Él me hacía olvidar todas mis inseguridades cuando estábamos juntos, esas imperfecciones evidentes que casi siempre destacaban cuando estaba completamente vestida en un habitación llena de personas. Desnuda y con él, me sentía perfectamente cómoda, segura…sexy.

No me percaté de que lo estaba mirando hasta que él se rió, luciendo juvenil y despreocupado, como si supiera exactamente lo que estaba pensando y me estuviera retando a decirlo…decirlo en voz alta.

Algunas veces, odiaba cuán perceptivo era él.

"¿Qué?"

"¿Tienes una idea de lo hermosa que eres?"

Él me había preguntado esto antes y siempre me había negado a contestarle. La desnudez, la podía manejar. Hablar sucio, me gustaba. ¿Pero cumplidos sin los gemidos y las mediciones? Nada me hacía más incómoda que eso.

Aparté la mirada, sintiendo un tipo diferente de calidez. Si notó mi repentino cambio de humor, no lo comentó, sólo se rió y se acurrucó de nuevo en mi cuello. El momento había pasado, lo que igual estaba bien. Nunca le hacía ningún bien a nadie, el tratar de razonar cosas sin sentido. Había otras cosas más urgentes en las que pensar...como qué otros métodos pervertidos y no científicos él podría enseñarme si me quedaba todas las noches.

"Sabes, pudiste sólo darme un Advil." Le dije. Nunca hubiera aceptado todo eso de presionar y pellizcar si no fuera tan aprensiva a las agujas. De alguna manera, el idiota me había engañado para hacer algo una vez más.

Comenzó a reírse, suave y deliciosamente, con su cuerpo mandando vibraciones contra mí piel hipersensible.

"Lo sé," contestó, "¿pero qué habría sido lo divertido de eso?"

"Eres tan idiota."

"Eso me han dicho," se carcajeó. "Aunque en circunstancias menos placenteras."

Podía llegar a ser tan malditamente encantador cuando estaba siendo presuntuoso, que era imposible incluso fingir estar enojada con él.

"Así que...puntos de presión...asumo que tú también tienes," dije.

Levantó su cabeza con mis palabras, repentinamente muy despierto.

"Los tengo, sí," respondió, mirándome intensamente. "Los encontré yo mismo."

"¿De verdad?"

"¿Quieres saber dónde están?"

Lucía tan esperanzado que fue difícil, incluso, pretender que no quería saberlo.

"Pensé que estabas cansado."

Negó con su cabeza, una vez, dos veces, más vigorosamente.

"Ya no lo estoy."

**XXX**

* * *

**N/A**

**VerdaderoFalso: Uno realmente puede hacer agujas de acupuntura con las cuerdas de una guitarra. Y de verdad son buenas para aliviar los dolores de cabeza...entre otras cosas.**

**Manden amor y comentarios. Si ya lo hicieron, manden de nuevo y les daré besitos y abrazos.**

_N/T_

_Lo de las agujas no lo sé, pero no lo intenten si no saben del tema. LOL_

_Pero sí, comenten por favor._

_Nos leemos pronto. XD_


	17. Chapter 17

_La historia pertenece a Kris Salvador y los personajes a Stephenie Meyer._

**Capítulo 17**

**XXX**

Charlie estaba furioso. No sólo me avergoncé a mí misma, sino también lo avergoncé a él.

"_¿En qué estabas pensando?"_ me preguntó.

Para ser honesta, estaba pensando en que podía salirme con la mía – rascarme una comezón sin hacerle daño a nadie, excepto tal vez a mí misma. Traté de escaparme de su enfado, diciéndole que planeaba decirle algo antes de que los Federales hicieran de esto un alboroto. Entonces él me dio una mirada seria y me dijo que me conocía lo suficientemente bien como para saber que si no le había dicho a la primera oportunidad, entonces no tenía ninguna intención de decirle en lo absoluto. Luego, él procedió a deshacer mis razonamientos, señalando cuán culpables habían sido cada una de mis decisiones, refutando mis excusas con lógica y sentido común. Fue implacable sin ser cruel, exigente con el cuándo y el dónde de mi relación con Edward, mucho mejor de lo que los federales lo hicieron. Él se saltó las partes sórdidas, gracias jodido Dios, ya que no sabía si yo habría sido capaz de decírselas. Cuando llegué a la parte donde traté de explicarle que yo no quería hacer lo que mamá había hecho, él explotó.

"_Yo te crié Isabella. No Renee, ni nadie más. ¿Qué tiene que ver ella con todo esto?"_

Bajé mi cabeza avergonzada mientras me quedaba sin excusas.

"_Sé que fuiste responsable y te protegiste pero…¿Edward Cullen? Bella, el hombre es un sociópata. No es como los pequeños maleantes que tenemos aquí en Forks."_

Sí, Edward Cullen era inestable, desequilibrado y completamente insalvable. Pero entonces, yo también lo era. ¿De qué otra manera podía explicar las cosas que había hecho con él, y por él, hasta ahora? Hubo oportunidades en las que pude haber dicho no, negarme a sus juegos e insinuaciones, pero no lo hice. No, no podía cúlpalo a él de todo. Sabía que él nunca sería ese ciudadano recto y respetuoso que todo padre deseaba para sus hijas. Sociópatas no cambian de la noche a la mañana. Ellos no cambian, punto. De alguna forma, yo fui un cómplice voluntariamente.

"_Me preocupa que encuentres atractivo su tipo de vida."_

No era así, le aseguré a Charlie. No era el estilo de vida de Edward lo que me fascinaba, era el hombre mismo. Éramos polos opuestos, dado nuestros antecedentes y los mundos en los que nos desenvolvíamos, y yo no tenía ninguna intención de cambiar el mío por el suyo. Pero despojándonos de todas las externalidades, éramos terriblemente similares – nuestros deseos y urgencias, nuestras predilecciones.

A Charlie no le gustó pero no había nada que él pudiera hacer. No había cometido ningún crimen, salvo dormir con un hombre que no tenía su confianza. Eso, en sí mismo, tampoco era una ofensa. Charlie siempre había confiado en que yo tomara mis propias decisiones, incluso las erróneas. Pero lo menos que pude haber hecho fue ser honesta al respecto, como siempre él lo ha sido conmigo.

No lo dijo en voz alta pero su ira venía de lo herido que estaba. La humillación la podía soportar, la decepción la podía superar. Pero se necesitaría tiempo antes de que pudiera olvidar el hecho de que yo no confié en él lo suficiente con algo tan importante. En su lugar, le cerré las puertas, desestimé su opinión al no pedírsela y lo traté como a alguien que no lo sabía y no lo entendería. Eso, para él, era traición. Primero él era mi padre. Ser policía quedaba en un distante segundo lugar.

No podía decirle lo suficiente cuanto lo sentía.

Tratar con Edward fue menos complicado.

"Arregla esto, arréglalo," le dije en el merendero. "No me toques, no me hables, ni siquiera te me acerques hasta que lo hagas."

Ya estaba metida en suficientes problemas por mi cuenta. Me negaba a que se me implicara aún más en esto.

Entonces, él apenas sonrió y me dijo que no iba a estar mucho por aquí, de cualquier modo. Había sido invitado por la Filarmónica de Nueva York para varias presentaciones, dijo, así que iba a estar empacando ese mismo día sus maletas. Me hubiera dicho en L.A. pero se distrajo y no hubo tiempo suficiente. Hubiera amado llevarme con él pero entendía que necesitaría saltarme más que un par de clases, para volar hacia el otro lado del país. Me iba a extrañar, eso era seguro, pero unas semanas apartados no estarían mal. Nos haría bien que las cosas se despejaran por un tiempo. Él comprendía que yo necesitaba un poco de espacio para digerir lo que me acababa de decir. Además, le daría a Charlie algo de tiempo, para acostumbrarse al hecho de que estábamos juntos, sin restregarle nuestra 'relación' en su cara.

Por supuesto, él estaba mintiendo. Después me enteré de que Nueva York hospedaba varios Veyrons y de que su trabajo con la orquesta coincidía perfectamente con el horario que él había establecido para los robos.

No importaba, me dije a mí misma que él no era mi problema. Pude haberle dicho al FBI lo que sabía pero ¿a quién estaba engañando? Probablemente ellos ya sabían tanto como yo lo hacía. Además, no tenía duda de que los Federales habrían alertado a todos los propietarios de los Veyrons restantes, puesto vigilancia las 24 horas en los coches y trazaron las áreas en las que se esperaría que él robara.

Y robar fue lo que hizo. Sin descanso. Uno a uno, los Veyrons restantes fueron desapareciendo. En un instante el auto estaba allí, y al otro había desaparecido. Los robos fueron noticias grandes debido a la audacia de los ladrones. La policía local cazó un sospechoso tras otro y no encontró nada. Ellos no podían establecer una línea de tiempo y señalar a qué hora el auto fue robado. Sin una línea de tiempo apropiada, no podían estrechar la lista de sospechosos o decidir cuál de ellos tenía suficientes coartadas. Tampoco ayudó que la mayoría de sus sospechosos fueran personalidades de alto perfil –celebridades, socialités, progenies de quién es quién – todos relacionados, y en algún momento, personas de interés, en el caso Edward Cullen.

No había pistas ni evidencias sólidas salvo por el par de huellas dactilares incompletas en una de las cámaras de seguridad, donde el último de los Veyrons desapareció. Si no supiera cuán diabólico podía ser Edward, habría creído que había una posibilidad de que lo atraparan. Pero lo sabía, así que también sabía que las huellas estaban ahí por la única razón de que él las dejó ahí, probablemente como una broma, una burla infantil para los Federales.

Siendo el principal sospechoso, fue forzado a permanecer en Nueva York durante la investigación. Él rehuyó de la atención, prefiriendo cumplir sus compromisos con la orquesta discretamente. Socializó con las más altas clases de la nación sólo en los entornos más controlados y exclusivos, manteniendo el perfil de un artista misterioso pero dedicado, reformado de su descarriado estilo de vida.

El desastre absorbía, una fuente de especulación y drama sin fin, y yo estaba completamente agobiada.

Seguí su paradero como fan desquiciada. No había nada mejor que hacer, de todos modos. Sin las travesuras de Edward, mis días pasaban lentamente, sin incidentes y el aburrimiento puro que era mi vida me pesaba. Nunca me di cuenta de cuán debilitantemente aburrido era Evergreen hasta entonces, con sus horarios predecibles y sus rutinas monótonas. Pero había días cuando una energía inquietante entraba en mi interior, arrastrándose encima de mi piel y retorciendo mis entrañas hasta el punto de dolor. Había veces cuando me despertaba en medio de la noche, fría y temblando, con mi mano entre mis piernas, jadeando y, algunas veces, gritando su nombre. Otras veces, el sentimiento me llegaba incluso durante el día y ninguna cantidad de auto - placer podía hacer que me corriera.

Hace tiempo dejé de negar lo que Edward había sabido siempre. Yo era adicta a él; enganchada a un bastardo manipulativo que no tenía conciencia ni esperanza de reformarse. Tampoco ayudaba que todo me recordaba a él. Una taza de café, una caja de té de jazmín, el olor a cigarro, el suave tintinar de las teclas de un piano saliendo de la ventana de alguien más…

Pude haberlo terminado todo ese día en el merendero. Pude decirle que lo nuestro había acabado, que no quería tener nada que ver con su culo mentiroso. No lo hice. Peor, parecía que le había dado exactamente lo que él deseaba – tiempo suficiente para cometer los robos sin mí como distracción. A medida que pasaban los días, las frustraciones y las ganas de montar el avión hacia Nueva York se hicieron más fuertes, y fue sólo mi profundo respeto por Charlie lo que me detuvo. De otra manera, no habría sabido conservar lo que quedaba de mi dignidad.

En cualquier caso, no tengo duda de que la perdería pronto. Sabía que en el momento en que Edward volviera, mandaría a todo a volar a cambio de una noche salvaje con él…

Llegó el viernes, después de mi última clase del día. El hombre que fue buscado en varios estados, estaba de pie en la esquina de mi edificio, luciendo como si acabara de rodar fuera de la cama. Portando una barba de dos días, con el cabello revuelto como siempre. Los botones de la parte inferior de las mangas de la chaqueta estaban abiertos, lo mismo que los puños de su camisa. El cuello de su camisa estaba deshilachada, como si fuera deliberadamente. Tenía ese estilo elegante de los ricos, aquellos que no tienen que atenerse a las reglas de etiqueta de la alta sociedad; aquellos que podían permitirse el lujo de ser imperfectos. Con sus brazos cruzados, parecía como si no tuviera nada mejor que hacer que andar en pequeños edificios universitarios, él exudaba una indiferencia que no se podía aprender, una que venía sólo con la experiencia.

Se veía bien, mejor que bien, y cada emoción conflictiva que tenía sobre él, surgió en mi interior.

"Luces bien," me saludó, reflejando mis pensamientos sin querer. Su voz se regó sobre mí, como las primeras gotas de la lluvia de verano, y podía sentir mi resistencia desmoronarse. El impulso de saltar sobre él me llegó de golpe, sin importarme que estábamos en medio del pasillo, enfrente de alrededor de cien estudiantes de Evergreen.

"¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?" Sin quererlo, la pregunta salió molesta y enojada y se tomó un segundo para mirarme, tratando de leer mi expresión.

Reincorporándose de la pared, me tomó de mi brazo derecho y comenzó a llevarme lejos.

"Camina conmigo," dijo, dándome un periódico que tenía enrollado bajo su otro brazo. Era The New York Times, abierto en una de las páginas interiores. Era del día anterior y llevaba dentro un breve relato.

**Retiran cargos en contra del pianista de la Filarmónica de NY**

Las palabras "gran robo" y "Pruebas insuficientes" saltaron a mi vista de las páginas.

_Cuatro huellas dactilares fueron levantadas de los sistemas de seguridad de retraso de tiempo de Brooke dentro del garaje de 2- car en White Plains, Nueva York. El sistema completo se vio comprometido, se creé que fue manipulado con discreción. Dos de las huellas dactilares fueron insuficientes para la comparación, la tercera fue identificada como no perteneciente a Cullen y la cuarta no era de calidad suficiente para incluir o excluir a Cullen. La policía no intentó recolectar más huellas de ninguno de los otros autos y la investigación fue abandonada; ya que Brooke se negó a presentar cargos. _

No era noticia nueva para mí. Lo supe en el minuto en que uno de sus abogados anunció por televisión nacional que "Edward Cullen ya no era sospechoso". Aparte de la falta de pruebas, la mayoría de los dueños de los Veyrons no presentaron cargos serios. Algunos, como Brooke, se negaron a presentar ninguno en lo absoluto. Aparentemente, ser robado por Edward Cullen traía consigo un status, especialmente entre los aficionados de autos. El FBI no tenía nada para retenerlo en Nueva York.

Le devolví el periódico. "¿Qué pasa ahora?"

"Eso depende de ti," respondió. Había estado ocupada hojeando el periódico que no me di cuenta de que ya estábamos en su auto, un Porche Carrera, negro sobre negro. Abrió la puerta y comenzó a meterme.

"Espera…¿a dónde vamos?"

"Ya verás…"

**XXX**

Volé fuera de Nueva York en el minuto que pude como un cachorro enfermo de amor, demasiado cachondo como para pensar en nada más que mi chica, quien se las ingenió para invadir cada uno de mis pensamientos. Había soportado días y semanas de abstinencia, imaginando las formas en que la podía follar, esperando el día en que la pudiera mirar a los ojos y despojarla de sus excusas restantes.

La llevé a la marina Foss Harbor, a tan sólo un par de minutos desde el centro de Tacoma. Carmen tuvo la previsión de comprar un barco y atracarlo en algún lugar cercano, sabiendo mi preferencia por los lugares encerrados y silenciosos.

La llevé hasta la plataforma para abrir la puerta de acero y la metí adentro. Al principio se resistió pero me las arreglé para convencerla. Sabía que no se resistiría mucho tiempo, ella necesitaba esto tanto como yo lo hacía.

"Es bonito…," dijo, mintiendo. El lugar era una guarnición, con el estilo de arte de los sistemas de seguridad de Jasper, pero ella no sabía eso ya que los sensores, incluso las cámaras, estaban ocultos detrás de las paredes. Tampoco tendría la oportunidad, porque en el momento en que las puertas se cerraron, me le fui encima de ella.

"¡Whoa!"

Vagamente, registré el sonido de tela desgarrándose y no sabía ni me importaba si era su blusa o mi camisa. Todas esas noches observándola de cerca en una pantalla de 9.7 pulgadas, masturbándome mientras ella se tocaba gimiendo mi nombre, era poco ante el cuerpo real que tenía retorciéndose contra mí. Estaba desesperado por probarla, por sentirla contra mi piel y por respirar su aroma. Empujé su sostén a un lado para morder sus tetas, con una mano tirando de sus vaqueros.

"¡Cálmate, maldición!"

Conocía cada centímetro de su cuerpo, cada curva, cada zona. Sabía donde tocarle para hacer que se humedeciera, para hacerla gemir, sudar, gritar mí nombre. Pero al carajo todo, nos íbamos a saltar los preliminares.

"¡Jesús…ah…joder, Edward! Tranquilo…ah…más despacio…"

Siseó mientras mis dedos se deslizaban entre sus pantis y el vértice de sus muslos, presionando fuerte contra su ya tenso botón de nervios, marcando pequeños círculos provocadores sobre su clítoris, frotando duro y más fuerte sobre la protuberancia. Sus parpados se cerraron con fuerza y su cabeza cayó hacia atrás contra la puerta mientras lo último de su resistencia se desvanecía.

"Oh, Dios…"

Buscó a tientas hacia arriba y golpeó la palma de su mano contra la puerta mientras el placer se apoderaba y ella empujaba contra mis dedos, provocando su liberación. En el momento en que ella se desplomó sobre mí, la llevé al camarote y a la posé en la cama, quitándole el resto de su ropa. Todo estaba pasando muy rápido, muy fuerte pero no podía parar ni pensar.

"Sostente de algo nena."

Antes de que me pudiera decir "más despacio" otra vez, la tenía sobre sus manos y rodillas. Agarrando sus caderas, entré de golpe en ella y comencé a embestir no muy gentilmente. Se aferró duro a la cabecera, trabando ambas manos alrededor de un poste de la cama para sostenerse, no fuera ser que se estrellara directo contra la pared.

Mis manos iban dejando moretones a medida que las clavaba en su piel; me retiré casi completamente y volví a embestir cada centímetro bruscamente, enterrándome completamente, haciéndola gritar. La empujé hacia abajo sobre el colchón, abrí sus muslos lo más que se podía, arqueé su espalda y proseguí a follarla como poseído.

La base de la cama se sacudió, el colchón se deslizó de un lado. Ella se sostuvo de la parte baja y empujó sus caderas hacia arriba, ofreciéndose a mí y yo estaba más que feliz por obedecerla. Buscando debajo de ella, la levanté un poquito, con mis manos extendidas sobre su pecho, sosteniéndola mientras la embestía. El ángulo era perfecto, y en el instante en que toqué su clítoris, ella arqueó su espalda contra mí y se corrió, el grito muriéndose en sus labios incluso cuando un segundo orgasmo se apoderó de ella.

Saliéndome de ella, la volteé y me enterré de nuevo en su apretado y dispuesto cuerpo. Envolvió sus piernas alrededor de mi cintura, tomándome tan profundo como podía y clavó sus uñas en mi espalda, dejando cortes sangrantes que arderían como el demonio por la mañana.

"Más duro," jadeó y mordió mi hombro. "¡Más!"

Me dejé llevar, enterrándome en ella con cada onza de fuerza que tenía, la fuerza pura deslizando su espalda a través de la cama con cada embestida. Me incliné para morder severamente sus tensos pezones, adorando los sonidos que ella hacía, la forma en que se arqueaba para ofrecerme sus tetas, una y otra vez, tan rápido como podía, provocándole un orgasmo tras otros. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que la sintiera…la tensión, como un dique lleno hasta el punto de estallar y luego estaba ardiendo, el aire dejando mis pulmones tan rápido que sentí que moría.

"¡Joder!" Mis pulmones cooperaron mientras el aire me llegaba de golpe y me dejé caer sobre ella temblando, saliéndome de ella incluso antes de haber terminado, ensuciando las sábanas y su cuerpo. Había sido demasiado puto tiempo.

"¿Estás bien?" Le pregunté un poco más tarde, con mi cabeza sobre sus pechos, sus manos temblorosas acariciando mi cabello y sus piernas cubriendo las mías.

"Mmmmbien," murmuró. "Un poquito adolorida."

"¿Quieres un baño?" La habitación lucía como si un tornado acabara de pasar por ella, con el colchón de un lado y las almohadas esparcidas por el suelo.

"En diez minutos." Sus ojos se estaban cerrando, y le di un codazo suavemente.

"Cinco."

Todavía no habíamos acabado. No por un largo rato.

Follamos sobre el piso, en la mesa, incluso contra la pared en algún momento. Lo follé mientras ella se corría, mientras su coño ordeñaba mi polla con espasmos. Se sentía tan bien, su coño tan apretado que apenas me podía contener de correrme sobre ella cada vez que enterraba mi polla dentro de ella.

La follé durante cada orgasmo, mientras descendía del clímax y cuando de nuevo ascendía. Miré mi polla deslizarse dentro y fuera de su coño resbaladizo y sus tetas brincar con cada embestida. Puse sus piernas en el aire, sus tobillos sobre mi hombro, escuché sus gemidos y gritos de oh, Dios, joder, joder, joder, Edward…

La extrañé, extrañé a mi chica. Y joder, ella también me extrañó.

Eventualmente llegamos al baño. Observé como el agua caliente cubría su cuerpo mientras se sentaba lentamente. Largas piernas, muslos cremosos, caderas con moretones formándose. Sus tetas estaban rojizas y sensibles y siseó mientras el agua las cubría.

"Esto es agradable," murmuró cuando por fin logró sumergirse.

"Sé lo que sería más agradable," le dije mientras me le unía en la bañera. Girándola para que me encarara, puse sus rodillas contra mis muslos, aferré sus caderas y la coloqué sobre mi polla. Agarrándose de mis hombros, con su boca abierta en un gemido silencioso mientras centímetro a centímetro me deslizaba dentro de ella otra vez.

"Edward…"

"Shhh…" Con su cuerpo presionado contra el mío, podía sentir cada respiro, cada temblor que corría a través de ella. Se tensó cuando me moví y cada músculo cerró en su lugar. Podía sentirla contraerse alrededor de mí, y luego lentamente ajustarse a mi tamaño. Jadeó de nuevo mientras me movía experimentalmente, cuidando de no lastimar su ya palpitante clítoris. Se inclinó hacia atrás lentamente, ladeando su cabeza mientras se concentraba en cómo yo me sentía dentro de ella, y sus ojos se fueron cerrando…

"Abre tus ojos dulzura…," le murmuré, disfrutando de sus exhalaciones, sus jadeos, de sus temblores que no podía contener. Lentamente, su respiración se tranquilizó y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello, tocando su frente con la mía.

Aferré sus caderas por debajo del agua y tiré de ella hacia arriba, controlando sus movimientos. El agua golpeaba contra su espalda y alrededor de sus pechos cuando encontramos el ritmo adecuado. Su cuerpo ondulaba contra el mío y la seguí, músculo contra músculo. Sus manos jalaron mi cabello cuando se corrió; sus labios se entreabrieron en un gemido silencioso. Sus ojos, tan cafés que estaba casi negros, me miraban directo a mí y santo Dios, se sentía bien, tan jodidamente bien para sostenerla, para estar rodeado por su calidez.

Cerca del amanecer, cayó en un profundo y cansado sueño y yo tomé el timón para llevarnos hacía alta mar. Usualmente ella dormía el día entero después de nuestro salvaje encuentro, dándome el tiempo suficiente para hacer lo que quisiera. No le iba a gustar despertarse en medio de la nada, pero no me iba a arriesgar. Necesitábamos hablar y no quería que huyera de mí.

Ella de despertó, diez horas después.

"¿En dónde estamos?"

"A un par de millas de la costa."

"¡Joder!" Se arrastró fuera de la cama, gruñendo mientras sus músculos protestaban. Divisó su bolso en el suelo, lo levantó y comenzó a rebuscar dentro de éste. No se percató de que estaba gloriosamente desnuda, y cuando se agachó, ofreció su culo hacia mí. Mirándola, decidí sorprenderla para que saliera disparada de la cama más seguido. "¿Dónde está mi teléfono? Tengo que llamar a Charlie."

Yo lo tenía y no se lo iba a devolver. El teléfono era inservible, de todos modos. Estábamos siendo vigilados, así que le pedí a Jasper que bloqueara todas las señales de radio en un radio de diez millas alrededor del bote. La única forma en que ella podía mandar un mensaje era a través de mí.

"No te preocupes por él, yo ya le mandé un mensaje."

Encontró sus pantalones y algo de su ropa interior y estaba en el proceso de vestirse. Se detuvo con mis palabras y se volvió hacia mí, con sus ojos estrechándose. "¿Qué le dijiste?"

"Algo que tú debiste decirle semanas atrás."

"Charlie y yo ya hablamos," dijo defensivamente, sin darse cuenta de lo mucho que se pavoneaba desnuda.

"Y no le dijiste que aún me seguías viendo. Cuando dijiste que tenía que arreglar las cosas, asumí que tu arreglarías las tuyas."

"¿Le llamas arreglar las cosas al robo de diez autos?" Se detuvo a la mitad de ponerse su blusa rota, con sus ojos ardiendo. "El FBI vendrá detrás de ti hasta que las leyes de prescripción para el robo expiren. Estarás entre 8 y 10 años bajo estrecha vigilancia, cada vez que un caso similar al tuyo surja."

Por supuesto que lo sabía. Era la única cosa con la que Carmen me había estado molestando durante las últimas semanas, diciéndome que si quería un poco de paz y tranquilidad para los próximos años, no debí provocar a los Federales con las huellas dactilares. Pero saber significa estar mejor preparado.

"Tienes razón. El FBI buscará cualquier excusa para llevarme de vuelta a la prisión durante la próxima década, y te guste o no, también te van a involucrar en esto." Su rostro se endureció y podía sentirla prepararse para discutir conmigo. "En realidad no creíste que yo esperaría tanto tiempo, ¿verdad?"

Apenas habíamos logrado estar separados un par de semanas. Un año separados nos mataría a ambos.

Se sentó en la cama, con una expresión inflexible en su rostro. "No voy a servirte como una de tus coartadas."

"Lo sé." La posibilidad de encubrirme era una de las cosas que realmente le molestaba. Tenía demasiada integridad para dejar ser usada por cualquier cabrón como yo. La única razón por la que no me entregaba a las autoridades, era porque ella tenía información incompleta. No iba a ser tan indulgente la próxima vez que yo tratara de hacer algo que la implicara en cualquier forma.

"Si el FBI me pregunta, les diré lo que sea que sepa," dijo. "No mentiré por ti."

"No tendrás que hacerlo. Si me dejas, puedo asegurarme de que los Federales nunca te toquen o se acerquen a ti nunca más. Hay una forma en que tú puedes negarte a testificar por mí o en mí contra, pero tendrás que hacer algo primero."

Algo que ella no habría tenido en cuenta, algo que había estado en mi mente desde L.A.

"¿Algo como qué?" resopló, aún molesta pero menos agitada, su pánico temporalmente retrocediendo.

Sabía que ella inmediatamente rechazaría lo que yo tenía en mente, pero teníamos opciones muy limitadas.

"Cásate conmigo."

**XXX**

* * *

**N/A**

**Oh yay! Comenten, dulzuras.**

**Odio decir adiós, pero también será el último capítulo.**

_N/T_

_Si, el siguiente capítulo será el último y después vendrá un pequeño futuretake. Comenten por favor. Gracias, nos leemos pronto._

_XOXO _

_Cin_


	18. Chapter 18

_Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a Kris Salvador._

**EXPLICITA, ILICITA, JODIDA, UN POCO CURSI, NO MÍA.**

**RELLENANDO LOS ESPACIOS EN BLANCO.**

**XXX**

**Presente…**

"En la cocina."

Botó su bolso en el sofá, se quitó el abrigo y también lo dejó ahí. Se sacó sus zapatos mientras caminaba hacia la cocina, desabrochando su pistolera y poniendo la pistola calibre .45 – edición estándar – sobre la isla.

La observé, desde el momento en que abrió la puerta de entrada hasta que se detuvo frente de mí. Vistiendo unos sencillos pantalones grises, blusa de seda blanca y zapatos con plataforma de gamuza. Confiada, con clase y sexy como el demonio.

Conozcan a la Agente Isabella Marie Swan, investigadora especial del Departamento de Estafas de la Fiscalía de Condado de Nueva York. Su unidad lleva a cabo investigaciones a largo plazo en las actividades corruptas de empresas criminales, que se especializan sobre relaciones de crimen organizadas por todo el estado.

Demasiado irónico, teniendo en cuenta que ella está casada conmigo.

Se casó conmigo varios meses después de que juró "apoyar y defender la Constitución" como agente Federal. No fue fácil convencerla. La primera vez que se lo pregunté, sabía que ella se iba a rehusar hasta el final. Aborrecía el concepto de matrimonio, ni conmigo ni con nadie más. Cínica desde los diez años, siempre pensó que el matrimonio era una obligación social que debía evitar a toda costa, no fuera ser que ella terminara como su madre, quien nunca estaba satisfecha con un hombre. O como su padre, quien no podía estar con nadie más incluso años después de que su esposa lo abandonó.

Pero yo era un bastardo persistente, y al final, conseguí que accediera a pasar el resto de su vida conmigo. El matrimonio nos permitía estar dentro de una burbuja impenetrable, un refugio seguro del exterior. Con el matrimonio, ella obtuvo instantáneamente inmunidad conyugal y yo me quité de encima al Jefe Swan y el completo puto Forks. Cierto, mi matrimonio de algún modo fue conveniente pero ¿no todos los matrimonios estaban constituidos por conveniencias de una u otra manera?

Ella tenía un duro trabajo. Como mi esposa, insistió en quedarse con su apellido de soltera, al igual que con cuentas bancarias separadas, autos y cualquier posesión material que pudiera proveerse sola. Declaró su trabajo fuera de límites para mí, importándole poco si apoyaba o no su profesión.

No me importa. No implica ninguna diferencia para mí lo que ella hace. Sólo hay una cosa que necesito de ella y lo hice saber muy, pero muy claro desde el principio. Tengo derecho a follarla. Bastante. Espero una copiosa cantidad de sexo en mi matrimonio, todo lo demás está sobre la mesa. Al principio ella pensó que era una broma, pero hace mucho tiempo le demostré lo contrario.

A cambio, le prometí portarme bien. Le dije que no interferiría en su trabajo si así ella lo deseaba. Que me retiraría y eliminaría la mayoría de la vigilancia que tenía sobe ella, sólo insistiendo en ser informado de sus misiones peligrosas.

Retiré todas mis operaciones dentro de su área de responsabilidad. Cuando ella se mueve, yo lo hago. Cuando ella se acerca demasiado, doy un paso atrás. Pero cuando ella está ocupada en otra parte, presiono. Es como dormir junto a un cable de alta tensión, pero hasta ahora ha funcionado bien para ambos.

Afortunadamente para mí, ella decidió desde el principio mantenerse alejada de bandas organizadas para el robo de autos. Salvo por una breve temporada en la lucha contra las drogas en Kentucky, ella prefiere resolver crímenes de cuello blanco – pequeños rompecabezas blancos que ella pueda analizar una y otra vez por sí, ella tiene una obsesión por criminales complicados y difíciles de resolver.

**XXX**

Ella me besa a fondo – un poco de lengua, un poco de mordidas – justo de la forma en que me gusta. Mis manos van debajo de su blusa, rozando por encima de la línea de su sostén. Huele muy parecido al formol, pero no me importa.

"¿Día pesado?" Le pregunto cuando se aleja para tomar un respiro.

"Hmmmm," suspira, enterrándose en mi camisa. Ella se queja de que yo siempre huelo a sexo, pero creo que ella es secretamente adicta a mi olor. "Se podría decir que sí."

"Escuché acerca de ello en la radio," dije, refiriéndome al arresto de su sospechoso, un administrador de propiedades investigado por robar propiedades en el sur de Manhattan. El idiota había tratado de evadir su felonía asesinando, dejando un rastro de cadáveres a su paso.

"Alguien le dijo anónimamente al departamento que uno de sus contadores lo estaba ayudando a escaparse del estado. Lo atrapamos a él y a su jefe cerca de la frontera canadiense," dijo mirándome. "Tú no sabes nada sobre eso ¿o sí?"

Directo al grano, como siempre. Pero sí, no, tal vez.

Antes de que nos casáramos, ella dejó muy en claro que yo sólo podría interferir en sus casos bajo circunstancias especiales. O de lo contrario, ella haría de mi vida un infierno, principalmente manteniéndose alejada. Ella tiene la extraña habilidad de saber cuando yo meto la nariz donde no debo, así que evito entrometerme en sus asuntos.

Aunque esta vez, su sospechoso se estaba poniendo nervioso y las cosas se estaban volviendo peligrosas para ella y su equipo. Afortunadamente para ella, yo estaba bien conectado en ciertos círculos exclusivos, entre los que se incluye cierto senador que le gusta usar corruptos agentes de bienes raíces. No me tomó demasiado tiempo para convencer al buen senador de delatar al idiota y a su cómplice. Todo el mundo sabe que no me gustan mucho las personas que dificultan las cosas para mi esposa.

Ella se aleja de mí cuando no le contesto y se va hacia el horno.

"Hiciste pay," dice.

"De limón," le digo, su comida favorita de todos los tiempos. Arquea una ceja pero no repite su pregunta, así que supongo que no me he ganado un disparo en las bolas. Todavía. "¿Qué tal si te vas a cambiar? Yo te aviso cuando la cena esté lista."

No les robo la información a mis fuentes para dárselas a la Fiscalía por el hecho de hacer lo correcto y hacerme el héroe. Lo hago por razones puramente egoístas. Quiero a mi esposa en casa sana y salva – en nuestra cama, desnuda y retorciéndose debajo de mí.

Además, delatar al inframundo tuvo su propia ventaja definitiva. Bella protege celosamente su integridad, casi hasta el punto de la locura. Es demasiado difícil para ella aceptar el hecho de que, en ocasiones, yo podría servirle de algo a ella y a su profesión. Ella no quiere estar en deuda conmigo de ninguna forma, así que ella insiste en que debo ser recompensado por mis esfuerzos. Y los cobro, por supuesto. No soy un santo.

Come premio por mi primera recompensa, pedí un pequeño y simple tatuaje. En ella. Una Clave de _do_, representada al _do central_, una tecla que se encuentra cerca de la parte media del teclado de un piano. Fue algo bajo de mi parte, obligarla a hacerse el tatuaje ya que odia con pasión a las agujas. Pero quería un tatuaje así que obtuve uno. Ella escogió el lugar – la zona bajo el hueso de su tobillo. Compré el equipo y los suplementos necesarios para marcarla yo mismo mientras ella reposaba en nuestra cama, aferrándose de las sábanas con sus ojos cerrados apretadamente, soportando el dolor de la aguja en silencio.

La siguiente recompensa fue más difícil. Ella escogió el diseño del tatuaje, un dragón ascendente que medio bromeando ella dijo que me representaba a mí. Yo escogí el lugar –en su cadera, hasta el pliegue de sus muslos porque ¿en dónde más iba a querer que mi marca estuviera si no era en su coño? Se resistió al principio, y me tomó bastante tiempo convencerla de nuevo. Se negó otra vez cuando vio la silla para tatuar que compré, diciendo que se parecía a una maquina de tortura y que no la quería dentro de nuestra recamara. Al día siguiente, compré y sellé un edificio entero, demoliendo así la última de sus excusas. Ella insistió en ser drogada para mitigar el dolor, así que le di la más "segura" (o al menos la menos peligrosa) combinación que le haría sentir nada y le haría olvidar todo al día siguiente – opiáceos combinados con metanfetaminas, seguida por éxtasis para suavizar el bajón eventual. Le dejé muy en claro de cómo las drogas temporalmente podían freír su cerebro con dopamina, disminuyendo sus inhibiciones y haciéndola más agresiva y salvaje. Ella aceptó y soportó horas de manía sexual fuera de control que no disminuía no importando cuán duro o cuantas veces la follara.

Ella sobrevivió la prueba, la silla no lo hizo.

El mejor día de mi vida.

**XXX**

Sale de nuestra habitación media hora después, usando una ajustada blusa de tirantes y un corto y cómodo short que deja al descubierto el tatuaje en su cadera. Descalza, ella camina hasta el mostrador y se recarga sobre mí para robarse una zanahoria pelada. Ella se recarga en mi brazo y yo respiro el olor a limpio del jabón que ella usa.

Mejor, mucho mejor.

"He pensado sobre ello…" dice, dándole una mordida a la zanahoria.

Escondo mi sonrisa. "¿En la ducha?" Parece que obtendré mi recompensa, después de todo.

"¿Cuánto me va a doler?"

"No tengo idea."

Ella se vuelve a recargar en el mostrador, descansado sus codos detrás de ella y empujando sus pechos hacia afuera. Puedo ver sus duros pezones a través de su blusa, el contorno de sus firmes pechos, su estómago plano, sus largas y cremosas piernas. Ella deja caer su peso en un pie y me sonríe, esperando…

"¿Voy a necesitar drogas?"

"Definitivamente." Muevo mis manos para cargarla y ella envuelve instintivamente sus piernas alrededor de mi cintura. La dejo sobre el mostrador, empujando hacia atrás.

"¿Así de malo es?" Jadea mientras muerdo un pezón sobre su blusa.

"Peor." Guío una de sus manos hacia mis vaqueros, frotando su palma contra mi erección. He sido un chico bueno y ella me lo debe.

Se ríe mientras busca hacia abajo, arrastrando suavemente las puntas de sus uñas sobre la cabeza de mi polla. Respiro profundo mientras la punta de mi polla exuda la primera gota de semen.

Ella se prende de mi cuello y empieza a chupar gentilmente y…joder…

"¿Qué tal si mejor te follo?" ofrece, mientras envuelve su mano alrededor de mi erección. Empieza a bombear perezosamente, lo suficientemente fuerte para sacarme un gruñido pero no tanto como para que eyacule. Cierro mis ojos y la dejo complacerme, respirando el olor de su cabello y de su piel recién lavada…

"Tú…puedes…maldición…follarme por…haber cocinado la cena…ah mierda…más fuerte…tú puedes…follarme…urgh…de nuevo…más tarde…para el postre."

"Pensé que íbamos a comer pay de postre." Se está riendo, tentadoramente.

"De limón…sí…joder…eso también…"

Más semen exuda de mi polla y maldición, jodida mierda. Si no me controlo, me voy a venir en mis putos vaqueros.

Ella embarra el líquido alrededor de mi polla y afloja su agarre. Aprieto mis dientes, levantando mi pelvis en protesta pero ella sólo se ríe y retira por completo su mano.

Abro mis ojos justo a tiempo para verla chupar sus dedos, sacándolos con un obsceno sonido de pop, los dedos relucientes con su saliva mientras en su rostro se forma una sonrisa lasciva.

"Hmmmm…mejor que el pay," dice lujuriosa. Se ha vuelto muy buena en provocarme durante estos años y no es que no lo aprecie, pero me vuelve loco.

Agarro su muñeca, bajándola del mostrador y poniéndola de rodillas. Abriendo mis vaqueros, cambio de posición para así quedar yo recargado en el mostrador y ella arrodillada frente a mí, con su cabeza justo contra mi entrepierna. Con un marcado temblor de sus hombros, abre su boca y saca su lengua para lamer mi polla.

Inclino mis caderas, urgiéndola a que abra su boca y succione profundamente y…joder, siiii…

**XXX**

"¿Entonces cómo estuvo Alemania?" pregunta, cuando finalmente cenamos. Logramos trabajar un buen apetito después de descubrir otros usos creativos del mostrador de la cocina, en una de las sillas del comedor y la isla de la cocina.

"Bien, supongo," le digo, "pero no lo sé en realidad. Yo estuve en Praga."

Regla de la casa: No le preguntes a tu esposo si ha estado en Alemania cuando varios Ferraris desaparecieron ahí. Es probable que, él ya tenga una coartada lista.

"¿Cómo está Jasper?"

"No lo sé, no le he visto desde la cena de Navidad," le sonrío. "Pero buen intento, Agente Swan."

Las Navidades se pasan en Forks, con Jasper y Alice llegando desde Nueva Jersey, y Bella y yo viniendo de donde quiera que nos encontremos en ese momento. Eran las únicas ocasiones en que éramos vistos juntos en público, ya que Jasper y yo generalmente preferíamos conducir nuestros negocios bajo pacas de coartadas o líneas siempre encriptados.

Decidí hace mucho no decirle nada a Bella – negación plausible y toda esa mierda. Por supuesto, ella aún trata de sacar información de vez en cuando, para no ser acusada de ser favorecedora conmigo.

"¿Y lo nuevos Veyrons?"

"Están saliendo muy bien."

Hace un par de años, decidí que necesitaba un frente más sólido para mis…negocios. Por lo tanto, me convertí en Herr Edward Cullen [_Herr se utiliza como un título de cortesía en regiones de habla alemana, como prefijo del título profesional o apellido de un hombre. Se traduce como Señor o Maestro._], dueño de Automóviles Bugatti, la misma empresa que hace los Veyrons altamente especializados que resultan gustarme tanto. Bella no podía creer que comprara la empresa a la que le había robado. Pero realmente me gustan los autos así que pensé que un poco de legitimidad no me haría daño.

"¿Entonces, vas a decirme qué es lo que quieres?" pregunta, regresando a nuestra anterior conversación. Bella es obstinadamente determinada, incluso cuando va en contra de su mejor juicio. Había estado dispuesta a permitirme un montón de cosas como parte de nuestro acuerdo pero sé que va a negarse, si es que no se enoja, a la única cosa que tengo en mente.

"Quiero que tengamos un hijo," le digo, simple y directamente.

Se detiene a medio bocado y baja lentamente su cuchara. No dice nada por un largo rato y sé que está haciendo un gran esfuerzo para no decir no, que eso no va a suceder pronto.

"¿Por qué?" pregunta, con una expresión neutral en su rostro.

"Soy un hombre rico, necesito un heredero."

En el gran esquema de las cosas, eso es verdad. Necesito a alguien que continúe mi imperio.

Me mira durante un largo minuto y luego niega con su cabeza. "Esa debe ser la excusa más idiota de todas."

"¿Acaso la necesidad biológica de procrear no es suficiente excusa?"

Se recarga en la silla y me da su mirada 'no-me-jodas'. "¿Qué estas tramando?"

¿Aparte de lo usual? "Nada."

"Siempre hay algo contigo, así que desembucha."

"No hay nada más," insistí, "simplemente quiero que tengamos hijos."

"¿Estás aburrido? ¿No eres feliz?" Ah, aquí vamos. "¿Quieres que deje de trabajar para el FBI? Maldición Edward, ya hemos hablado sobre esto."

"No, no estoy aburrido," le contesto calmadamente. "Soy ridículamente feliz, me importa un carajo que trabajes para el FBI y te advertí antes que no me hicieras esas preguntas estúpidas."

Ella permanece en silencio sepulcral, tratando de decidir si estoy hablando en serio o no. Le he dicho de vez en cuando que no me importa lo que ella hace. Bella puede intentar atraparme si así lo desea e incluso así, yo regresaría a casa con ella.

"¿No quieres tener por lo menos uno?"

"No lo sé." Suspira, con sus hombros caídos y por un momento, estoy tentado a reconsiderar.

"Está bien, no tenemos que tenerlos de inmediato." Si esperé cuatro años antes de que lograra que ella firmara algún papel diciendo que es mi esposa, bien puedo esperar una puta década para que ella se decida a tener a mis mocosos. "Sólo quiero darte una –"

"-advertencia," ella dice, visiblemente suavizándose. "Lo sé."

Es más bien una llamada de atención que una advertencia, pero no la corrijo. También es un acto cortesía, de modo quela próxima vez que le pregunte – uno o dos años a partir de ahora – ella no se sorprenda y no sospeche. Al igual que lo estuvo cuando le pedí que se casara conmigo o cuando hablé con el Jefe Swan para decirle que me casaría con su hija. En ese entonces, ambos no me tomaron enserio, particularmente mi futuro suegro. Imaginen su sorpresa cuando su buena hija finalmente lo hizo. Él no podía decir que yo no le había advertido.

Otra de las cosas sobre mi esposa es que cuando ella comienza a pensar en algo, ella pensará sobre eso a fondo. Ella explorará todas las posibilidades, y todas las opciones valoradas. Entre su propensión a sospechar de todo lo que quiero hacer y mi obsesión por hacer que las mismas cosas ocurran, por lo general siempre llegamos a una decisión equilibrada.

"¿Y por qué uno?" Pregunta y regresa a comer. "Los hijos únicos tienden a ser –"

"- malcriados?"

"Iba a decir sicótico."

"Si tú insistes, podemos tener dos," le digo y ella se ríe en horrorizada diversión.

"¿Por qué no tres?" pregunta, como si estuviéramos hablando de reemplazar las sillas rotas en las que estamos sentados debido a lo que ella llama mi afinidad por el mal uso de los muebles. "Eres un hombre rico, te puedes permitir muchos."

"No vamos a comprar a nuestros niños, dulzura."

"Por supuesto que no. Eso sería demasiado fácil."

"Sería muy fácil para mí, incluso si los tenemos," le digo. "Te lo estoy pidiendo porque tú los vas a llevar dentro de ti, no yo."

De otro modo, tan sólo la hubiera embarazado.

"Embarazándome con tus mocosos no me sacarás del trabajo."

"No, pero si lo hará temporalmente." No hay ninguna razón por la cual mantener oculto ese motivo en particular de ella. De todos modos, ella ya se dio cuenta. "Y ellos también serán tus mocosos."

"Tendrás que formar parte del cuidado de ellos. Yo no los voy a criar mientras tú andas pajareando alrededor del mundo con tu alegre badana de ladrones," dice y yo me rio, de verdad me rio, porque maldición, la chica puede llegar a ser tan cruda cuando está hablando pestes de mí.

"Soy un pianista de concierto," señalo razonablemente. "Tengo compromisos por todos lados."

"Eso es lo que dices," se burla. "Tener hijos es diferente de, tú sabes, irse todo el tiempo, y no estoy tan seguro sobre ello. Apenas estoy empezando a entender las cosas y no quiero traer a alguien en esta locura."

"Estamos casados, no locos." Felizmente, desde hace dos años.

"¿No lo estamos? Míranos. Soy un Agente Federal y tu un ladrón."

"Ladrón retirado."

"Y yo soy la Madre Teresa," dice entre risitas.

"¿Por qué ahora? ¿Por qué esto? ¿No puedes pedir otra cosa?" se queja y menea su cabeza. "Si tenemos hijos, van a salir bien fregados."

Tal vez, probablemente. Pero pensé, que con ella como su madre, tienen una oportunidad de salir bien. "Tan sólo piensa en ello."

Ella sabe que en realidad no la estoy obligando. Sólo le gusta pensar que así lo hago.

"Bueno," suspira, finalmente concediendo. "¿Por qué siempre tienes que salirte con la tuya?"

Es una ilusión, le traté de decir una vez. Sé lo que ella quiere, incluso si aún no está lista para quererlo. A pesar de nuestras notorias diferencias, en realidad somos más parecidos que la mayoría de las parejas casadas. Ambos sabemos y vamos detrás de lo que deseamos, lo que – la mayoría de las veces – resulta ser la misma cosa. Sólo me doy cuenta de ello antes de que Bella lo haga.

"Pensaré en ello pero no estoy diciendo que sí."

Todavía. Le sonrío. "Eso es todo lo que pido."

Después de cenar, le digo que se adelante mientras yo limpio la mesa y la cocina. Ella rueda sus ojos, sabiendo que no en balde estoy siendo galante dejándola ir, no después de estar ausente por cinco días.

Más tarde, la encuentro tendida en nuestra cama, viendo a Rachel Weiss seduciendo a Ralph Fiennes en la gran pantalla que tenemos en nuestra habitación. Puso una película, una de las aburridas que tanto le gustan. Me quito la ropa y me tiendo junto a ella, agarrando sus pechos debajo de su blusa, restregándome contra ella no muy sutilmente. Ella ignora mis avances, absorta en las hazañas hortícolas de Ralph Fiennes.

Una de sus palabras favoritas es 'espera', y la dice mientras me le restriego descaradamente. "Espera…estoy viendo…es-es-es-es-espera…"

Beso su cuello y le digo que la amo. Ella se ríe, me mira con diversión escéptica, y luego rápidamente me descarta, habiéndome escuchado decir las mismas palabras en incontables veces. Las palabras no van conmigo, van en contra de todo lo que yo soy pero Bella es mi única y verdadera excepción y merece escucharlas.

"¿Cómo demonios voy a terminar de ver una película contigo alrededor?" Ella gruñe cuando agarro el control para apagar la maldita película. Pelea conmigo por el control remoto, con su cuerpo firme y ágil estrellándose contra el mío. Tiene reflejos grandiosos pero soy más grande y fuerte y en poco tiempo la someto, atrapándola debajo de mí.

"Eres un idiota," me dice, riéndose, mientras comienzo a desvestirla, "pero también te amo."

**FIN DE LA HISTORIA**

**Eso es todo. He tenido mi obscena diversión, y me gustaría pensar que ustedes también tuvieron la suya.**

**Para Maylin, yellowglue, eviekins, wime, omysticated, sharkjumper, veeblanc, maristella, lisamichelle y todos quienes se tomaron un tiempo para leer, comentar, recomendar, tweetear, hablar o tan sólo pensar sobre Ridedward, Comaward, Heistward, y para aquellos que se tomaron un tiempo para leer y recomendar la historia en sus páginas, tweets y fics, muchas gracias.**

**Voy a extrañarlos, chicos.**

_N/T_

_Sí, justo eso. Gracias por leer y comentar. Ha sido un verdadero placer compartir esta historia con ustedes._

_Gracias Marina por ayudarme a revisar los capítulos. XD_

_Agradezco infinitamente a Kris Salvador, por esta historia tan emocionante y divertida._

_Thank you so much Kris, this has been such a terrific ride and there are no words to describe how talented you are. Kudos girl, your story it's amazing. Thanks a lot for sharing it with us._

_And fuck yeah! I've had my fair share of smutty fun. 'Cause, my God, this two fuck like there's no tomorrow :o_

_Laters, baby!_

_xoxo_

_CinXD_


	19. Chapter 19

_La historia pertenece a Kris Salvador y los personajes a Stephenie Meyer._

**A veces las ganas de escribir me llegan de golpe.**

**Brindemos por eso.**

**XXX**

"Edward –"

Un mes, dos semanas y tres días. Ella había estado en Quántico durante todo ese largo tiempo, debido a un entrenamiento especial, ya que había sido reclutada para unirse a un destacamento en el campo.

"En un minuto."

Ella está en las últimas dos semanas del entrenamiento y todo lo que ella necesitaba era una última sesión intensiva de estudio antes de sus exámenes finales. Pero él le había estado insistiendo por días, para que cambiara sus horarios y pidiera un pase de salida por la noche a su oficial en mando. Ella había estado trabajando duro, de todos modos, así que se dijo a sí misma que se merecía un descanso.

"¿Quieres algo?"

Ella había accedido a reunirse con él en un restaurante para la cena, antes de ir al hotel en el cual se estaba hospedado desde que llegó el día anterior.

"No lo sé…"

Es lunes y no hay mucho movimiento en la ciudad, mucho menos en el restaurant. Hay una fiesta de cumpleaños en el segundo piso, pero el resto del lugar está vacío. Incluso así, las sillas y las mesas del restaurante están meticulosamente arregladas, con su personal y tripulación visiblemente alertas, esperando a los clientes potenciales.

"Sí, si quieres."

"No…no quiero."

Él había conseguido reservar el lugar más aislado en el piso más alto del restaurant; una habitación reservada generalmente para parejas al borde de comprometerse. Ya se les ha servido los aperitivos y los meseros esperan, a un timbre de distancia, listos para tomar su próxima orden. El vino está abierto, su efervescencia en dos copas alargadas, pero ellos en realidad no están bebiendo.

"Piensa Bella."

"No puedo…"

"¿No puedes qué?"

"No puedo…pensar."

De un lado, las ventanas de la habitación privada enmarcan una vista romántica de las montañas de Quántico. Las paredes están pintadas en suaves tonos marrones, creando una cómoda oscuridad alrededor de la habitación. La puerta, cerrada por el momento, los protege del ruido exterior.

"Inténtalo."

"Ummm…"

Él fue a buscarla a la base de entrenamiento en un auto con chofer. Los Rolls Royces no están hechos para conducirlos uno mismo, o al menos eso le había dicho cuando ella le bromeó que sólo lo hacía para que él tuviera ambas manos desocupadas. Lo cierto es que ni la presencia del chofer le pudo detener de poner sus manos sobre ella. Afortunadamente para él, ella se había puesto un vestido corto y rojo con una falda que sobresalía debajo de su gabardina gris militar. Él había volado desde el otro lado del mundo tan sólo para verla y lo menos que ella podía hacer era darle algo para contemplar durante la cena.

"Elije una orden…"

"Umm…"

"Sólo una."

En la intimidad de la habitación en la que estaban situados, ella se encontraba aferrándose a la mesa, mirando a los asombrosos menús pero sin ver nada.

"Yo no…no puedo…"

Ella lo encuentra difícil, casi imposible, concentrarse en el menú cuando una mano está apretando su seno debajo de su vestido y otra se está arrastrando dentro de su ropa interior. Ella deja salir un pequeño jadeo cuando los dedos de él empiezan a probar su coño, provocando, frotando. La falda del vestido se le había subido hasta la cintura y tenía sus piernas entrelazadas con las de él. Ella presiona su espalda contra él, y la silla en la que están sentados da un pequeño chirrido.

"Sí, sí, tú puedes."

Cuando los dedos de él finalmente se sumergen en su centro, a ella se le ocurre una respuesta.

"Brisket…sirven brisket…"

"¿Estás segura?"

"Sí," ella sisea quedamente.

El aliento de él en su oído, combinado con sus dedos hábiles, la lleva hasta el borde y cae en su clímax. Él le cubre la boca con su mano cuando ella grita mientras se corre, con su cuerpo temblando. Ella se da cuenta, tardíamente, de que la polla de él está pulsando contra su propio muslo y su culo. Y no se había dado cuenta de que él la había desvestido lo suficiente para que sus pieles desnudas se tocaran. Ella mueve las caderas, creando la suficiente fricción para causarle un gemido.

"Arriba."

Ella se levanta con piernas tambaleantes, y él le quita las pantis con eficiencia militar antes de girarla para que ella lo pudiera enfrentar. Con los pies apartados, él la jala directo hacia él, empalándola con su polla. Él se entierra profundamente, tan profundo como la silla se lo permite, y ambos gimen en satisfacción mutua.

"Más profundo."

"¿Hmm?"

"Ve…ah…más profundo."

Él cambia de posición y se empuja contra ella, hasta que está enterrado profundamente, hasta el fondo.

"Putamadre…," él hace un mueca, cerrando sus ojos apretadamente mientras ella le aprieta las caderas con sus muslos. Ella se restriega en él, con sus talones clavándose en sus tobillos mientras ella se balancea en la punta de sus zapatos. Él gime cuando ella comienza a moverse en un ritmo familiar y le cuesta mucho trabajo contenerse para no correrse en un minuto.

"Te sientes tan bien nena."

"Tú también," ella jadea y él tiembla por la necesidad desesperada en su voz.

"¿Si?" Él le mordisquea los labios mientras ella lo besa con hambre que iguala a la de él. Su boca es tan fuerte y tan salvaje como la de él mientras se atacan uno al otro – labios, barbillas, cuellos, hombros, oídos.

"Dime…"

"Tú…ah…mierda," ella jadea mientras la boca de él se prende de su pecho y sus dientes se hunden en la tela del vestido.

"Dilo," él demanda, mientras una mano le jala bruscamente la ropa, con su mano cubriéndole la boca, apretando y jalando sus tetas, mientras su boca le deja marcas por toda su piel. "Di lo bien que se siente esto…"

"Demasiado bien…," ella lucha para respirar, mientras la marea familiar de emociones cae sobre ella. "Oh Dios, te extrañé."

"Yo también, Joder, yo también."

"Oh Dios…Edward, ahh…ahhh…"

"Sí, eso es nena, eso es…Joder, te amo." Él murmura y canturrea las palabras de aliento mientras ella le monta, con sus manos aferradas en la cintura de ella. Las caderas de él giran en sincronía con las de ella, ayudándola, empujándola hacia el borde…

"Oh Dios…"

El mundo desaparece cuando él le ve la cara mientras su orgasmo se apodera de ella. La cabeza echada hacia atrás, los ojos cerrados, las tetas empujadas hacia afuera – ella está totalmente ajena de su entorno, consiente sólo de la polla de él dentro de ella, estirando sus paredes hasta el límite. Él la sostiene cuando ella tiembla contra él, con sus uñas cavando a través de su camisa.

Pasa un rato antes de que los espasmos se detengan y ella cae sobre su hombro. Pasa más tiempo antes de que ella sea capaz de girar sus ojos desenfocados hacia él.

"Te dije que la cena no era una buena idea," ella murmura, dándole una sonrisa ligeramente juguetona.

Él hubiera le hubiera discutido eso, si hubiera sido capaz de hablar o si el dolor en sus bolas no le estuviera matando.

Ella da un sorpresivo grito cuando él se levanta abruptamente –con las manos en su culo y su polla enterrada dentro de ella. La silla se estrella contra el piso y ella se ríe, aferrando instintivamente la cintura de él con sus piernas. Sosteniéndose de sus hombros, ella le susurra una palabra al oído y él se estremece con la promesa murmurada. Unos cuantos pasos y él la presiona contra la pared. Empieza a moverse, y ella se saca los zapatos a patadas y deja de reírse. Murmullos cursis son remplazados con gemidos, gruñidos y varios puta madre mientras él toma lo que desea, exige lo mismo que ella, y de nuevo son sólo ellos dos en el mundo.

No pasa mucho tiempo para que él llegue al borde – un apretón, un rasguño y él está ahí. Él se corre – fuerte, profundo y vocal - y ella es arrastrada por un torbellino de emociones junto con él.

Es sólo hasta después de que él sale de su trance, que Edward siente una punzada de culpabilidad. Él empujó a su esposa contra la pared – arruinó su recién peinado cabello, mallugó su boca perfecta, casi borró el ligero maquillaje que ella se había esmerado en poner para su beneficio - todo sin cuidar su bienestar. Pero ella está sonriendo la sonrisa que dice que le importa una mierda y que está feliz de estar ahí y que se joda todo, y él también está feliz de que ella está ahí. Parece que él no puede borrar la sonrisa estúpida de su rostro.

Los ojos de ella escanean la habitación, notando la evidencia de su unión frenética – la silla caída, sus zapatos y ropa interior, yaciendo sobre el piso. Ella los compara con la mesa perfectamente puesta y la decoración impecables, con el elegante y majestuoso ambiente, y echa a reír.

"Demonios, ¿cómo encontraste este lugar?"

Él le dice que un amigo le habló sobre ello y resultó ser altamente recomendable. Pero no le dice que reservó el lugar completo por la noche, que el personal canceló todas las reservaciones a excepción de la fiesta de cumpleaños en el piso de abajo, y que les había instruido a todos que no se les moleste.

"Tan sólo debimos haber pedido servicio de habitaciones," ella dice, negando con la cabeza hacia él, como si quisiera decir que él debería haberlo sabido mejor. Podrían haberlo hecho, él está de acuerdo, pero él estaba intentando ser romántico.

Él la observa arreglarse, con gracia deslizando sus manos sobre su cuerpo mientras se alisa el pelo y el vestido. Ella toma sus pantis deshechas del suelo, y con una sonrisa, le lanza la tela a él. Él las coge con una mano y las pone en su bolsillo. Son de color rojo, están húmedas y él les encontrará un buen uso más tarde.

Se las arreglan para poner en orden el lugar y reanudan su cena. Brisket y de postre, pastel de chocolate diablo para dos.

"¿El acuerdo se llevó a cabo?" ella pregunta cuando está lo suficientemente coherente como parar recordar que él voló desde Sant'Agata, Bolognese, donde estuvo negociando la posibilidad de ser dueño de la mitad de la línea de producción de Lambhorginis. Al menos él ya no los está robando, nunca más. O eso es lo que ella espera.

"No lo sé," el responde. "Carmen y los chicos aún estaban en ello cuando me fui."

"¿De verdad? ¿Aún no has terminado? ¿Entonces, qué-" ella lo mira con sorpresa genuina.

"- estoy haciendo aquí?" él arquea la ceja hacia ella. "¿No tengo permitido visitar a mi esposa cuando la extraño?"

Ella estrecha sus ojos en sospecha hacia él. Ambos soportan las dificultades de la separación debido a sus obligaciones. O, por lo menos, ella lo hace. Dios sabe lo que él hace, pero ella lo conoce lo suficientemente bien como para asumir que él no abandonaría algo tan crucial como la toma de poder de una empresa sin una razón de suma importancia.

"No estás en problemas o ¿sí?"

Él se ríe y le dice que no. También le dice que no, nada le ha pasado a Jasper ni a Alice y sí, todo está bien con él y con el mundo en general.

"No es tu cumpleaños…"

"No, no lo es," él contesta secamente. "Pero también te olvidaste de ese."

Los ojos de ella se ensancharon. "Mierda…¿todavía no es agosto, verdad?"

"2 de agosto," él le dice y mira mientras la sorpresa, la disculpa y luego la culpa pasan por su rostro. Ella había estado trabajando duro en las últimas semanas, a veces muy duro. Los amigos, la familia e incluso él, habían quedado en segundo lugar.

"No te preocupes por ello," él dice, extendiendo la mano y entrelazando los dedos con los suyos. "No importa."

A él no le importa que a ella se le olviden las fechas especiales o que tenga que perseguirla alrededor del país para echar un polvo rapidito. Lo que le importa a él, es el hecho de que cada visita termina demasiado pronto para su gusto y cada vez que lo hace, encuentra más difícil decirle adiós a ella. Él no tenía que decirle que se había pasado horas mirando los calendarios y los relojes, tratando de averiguar la manera de cómo dos personas tan diametralmente opuestas en el trabajo y status pueden estar juntos el más tiempo posible.

"Debí recordarlo," ella suspira, apretándole a él sus dedos en forma de disculpa.

"Sí, debiste hacerlo," él afirma y luego sonríe. "Entonces no tendrías que pensar en otra excusa para un pase nocturno de salida, sólo decir que tu marido está cachondo."

Ella le da una sonrisa, teñida con un poco de tristeza, y le dice que ella duda que su oficial al mando lo hubiera entendido. Pero quién sabe, agrega, podría haber conseguido un pase de 24 horas si le hubiera dicho la ocasión.

"No importa," él le dice a ella de nuevo, se le dice en serio. Él tomaría cualquier cosa que ella le pueda dar.

"Te lo voy a compensar," ella promete, con su incorruptible sentido de justicia abriéndose paso a patadas. Él sacude sus hombros restándole importancia y no dice nada. En lo que a él respecta, ella ya lo ha más que compensado con creces por olvidarlo. Pero él tampoco es uno que rechace ofertas, especialmente si significa tener rienda suelta en el horario de ella.

"Pensaré en algo," él dice cuando ella cae en un silencio expectante. Tirando de su mano, él la jala hacia él y la sienta en su regazo. "Olvídate de ello por ahora."

Ella se acurruca contra él, y él toma la oportunidad de respirar el olor de su cabello. El silencio se posa alrededor de ellos y por un momento, es casi suficiente.

Él se mueve después de un rato, pero sólo para darle un beso gentil, casi casto en sus labios.

"Un año más," él reflexiona, sonriéndole a ella. "Imagínate eso."

"Sí," ella sonríe de vuelta y lo abraza un poco más fuerte. "Imagínate eso."

"Feliz aniversario."

**XXX**

* * *

**N/A**

**Gracias por leer. :)**

_N/T_

_Hola, este es el último capítulo de Ride. Espero lo hayan disfrutado tanto como yo._

_Les anuncio que no, no hay secuela de la historia. Sin embargo, hay dos outtakes que Kris escribió bajo otro título. Se llama **Drift, A Ride Outtake**. Evidentemente, publicaré la traducción de ambos outtakes bajo el mismo título que Kris en mi perfil, así que les recomiendo me pongan en alerta o estén al pendientes de mi cuenta de FF, para que no se pierdan los escenas editadas. Se las recomiendo, están muy divertidas al igual que todo el fic._

_Ha sido un placer leer todos sus comentarios y saber que les ha gustado la historia tanto como a mí. Gracias. Hasta pronto._


	20. Chapter 20

**Hola, ¿cómo les va?**

**Espero todas se encuentren bien. **

**Disculpen si este no es otro capítulo más de Ride pero creo que este es el mejor medio para recordarles a todas que en mi perfil podrán encontrar los outtakes de esta historia bajo el titulo de Drift, A Ride Outtake.**

**Anteriormente les había comentado que se trataba sólo de dos capítulos, dos escenas que se desarrollaban entre el capítulo 17 y 18.**

**Ayer por la mañana, Kris subió dos outtakes más y sólo les puedo decir que están geniales.**

**Estas escenas editadas las escribió Kris porque muchas personas le habían comentado que deseaban saber bajo que circunstancias Edward y Bella terminaron casándose. **

**Bueno, Kris cumplió y es lo que nos está entregando en los dos capítulos que ha enviado ayer.**

**Lo mejor de todo es que aún posteará más capítulos. ¿Cuántos? No lo sé muy bien. Pero estoy segura de que por lo menos nos estregará un capítulos más.**

**Así que les aconsejo vayan y pongan en alerta Drift, A Ride Outtake y esperen la actualización de la historia.**

**Trataré de traducir lo más rápido que pueda para que ustedes no tengan que esperar tanto tiempo.**

**Gracias, nos leemos pronto.**

**xoxo Cin**


End file.
